The Leviathan's Berry
by Mailnuk32
Summary: Serafall Leviathan, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Both are warriors, and even Idols to some extent. Both have faced their fair share of struggles, however, their greatest challenge lies not on the battlefield; but within themselves. Surrounded by betrayal, deceit and war; they must find a way to overcome their faults while protecting those they love.
1. Family Ties

_**Hey! Let's try again, shall we? haha**_

 ** _I own neither DxD nor Bleach, I make no profit off of these chapters either. If only it was that easy...!_**

* * *

To live a life under threat of extinction, to feel as if you were nothing more than an insect with little control over the fate that was dealt to you, imagine the fear. Could today be the day we all die? Am _I_ going to die today? A unanimous thought shared amongst Hell's general populace. Despite what the government claimed to be happening, everyone could see what was truly going on. Those in power could sense that more and more citizens were beginning to turn their accusing eyes on them and quickly sprang into action. With the words and hopes of the people, various lords and rulers approached the four great leaders in order to outline their concerns. It took no time at all for leaders to promise a solution, however as they could not promise anything, they kept their answers vague.

This eased the unrest of the citizens for the most part and all returned to normal… at least on the surface. Each of the leaders moved unseen in their own manners and searched desperately for a way to finally quell the fears of their people. It seemed to be an impossible task, even for beings great as them. Just as all seemed to be lost, as the subdued fears rose up once again… the leaders found their solution in the form of a grim miracle.

A miracle that despite solving their dilemma, planted an even greater worry in each of their hearts. This worry was what crippled one of the leaders and made it impossible for them to do anything worthwhile.

Lady Serafall Leviathan had been hit with not one, but two waves of devastating news. Her troubles began with the cruel Kokabiel, a member of an opposing faction; The Fallen Angels. He not only infiltrated Devil territory but he also caused an uproar by targeting devils within the territory as well as any humans tied to them. Serafall's baby sister Sona was one of the devil's affected by Kokabiel's warmongering rampage.

As if this wasn't bad enough, Serafall found out through Sirzechs Lucifer- her fellow leader. Sona hadn't called her to ask for help, she left her in the dark. Livid and slightly depressed, Serafall went dark amongst her peers and retreated to her parents home in the Sitri domain of hell for a period of self-repair.

* * *

"Nnn…" Sheets ruffled gently as the body beneath them shifted over, grabbed the ends, and pulled it down over their head.

Serafall reluctantly opened her eyes and stared through the semi-transparent satin sheets that covered her prone form. A frown pulled down at her lips as the invasive light of the sun illuminated her old room and cast shadows onto the dark blue walls.

' _I wanna sleep more…'_ Serafall grumbled in her head as she tossed the sheets away. The mattress that supported her groaned when she pushed herself up, her drowsy eyes struggled to open in the presence of the light.

Long and straight black hair cascaded down her naked back, forming a sort of blanket against her bare skin. She locked her fingers together and stretched her arms out, the limbs fell limp into her lap shortly thereafter. Birds sang cheerful songs and medleys on the windowsill of her room as if they were trying to lull her back into her sleep.

"I wonder if Mother needs help today…? It's the least I could do for her putting me up." Serafall crossed her legs and grabbed her ankles, staring at the sheets that lay bunched up at the foot of her extravagant bed. The blue satin reflected in her watery blue eyes, a yawned slipped from her mouth which she covered with the back of her hand.

After she wiped the morning tears from the corners of her eyes, she swung her legs across the bed and planted her feet on the soft, carpeted floor. Once she mustered the energy up, Serafall leapt up from the bed and stood beside her bed. "Thanks to that Kokabiel, I've been all grumpy for the past week. If he wasn't sealed up I'd totally beat him up…"

She strode down the length of her bed, the sunlight briefly illuminated her naked form before she was once again shrouded in what little darkness remained in her room, still untouched by the early morning sun. Her tongue clicked against her teeth as she pulled across the large closet door and beheld the variety of clothes she could wear. "Hmm… this should be fine."

She reached her arm out and pulled down a light green sundress. With a spin, she shut the closet door and returned to her bedside where the dress was laid on top of the sheets. "I really should be going back to work soon though… I can't lock myself away forever. Who's gonna console Sona if I'm not there? Geez, she must be so shaken up." Serafall shook her head and knelt down to open the dresser that was pressed flush against her bed frame.

She hummed as her hands rummaged through her unmentionables before she pulled out what was required and dressed. Now decent, Serafall reached behind her head and divided the length of her hair with her hands, her eyes lingered on the ribbons that were used to tie it up. The devil tilted her head to the side before she released her hair and turned from the bed, "Nah, not feeling it today."

Without her usual pep, Serafall stepped into a pair of fuzzy white slippers and pulled the doors to her room open. She was greeted by a brilliant display of history, as the previous Sitri clan head portraits were hung all down the corridor. A pair of chandeliers dangled overhead, the crystals glimmered as the sunlight reflected off them to cast thousands of rainbow-coloured dots along the walls and floor.

"Hmph. I've always loved how pretty this place looks!" A grin replaced her earlier frown as she shuffled down the hall, "Let's see, Mother should be in the dining room right now." With a fluid turn, the young woman entered a separate room through a slightly ajar door. ' _Ah- I know this smell…!'_

Her shuffled movements quickly turned into hurried steps, the familiar scent of food drew her in. It wasn't just any old breakfast buffet, not at all, it was all food that had been prepared by her mother's queen, personally.

"Juri, when did you get home!" Serafall called out as she burst into the dining room, her eyes filled with excitement.

Much like the hallway she just left, the dining room was just as extravagant. It housed a long table with a blue cloth draped over it, tapestries and paintings strewn across the walls and hung from the rafters high above. Light flooded the room from the series of windows that dotted the outer walls of the room and cast shadows of whatever stood in its way.

"Ah… they must have left." Serafall frowned and looked around the empty dining room, "It couldn't have been too long ago, the food is still hot." She pulled one of the chairs out and sat down, her eyes locked on the silver platter of food. "I can never seem to catch them- it's like they're avoiding me."

As Serafall mumbled to herself, she pulled the cover off the food and began to poke at it with her knife. ' _Eating alone sucks. It's no fun..,'_ Reluctantly, Serafall bit into a mouthful of the prepared dish. ' _I wonder…'_ With a contemplative motion, Serafall wiped her mouth and held her hand out. "Let's see who's home today…"

She stared down her arm and focused her attention on the centre of her palm. Small bolts of lightning crackled to life from her hand and struck the ground, they quickly gave way for a surge of blue light. The room was bathed in blistering light for a time before it dissipated to reveal an elderly man dressed in a suit.

"Lady Leviathan, how may I be of service?"

"Tell me what's going on, y'know with that Fallen Angel and everything." Serafall turned her attention back to her meal and begun to eat once more.

"Well, with the intervention of the Hakuryuukou the disturbance was settled rather quickly. Both the heiress to the Gremory clan and Lady Sona escaped with minor injuries." The butler stood like a statue, doing as he was asked. "The Sekiryuutei has met his other half, which means that their battle is not far off. I believe that both sides have begun preparations in light of this."

"I see, and what became of the Fallen Angel? Was he killed?"

"No, Azazel condemned him to Cocytus for his imprisonment."

"He should have been killed…" Serafall shook her head and turned her head to the butler, "Don't you agree? He tried to hurt my little Sona- imprisonment is too lenient for something like him."

"Indeed, Milady."

"..." Serafall eyed the elderly man at her side and stretched. "Truly, the fallen angels are a threat to our very existence- but Kokabiel… he was the rot amongst the mould. Thoughts?"

"You are not wrong, Milady."

"Nn…" She tapped her fingers against her chair idly in thought, her arms having fallen to her sides after the stretch. "You'd look really cute in a dress."

"If you believe so, Mi-"

"Enough! Geez, if you don't agree with me just say it!" Serafall snapped and all but leapt up from her seat. "You would _not_ look cute in a dress! You're wayyy to scruffy! Like an old dog!"

"..." The aged butler watched Serafall in silence, gloved hands motionless by his legs.

"Ugh! Is it because I'm a Satan? Or because I'm your Master's daughter?"

"I beg your pardon, Milady?"

"T-That! Exactly that! I'm not your Master, nor do you serve me in _any_ way. You don't need to be so formal with me!" Exasperated, Serafall spun away from the butler and returned to her seat with an exaggerated huff.

"You are angry because I'm showing respect?"

"Yes!"

"With all due respect, that makes very little sense to me…"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Serafall hung her head and closed her eyes. ' _All I wanted was an update… how does Mother put up with this stuffiness? I don't even know his name! Though he does feel familiar to me...'_ With vigour Serafall's hands clapped against one another, "I know- how about you forget that I'm… me… and just talk to me normally! Start by introducing yourself!"

"As you wish." The butler bowed his head and cleared his throat, "I, am called Edmond. Rook of Serenity Sitri's peerage."

"Okay, Edmond. We've made progress!" Serafall nodded and picked up the fork on the table in front of her. ' _Edmond Huh? I can't put my finger on it… why do I know you?'_ She pulled her eyebrows together in thought before her vision shook in tandem with the shaking of her head. "Ahem… I'm Serafall- take a seat and eat with me. You're making me nervous just brooding over there."

"A woman in your position omits her last name during introductions? Your mother spoke the truth when she told me about your flippant nature." Edmond walked around the table and eyed the chair directly across Serafall. "Is there a particular reason for acting such a way?"

"Hmm…" Serafall hummed to herself as she cut away at the pancakes on her plate, "Nope~!" A confident declaration followed by a forkful of food effectively shoved the conversation back onto Edmond.

"I see. Are you certain?" Edmond reached across the table and took a hold of Serafall's glass before he poured some juice into it.

"Well, yuu shee- ish ipolite to tak wall edin…" Serafall rolled her fork-wielding hand around in the air as she ' _spoke'._ Once she was done she closed her mouth and continued to eat properly.

"Point taken." Edmond set the mug of juice down and grabbed a piece of toast from the platter slightly left of his seat. "I shall wait until you are no longer chewing- then I will ask my question again."

"Mmmm…" Serafall rolled her eyes as chewed for as long as she could before eventually swallowing. "Look- can we stop talking about my personality and talk business? I'd rather keep my private life… _private._ "

"Alright- Lord Lucifer has made several requests to see you. None formal yet, so Mistress Serenity has refused every time. However, any child could tell that he wanted to see if you were okay."

"..." The blue-eyed devil frowned and stopped cutting the rest of the pancake in front of her. "O-Other news…"

Edmond watched her silently before he sighed, "The council wishes to know how your recovery is coming along. The current head, Lord Alchem, sends his regards."

"My recovery? What do they mean by that…? I'm not hurt." She looked up from her plate, curiosity etched plainly across her features.

"Lord Tirius claimed that you had returned home to heal after sustaining injuries while training with Behemoth- who threw his weight behind the alibi." Edmond wiped his mouth of the crumbs and stood up, "In other news, trades with other factions have slowed down since your disappearance. The _lycans_ of London have all but cut off communications with us."

"T-That's-"

"Unfortunate. Yes, however, the relationship can still be salvaged." Edmond adopted a tone of faux-anxiety as he glanced at Serafall. "Assuming you still know _how_ to do your job?"

"Hey! No low blows in this ring!" Serafall jabbed her fork out at the butler, who surrendered with raised hands. "Look- I get it 'kay? I'll suck it up and get back to work…"

"Listen, I understand that you feel left out," Edmond spoke quietly, his features softened at the sight of the low-hung head of his companion. "But you can't let feeling _left_ out, kick you out. Do you know what I mean?" The soles of his dress shoes clipped against the pristine floor as he strode over to Serafall's seat before he pulled the chair out beside her and sat.

"Pass on the lecture- no offence, but I'm not really the type to listen." She turned her head and smiled at him, hands laid restlessly on the tablecloth. "I'm sure you've got all sorts of elderly wisdom in the scruffy little head of yours- save it for somebody that will remember it."

"Harsh. I do like your honesty though." Edmond shut his eyes and nodded in approval, "However, such an attitude is unbefitting of the unruly Serafall Leviathan. Stop forcing the smile, and _smile_."

"Urk… What is it with my mother's peerage? It's like she handpicked you guys to keep me going…!" Exasperation, usually foreign to the bubbly devil, flooded into every syllable as she tossed her hands up and huffed.

"You're not too far off the mark on that note- the newest members of her peerage are primarily tasked with providing assistance to both yourself and young Lady Sona. Members like myself, however, are usually stationed around the Sitri estate alongside Lord Tirius' peerage as sentries and guards."

"Haah. You're like a walking encyclopedia on everything boring." Serafall mumbled to herself, ' _Tasked with this, primarily doing this… Geez! No wonder Sona went to school in the human world.'_

"Would you prefer I tell you something interesting then? At least, I find it to be interesting." Edmond idly brushed off the shoulder of his suit as he awaited Serafall's response.

"Oh? Now you're talking sense- what's up?" She blunk away her boredom and peeled herself off her chair. "News about dragons? Or Magical girls. Oh! Magical girl dragons."

"I don't follow…"

"Nnn- remind me to teach you how to loosen up. Now, what is it?" Her hand waved back and forth as dismissed the butler's confusion.

"Lady Sona kept a shrine of you in her room up until her entry into Kuoh Academy," Edmond remarked while he watched the clock that hung high over both of their heads. "Upon her removal of it, she claimed that she ' _wouldn't be caught dead worshipping her sister as a teenager. Far too embarrassing.'_ before she locked all of the paraphernalia away and handed Celest the key."

"Eh…?"

"Furthermore, She wanted to invite you to the Kuoh ' _meet and greet'-_ something like that… however, after the debacle with Kokabiel, she felt that she missed her chance. Embarrassed, she chose to drop the subject as a whole and go without telling you." Edmond's right hand found the buttoned pocket on the chest of his jacket before he pulled out a neatly folded sheet of mass photocopied paper.

"Ah… I… Huh?" Serafall stared at the paper in utter disbelief, the characters for _Family_ and _School_ seemed to bleed through the thin white page for Serafall to see. "This isn't a… joke, right? I'll be super angry if it is!"

"I get nothing out of lying to you but pain- and I have no intention of willingly enduring any such thing." Edmond shook his head, cold eyes seemingly alight with honestly. "On my name, and position- this is no jest."

"Ah… Ah! I-I need to go! When is it?! W-What should I wear?!" Serafall felt emotions surge throughout her previously languished form before her mind seemed to settle on panic. "Mr Butler man! Please read this to me, I need to get ready!" In a hurry, Serafall slid the folded form back to Edmond and grabbed a slice of bread off a plate table. "Run and read, Edmond! Run and read!" She let out a peppy war cry as she broke into a dash out of the room.

"As you wish." The elderly Edmond watched Serafall run out of the room before he followed after her. As he stepped out into the main hall, his steps fell in time with Serafall's own. "Ahem-

' _To all parents and guardians, you are hereby invited to attend Kuoh's annual Open House. You will be permitted to attend the classes of your child and or charge throughout the day, as well as discuss the course material and the current progress of said individual. Any further information will be provided at the post-opening orientation session. If you wish to attend, you_ _ **must-**_ ' hm?"

"S-Shut up for a second!" Serafall cried out as she stumbled through her door, her long hair fluttered about behind her as she flung open her closet door. "Professional or casual?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Clothes, Edmond! _Clothes!_ Does it specify?!" Serafall tossed what little she had tossed on upon waking up only an hour or two earlier, her head popped out from behind the door frame to stare at the bemused butler.

"There isn't nothing on the-" Before he could finish his reply, a gust of wind washed over him as the door to Serafall's temporary room slammed shut "Ah. She closed the door." He stared patiently at the door as he heard Serafall rummaging through her closet.

" _No, No, No, No, N-Ah? No._ " Frustration emanated from behind the door, the barely audible sound of soft fabric falling and wood clattering were the only things that accompanied Serafall and her constant denial of outfit choices.

"I will continue…" Edmond raised the paper once again and took a breath-

"No! You shall _not_ continue! I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Why must your lack of dress impede my ability to read…?"

"Just wait! It's harder to hear you talking with the door closed!"

"Understood."

An awkward silence overtook the grey-haired butler as he stood in front of Serafall's bedroom door, waiting for the go-ahead to continue reading.

" _Ugh! Fine- nothing works so this will have to do!"_ A bright flash burnt through the calm dim of the hallway beyond the door, which prompted Edmond to raise a brow in curiosity.

He stepped forward and lightly rapped the door, once. Twice. After the third knock of caution, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door a smidge to peer into the room. "She's gone."

The door creaked open as he stepped through it, and nimbly around the mass of clothes strewn about on the floor. He scanned the room, his pocket open as he idly slipped the paper- folded once more- back into his breast pocket. "Good luck, Lady Serafall…" Edmond knelt down and begun to gather the clothes in the room, starting to tidy up at least the majority of the mess Serafall made during her mania. "She'd best sneak in… save her and the young Sona a headache."

He held the gathered clothes in his arms and carried them over to the still open closet, before hanging it all up once more. "From a child to a Satan and she still can't clean up after herself… part of me worries for her future."

"Always the soft one, eh?"

Edmond's attention was pulled away from cleaning by the clear voice of a newcomer. "Ah, Lord Tirius." He hung the last hangar up on the rack and turned to face the tired looking man, "Please forgive me, I was not present to greet you."

"Don't worry about it- you're fine." Tirius smiled and wandered into the room, "Though I may need to have a chat with you about swiping my mail."

"I-"

"Relax. As I said, you're fine. Just let me know in advance next time, I was about to scout the entire estate…" Tirius ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "I planned on surprising her with that- it's a father's duty to make his daughter smile you know!"

"It's a guardian's duty to ensure the welfare of his charge as well." Edmond eyed his Master's husband and closed the closet door.

"Have we reached an impasse?"

"If that helps you feel better, then yes we have, Sir."

Tirius chuckled and waved his hand, "Fair enough, _Mr Butler man._ Follow me, Serenity is in the main hall- she wishes to speak with you."

At the mention of Serafall's pseudo nickname for Edmond, he visibly bristled clearly less than impressed with his unofficial moniker. "Tell my Master that I am on my way- let me finish cleaning up in here first."

Tirius nodded and raised his hand in farewell, leaving the door slightly ajar in his wake. Edmond lowered his head as the younger man left before he shut the door completely and leaned against the frame. "Pretending to be absent and leaving Serafall to me? What was the point of it…?" Worn eyes narrowed in a combination of confusion and suspicion.

* * *

 _ **The Leviathan's Berry**_

* * *

Serafall's eyes fluttered open as she stepped out from the fading light that had previously made up her magic circle. She had teleported without much thought as to her destination and found herself inside an empty gymnasium- despite still being somewhat out of sorts, Serafall could sense the presence of her sister nearby.

' _Aha! I got the right school this time~'_ Serafall mentally cheered herself on, ' _Sirzechs should be here too… I suppose I should apologize to him if I can find him.'_ Her eyes closed and she tapped her foot against the gym floor, both of her hands rested comfortably on her hips. "First things first though! I need to find my adorable little Sona and grill her about why I was left in the dark about this… maybe I should just barge into her class?" A knowing smile crept across her face while she turned around to face the entrance of the gym, where her eyes met with those of a hormone-driven teenage boy.

"E-Eh…?"

"Oh? Uh, hi! I guess…?" Serafall raised her hand in greeting, her smile quickly softened into a warm sort of smile.

"That's… a wand…?"

"Huh?" Serafall tilted her head in confusion before she followed his eyes to a pink magical stick that she had gripped in her hand. "Oh! Yeah, it's from a show, do you know it?" She took a step towards the boy, and he stepped away in return. ' _Um… what am I supposed to do here?'_ Thrown for a loop by the boy's apparent concern, Serafall stood as tall as she could and began to think. ' _I got it!'_ She struck a quick pose of triumph before she turned and ran towards the gym's stage.

"A...Ah! Be careful, that's uh… d-dangerous!" The boy stammered out as he watched Serafall jump into the air and land on stage, in a pose no less. ' _That hat… the wand… the thig- I mean outfit... Could it be?'_

"With love and friendship as my guide, I'll be sure to turn the tide! Magical Girl Serafall Leviathan here at your side~!" Serafall cheered as she threw a peace sign at the now blushing boy, her wand left a shimmering trail as she flourished it in front of her.

"H-HOLY CRAP!" The boy screamed as he fumbled to pull his phone out from his pockets. "T-This is unreal! Magical Girl cosplay… with a smoking chick under the clothes?! Legendary!" His fingers moved at a speed that would make any professional typist green with envy. After he sent what one could only assume to be a message, he quickly turned his phone and rushed the stage. "Pose! Please- I _need_ this!"

"Hehe~" Serafall giggled as she complied with the boy's fervent request, "Anything for an adoring fan~!" Her words were drowned out by the stampede of boys, that had quite literally dropped whatever they had been previously doing, and rushed into the gym.

"Ugh- she's so cute looking!"

"All the pink!"

"IT'S NOT A GUY!"

A verbal storm of excitement rippled through the crowd as they all began to photograph the indulgent Serafall. ' _I may be off my game, but I can still act like I'm not!'_ She grinned to herself as flash after flash shot out from the phones and cameras of her sudden crowd. Even as time passed, the crowd never shrunk; in fact, it actually grew. At one point, it looked as if it would never stop, and that was when everything came to an end.

Serafall's line of sight was obscured by the clothed back of another student, who had his arms stretched out to each side. "Alright, Alright, that's enough. Knock it off, everybody! We don't need this kind of commotion during Open House!" He was tall, with a full head of blonde hair, and even had an air of superiority to him.

' _He seems to think he's important… maybe he can help me?'_ Serafall thought to herself as all of her newfound fans unwilling dispersed and left the gym. ' _Ah, he's talking to me now?'_

"...you related to someone at this school?"

"Mhm!" Serafall nodded her head emphatically, and the boy sighed in what she assumed to be relief.

"Alright, well, they should have told you that kind of outfit is unacceptable here. Please remember that this _is_ a school setting?"

"Uh…" Serafall eyed the boy that had decided to confront her and winked at him. "Sparkle, shine, your command is mine! Ehehe~" She couldn't help but giggle as the young man struggled to maintain his stern expression.

"Stop that! I'm being serious here!" Any further protest from the boy was silenced as yet _another_ boy greeted him, which pulled his attention away from Serafall.

' _Hmm? Why does that other boy look so familiar…?'_ Serafall eyed the boy intently before her head spun towards the sound of yet _another_ entrant into the gym. ' _So busy… the human world is awesome!'_ She grinned to herself as the newcomer announced herself; much to Serafall's excitement.

"Saji…! What's going on in here?" A powerful and commanding, yet oddly soothing voice echoed from the lips of the newcomer.

"Ah, well you see-" Saji, as he was now called, began to answer only to have Serafall step around him.

"Sona, I finally found you! I mean, I haven't been looking that long, but finally!" Serafall exclaimed and hopped off the stage, the heels of her boots clicked with every hurried step as she approached her flustered baby sister. ' _Play this cool, Serafall! Remember what Mr Butler Man said. She's, like, totally embarrassed that I didn't get to find out earlier… so I gotta play it real smooth.'_ The elder devil took a deep breath before she clutched her hands against her heart, hoping that in doing so, she would be able to calm herself; enough to function, at the very least. "H-How are you? It's been forever since we've seen each other, you look so different!"

"E-Eh…? I… Uh…" Sona, Serafall's bespectacled younger sister, could do little more than stammer in front of her sister. Why was she here? How did she even learn about this? Her eyes betrayed her curiosity and the thin frames of glass did little to conceal her amazement.

"Hehe~, bet you're wondering how I found out about this little get-together, huh?" Serafall winked and swung her arm out expressively, letting her wand pass over the remainder of the gym's occupants. "Well, it's because I'm your big sister! I know everything I need to know about you!" Her eyes lit up with joy as she watched Sona's cheeks begin to turn a light pink. "Uh, now that I think about it that sounds a little creepy doesn't it?"

"President? Do you know this woman?" Saji called out from atop the stage, his earlier conversation with the other boy had stopped not too long ago.

"Y-Yes, I know her." Sona cleared her throat and fixed her tie that was suddenly uncomfortably tight around her neck. "This is my elder sister, Serafall Leviathan…"

"Elder sister…? Really?" Saji titled his head and hopped down, wandering over to Serafall and Sona. "Well, it's nice to meet you I guess."

"A pleasure!" Serafall spun in place and took a hold of Saji's hand. "Thanks for keeping an eye on my baby sister, I know that she can be a handful at times!"

As they ended their handshake, Saji turned his back to Serafall and Sona as if he were preparing to leave, before his body froze in place. With breakneck speed, his head spun and his eyes stretched open. "W-Wait! That would make you…a s-satan! I just spoke down to a satan?!"

The bubbly Serafall giggled as Saji struggled to keep himself from melting down in the wake of what he thought was disrespect. She perked up somewhat as her sister muttered something behind her, although just too quiet to make out.

"You're the handful…" Sona muttered and turned away from her sister who had taken it upon herself to meet the others in the gym. "It's really bothering me, I know I told Edmond not to tell her- did he really trick me?" Her sisters' hyper greetings behind her only served to confuse her more, "At least she's not too excited right now… but that in itself is worrisome too." Biting her lip, Sona turned her head and watched her sister from the corner of her eye.

"...Issei, huh? You're the Red Dragon guy, right? Heard that you really gave Kokabiel a scare the other night!" Serafall grinned at the well-known pervert, who under the watchful eye of his King and Sona's friend, Rias, managed to behave himself more than usual.

"Haha… I guess I did. You know about that whole fight, huh? Did Akeno talk to you too?" Issei asked, his usual perverted blush still evident on his face despite the well-behaved front he was putting up.

"I was notified, however, Sirzechs was the one to tell me. Thankfully Tsubaki got a hold of me not long after that, so~ I can't be too grumpy…but I'm still super angry that that dirty fallen angel dared to threaten my Sona. I was THIS close to calling down the wrath of my ultra-sparkling special move on him…" Serafall took a breath and shook her head, "Clearly I was talked out of it, haha."

"Thankfully…" One of the girls behind Issei whispered, making Serafall giggle lightly.

"All things aside, why didn't ya tell me about this little meeting of yours Sona?!" Like a switch was flicked, Serafall turned her attention back to her little sister and left Issei confused. "You know I love spending time with you! I mean, being closer to you _inatotallysexyway_ would be great, but this is fine too… so why?!" Serafall exclaimed, her eyes glued onto her younger sister. Her smile faltered somewhat as she mulled over what to say next. Eventually, she took a deep breath and continued, her stare losing its playfulness as it shifted into a soft glare. "You can't just leave me out like this and expect me to be totally okay with it! Mother and Father are one thing, but we're sisters! We're supposed to be closer than this…"

"I… I…" Sona stammered, Serafall outburst having thrown her for a loop. She may have acted cold and withdrawn, but she never wanted to see her sister upset with her like this; even if she was acting. "It's because… you always do this!"

"Huh?" Serafall flinched slightly as Sona snapped back, yet there was no hint of playfulness in her words. "I always do _what?_ Show up? Don't just get mad at me like that, tell me what's wrong! How am I supposed to make you happy if you don't tell me what I'm not doing right..."

"What's wrong? Everything! Why can't you just act like a normal adult?! I thought you'd be fine today… you looked like you'd cleaned yourself up… but then you turn around and let everything go! Do you not have a filter? Leave Mother and Father out of this, we're in public! I don't care if you're a satan, but please control yourself a bit more!" Sona yelled, her eyes wide and hands clenched at her sides.

"I wasn't serious… _entirely_ …besides, don't I have the right to be a little angry?" Serafall took a cautious step towards her younger sister, a nervous smile had replaced what was once a wide grin. "You did totally leave me out of this, it was hardly fair of you..."

"I left you in the dark because you always embarrass me! I love you, but, sometimes you're just too much for me to handle!" Sona couldn't stop the words as she spoke, they weren't meant to be as harsh as they were but she could see how deep every syllable cut into her sister. Serafall was the only person that could break through her stony walls so easily, "J-Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to have this argument here…"

"We're not really having an argument, you're kinda just yelling at me…" Serafall drawled, her eyes shifted downwards with her words. "All I'm doing is asking you what made you leave me out of this. Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"I'm not overreacting! I-I'm sorry… I need be alone right now!" Sona snapped, her teary eyes blurred whatever face her sister was making now. All of the stress she had been bottling up, it was flooding out now… her sister didn't deserve this, Sona knew that, but she also knew that by staying here she wouldn't stop. With her mind on autopilot, she shook her head and ran out of the gym.

Serafall, along with the rest of those around her, were stunned in their places. Sona's outburst was so uncharacteristic for the young girl that nobody really knew what they were supposed to do, or say. After a few seconds of nothing, Serafall finally blunk away her stupor and clenched her teeth. ' _I need to go after her…!'_ She announced in her mind and took off running in the same direction that her younger sister had taken moments before. ' _Why am I so stupid? I knew that she would have been embarrassed by me just being here, and I went and made it worse!'_ She scolded herself while she ran. A quick snap of her fingers enveloped her body in a dull blue light which, when it dissipated, revealed a more _conservative_ outfit. ' _I think I'll draw less attention like this.'_

Despite still struggling to understand what exactly set Sona off, Serafall knew for sure that she was the cause. Sona and Serafall were very different people; any random passerby would have been able to deduce as much, but the source of their friction lay deeper than their actions alone. Serafall, who didn't hesitate to give chase as Sona sped from the gym, was off the cuff in the most literal sense… while Sona was far more withdrawn and closed off. They did truly love on another, Serafall understood that even now, after suffering Sona's sudden wrath. The fact that her younger sister apologized was enough for her.

Even without the eye-catching cosplay, Serafall still drew more attention than she would have liked. Her lips pursed, eyes lock on the light imprints in the ground ahead of her. She couldn't afford to lose focus now… she had already messed up enough for her liking. ' _Sona… where did you go?'_ With a quick glance at her surroundings, Serafall clicked her tongue impatiently and let out a heavy breath. "I don't even know where I am now… The gym is way back there." She glanced over her shoulder and scratched her head. "How am I supposed to find Sona here…? Ah! I know!" She clapped her hands together and shut her eyes, ' _Come on… come onn…'_ Serafall searched for any sources of her baby sisters presence, and after a few moments, she zeroed in. ' _A-ha! I got you!'_ With her path now revealed to her, Serafall spun in place and took off in hopes of finding her sister before she moved to a new location.

As she ran, Serafall once again felt her heart sink. The wind that blew across the path did nothing to soothe her, in fact, it only served to push her further down whatever hole she had found herself in. Her feet beat against the paved walkway, almost in time with the steady beats of her heart. She could feel Sona close by, she couldn't see her just yet but she knew that at the very least she was on the right path. Her pursuit led her onto the main campus, where she had to manoeuvre between the wandering families as they went about praising their children. Serafall's heart sunk even more when she saw this, she longed for an opportunity to be as close to Sona and her mother… to her whole family, as the people around her were with their own relations.

"Sona… I'm sorry…" Serafall whispered to herself as she came up to a door that was slightly ajar. Her hand nervously grabbed the handle and pushed it open fully as she stepped out of the morning sun and into the controlled air of the storage room that her sister had taken refuge in. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dim atmosphere of the room which made finding her brooding sibling easy. Sona had claimed a dusty box in the far side of the room for her resting place, and she was clearly lost in her own thoughts as she made no acknowledgement of Serafall's entry. "Ahem… Hey."

Sona flinched as Serafall's words replaced what was once silence, she wiped her face and tilted her head away from the door. "What do you want…"

"I just came to check on you, it's been a while since you blew up like that haha…" Serafall rubbed her arm as she walked further into the room. "I think you were ten when it happened last? Mother had just grounded you for breaking her vase… your tantrum was so adorable." Her words were barely above a whisper as she slowly approached the box that Sona was sitting on.

"Why do you remember that…? I didn't even think you were home." Sona sighed and leaned back, her eyes stuck to the wall in front of her.

"Nope! I was the one that got you out of punishment~" Serafall reached out and settled herself next to Sona, her hand placed gingerly on her shoulder. "You don't think she changed her mind because you yelled at her… did ya?"

"Well… I guess that makes sense." Sona subconsciously leaned into her sister's touch, letting her head fall lazily against Serafall's shoulder. "Listen, I'm uh…"

"Shh, it's fine." Serafall quickly silenced her sister and lightly tapped her forehead. "You're not totally wrong, so I'm not upset. Just remember that it's my job to embarrass you, I _am_ your sister after all~"

"Being my big sister gives you the right to embarrass me…? Wow, I never knew you did it intentionally." Sona muttered, a slight smirk spreading across her face as she imagined the look of confusion her sister had undoubtedly made.

"Hey now, I don't _always_ do it intentionally! I mean, I tried really hard to be mature in there today!" Serafall complained and pinched Sona's cheek. "I don't get any recognition for that?!"

"Nope, 'cause you still embarrassed me." Sona chuckled lightly as she brushed her sister's fingers away from her cheek. "You get points for trying though..." She continued, her head slipped off Serafall's shoulder and landed in her lap. Surprised, Sona just stared up at her equally shocked sister and smiled.

"Well, at least I got something!" Serafall returned Sona's smile and began to carefully brush the hair away from her face. As she thought about what to say next, Serafall simply enjoyed the time that she had with her sister. "So, Edmond gave me the letter. I wouldn't be here otherwise…"

"I figured." Sona frowned and closed her eyes, trying not to let her satisfaction show. "I can't lie though, I am glad you're here… even if I didn't express it that well back in the gym." She felt her cheeks begin to burn as she remembered the full extent of her little outburst in her now _clear_ mind. "I really acted like a child back there, didn't I?"

"Erm… maybe just a _little_." Serafall held her thumb and index finger up in front of Sona's face. "But it's okay, I love my cute little Sona, regardless of how spoiled she is~" Her two fingers gently pinched the tip of Sona's nose. "Besides, you put up with me… that has to stress you out."

Sona didn't respond at first, instead, she chose to snuggle closer into her sister. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she finally spoke again, "It's okay… it does stress me out, but… since it's you I don't mind."

"...!" Serafall's breath hitched, her hand froze mid-brush so some of Sona's dark locks were still wrapped around her slender fingers. "Sona…" She managed to squeak out after collecting her thoughts. Sona stirred in her lap, she quickly sat up and turned to face her sister head-on, a look of concern on her face.

"S-Sis…? What's wrong? You seem upset again…" She frowned, her nerves running on high in front of the unreadable Serafall. "If I said something weird just tell me, I'd rather it not become a habit."

"Uh-uh… it's not that." Fingers dug into fabric as Serafall gripped the dull green of her dress, her lip quivering as she struggled to swallow whatever emotion she was feeling and trying to conceal. "I knew that you would come around one day…"

"Come around? What are you talking about…?" Sona tilted her head in confusion, the light overhead shone off her glasses.

"Don't worry Sona! It may be forbidden, but I won't let anyone deny our love!" Serafall exclaimed and tackled her younger sister, arms wrapped possessively around her body as both of them rolled off the box and fell to the floor.

"S-Sera?! What are you doing!" Sona cried out in surprise, her verbal protests were swiftly quelled as her face was pulled into her sisters bosom. "Mmpmh!" She struggled against the vice-like grip that her older sister had caught her in. Her arms began to flail as she fought to inhale while trapped between the cloud-like peaks that sat on Serafall's chest.

"Ooo~ I'm so happy you finally accepted my feelings Sona!" Serafall squealed as she loosened her grip on Sona and pulled her in for a normal hug… which Sona hesitantly returned. "Sorry I'm always causing you trouble, I'll try to be less of a pest." She whispered into Sona's ear as she rested her chin on her sister's shoulder. A soft smile was the expression of her choice as she spoke, her fingers softly gripped Sona's back.

"Eh? You're not a pest…" Sona whispered, having calmed down now. "I never thought of you as one… what I said back in the gym was just heat of the moment. I didn't really mean any of it." She felt Serafall's hand tighten against her back and gently rubbed her hands against Serafall's in response. "... I have a class after lunch." The words felt unnaturally heavy to her, for some reason she was embarrassed, but she pressed on nonetheless. "You could, uh, watch if you want? It's just math, so nothing really exciting. I understand if you don't want to."

"No, I'll go." Serafall cleared her throat and pulled away from Sona, "Let's have lunch too, okay? I wanna catch up with you." Sona nodded, and Serafall rose to her feet. "Great! Let's go then, your treat!" With a lighthearted giggle, she made for the door while Sona sat on the floor watching her.

"Sis, are you okay?"

The sudden question caught Serafall off-guard, like a deer in headlights she froze in place. She couldn't help but be thankful that her back was turned, as the bright smile everyone she loved was so accustomed to was nowhere to be found. ' _Damn. I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. Little Sona knows me better than anyone…'_ She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth to try and distract herself from the disappointment that she felt in herself. ' _Kinda embarrassing that I can't even_ act _like myself haha… well, round two I guess!'_ With newfound ground to stand on, Serafall spun around energetically and winked at Sona. "I am totally~ fine! Just a bit tired from work, not to mention _hungry_! Hint, Hint, Sona. I want food."

Sona's concern melted away in the face of her sister's sudden change in behaviour, she wasn't fooled by the mask- but she knew that Serafall wouldn't talk about anything she didn't want to… and trying to make her talk was nigh impossible. So, she decided to play along with a small smile, "Fine, you glutton. Let's head to the cafeteria." She pushed her crooked glasses up straight and walked up to Serafall, linking their arms.

"Hehe~ affectionate, huh?" Serafall teased as they left the storage room, arms entwined. "I like it."

* * *

 _ **The Levithan's Berry**_

* * *

Back inside the lonely halls of the Sitri estate, Edmond knelt respectfully before the seat of the beautiful Serenity Sitri, mother of both Sona and Serafall. His eyes were closed as he patiently awaited Serenity's voice, his curiosity warred with his self-restraint as he ran through countless scenarios in the mess of his mind. From outside the room, Edmond could hear a gentle tone as it danced down the corridors. ' _Juri must be in a cheerful mood this afternoon, rarely does she play the piano…'_ He mused as the notes came to a sudden stop, which Serenity took as her cue to speak.

"Edmond, pardon my rudeness, but you seem to be fading away more and more with each passing day." The cold, yet still inviting blue of Serenity's eyes almost glimmered as she turned them downward onto Edmond. A gentle click sounded out as she set the porcelain teacup down on the platter beside her seat. "What's bothering you?"

"It's…" Edmond glanced up at his master and King, his steely grey eyes were practically drowned in her own watery orbs. "Lady Serafall, her behaviour as of late is what's been concerning me. I tried to help her out of her slump through conversation, but she's very much like Lord Tirius…"

"Yes, she is quite the hyper one isn't she?" Serenity smiled and brushed some of her black locks away from her face, "So your talks didn't succeed, maybe that means that she doesn't _need_ any help overcoming whatever is afflicting her?"

"If I may speak freely, Milady?" Edmond tore his eyes from Serenity and found interest in the floor once again.

"You may."

"I'm aware you have both of your children under surveillance- and you know that I watch over them as much as I am able…" Edmond began, nimbly changing his position so that he was sitting directly across from his King. "Because of this, I know that you're watching the two of them at the academy right now. Knowing what you do, having seen that; can you really say that she doesn't need help?"

"..." Serenity eyed her Rook with a mysterious smile, her fingernails tapped monotonously against the wooden arm of her chair. "What, exactly, do you think I know?"

"That she's struggling to balance everything. Sera- Lady Serafall is not without fault, and she has nobody by her side to help deal with her faults. You were no different, Lady Serenity." Edmond resisted his urge to stop talking, despite it being the proper thing for him to do. "You can't just sit back and watch her juggle responsibilities she never really wanted in the first place."

"You're being awfully conscious of my daughter's struggle." Serenity mused and crossed her legs, a hefty sigh escaped from her lips shortly thereafter. "You're not wrong, I am aware of her problems, and as her mother; I am worried about her. Yet, I have also reconciled with the fact that she is a grown woman. I will not coddle her as if she were still a child, nor will I spoil her as my husband does."

"Coddle…? How is helping her through this, coddling her?" Edmond narrowed his eyes, genuinely taken aback by what his mistress had said, "She's clearly depressed, even if she doesn't want to admit it herself. You need to lighten up, please."

"Would you?"

"Huh…?"

"I asked, would you? If you were in my shoes, would you lend Serafall a hand? Be honest now." Serenity smiled down at her Rook, patiently awaiting his reply as she took another sip of her tea.

"We're not talking about me…" Edmond shied away from Serenity's prying eyes as they bore into his flesh, almost like little needles extracting the truth that he refused to speak. "We're talking about a mother and her daughter."

"We're talking about two leaders here, her title comes before her name. It's an unfortunate, but true fact. There are some things that we just have to take in stride." With a simple wave of her hand, Serenity stood from her seat, her long black hair cascading down her back like water. "Now it's your turn to answer a question of mine, Edmond…" She whispered, each syllable accentuated by the click of one of her heels until silence overcame the two devils. She crouched down, held Edmond's bearded chin between her fingers and forced their eyes to meet, "Why do you still care so much about Serafall when she barely remembers you? Your lack of a proper response earlier just proves that you hold some sort of grudge."

"I bear no ill-will towards Lady Serafall, please don't make any accusations that claim otherwise," Edmond spoke in monotone, his steely gaze quivered beneath the weight of Serenity's cold, icy glare. "I care about her solely as a guardian, that is the role you appointed me to after all."

"Oh spare me, Edmond. I called you in here because you're closer to Serafall than I am, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes… it won't end well." A scowl emphasised her words, the grip on Edmond's chin tightened as a non-verbal threat, "I have many of my peerage watching my girls, just as Tirius has many of his… you are the only one that goes _well_ beyond the call of duty."

"...Yes, Ma'am." Edmond forced the words from his throat, his gloved hands clenched tightly by his calves. "I apologize."

"Good, now then, back to our original topic. Serafall is old enough to handle herself, I refuse to intercede in her life to fix _her_ problems." In a single, fluid movement, Serenity released Edmond's chin and rose to her full height. "Now-"

"Please, just talk to her." His heart sank as he interrupted Serenity, her silence was not reassuring to him whatsoever. "I understand that weakness is what you loathe the most, but she is your flesh and blood. At least greet her the next time that she's here."

Edmond risked a glance up at his mistress, and the look of neutrality on her face sent his mind into a tailspin. In his younger years, keeping a straight face would have been no problem whatsoever for him, he'd come across people like her on a near-daily basis…in fact, he once _was_ like her. Cold, and calculating, always putting his interests first before others. Yet now, in the twilight of his life, he truly understood how frightening such a grey individual was. A harsh refusal would have seemed kinder to him, anything but the cruel nothingness that she currently exuded.

"As you wish, Edmond. I will speak with Serafall this evening upon her return to the estate, but I will not pry into her emotions. I leave that to you if you really care as much as you let on." Her arms crossed as Serenity spoke, eyes shut in contemplation. "This conversation has made me forget why I originally called you in here, however, I feel like your condition is closely tied to that of my daughter's."

Edmond remained silent as Serenity spoke this time, he refused to run the risk of punishment should he interrupt her again. Once her voice faded away, he rose to his feet and found her staring directly up at him. Momentarily stunned, he stood stock still as Serenity turned her back to him and returned to her seat. "Why do you place my well-being over that of your daughter…?" He eventually managed to squeeze out, "What makes me so different?"

"Haah…" Her head lulled into the back of her chair as he spoke, eyes flicked up to the ceiling as an expression of frustration. "If you must know, it is because I _chose_ you. I _employ_ you. If you suddenly rebel on me, how would that reflect on the Sitri name? At least if I can claim insanity on your part, the blow would be considerably lessened. In regards to my daughter? You could say that I am happy so long as she is alive, Serafall; and Sona for the record, are far less maintenance than any of member of my peerage." Once her words stopped, her head lowered and her azure eyes seemed to sparkle in Edmond's direction. "We're done here, for now, I will send for you later should I require your assistance."

"..." Edmond stared down at his King before she waved towards the door, an order with which he had no trouble following. ' _She's grown so cold since that day… it's hard to imagine that she was once the spitting image of the woman Serafall has begun to grow into…'_ His sullen thoughts fell unheard as he left the room, and Serenity behind him.

Footsteps echoed down the extensive halls of the Sitri estate, Edmond's feet led him towards the servant's wing for, in his eyes, a well deserved time of solitude; should no other members of Serenity's peerage be present. At present, Edmond doubted that he could speak well of his mistress, as the others always do. Even his shadow trailed lazily behind him as if Serenity has sucked any life out of it. Save for the occasional flicker in the presence of direct sunlight, it remained fairly stationary.

Eventually, Edmond stopped mid-stride and turned to face one of the many windows that lined the brick walls of the wing he stood in. The glass prevented him from embracing the cool winds that whistled throughout the flourishing garden far below him. His hand was pressed flush against the glass, eyes locked on the city far in the distance. ' _She worries out of necessity. That isn't my Master, she may wear her skin and speak with her tongue… but I will not acknowledge her as my Master. I guess I really have grown soft haha…'_

"M-Master Edmond! Come quick, it's an emergency!"

In an instant, Edmond pulled his hand from the window and his head from the clouds, "Mikhail…? What is it?" He wiped away his longing for the past with an expression of concern, reflected on the young boy that stood breathlessly before him.

"Behemoth attacked a visiting group of nobles, L-Lady Juri is trying to remedy the situation b...but he demands to see you…!" Mikhail stammered, his wide eyes filled to the brim with worry, "A-Are you coming?!"

"Yes, Yes. Go tell Juri that I'm on my way, I won't be too long." He took another look out the window and nodded as he spotted a group of unfamiliar devils on horseback running for the main gates. "I have a quick message to deliver."

"O-Okay! Don't take too long M...Master Edmond!" Mikhail turned and ran back down the hall that he had just come from.

"Those ' _noblemen'_ seem awfully young to be touring the estate…" Edmond mused to himself and held his hand out, a dim blue light began to glow underfoot while he stared at the group of young nobles. In a blinding flash of light, he was removed from his place within the manor and found himself standing in the damp earth that was between the heavy front gates. He could see the horses as the galloped ever closer, yet he made no move forward to stop their advance. Instead, he held his hand high above his head and began channelling his magic. "Let's see what you four did to rile that poor guy up…" He whispered to himself as a loud rumbling filled the air, the ground behind him had begun to fissure as a great wall of thick, ice rose high over Edmond's head. Even from his spot at the gate, he could see how confused and afraid the noble _men_ had become… watching them start to scramble brought a faint smile to his face. ' _I can help Serafall this way, at least…'_

The horses came to a skidding halt and bucked the four young nobles off which sent them face first into the mud. With loud, frightened neighing, the horses reared up and leapt away from the danger that they had come so close to. Each of the boys pulled themselves from the mud and turned their eyes up to the sky, which had suddenly become crystallized. What they thought was crystal continued to span what they could see of the sky until everything was an off shade of white. Their teeth began to chatter as the temperature dropped drastically, frost had settled on each of their shoulders.

"There's an old saying that my mother used to relay to me when she was alive, that is." Edmond cleared his throat and lowered his hand, the all-encompassing ball of ice fully shut around the five devils. "To taunt a wolf is to tease death, to taunt a bear is to challenge it, is to challenge death. But to taunt the unknown is to invite it. Do you know what I mean, boys?" He asked softly as he knelt down before what was quickly becoming four trembling mounds of frost.

"N-N-No, S-S-Sir…" One of the boys chattered out, his lips a dark shade of purple.

"It means to mind your own business." Edmond rolled his shoulders and pulled off his tailored coat to drape it around the four huddled boys. "Wrestle with what's in your reach, learn from what is just out of it… but turn your eyes away from whatever doesn't belong to you." After standing, he rolled his white sleeves up to his elbows and crossed his arms. "Now, what exactly were you four trying to learn by sneaking into the estate? The faster you talk, the quicker you get to go home. Take too long and… well, even Devils can die of frostbite."

Terrified, four heads turned to each other in near-perfect unison before they shot back up at the scowling butler. Their gulps were audible as frost began to pile uncomfortably high around them, and as if a pin was dropped, all four screamed their answer at the same time; "Spying on Leviathan!"

Edmond scoffed and let the ice cage he had summoned melt away, his glare growing more intense in the wake of the boys' confession, "I see, so you're trespassing without viable cause? Then you can consider yourselves prisoners… at least until your parents come to retrieve whatever is left of you. Now you'll have to excuse me, I must clean up the mess you four have created." With his words weighing the boys down, Edmond waved the nearest guard over and quickly explained the situation. Shortly thereafter, he teleported once again, this time to the back of the estate where Serafall's Queen was currently boarding.

 _Sitri Estate, Frozen Garden._

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ A booming voice tore out between a sea of frozen branches, the once vibrant trees quivered beneath the powerful voice. " **You think I care that they are children? They dared to insult my King!"**

"I understand that however, you can't just go eating the people you disagree with." To counter what seemed to be an unstoppable force of power, a softer voice rose in the air. "You discuss your grounds of disagreement- hmm?"

Owners of both the voices fell silent, their attention quickly diverted to the frozen path upon which Edmond was slowly approaching. His uniform was slightly dirtied from the ' _scuffle'_ with the noble boys from earlier, but he was otherwise unchanged.

" _ **Edmond! Tell Juri exactly what needs to be done to those boys! Never in my life..."**_ Behemoth turned his raging red eyes down to the visibly exhausted butler, his horns cast long pillar-like shadows along either side of Edmond.

"The only thing that must be done as of this moment, is bringing those children back home. I came across them on my way here and gave them their due punishment for trespassing. Further disciplinary action is not required." Edmond glanced back at the colossus and then turned his attention to Juri, Serenity's queen. "I left them in a shivering mess in front of the main gate, leave Behemoth to me."

"Haah... " Juri glanced at both men before her, eventually she nodded and walked down the path Edmond had just come off of. "We'll talk about your off-the-cuff punishments later. Get Lady Serafall's _pet_ under control for now." She hissed at Edmond as she pushed passed him. Her long, silver hair swished in time with her strides until she was out of sight.

" _ **Oi! I heard that, ya frosty bitch!"**_ Behemoth howled, his gargantuan 'hands' making the very foundations of the Sitri estate shudder as they came crashing down. " _ **In my eyes, you ain't no better than those cock-eyed noble shits!"**_

"Your barking just proves my point, Mutt. Watch your tongue before I get it in my mind to neuter you." Juri froze in place and shot a furious glare back over her shoulder. Despite the anger on her usually tranquil face, her voice was still collected. "Your oafishness got in the way of my downtime, don't push me any further."

"Now, Now… with all due respect; please calm yourselves." Edmond spoke up and moved into the crossfire. "There are bigger issues to deal with right now."

"Silence. Don't try to get between us." Juri's arm shot out and pulled Edmond to the side. "If the one-trick pony wants to throw a tantrum; let him. I don't mind putting him in his place." Her words were like sparks, and Behemoth was the fuse.

" _ **HA! Don't make me laugh pipsqueak! In what world wouldn't I kick your ass?"**_ Behemoth let out a confident scoff as he straightened himself out. Standing tall, both Edmond and Juri had to crane their necks to follow the ascension of Behemoth's head.

"All of them. Aside from physical prowess, you're little more than an overgrown lapdog for Lady Serafall to play with." Juri refused to back down, instead, she unfurled her velvet-like wings and rose to Behemoth's apex. "Stop acting like you own the place."

" _ **OH! I ACT LIKE I OWN THE PLACE?!"**_ Behemoth howled, crevices began to form beneath him while his voice grew louder. " _ **HAVE YOU MET YOURSELF?!"**_

"You needn't yell at me. Your voice is obnoxious enough when you're talking normally…" Juri rubbed her temples to try and numb her now raging headache. "And keep your saliva in your mouth, if I wanted a shower I'd have taken one."

" _ **Nnngh…"**_

"..."

" _ **At least I didn't go grey at five hundred…"**_ Behemoth grumbled to himself, Juri bristled at his words. " _ **No wonder you're such a pain in the ass. Ya can't get any… and you ain't the type to beg."**_ His amber eyes bore straight through Juri's wide silver eyes.

"Bite your tongue before I tear it from your mouth, _Cretin."_ Juri's beautiful silver eyes grew harsh and narrowed in the face of Behemoth's comments. Much to her pleasure, and Behemoth's chagrin, it was now the latter who was taken aback.

" _ **Cretin...? You're really high on that pedestal today, ain't ya."**_ Behemoth narrowed his eyes and found his hands tightening into fists. " _ **It's like you're askin' me to kill ya. If that's the case… I have no problem floorin' ya right here."**_

"I dare you." Juri challenged, moving closer towards Behemoth; "Lady Serafall isn't here to save you this time… so make sure you really want this."

As the two devils glared directly into the others fury, a wave of tension that was almost tangible washed over the estate. If something wasn't done soon, the two of them were sure to get into a fight, and frankly; the Sitri estate couldn't handle another civil war amongst peerages. Irritated, Edmond closed his eyes and pressed his palm against his heart. "There has to be a better way to do this…" he murmured to himself, eyes glued to the back of his gloved hand. With a bit of effort, Edmond channelled some of his magic into the centre of his hand and transferred it through his chest and into his heart. With a jolt, Edmond's body shook and he fell to his knees with a noticeable thump. His eyes were wide open, and an uncomfortable tingling sensation crept across his prone form.

"Edmond...?!" Juri snapped, her glare broke at the sound of her subordinate face-planting in the yard below. "Are you alright?!" In a flash, she was digging her heels into the tough earth to slow her momentum, her eyes set on the still form of Edmond.

" _ **Little buddy! What's wrong!"**_ Behemoth exclaimed, his voice once again reverberated across the entire estate. " _ **It was those brats! They gave him a heart attack… Oooo~ Imma kill 'em!"**_ A loud huff took flight as Behemoth prepared himself to go after his earlier source of aggression.

"Can you shelve your stupidity for five minutes? If those boys did this to Edmond, Lady Serenity would have discarded him _long_ ago." Juri frowned as she lifted Edmond into her arm, her hand moving to his throat. "Take him to the infirmary, I'll go after the boys like we originally agreed upon."

" _ **Like hell! I ain't lettin' those little shits get away!"**_ With stained fangs bared, Behemoth growled down at Juri. " _ **Just 'cause you don't see him as a friend don't mean I don't! I'm goin' a-"**_

"Enough! This property belongs to the _Sitri_ clan, not the holder of the title _'Leviathan'!_ Don't forget you are a guest here, Behemoth." Juri snapped and cut the giant off, who had little trouble complying with her rude request. "You will take Edmond to the infirmary, and wait with him."

Behemoth eyed the two devils below him, his eyes rolled as he waved off Juri's assertion. " _ **Fine."**_ A bright light erupted from his body, only to fade when Behemoth spoke again. "But I'm doing this for my little buddy, not for you." Having shrunk himself down to a more manageable size, Behemoth knelt down and lifted the unconscious Edmond into his tan arms. "Those brats better be gone by the time Ed wakes up."

"As do I, it means less of _you."_ Juri stood up and nodded at Behemoth who, while significantly smaller than his usual form, still towered over her form. "Get going, and keep an eye on him. If you let my subordinate die I'll be gifting lady Serenity an exotic rug for her next birthday."

"Ha! I'd make a horrible rug!" Behemoth chuckled to himself, practically blowing Juri's threat off as he made for the infirmary in the west wing of the estate.

Juri watched him for a time, unblinkingly. "He says that like it's something to be proud of…" She muttered and shook her head. "As I said, good for little more than his strength." Once Behemoth was out of her sight, Juri spun on her heel and made for the front gate. "What a day… it was meant to be my day off as well…"

* * *

 _ **The Leviathan's Berry**_

* * *

Far away from the internal conflict of the Sitri clan, Serenity's daughters had just reunited after the youngest daughter's class.

Sona, unaccompanied by her queen Tsubaki, fought off her blush with her usual stoic expression. The looks her classmates were giving her after meeting Serafall were unbelievably embarrassing. "Even though you changed for me… they're still leering." She whispered to Serafall as they left her classroom.

"Hehe… sorry, it's not like I'm tellin' em too!" Serafall rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, she was still wearing the business-like outfit that she had donned when searching for Sona.

"Nn…" Sona shrunk as they stepped into the busy hallway, "Ahem, look. About earlier, I've had a lot going on… and you just showing up was kind of unexpected so… please forget I said anything okay? I'm not usually that open."

"..." Serafall smiled warmly down at her baby sister, her eyes eventually turned towards the nearest exit. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She felt the tension flood out of Sona's body almost immediately. "But when you are ready to bond again like that… for real, just let me know."

"Sis…" Sona stared at her sister, a small smile on her face. "I will. Let's strike what happened early from the books."

"Hehe, mmhm! Means I get to coddle you even more~!" Serafall's giggled, her arms wrapped around Sona's slender frame and pulled her into a hug. "So, that was your last class of the day, right? Can we go on like, a sibling date now…?"

"S-Sibling date…? What are you talking about!" Sona blushed and squirmed away from the affectionate Serafall. "We'll do no such thing!"

"Awh! Don't be like that; we've gone and poured our hearts out to each other! We're super close now, can a crèpe or four really hurt?!" Serafall pouted and rested her hands on her hips.

"Crepes…? What kin- no! You won't trick me into accepting just because I love crepes!" Sona held her finger out accusatively, her eyes locked with Serafall.

"Tch… almost had you." Serafall's head fell forward defeatedly, "One day, I'll get you to accept my love. I know you have it too!" With true conviction, Serafall made her claim and matched Sona's accusatory pose. "Bet on it, baby sis!"

"Don't bring that up! Forget it, that part of my life never happened!"

"I'll find the shrine… I stake my title on it!" Serafall grinned and lowered her finger to cross her arms. "I'll make it a monument in my estate… that'd be pretty cool." Her head nodded alongside her delusions, every word brought more red to Sona's blush.

"Do-...?" Sona's retort was cut short by her own curiosity. Slightly ahead of the siblings stood her friend and rival, Rias, alongside her elder brother Sirzechs. Both of them were politely keeping their snickers and giggles in check. The blush on Sona's cheeks grew hotter and she wondered how long they had been there for.

"Ah! Rias, Sirzechs!" Serafall waved happily at the fellow devils, who waved back. "How have ya been, you two? It's been a while!"

"And who's fault is that?" Sirzechs, Serafall's fellow Maou, raised his crimson eyebrow with a knowing smile. "I've been well though, Rias, on the other hand, has been doing amazing! Her marks are truly impressive!"

"Urg… hehe…" Ashamed, Serafall flinched at Sirzechs' words before her face lit up. "Sona too! I'm so proud of her~!" Once again, Serafall glomped onto the object of her affection.

"That's great to hear!" Sirzechs smiled and pat his sister's shoulder, "Rias, why don't you go grab some lunch with Sona? Serafall and I need to talk for a while."

"Eh…?" Rias' blue eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by her brother unusually serious tone. "S-Sure." She nodded and cross the hallway to meet the sisters. "Ahem, Sona?"

Having heard Sirzechs earlier, Sona nodded and Serafall regretfully released her. "Sure, let's go… I'll meet up with you later." Her eyes drifted to Serafall's before she left with Rias.

"Bye~ have fun!" Serafall waved at the retreating teens before she reluctantly turned to face her red-headed companion. "Eheh… I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Of course you are." With a nod of his head, Sirzechs led the nervous Serafall out of the hall. "I hope you're ready to work. Hard."

"You make it sound like I have a choice…"

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the end! Thanks for reading, I hope it was to your liking. If you have any concerns or just wanna chat, feel free to PM me; I always reply.**_

 _ **Please Follow/Favourite and please review. They really help me keep this story going, and give me some sort of outline regarding what** **Y'all** **are looking for!**_


	2. The Shell of a Protector

_**Hey! It's been a while, eh? My first term of Uni hit me harder than I thought it would, so I wasn't able to post this when it was meant to be posted. (Just yesterday I shat out a 13 page paper on something about law...? Not a law major though, dunno why I took the course). Anywho~ The chapter is done, edited and (somewhat) revised- so, yay!**_

 _ **Before you guys start reading the chapter, I would like to go over a few things here.**_

 _ **First: I received a few messages asking**_ **when _this story would become a crossover. The answer? This chapter. However, if Y'all are looking for some serious face-fist content... you're gonna have to wait a little longer. Not too long though, so don't worry. IIRC next chapter has a few juicy meetings in it._**

 ** _Secondly: As of now, there is no set schedule for when chapters will be released. I feel like I should clarify this now in order to avoid future drama. My reasoning for this is that between my uni courses and an eventual job I will not be home as often. On the flip side, I won't stop writing. Currently, I have four chapters -excluding this one- finished and waiting to be edited._** ** _[Thanks to my dear friends who put up with content dumps like that, I would be lost without you two.]_**

 _ **Finally: I want to ask you all since we are pretty much done with the prologue as of this chapter (thankfully...), what are you all looking for? I have my set plot already penned down but I would like to peak into your minds a bit. My own content will only propel this story so far; I want to make a story that has a little of all of my readers in it.**_

 _ **I lied, there's more: If you haven't already, go check out Retro Ryno on YouTube! He and his associates have been working really hard for a long time and have finally put out episode one of their Fanimation for the Blood War arc! Go on and give them all some love! Johnny Yong Bosch reprises his role as Ichigo as well, so that's pretty sweet. (This is a non-sponsored shout out.)**_

 _ **Enough preamble, I hope you enjoy the chapter (despite the wait)! The next few chapters should be out a little bit quicker since the semester is wrapping up. Fingers crossed!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor High School DxD. They belong to much more talented people than I.**_

* * *

The sound of rushed footsteps leaked into a quickly brightening room, accompanied by frantic shouts and the odd ringing of pots and pans, that came from a bustling kitchen. The small, walled in room, all but shook under the force of the energy that the main floor radiated. It was an energy that every household shared- the anxiety and excitement of a school trip.

"Is he up yet?! We're gonna miss the bus at this rate!"

"E-Ehh? I thought letting him sleep in would be a good idea… I totally forgot to wake him!"

Two light, frantic voices danced along the walls of the house as a pair of young sisters stood by the front door. Soon after their voices reached the ears of a sleeping boy, they were shattered by the boisterous and irritatingly familiar shout of the sole parent in the household.

"Well fret no more, Daughter! I'll wake him up!"

Feet beat against steps as the man all but launched himself up to the second floor, which in turn prompted the still groggy blanket-dweller to toss the sheets off and sit up.

' _Three, two…'_ He rubbed the blur from his eyes and listened for the inevitable cry of his bedroom door as it was flung open.

Sure enough, the door groaned and hurtled wide open- the bronze coloured knob made contact with the wall while a barely dressed, scruffy man took to the air with an energetic shout, "ICHIIG-Oh?" His faux-war cry was overtaken by confusion as he eyed the orange haired man sitting on the edge of his bed. "You're up? The girls said you were asleep."

"I was." Ichigo groaned and rose from the mattress, arms pointed skyward in a long stretch. "But any extra sleep I was trying to catch got interrupted by you." Tired hazel eyes found the confused brown eyes of Isshin Kurosaki- the boy's father.

"Maaan, it's no fun when you wake yourself up…" Isshin scratched the back of his head, his fingers disappeared one after another into spiky black hair. "Get dressed- the girls are ready to go."

"Once more with feeling." Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Are you that upset about me being awake, Old Man?"

"Tch! Of course, I am!" Isshin snapped, brown eyes alight with fatherly determination. "Sixteen years I devoted myself to sharpening your skills… and here you are… all… all grown up!" He took a harsh intake of breath and covered his eyes with his arm, "Taking on the morning yourself- it's enough to bring, Ah? Where'd ya go?" Isshin uncovered his eyes and looked around the now empty room.

" _Ah! Ichigo- come on! We're gonna be late!"_

" _Karin don't push him, he still needs to eat. We've got a little time!"_

Isshin's eyes slowly shifted to the side as he heard his two other children talking at their older brother. "Won't even let me rant… what did I do wrong? Hmph." The Kurosaki patriarch scoffed and left his son's room in a huff leaving his disgruntled mutterings behind.

As Isshin stepped off the final step, two bite-sized torrents darted up the stairs on either side of him. Dazed and confused, he continued his descent and wandered aimlessly into the kitchen where he found his ever-scowling son. The two men shared a look, a smile, and both shook their heads.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Ichigo? This isn't an extermination mission or some kind of war." The father of three leaned with one arm on the table, his free hand occupied itself with a mug of fresh coffee.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo shrugged and eyed his own steaming mug. "I mean, it's a school trip. I missed it when I was back in school, I'll be damned if I let Yuzu and Karin miss it too."

"Ah, that's right. The chaperone threw his back out during seniors basketball on the weekend." Isshin nodded his head in understanding, "Still, I can't believe they called you."

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo tilted his head after swallowing a mouthful of coffee, each sip gradually revitalized the groggy man.

"I mean… let's be fair, you didn't even attend your own graduation." Isshin whispered as his finger danced along the browning rim of his mug.

"And _who's_ fault was that?!"

Ichigo smirked as he raised the mug to his lips, the sudden appearance of a fury-driven Yuzu sent Isshin into a verbal tailspin.

"Well, I… you know… things! Adults can be-"

"If you say complicated, I swear…!"

"Sorry, Ma'am." Isshin hung his head in defeat, while Yuzu puffed her chest out triumphantly- dark brown eyes ablaze with a mixture of satisfaction and disappointment.

"That's what I thought- but now isn't the time for that! We need to go, Ichigo. The bus will leave without us!" She rushed forward and grabbed onto the sleeve of her elder brother. "Karin and I already got your luggage ready- she's waiting outside for us."

Ichigo eyed his younger sister before he finished his mug of coffee. "Alright- come on, old man! Try not to disturb the neighbours this time." He shot his father a warning glare as he walked off with Yuzu, Isshin trailing along.

" _Try not to disturb the neighbours_ … you just wait. I'll get their attention back on you, my once delinquent child." He followed his children out of the house and stood at the door patiently.

The early morning sun washed over the four Kurosaki's, three bore down with luggage while one stood proudly behind him. Ichigo made his way down the path, fully expecting his father to start some kind of scene as he always did while both of his sisters waited alongside their father.

"Alright Dad, make sure not to turn the stove on while I'm gone. We don't have the budget to remodel the kitchen again." Yuzu chastised while she hugged her father's arm, "I'll be back in two days- your meals are already in the fridge."

"Haha… not gonna let me live that down are ya?" Isshin ruffled his daughter's hair as he wore a confused smile, ' _Why do I get the feeling that_ I'm _the child here?'_

After Yuzu detached herself from her father, she chased after Ichigo who had already made his way down to the sidewalk. In her place, the dark-haired twin Karin stepped forward and beat her fist against Isshin's arm, "Don't die. I know three days alone is exciting, but be cool."

Stunned, Isshin watched as Karin turned and walked away without so much as a parting wave. ' _D-Don't die…? How pathetic do they think I am?!'_ Isshin cried in his mind before a smirk danced across his face. Just up the street Ichigo and Yuzu welcomed Karin, their three-cell party officially complete.

Ichigo shook in slight amazement with his father's composure, "I'm impressed, he held it together pretty well today. No blubbering or crying."

"Just keep walking, don't look back." Karin whispered, "It's like a dog, if he sees or hears you, he'll whine himself to sleep."

"Mmhm. I've taught you well." Ichigo grinned down at the tomboyish twin and clapped her on the shoulder. "Ya hear that Yuzu? Don't say anything else to him, Okay?" His head turned to the other sister only to find her waving their father down.

"BE SAFE!" She yelled out, her hand swayed from side to side in a silent monotonous melody, "I'LL BE HOME SOON!". With her peace made, Yuzu spun around with a pep in her step and glanced up at her elder brother, "Did you say something, Ichigo?"

"MASAKI! DEAR MASAKI- IT'S HAPPENED! OUR BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN HAVE FLED THE NEST!" Isshin's mournful voice echoed off the houses and buildings along the street, some of their neighbours opened their windows in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the commotion. "I'M ALL ALONE! OH FORGIVE ME!"

"I said… don't say anything…" Ichigo felt a burning sensation dance across his cheeks as multiple sets of eyes honed in on the familial trio.

"Yuzu- you can't be this nice to him. He may be loyal, but he's an idiot." Karin hung her head while she struggled- vainly, to drown out her father's howling. "He's the reason we can't make friends any more."

"Oh come on, that's a bit harsh Karin." Yuzu shot back, a faint blush on her cheeks as well. "He's not the _only_ reason."

"Hey, watch it." Ichigo reached up and pinched Yuzu's arm. "I'm right here."

"Hehe, sorry, sorry."

"Haah… I can't wait until we're on the train…" Karin grumbled to herself as Ichigo and Yuzu began to argue over whether he was as bad as their father. "Nice, quiet, relaxing trip… hopefully."

 _Karakura high, Karakura._

After the trio escaped the over-exaggerated cries of their father, they found the final leg of their early morning trip to be rather lacklustre in comparison. While time had previously been of the essence, now they had time to spare. Upon their arrival at Karakura High, the teacher in charge of the trip revealed that not only had their transport broke down on its way to the school; an unforeseen circumstance delayed their train.

Of course, nothing had been cancelled just… pushed farther up the schedule. However, as there was nothing planned for the hour and a bit that was now essentially _free time_ , every attending student was forced to stay around the school bus as it underwent its emergency repairs. The three Kurosaki's stood just off to the side of the main group; Karin and Yuzu talked to one another about what they thought could have caused such a ruckus with the train, while Ichigo attempted to claim what little excess shut-eye he could by letting his body slump against the pillar of the school's entrance gate.

With arms crossed over his chest and eyes shut to the brightness of the morning world, he slowly felt himself drifting off into the recess of his mind in a similar fashion to when his spirits used to drag him into their ' _world'_. His fingers idly tapped his arms as he hummed the beat to whatever song the radio had been playing recently, ' _I knew that we were going to have trouble this morning… I'm surprised that the news didn't cover it.'_ Ichigo thought to himself, reflecting on the events that led up to this point. ' _Maybe it did, and the girls just missed it?'_

"-aki? Hey, Mr Kurosaki!"

With little effort to hide his exasperation, Ichigo cracked an eye open and stared at a portly man that had situated himself between the sisters and Ichigo. "What's up?"

"What's- excuse me? How someone like you was offered this position is beyond me." The man shook his head and puffed his chest out in a frustrated manner. "As a chaperone, you must _watch_ the students, you're aware of this- yes?"

"Of course I am…" Ichigo finally gave up on trying to recapture the elusive dreamscape that he had been mostly deprived of the previous night and stood tall, hands quickly finding their places within the pockets of his jeans.

"Well, if you're aware, why are you standing way over here with your eyes closed?!"

"My _job_ asks that I never leave the students unattended. Right now, they have you and the other teachers." Ichigo retorted with a groan, his back arched as he stretched, "They haven't left the school yet, so my job hasn't started yet. Why should I go out of my way to do _your_ job?"

"Nngh… the nerve…" The man, now revealed to be a teacher, shot what he had supposedly hoped to be a threatening glare at the younger man and spun on his heel. "I never thought I'd have to deal with this blatant disrespect from you again, somebody must have it out for me…"

The portly teacher left in a huff, having effectively wasted both his and Ichigo's time. More than a little bewildered, Ichigo rubbed at his eyes and turn his gaze down to his two sisters; both of whom were still debating over what had happened to delay the train. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the expense of his sisters' obsession with the delay, they ran the list dry from the fantastical impossibilities to the astonishingly morbid. Not that he would say anything, but the truth was a mixture of the two.

"What do you think it was?" Karin shot her sudden question point blank at Ichigo, who narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Personally… I think the train disappeared." His face morphed into one of flippant wonder while his trademark scowl melted away. "Maybe- there isn't even a train _to_ delay. After all, it did come from Kyoto you know."

"Come on… what does that have to do with anything? Be serious, Ichigo." Karin frowned, her dark eyes mimicked her older brother's usual scowl; maybe it was hereditary?

"I am being serious! The land is home to all sorts of wonders, and it hides just as many mysteries." With a hushed voice, Ichigo patted Karin's head. "This train is one of those mysteries."

"It sounds like you're telling me to drop it."

"Bingo." He ruffled his sister's hair gently and backed away, "Whatever happened, happened. I'm sure if it was something serious, we would have been told; at the very _least_ , it would have been on the news. So stop worrying, you're going on a school trip- the two of you should just be carefree and enjoy the hell out of yourselves."

"But…" A sudden interjection from the kinder of the two twins, Yuzu, drew the attention of both her siblings. "What if the train really _did_ disappear? I mean, it's not impossible. Somebody might have hijacked it!" As if a switch had been flicked Yuzu descended into a series of theories while growing ever more flustered with each passing possibility. "Awh… the poor people. I wonder what could have happened to them? The train couldn't have been _totally_ empty, right?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Yuzu. Chances are the train had to make an emergency stop for a passenger, and they were set back." Ichigo's voice lost its flippancy and softened into a caring tone. As kind as Yuzu could be, she had developed the habit of letting her imagination get the better of her. Ichigo and his father assumed it was just how her spiritual sense was developing, unlike how Karin's was more… upfront.

"Maybe… I just!" Yuzu shook her head almost as if she were denying her own thoughts, "I just can't get the idea from my mind; that something bad happened- or at least, is going to."

"Stay here, I'll go see what's up with the train okay? Maybe they got some news." With a reassuring tone, Ichigo pat Yuzu's shoulder and nodded at Karin. "Back in a sec."

He felt the confused and curious stares of his sisters as they bored into his back, but refrained from looking back to meet their gazes. Rubber soles crunched rocky asphalt underfoot in sound that was equal parts soothing and exciting. ' _Let's see how this goes…'_ Eyes closed to contain whatever courage was wrenched up from the back of Ichigo's mind, they opened upon hearing his name… well, his last name.

"Ah, Mr Kurosaki. I noticed you come through the gates earlier, yet you stayed off to the side." One of two teachers greeted Ichigo with a friendly tone as he approached the duo. "Part of me felt as if you were keeping your distance on purpose!"

"Hardly, my sisters are just a bit nervous; I was making sure they were okay." A simple response from Ichigo followed by a gentle scratch to the bottom of his chin. "That aside, how are you two?"

"We're doing alright, the school has changed quite a bit since you left us." The first teacher to greet Ichigo spoke up, it appeared that he was the unofficial spokesperson of the two… a truly terrifying hierarchy. "We don't have to worry about random fights breaking out, or missing students or the school being mysteriously destroyed…"

' _I feel like this is all directed at me…'_ A lone bead of cold, clear sweat made its way down Ichigo's face as he silently endured the tirade.

"...random gangs showing up and scaring our students, hippies stripping in the yard." The teacher took a long, deep breath before he frowned. "It's gotten so boring… and it's not just us two, the entire staff has found it harder to even pick on students anymore!"

"Yeah, seriously." With the arrival of a third teacher, Ichigo and the others turned to face them. "They kinda just take it and look sad afterwards… makes me feel bad!"

"Ah, Ms Ochi! Is your class alright without you there?" Words filled with concern, yet the individual that produced them couldn't have looked happier.

"Of course they are, Mr Takeshita. Ms Ochi is like a warden in the classroom, save for Kurosaki and his friends? Nobody would defy her."

"You're right, Ms Nakamura... she's a true devil." Mr Takeshita, who had previously taken it upon himself to act as Ms Nakamura's spokesperson, nodded his head in agreement. "Rivaled by none!"

"Hah! Got a nice ring to it, that does; Warden Ochi, Misato Ochi." The short-haired brunette grinned, her dark eyes reflecting her imaginary powertrip from the inside out. "Nice at first, but brutal when she needs to be! Huh, Ichigo? Those supplementary exams always got you in a pissy mood."

Her words rang true, to which Ichigo chuckled. To see his former teachers act so… _human_ around him warmed his heart slightly. "You're beyond cruel when you buckle down, Ms Ochi. I know that I regretted every second of getting on your bad side whenever I did."

"Hehe… it's great to hear that brutal sarcasm again, Kurosaki." Misato's grin softened to a wry smile to match the one that graced Ichigo's usually stoic face. "The state of the school aside… we're doing okay. Same old, y'know?" As if her words had been ripped from the mind of both Mr Takeshita and Ms Nakamura; both educators nodded their unanimous agreement.

"I'm glad to hear it… it's been hard, not having a place to go to every day." Ichigo adopted a solemn expression and eyed what he once considered his second home with a sense of longing, "Between work and the… well, I don't have a life so work."

"Haha! I feel ya there, Ichigo!" Mr Takeshita let out a sudden laugh, it lacked anything negative; just a pure, honest laugh. "As the kids say, _Adulting sucks!_ They just have no idea how true those words are."

"Now, now, Daichi! Don't let the students hear you, you'll shatter their unwavering perception of us as mentors." Ms Nakamura lightly pat Mr Takeshita's back, her scolding tone was accompanied by a grin to match Misato's own.

"It's true though, Kyoko, and you know it." The newly revealed Daichi let out a sigh of relief and held his stomach.

"Ah, young love; right Ichigo?" Misato leaned over and winked at her bickering colleagues.

"Young?! I've got thirty years on you, _kiddo!_ " Daichi took a second to rebut Misato's quip before he returned to his playful debate.

"Eheh~ Anywho, what were you saying Ichigo?" With her hands raised in surrender, Misato craned her head slightly to face Ichigo.

"Nothing, just rambling." Ichigo waved off Misato's curiosity before he eyed the bus just a ways away from the group. "By the way, Ms Ochi, any news on the train? Yuzu is getting kinda antsy."

"Ah! Yes, she's been rather stressed lately… well, go tell her that you'll be shipping off soon! Apparently, there was an issue they found with the track they early this morning, they just finished the repairs on it." Misato's hands found a new home on her hips, her previous grin had melted into a disgruntled frown. "Bastards called me when I was in class, 'cause _somebody…"_ Her eyes shifted across the yard and locked onto the balding head of the school's principal, "...decided that they wanted to see the kids off- for the entire morning. It was nice talking to ya, Ichigo! Now, if you excuse me, I have a principal to punish!"

"Ah… that sounds like him. You go get 'em, Ms Ochi." Ichigo shot the aloof principal a look of pity for the impending wrath he had just earned. ' _I'll let him deal with that… alone.'_ His actions lined up with his thoughts as Misato waved her farewell while she made her way across the yard, towards the unaware principal. "Anyway, Uh, Yeah. I'll see you two soon."

The bickering Daichi and Kyoko halted their argument for a second, waved goodbye to Ichigo and quickly resumed their verbal battle for supremacy. With his question answered, the eldest of the Kurosaki siblings returned to his sisters; his heart just a tad heavier than when he had left them minutes earlier.

~—~

"Alright! Everybody get on, we're shipping off soon!" Daichi called out across the yard, his old yet powerful voice reverberated around the area almost like a clap of thunder.

After reuniting with his sisters, Ichigo managed to calm the fretful Yuzu down however he could tell that she was still a little shaken up about the situation. As the group boarded the bus he never put Yuzu out from the forefront of his mind; she was his greatest concern as of now. The only thing that truly mattered to him anymore was his family, they were all that he had left at this point. Thoughts danced around in Ichigo's mind as he helped his fellow chaperones organize the kids on the bus, eventually settling them down. With a silent, confident nod from the bus driver, the bus lurched forward and the first leg of their journey began at last.

With all of the teachers occupying the front of the bus, Ichigo opted to claim a spot towards the back. The seat was one of the few things that still kept him awake at this point, it's uneven surface, rough leather covering, and foul odour robbed him of any urge to sleep on them… he barely even wanted to sit on them. He was surrounded on all sides by laughter and the odd chant of the kids, it was the most active his life had been in a long time- ever since the Fullbringer assault. ' _Would you look at that? The old fart was right for once, a little excitement really helped me out.'_ Caught between respect and disbelief, Ichigo smirked. ' _Being cooped up all weekend really messed with me.'_

"You should do that more often, y'know?" A familiar voice pulled Ichigo from his thoughts and prompted him to look down at the spot beside him, where Yuzu had just recently situated herself. "Smile, I mean."

"I smile when I need to if I walked around with a grin like Dad all the time people would take me for a nutjob." Ichigo rolled his shoulders and wiped the smirk away before he replaced it with a gentle smile. "How are you doing, Yuzu? There's nowhere to run this time, so I don't want some filler answer."

"Hey! We're talking about your inevitable descent into a grumpy old man, not me!" Yuzu protested as she deflated somewhat in her seat. Despite putting up her best defence, Ichigo just watched her patiently and unblinkingly. Within seconds, her cheeks began to burn and she relented. "Fine. I'm doing alright, not great- not horrible. I'm sure Ms Ochi mentioned it to you at the very least, so I'll skip over the details for your sake."

"You mean for _your_ sake?"

"Nngh…" Yuzu sunk deeper into her chair and frowned, "Why can't you be as oblivious as Dad? It'd make my life so much easier sometimes, all I'd have to do is make sure you guys don't starve and all would be well."

"Dad isn't oblivious, he's just an idiot. Believe me, he knows far more than he lets on." With a hint of nostalgia in his words, Ichigo pulled Yuzu's body into his side. "He's the reason that your problems are as simple as they are- minus this of course."

"..." An awkward silence followed Ichigo's speech as Yuzu curled into him, a heavy sigh was what broke the silence shortly after. "How can you deal with stress so well? Why are you so good at it?" The question caught Ichigo off guard, it was both unexpected and unusually deep for the usually cheerful Yuzu. Due to this, Ichigo hesitated for a bit which seemed to draw Yuzu's curiosity, "Ichigo…?"

"Listen, Yuzu. Everybody deals with stress differently, some deal with it better than others." He spoke slowly as if he wanted every word to be perfect, once he was sure that Yuzu was listening to him completely he got a bit more into it. "Dad once said this to me when I was younger, and a crybaby." Yuzu's snicker stopped Ichigo's words in their tracks, but he pushed on nonetheless. "Ahem… the day that Mom died, I was broken inside. Dad knew that I wouldn't be able to deal with it myself, so he knelt down in front of me and said: " _Life is like a river, and we are like boats. With no oar to steer us, we have little choice in where we end up. We can only experience the things along the way. Fate has dealt us the inevitability of death, and even though it may be meaningless- we must do everything in our power to live a true, honest life until that day."_. As a kid, I had no clue what he meant but-"

"Despite life's hardships, we should try and take them all in stride… right? 'Cause, in the grand scheme of the world what hurts now, might mean nothing later." A sudden interruption startled the siblings, Karin had stuck her head up over the back of the seat directly in front of them. "That _is_ what it means, isn't it?"

"Whaa- Karin?!" Yuzu exclaimed, her hand moved to cover her mouth in a futile attempt to muffle the yelp that had already escaped.

"Yes, that is what it means." Ichigo eyed Karin as he answered, Yuzu, on the other hand, was still trying to calm down from the scare."Anyway, the point of me telling you this was not to say 'ignore it all' but just so you know to keep positive. There is always a good and a bad, look for that silver lining when it all seems hopeless, and you'll do just fine. I live by this whenever I can, and through it I've learned how to deal with it. Just keep your head up, okay?"

"Mhm, I'll try." Yuzu looked up at her older brother and smiled as best as she could, but a part of her found that expression to be painful. "Ehm, I'm going to go back to my seat… you coming, Karin?" As if she wanted to put distance between herself and Ichigo, Yuzu sprung out of her seat and glanced at her sister.

"Sure, see ya, Ichigo." Both girls waved as they made their way to the front of the bus, from which the train station could now be seen.

"Ah! We're here!"

"Cool, I've never been this far from the school before!"

"Really? That's kinda… pathetic. Sorry man."

Ichigo chuckled at the antics of the students around him as all their excitement finally boiled over, up till this point everything could have been a huge prank or something, but not now. With their train waiting in the station, as soon as the bus doors opened they all bolted out and into the fresh, morning air. Teachers yelled out names, trying to wrangle the kids into a group at the very least- they all fought honourably, alas the students were too much for them in the end. Ichigo's eyes flicked from person to person as he finally disembarked, nodding his appreciation at the driver.

"Glad we finally got all the kids in one direction… they may be rowdy, but at the very least they won't vanish!" Daichi clapped Ichigo on the shoulder as he met up with the rest of the teachers. "The principal is right up there with them, would ya look at that. I guess even old farts can still be kids at heart."

"If anybody is an old fart, it's you Daichi~"

"Shut up, Kyoko!" Daichi yelled across the platform before he quickly jumped back into the conversation with Ichigo. "Anyway, I hope you're ready for this, Ichigo. They're all good kids, but soon enough they'll be walking nightmares. I suggest you catch some sleep on the train, I doubt you'll get much in Kyoto."

"Haha, thanks for the advice, Mr Takeshita." Ichigo smiled as Daichi pulled away and followed Kyoko over to the waiting train, ' _I guess this would be the perfect time to run through it again…'_ Ichigo glanced down his body and settled his eyes on his hands, ' _I need to win this time.'_ Even though he was lost in thought, Ichigo raised his head and boarded the train.

Much like when the bus finally opened its doors, the first few minutes on board was spent organizing all the kids. Ichigo sat it out this time and instead, he opted to take a seat towards the front of his compartment. After he was certain everybody settled down, Ichigo closed his eyes and let himself be lulled into sleep by the ever so slight hum that the train made as it began to pull out of the station. A loud, ear-piercing whistle was the last thing Ichigo heard as he finally entered his subconscious. His heart and mind were in union, this time he would not fail. This time, he would prove to himself that he was still the number one protector.

* * *

 _ **The Levithans' Berry.**_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened to take in an all too familiar grey world. Dilapidated skyscrapers had recently replaced what once could have been seen as a beautiful, abstract cityscape. Once crystalline water had turned a murky shade of brown refusing to reflect even the dull shine of the sun that hung high overhead. As always, Ichigo pushed himself up from his prone position and look around his immediate vicinity. "Still refusing to talk to me, eh?" His words bounced off cold metal framework as they desperately searched out their audience. "Jerks." With a scornful scoff, Ichigo patted himself down and nodded appreciatively. "Somehow this thing always fits me perfectly." His black shihakusho was the very thing that his praise was directed at. "..." Cloth ruffled in time with Ichigo's movements as he reached overhead and took hold of the weapon that had served him so well up till recently. ' _I can act tough all I want… but I need you guys. Why won't you answer me?'_

As if his own world wanted to ignore him, the landscape morphed and sent Ichigo stumbling back in a tailspin before he found even ground. The cold and shattered window that he had once been standing on gave way to dirt and gravel, the likes of which dug into his skin as if he had slid down a hill of razor blades. With his teeth clenched to overcome any pain, Ichigo sprung to his feet and drew his sword. Gone was its fatal lustre, it now protruded dully from the bloodied handle that kept it steady. Its once razor-sharp edge had become jagged and was starting to dull, yet it was still able to carry out any punishment that Ichigo promised… usually. The shinigami's eyes drifted from his blade and scoured the new area, just as he had hoped it was the site of his loss the night before.

A large field laid before him, with a rough man-made path that tore directly down its middle. On this path was a continuous pattern of iron and wood that formed train tracks. A lonely moon sprawled in the starry sky and cast a lazy lunar spotlight down onto Ichigo, this part was his own embellishment of course… as was the twin spotlight that zeroed in on the hollow that stood on the other side of the tracks. "Hey, I know you can't hear me… but this time I won't lose. Not to something like you… I've beaten guys that are way better than you." Ichigo's voice filled the empty world around him before it fell upon the deaf ears of the opponent that he had conjured up from memory. "There is no excuse for last night… I shouldn't have had to have been saved." Skin stretched around bone as he clenched the handle of his sword, eyes locked on the stationary beast across from him.

The eruption of dirt and gravel beneath him signalled the start of this rematch. A harsh wind snapped Ichigo's shihakusho back as he shot forward, sword held high above his head. "A single swing is all you deserve!" His battle cry sounded off in unison with the hiss of steel as he swung his sword in a downward arc, however, the swing missed its intended target and was buried into musky earth. Without taking a breath to scold himself for his error, Ichigo drove his foot into the tracks and spun his body. His momentum ripped his sword from the dirt in a spray of clay coupled with a crimson arc. He heard a pained cry from beyond the airborne veil of dirt and quickly launched forward in a desperate attempt to capitalize on his first strike. Once he broke through the veil, however, he felt a force bury itself into his side which sent him skidding away from his wounded prey.

Stunned and angry, Ichigo stabbed the tip of his blade into the earth to slow himself and shook the daze from his eyes. As his vision focused once again, he found a bloody, white figure almost on top of him while an identical figure had already begun to rush him. "Tch…" His grip flipped and tore his sword from its natural sheath in a violent upswing that cleaved the wounded hollow in two. As its corpse began to fade away, he leapt up into the air and let the second hollow run under him. "Getsugaaa…." His voice trembled in his chest as he began to funnel his reiatsu into his blade. The oblivious hollow came to a sudden stop and turned its attention upwards towards Ichigo, quickly taking a stance to combat the shinigami's incoming attack. "Otosu!"

As if gravity had grown sevenfold, Ichigo's body shot earthbound with his blade's edge lined up with the form of his foe. Stunned, two bleached claws crossed over a deformed head as a kind of defence against this new attack. Upon contact, Ichigo felt his body get flung airborne once again as all the reiatsu he had built up exploded until he smacked against the hard earth shortly after. His ears rang while the explosion lit up everything in the vicinity as if it were an earthly star. With his sword stuck in the ground by his prone body, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the epicentre of his attack. Smouldering earth and melted iron lay in the massive crater left in the wake of his attack, however, his foe was nowhere to be found. With heavy, pained breaths, Ichigo surveyed his surroundings once more from the now ruined train tracks. It wasn't until he heard the deathly scream from overhead that he reacted, and once again… it was too late.

Grievously wounded, the hollow had taken to the skies and was now in a brutal freefall with its sights set solely on Ichigo's head. With no reiatsu left to expend, Ichigo could do little more than await his defeat a second time… along with the man that tackled him out of harm's way… again. Dazed and frustrated, Ichigo watched as his father killed what was left of the second hollow before he blacked out. In what seemed like an eternity to Ichigo, his eyes opened once more to reveal the window of the train.

' _Lost so bad the two of them kicked me out, huh? Couldn't even tell me how to do it right…'_ Ichigo glared out the window as his cheeks burned red. ' _Last night, I just used brute force. Just now, I tried strategy… and I lost both times. They're just your run of the mill hollows… why couldn't I beat them? It's not like my attacks don't hurt them…'_ With no desire to go for round three, Ichigo decided to spend the remainder of the ride trying to find the flaw in his style. Before anything serious happened, he needed to overcome whatever was holding him back this much.

The remainder of the ride had been rather irritating for Ichigo, without even realizing it himself he had been running simulations of the fight over, and over, and over again in his head. He had yet to walk away satisfied with any of the results. ' _I can't even relax without remembering the fight… figures.'_

"Attention all passengers! We will now be crossing into the Kyoto Prefecture! Upon docking, please ensure that you have all belongings on your person before you disembark." A static-infused voice rang out from an overhead speaker to inform the passengers of their situation. "We hope you all have a wonderful trip, enjoy your stay!" Not long after the speaker came to life, did it fall silent. In lieu of the engineer's voice, the students that occupied nearly every seat in the compartment felt a surge of excitement course through them; however, they all kept composure until they were led off the bus.

Ichigo's ears rung as the students began to chatter while departing, some giggling and clapping in awe of the new city. This was just what he needed to pull him out of his slump, a loud and obnoxious distraction. With a groan, the orangette lifted himself from his seat and turned around to face the sea of students. ' _Alright, once we all get off the train the kids will be split into groups. My only concern is making sure they don't get hurt or lost, I can handle this.'_ Despite his confidence, Ichigo's palms had begun to grow clammy so he wiped them off on the legs of his jeans. ' _...I hope I can handle this.'_

While the principal began his little spiel on behaviour and public image, Ichigo began to make his way down and out of the train alongside Ms Nakamura and Mr Takeshita. It wasn't long after their departure that the students all followed suit… in perfect unison for the first time all morning.

"Alright, this way! Group up in front of Mr Takeshita and me!"

"Hurry up! It's damn cold this mornin'..." Daichi chimed in before his voice dropped off and turned into a soft whisper.

"Look! Look! I can see a shrine way up the hill!"

"I wonder if we'll get to see a Geisha? I've always wanted to…!"

"I'm gonna sneak out at night and look for Youkai! When I capture it, I'll ride it to school!"

Despite the trip having just begun, the three chaperones could already feel exhausted. Daichi, Kyoko and Ichigo all shared a matching look of amusement as kids began making their way over to one of the three. ' _They're being sorted into groups now. I wonder if Yuzu will be okay without me?'_ Genuinely concerned about his sister, he scanned all three groups and found her with Kyoko. Karin had leaned up against her side, so that gave him some piece of mind. His attention then turned from the twins and over to his own group, ' _Guess I need to guide these kids, huh? Hope they aren't expecting something spectacular…'_

"So, Mr Kurosaki, where are we going first?" A member of Yuzu's class called out to Ichigo, his eyes reflected the impatient and barely contained excitement that every other member of the group felt.

"Where, Huh?" Ichigo's hand rubbed the back of his neck and he turned away and watched the other two groups make their way into the city. "I suppose we should take our luggage to the inn, first and foremost. The principal has some handouts for you, so once those are collected…" With no real plan in his mind, he tried to sound as professional as he possibly could. Some part of him felt a sense of twisted accomplishment as his students began to lose interest in his words. ' _Hm. This probably won't go over well later but what the hell?'_ His hands stretched and his fingers curled, the lump of nerves in his throat was swallowed and he took a deep breath to prepare himself. "After we get all the boring stuff out of the way, let's go grab some food? My treat, so you guys pick whatever you want."

"Huh? Food…?" One of his students tilted their heads and pulled out a small piece of paper that the principal gave him. "We have an itinerary, for group activities like lunch."

"Not anymore." In a flash, the paper vanished from the kids' hands and found a new home in Ichigo's pockets. "I've never really been one for planning, as long as I can get you guys back to the inn alive, I'd say we had a damn good day. Anyone disagree?"

With not a single sound of opposition, every student fixed their holds on their luggage and struggled to conceal their renewed excitement. "No! Let's go! Uh… sir!"

"Haha, sure. Come on! To the inn!" Ichigo raised his hand into the air and led his group in the same direction that he had previously watched Kyoko and Daichi take. Something about the entire situation brought on a nervous sweat… almost like something wasn't as it seemed to be. Yet a part of him still didn't really care so long as the kids had fun, he'd be happy.

The group wordlessly followed Ichigo down and around the corner, until they found the inn that had been prepared in advance for them. A single thought passed across the forefront of everyone's mind ' _Damn. It looks like shit.'_ And as cruel as it may sound, they weren't necessarily wrong. From the chopped exterior to the uneven front door the place was clearly lacking curb appeal. As they stepped over the threshold and entered the building, the scent of lavender washed over them all.

Unlike the exterior, it was much nicer inside. The walls were vibrant, and the floors were clean, even the old lady that had situated herself behind a large wooden desk radiated hospitality. Even though it wasn't a five-star hotel, they felt as if they were at a home away from home.

"Alright, let's go get you guys settled in and we'll ship out." Ichigo pat one of his students on the back and followed their guide down the hall and to the rooms that had been rented out for them all. While the students were all bunked in groups, Ichigo and the other chaperones had been given single rooms for the duration of their stay. ' _So, food. Then we'll visit some shrines, take some pictures… and be back before nightfall.'_ With a haphazard idea of his goal, Ichigo locked his room up and rounded up his students as they finished settling in.

* * *

 _ **The Leviathans' Berry**_

* * *

Despite his slight apprehension, Ichigo quickly fell into the role of a proper guardian. After the group left the Inn, they all made their way into town and hunted down food; which the students devoured mercilessly. Once Ichigo was certain that they weren't on the verge of starvation like they had acted earlier, the group set out to explore.

It was as big of an adventure for Ichigo as it was for the students, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he hadn't really left Karakura… and whenever he did, it definitely was _not_ for sightseeing. Due to this, there were times during their little walk around that even he was swept up in the current of excitement that flooded from his group and everybody around them.

There had been more than one occasion where the students had turned against one another to try and get Ichigo's focus on them. Everybody wanted to go everywhere at once and Ichigo felt his head spinning for the majority of the day. Eventually, the general consensus was to visit one of the old temples to take pictures of all the fall scenery before they packed it up for the day. Most of the students had been enamoured by the pond filled with koi fish, several exclamations about how they looked flowed from the group of students.

Around this time is when everything changed for Ichigo. His excitement never dimmed, his smile never faltered, his eyes never left the excited students that he was responsible for… but everything quickly grew dark.

' _Nng…'_ His jaw snapped down on itself, the feeling of his teeth crashing into themselves made him wince somewhat. ' _What the hell… is going on…'_ With one hand on his bent knee, he brought the other to his face and rubbed his eyes with his palm. When he next opened his eyes, he saw doubles, everything moved in a sickeningly _off_ manner. It looked like the surroundings were growing brighter and dimmer almost as if they were on a timer and the sounds.

It felt as if a gun had been fired right beside him, the ringing was nigh unbearable. Children's laughter, normal conversations, rushing water, it all joined in the discordant symphony that was playing in his aching head. At the sight of the delusory students in front of him, Ichigo took a step forward. He couldn't hear them or see them that well, but he knew that they'd be less than calm at the moment.

"H...ey… you… kay?"

"...all the… now!"

"...Kuro…!"

"Water… grab… now!"

Ichigo's muscles cramped and twisted as he walked, every movement felt like his body was ripping apart from the inside. ' _Don't panic guys… I'm fine. Really.'_ He shook his head and the world spun as a result, it was here that his unbalance reared its ugly and unwelcome head. ' _I'm falling! Gotta grab onto something…'_ He put up his arms that screamed for mercy while he reached for the guardrail by the pond. ' _Good… I'm stea...dy?'_

As if the world was out to get him today, Ichigo felt his body lean forward and roll over the top of the little barrier that he had used for support. He heard what he thought was a scream before his body plummeted into the water, and everything went black. ' _I'm not unconscious… I can still feel. I can hear…'_ In the darkness, Ichigo felt the fish swim curiously against his arms. He heard the gasps from above as his head came up from under the water… but he saw nothing. ' _I… I can't see?'_

The water that dripped from the drenched tips of his hair splashed against his nose and cheeks, he felt himself blink. Stunned, he blinked again. Again. Once more. Then he raised his hand while in shock. ' _I can feel it in front of my face… I'm just blind?'_ He refused to accept it, praying that one of the times he'd wake and be able to push this all behind him like it was some kind of twisted nightmare. However, he never woke up.

This was no dream, Ichigo Kurosaki had lost his sight. The weight of this revelation came crashing down on the teen, and with it came a torrent of questions. _Why me? What happened?! Is it permanent? What do I tell the twins? What do I do? Am I supposed to act like nothing's different?_. These were among the rapid-fire questions that Ichigo sent up to whatever being that was watching over him. Even as he felt a strong grip on his arm and the numb feeling of being yanked out of the water, nothing seemed real to him.

"Get him to a hospital… treatment…"

"Mr… is he… dea?"

"Live… go with… now!"

Ichigo picked up bits of conversations around him as he phased in and out of consciousness, ' _I need to… calm down. Maybe I'll understand more if I do.'_ He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, even in this tense atmosphere he had begun to meditate… somewhat. Once he was relatively relaxed, an entirely new wave of unease settled in his mind. ' _Not safe… this city isn't safe. The kids need to leave… with something like that… their lives… are in danger…'_ Even thinking had become a chore at this point, the closer he got to a total blackout, the harder it was to keep his thoughts in line.

In the thick of this entire ordeal, he felt a pair of eyes on him… not just anyone's, something inhuman. He could sense its desire to kill, growing closer by the second… but before he could do anything, his body finally succumbed to whatever had taken over him. His concerns meant little anymore, he could do nothing but trust everybody would be safe until he woke up… if he could even protect them the way he was right now.

High-pitched, monotonous beeping echoed around a room, and in response, a groan floated out of a hospital bed as its occupant slowly stirred awake. A near-blinding white light assaulted a pair of tired, worn out eyes while their body carefully hoisted itself up and into a sitting position- at least as closest as it could come to one.

' _Damn it, what the hell happened?'_ Ichigo rubbed his temples in a mixture of frustration and discomfort. What could be likened to lightning bolts of pain ricocheting throughout his body, every nerve fell victim to the ambush. He tensed up and clenched the sheets that covered his form, the fabric quickly bunched up under the force of his grip.

The room around him was nothing out of the ordinary. However, in his addled state of being, everything appeared to be warped and malformed. The sheet flew off his body, his legs swinging off the bed. Once he felt the freezing tiles of the hospital floor pressed against his soles, Ichigo leaned into his bent knees and pushed himself out of bed. Immediately, he was overtaken by a sense of merciless vertigo that brought him to his knees and brought his stomach to a boil.

"Uurr-!" His hands clamped down over his mouth as he felt the dreaded burn of bile in his throat. Tears worked themselves into the corners of his bloodshot eyes as he forced the bile back down. Having averted the immediate crisis, Ichigo unclamped his mouth and took a long, steady and deep breath. ' _What the hell…?'_

Concerned, Ichigo brought his blurry hand up to his face and shook away the invasive bleariness. With a little effort and lots of patience, he slowly rose to his feet and focused on breathing. The room he was in had no lights on, save for the monitor beside his bed; it was submerged in darkness.

Ichigo turned his head and glanced at the door to his room, a small smile sprawled across his face as he did this. ' _If this was one of Yuzu's shows, a nurse or doctor would come barging in right now. It's refreshing not to have a bustle around my bed for once…'_ Despite what he thought, Ichigo did feel somewhat out of place. ' _But it's still kinda lonely.'_ He chuckled at himself for thinking what he did, who knew that he'd grown so accustomed to abrupt wake-up calls that he'd actually miss them?

Ichigo rolled his shoulders and wandered over to the door of the room. His hand wrapped around the silver handle and he pulled the door open with caution. Curiously, he stuck his head out into the hallway and looked around. It was filled with nurses and doctors, and a few patients were strewn along the sterile walls here and there. Nothing really jumped out at him as 'unordinary'.

"Mommy… are you gonna be okay?" That was until a soft, concerned voice cut through the bustle of the evening hospital hall. Ichigo's eyes snapped toward the mother-son pair across from his room.

"I'll be fine… just… don't worry okay?" A tired looking mother desperately grasped her young son's tiny hand. "Hey, why don't we go and watch tv in the lounge? Sound like fun?"

Despite the strain in his mother's voice, the boy smiled and nodded happily. "Okay! Let's go, Mommy!" His hand tightened around his mothers and he jumped off his seat and followed after his her as they walked down the hall.

Ichigo just watched from his room, his eyes darkened as he recognized the desperation and despair that plagued the words of that mother. His hand tightened around the cool metal of the doorknob as he tore his eyes from the duo. ' _Maybe I should take a short walk myself… clear my head.'_

After stepping around the door, he closed it behind him and walked away from his room. He looked down at his wrist as he felt a scratching sensation and found a small white band with his name on it. A wave of irritation flowed through him as he saw a small drawing of a strawberry in the reverse side of his band.

"Mr Kurosaki? What are you doing out of bed?" A deep, confused voice forced Ichigo's attention away from his wrist and to his forefront. "If you had called, somebody could have brought you whatever you needed. You shouldn't be on your feet."

"Ah, Doctor." Ichigo bowed his head and scratched at his wrist. "I'm fine really, just looking for some fresh air."

"Is that so? Then let's get you back to bed, I'll open the window for you." The doctor stepped forward and turned Ichigo around, "You _need_ your rest. It's a miracle that you're alive."

"I think you're over exaggerating a little, I'm just sleep deprived. I've been having a really rough time sleeping lately." Ichigo shook the doctors' hands off and put some distance between them. "You don't need to coddle me, I appreciate the concern though. Really."

"Mr Kurosaki, I'm not asking you to relax. I'm _telling_ you to." The doctor's voice had taken on a stern edge, his eyes grew serious.

"Doc, seriously. I'm fine-"

"Ichigo, you're dying."

"Eh?"

The doctor cursed under his breath and ushered Ichigo back into his room. "Listen, your organs are starting to fail. You really must stay off your feet."

"Oi, don't go joking with me like that, Doc. It's not funny." Ichigo growled, staring down at the doctor.

"I wish I were joking, for somebody as young as you to have this much internal damage… it's disheartening, to say the least." The doctor held a clipboard up in front of him. "You suffered a stroke earlier, the very thought of you walking should be ridiculous. Yet, here you are. That's a good sign, to say the least, so can you _please_ lay down?"

"Hold on, stop. Where's this bedside manner you doctors are supposed to have? You can't just say 'You're dying' and then try and calm me down! How the hell are my organs failing?! I feel fine!" Ichigo snapped, his eyes were wide and his voice was loud.

"That's the confusing part, we haven't been able to figure out how you've been going for so long…" The doctor sighed and set his clipboard down. "Your body has suffered severe internal bleeding, there are countless contusions along the walls of your torso and around your heart. There are some hairline fractures in your hands as well… by all means, you should be immobile after the stroke. You're an enigma, Mr Kurosaki."

"Stop, don't say anything else," Ichigo demanded, his words were sharp and his eyes were cold. "Just… Stop."

"Why? You should just focus on your recovery for now. You can't recover if you don't know what's wrong." The doctor continued and guided Ichigo onto the bed.

"Where're my sister's?" Ichigo questioned, his eyes turning to the front door, "Shouldn't they be here with me?"

"They're underage, we can't leave minors unattended. You can see them in the morning."

' _What…?'_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes and stared at the doctor. "Have you contacted my father at all?"

"We couldn't get ahold of him, we called your mother instead." Turning away from the bed, the doctor wandered over to the door. "She'll be here in the morning."

"Doc… my mother is dead." Ichigo eyed the doctor cautiously, "Why don't you stop lying to me, and tell me what's really going on."

"Ichigo, you're dying."

"That's not what I asked you."

"You need to rest."

"Doc."

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Fed up, Ichigo eyed the doctor and walked away from his bed. With his hands balled up into fists, he stopped just short of the doctors back. "Who are you."

"..."

"Hey! Who are you?! Answer me!" Ichigo snapped and grabbed the doctors arm, forcing him to turn around.

"The truth." The doctor sighed and put his hand to Ichigo's face. "When you wake up, you'll understand. It might take a while, but you'll understand it all."

"The truth? What the hell do you mean!" Ichigo smacked the doctors hand away and reached for his collar. "What do you mean wake up?!" As his fingers brushed the fabric of the coat, his eyes were assaulted by a bright light once again.

His body recoiled and he covered his eyes, waiting for the light to vanish. As it did, his sight slowly returned and he found himself staring up at the ceiling once again. ' _What… the hell?'_ With cautious and gentle motions, Ichigo lifted himself into a sitting position and looked around the dark room. The monotonous beeping of the monitor remained at his side as if it were a tether keeping him chained to the hospital. Clear, thin tubes ran down the length of his arm from insertion points in his veins. His hospital gown rustled as it fell to fit his adjusted form, the bed beneath him loosed a soft creak at the sudden shift of weight. As his eyes gradually adjusted to the lack of light in the room, he found both of his sisters asleep by the foot of his bed- barely stable on the chairs that supported them. "I guess that was a dream then." He muttered to himself, calmed by the sound of his own voice.

" _If that is what you call a dream, then it brings me no surprise you have fallen to this state."_ As if from inside him, a voice rang in Ichigo's head; distorted, and barely intelligible.

"What-"

" _Shush. Once you're discharged we will meet in person, until then focus on resting. It's the least you owe your body after abusing it the way you have been."_

"Who are you…? Why are you in my head?" Ichigo shifted his gaze around the room, eyeing the shadows that concealed the corners with the most suspicion. "Why should I even listen to you?" He swallowed his nerves and instinctively leaned forward, his hands reaching out for his twin sisters. He was no fool if something were to attack right now; he'd be next to powerless to do anything about it.

" _You have no obligation to listen to me, just as I have no obligation to offer you advice. I do this out of the kindness of my heart, as well as pity for those dear sisters of yours. How can you stand letting them watch you rot away like this? It takes no detective to see how far you have fallen."_ The voice continued, growing clearer now than it had been just moments earlier. It was harsh, yet soft at the same time. Ichigo, in light of all his nerves, was almost soothed by the cadence.

"My family is none of your business, stay out of it. Where do you get off telling me what I'm doing wrong when you're too afraid to even face me?" Ichigo raised his voice somewhat, eyes darting from corner to corner, hoping to catch even a glimpse of whatever was speaking with him.

" _Cute defence from the boy that couldn't even win a fight in his dreams."_ The last words spoken were accompanied by a gentle, yet firm tap. Ichigo's senses flared up and his eyes shot to the door of the room. On the other side, concealed by the beige visor that hid the window, was a silhouette. Generally indistinguishable from a featureless blob at first… the longer Ichigo eyed it, the more it began to take shape. " _Listen, child. You are just as foolish as you are brave, I don't dislike that. Just be sure that you refrain from any acts of heroism until we meet; you are clearly not ready."_ The voice no longer plagued his mind, instead, it became like a whisper in his ear, one that sent chills down his spine.

"Damn it… what aren't I ready for?! You aren't really giving me much reason to trust you!" Ichigo snapped, his head turned suddenly to the side only to find empty air. ' _What the hell is going on!?"_

" _Hmph. I suppose I must tip my hand a bit."_ The voice sighed, almost disappointedly. " _Your spirits are gone, and in their absence, your body is slowly being crushed from the inside out. You really have no one but yourself to blame for this, relying on others to keep your own power in check. Honestly!"_

"H-Hold on… what do you mean? I don't understand!" Ichigo shook his head in the face of the voices' revelation. "I'm being crushed? By my power? What does that mean?!"

" _If you wish to learn more, then meet me once you're discharged. I'll speak no further tonight, dawn is close. Farewell."_

"Wait! Damn it, don't just leave like that!" Ichigo swung his fist down at the bed in frustration, the sudden movement roused both Karin and Yuzu from their sleep. ' _Who the hell was that… were they the reason I had that dream? How come they claim to know so much about me?'_ Ichigo drowned out the startled cries of his younger sisters as he glared at the door… at the unmoving silhouette. His body shook as he was embraced, and he happily returned the affectionate hug to his sisters. However, he could not hide the dull sense of unease that had sprouted in the pit of his heart. It wasn't until the door was opened by the doctor, the silhouette nowhere in sight, that Ichigo snapped back to reality and prepared to see the night out with his crying siblings.

* * *

 _ **The Leviathans' Berry**_

* * *

"Kurosaki has been alerted, there is no doubt that he will take the bait."

"Yes…"

"Brother? What's wrong?"

"Is this really the right thing for us to do? Lady Yasaka never ordered us specifically, maybe we should have stayed out of it."

"Relax, by doing this we are going to shine in her eyes. That bumbling oaf of a brave could never handle a delicate mission like this… which is why he'll be the one Kurosaki meets." Turning around, the stranger kept close to the shadows and sighed. "As much as it hurts to say, even in his current state, Kurosaki is too much for us. We'll have to spit this glory this time."

"Y-Yeah, you're, right. I'm sorry for saying something foolish. Let's return to the palace now."

"Indeed, we'll be in serious trouble if they realize we're gone."

The two figures stared down the corridor once more before they retreated, their minds and resolves steeled against any sort of doubt. In a gentle hiss, their corner of the room grew exceptionally dark before both of them vanished.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading, as always feel free to shoot me a message if you have any concerns! I'm not perfect, and neither is my story, we can improve it as a collective!**_

 **Stan Lee and Stephen Hillenburg, rest in peace. You gave the world your heart, and we love you for it.**


	3. Golden Boy

**_Heyo, your boy is back- not dead, at all. There will be no ending note in this chapter, nor will there be A/N's period for chapters 4 and 5 after this._**

 ** _So, these chapters were supposed to be out a long while ago, but I'll let somebody else explain that one in my stead. For now, I just want to wish you all a SUPER belated Holidays, Valentines, Birthdays and the like. Regarding the story itself, I am in the process of writing up chapter 6._**

 _ **Now, the following message is from the official beta of this story. He has been working from the shadows up to this point, and has decided now would be a good time to introduce himself. Meet Talking Pumpkin,**_ **_everyone!_**

 **"Hello, my name is Talking Pumpkin. I am the editor for this story and you can find my account here on this site. I have no excuse for my slacking and causing such a delay in the chapters' release. Also, a demon lord invaded my mind-, Mhm please enjoy these new chapters." ~ Talking Pumpkin.**

 ** _With Pumpkin's parting words in mind, I hope all of you enjoy these next three chapters._**

 ** _I own neither Bleach nor High School DxD, these properties belong to Tite Kubo and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively._**

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his arm tiredly as he stood outside the doors of the hospital he was just discharged from. His sisters stood slightly ahead of him as they waited for the taxi that had been called to pick them up. ' _I know I wasn't dreaming… Yuzu and Karin remember me hitting the bed. Who the hell was that last night?'_ His hand clenched at his arm, "Guys, not so close to the road okay? I don't want the hospital to get familiar with us." In an attempt to pull his thoughts away from the nightly visitor, he stepped toward his sisters and pulled them away from the curb.

"We aren't as clumsy as you… relax!" Karin shook her head as she slipped out of Ichigo's grip, "If anybody needs to be careful, it's you. Right, Yuzu?" Karin brushed some hair away from her eyes and turned towards her twin.

"U-Uh… you're not wrong…" Yuzu frowned and wrung her fingers together. "You're going to spend the rest of the day relaxing, right Ichigo? Karin and I will be alright without you…"

"Yuzu, are you okay?" Ichigo's features softened as he knelt down in front of Yuzu.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine." Yuzu grinned at Ichigo before she stepped away and turned towards the hospital doors. "I'll be right back! Don't leave without me~!" She lessened her grin into a smile as she slipped into the building.

"Of course she's not okay, she watched you black out in public. She's still trying to get over what happened back then, this couldn't have helped." Karin sighed as Ichigo rose to his full height.

"..." Ichigo scratched his chin and looked down at Karin, "Has she spoken about it at all?"

"It's Yuzu, she asks more than she speaks. She's been bottling it up ever since it happened, and she refuses to accept my, or anyone's, help." Karin crossed her arms as she spoke, her tired and dull eyes fixated on the doors of the hospital.

"Ah…" Ichigo closed his eyes and scowled, his hands clenched by his sides. "I still haven't-"

"You don't need to apologize. Nobody saw it coming, and you couldn't have done anything to change it, it's not your fault." Karin stepped forward and gently laid her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Once we get back to the inn, why don't you try and rest some more. There are no plans today, not yet at least."

"Maybe…" Ichigo ruffled his sister's hair affectionately with a smile before he turned his face to the sky. He had been unconscious for almost a day, and as such his sense of time was a little out of whack.

Both siblings fell silent after that, waiting patiently for Yuzu to return and complete their trio. Eventually, she did, somewhat puffy eyed and dishevelled. Ichigo and Karin both adopted expressions of concern however, they held their tongues. If she wanted to talk, she would.

An air of awkwardness settled around Ichigo and his sisters, each of them having something to say but refusing to actually say it. Sweet release came in the form of a car, as it pulled up alongside the curb and honked at the group. They let out a collective sigh of relief and prepared for the short journey back to their inn.

* * *

 _ **The Leviathans Berry**_

* * *

" _-Yes. You heard correctly, everybody."_ A red-haired man spoke into a mic, standing in front of a large and grandiose building. Everything else was out of sight, as he was currently being watched on a television in a small hotel room. " _Starting next year, Kuoh Academy will not only be accepting a small handful of inter-city students, but we will also be kickstarting our exchange program overseas. For a little over a year now we have witnessed great success since the initiation of our co-ed program. The board and I have decided that this step is needed to cement ourselves properly in the academic world!"_

"Haaa~?" Ichigo covered his mouth as he yawned, eyes locked on the tv that was set up in the corner of the room. "I must have dozed off." He rubbed the back of his head as the man on the screen continued his little speech. ' _Kuoh Academy, Huh? One of Keigo's friends goes there… he's a second year I think?"_

As Ichigo thought his way out of his sleep induced stupor, he pushed himself out of his futon and stretched. He and the twins had gotten back to the inn a few hours prior to his unplanned nap. Yuzu and Karin were reunited with their group, and Ichigo was taken off duty for the day.

"Screw this, I can't just lay around here all day watching television. I need to get out there…" With a surge of energy, Ichigo forced himself to get his shoes and jacket on. ' _I can't shake the feeling from yesterday… right before I passed out I felt something watching me… and then that dream? The voice? Something's going on here and I'll be damned if I leave my sisters out there unattended.'_

He turned the television off as he left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. The corridor that led to the exterior of the inn was old and worn out. He was still impressed by how beautiful it looked despite the visible wear and tear. His hands fiddled in the pockets of his black coat as he stepped out into the lobby and eventually out into the streets.

' _I have my badge… but I'd rather not get into a fight right now. If there is something here, something watching me… I hope it doesn't plan on fighting. '_ Ichigo bit down on his cheek as he manoeuvred through the seemingly endless crowd of people that littered the streets. ' _The teachers might have to pick up my slack for this trip...I really don't feel right. It's a chore just to keep my eyes open…'_

Ichigo idly kicked at the loose pebbles along the sidewalk as he walked, a distant and tired stare on his face. For once, he had disregarded his famous scowl and in its place sat a look of pure exhaustion. Without anybody important around him, he felt no need to put up a front. He was sore, tired, and every part of his body felt like it was on fire.

As if he were a leaf in water, he drifted between other pedestrians, trying to focus as much as he could on his surroundings. It was a tall order for him, at least without the aid of his spirits, but he had to try nonetheless. ' _Just because my body is weak, doesn't mean my spirit is. Come on you sneaky bastard… show off again. Just let me know where you are…'_

His senses grew taut as he struggled to scan the entirety of his surroundings, hoping to pick up on some sort of sign that he was being watched. A thin layer of sweat formed on his skin as he exerted himself, through attempting to reel in and concentrate his power in a way he had never done before. The world around him began to blur as his sight grew dim, a loud and harsh ringing began to play inside his mind. Despite the mounting pain, he grit his teeth and pressed on.

' _I don't need them… I can manage without their help…'_ Ichigo grumbled in his mind as memories of his recent loss came flooding back to the forefront of his mind. Being rescued from a fight with simple hollows, not being able to defend himself… it infuriated him to no end. ' _Ah?'_ He stopped mid-stride as he felt a surge of power clash against his own. ' _It's coming from the temple near where I blacked out.'_

Like a surge of energy had been forced into his body, Ichigo shook his daze away and broke into a run. The opposing power was stationary, but that didn't mean that they'd remain in the same place for long. He disregarded the angry looks of the strangers around him as he ran, still being careful not to run into somebody.

His feet beat desperately against the unforgiving cobblestone that led uphill towards a grand shrine, thankfully the inn that had been reserved for the school was relatively close to most of the district intersections. While it was frustratingly busy, Ichigo thanked the crowds for keeping his panicked expression from being noticed. A sweat-covered, panicking man running down a street would attract all the wrong attention.

"E-Excuse me, sorry." Ichigo apologized as he stepped around a group of students, his eyes locked on the path that was laid before him. ' _Please be a good guy… I really don't want to have to fight for my life right now. I'm not in the mood…!'_ As he ran, the density of people gradually lessened until they were so sparse it felt eerie.

Ichigo slowed his sprint to a light jog as he passed over the wooden bridge that he had once fallen off of. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he let out heavy, exhausted breaths. A red tinge had fallen over his face, whether it was from exertion or anxiety he wasn't certain, however, he was certain that it was a sign of how bad his body had actually become.

"Alright…! We're alone here! Stop hiding and get out here, you coward!" Ichigo yelled, having confirmed his isolation from any civilian. "Were you the one that watched me when I was on the bridge?! Was that you in the hospital?" He continued with the barrage of questions, trying to mask his physical exhaustion with just being out of breath from yelling.

His voice echoed off his surroundings, becoming quieter bit by bit until the words faded from existence. As soon as his voice could no longer be heard, an unsettling silence crept enveloped the area. It was equally deafening and spontaneous, so much so that Ichigo felt foreign in his own body. As if hordes of insects had begun to scale the length of his body, he began to tremble. His stomach growled uncomfortably, threatening to expel the contents held within.

Nervously, his eyes shifted around slowly. The treeline and horizon had begun to shimmer ever so slightly, Ichigo couldn't hear the bustle of the city nor the sounds of the forest despite it surrounding him. ' _A barrier…'_ He thought to himself, instinctually reaching for his badge only to find the rough fabric of his jeans. ' _Damn it. This feeling… I know it way too well.'_ His heart had begun to race in his chest as his heated body broke into a desperate, cold sweat.

The tingling sensation he felt as if he were being swarmed by bugs, the deafening silence… his nausea. It was the feeling of someone's killing intent, and it was as unrelentingly cruel as they came. Ichigo's eyes finally fell upon the figure that sat impatiently on top of the shrine.

"Stop screaming, it's disrespectful to the Gods. Where do you think you're standing, kid?" The voice belonged to a man, he wore a black kimono with an inlay of what appeared to be depictions of the past, like the tattoos of a warrior.

"Shut up! You can't lecture me while giving off that kind of vibe…" Ichigo snapped, his hands clenched tightly to help deal with the anxiety he felt. "Who the hell are you?!"

"He tells me to shut up, then he asks who I am. Why must kids be so… conflicted?" The man whispered before he shot a glare at Ichigo, "Listen, you disrespectful little twerp, I was kind enough to save you the other day. The least you could do was show a little thanks." With his hands on his crossed knees, he leaned forward and adopted a lazy smile. "You can call me, Kintarō. For now. Should you manage to impress me, I'll tell you my name."

"Disrespectful…?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his back foot slowly inching away. "What do you mean you 'saved my life'? I've never met you in my life." He kept up his front, reluctantly to let his anxiety show. ' _Kintarō… why does that sound so familiar to me?'_ He thought deeply, certain of the names familiarity.

"I was the one back on the bridge, I kept your heart from stalling." Kintarō groaned as he rose to his feet, now looking down at Ichigo. "We had some overzealous friends make the first move on you. I apologize for them, however, their actions were beneficial to us in the long run I suppose."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo scowled, the words of Kintarō did little to ease his anxiety. ' _I can't win… not now at least, this guy is strong. I need to get out of this somehow… if that's even possible.'_

"It doesn't matter. If you don't end up dying, I'll explain myself." Kintarō stepped off the roof of the shrine and fell to the courtyard below. He landed with grace, despite the odd angle at which he fell. "Ya know, when I heard stories about you from the others, I was impressed. Hell, I admired you! A puny human fighting off the inevitability of his own death… yet now that we're face to face?" Kintarō pat down the sides of his kimono as he made calm strides towards Ichigo, adopting a bemused smile as he came to a stop just in front of him. "Can't say I'm impressed. Your reputation outshines you."

"..." Ichigo pulled back, his eyes locked with the harsh gold eyes of Kintarō. "Look, I'm sorry if I disrespected you in some way… I just don't take kindly to being stalked."

"Oh? Well, I can relate to that." Kintarō nodded in agreement before he shrugged. "Doesn't change anything though."

"I'm not fighting you."

"I never said you had to, if you just stand still that would be great."

' _He's dead set on this.'_ Ichigo balled his hand into a fist and managed to harshen his scowl into a glare. "Then tell me this at least, why are you so intent on fighting me? You lured me here, you claim to have saved my life… why?"

"..." Kintarō scratched his chin as he stared down at Ichigo. After a few seconds, he spoke. "My Master wants to test you, and she sent me to administer the test." Satisfied with his reply, he rolled his shoulders and mimicked Ichigo's stance. "Enough talking."

"Wait! I never agreed to anything!" Ichigo exclaimed, his heart raced in his chest, "Who does your Master think she-Ugh!" His words were cut violently short as air ripped out of his lungs, a searing pain brought his attention down to his stomach. ' _W-What a punch…'_ Ichigo thought as Kintarō slowly pulled his fist back before he hunched over and fell to his knees.

"Wow~ You're sturdy for a human, that should've blown your stomach out." Kintarō whistled a twisted sort of praise, "Makes me wonder how tough you are at your best."

Gravel was ground into concrete as Kintarō raised his leg and spun his body, lashing out mid-spin. His kimono fluttered as he kicked, Ichigo's body took to the air before he landed on his back a few feet away from Kintarō. Dazed and winded, Ichigo flipped himself onto his stomach and pushed himself up.

' _T-This is bad… really bad…'_ He thought as he wiped away a crimson trail of blood from his lips. ' _My arm is on fire… what is h- huh?!'_ Ichigo leapt back, Kintarō's leg sliced apart the air where he once stood.

"Whew~ you dodged me? I thought we agreed you'd stand still…" Kintarō tilted his head while the dust around him settled, "You've still got some fighting spirit it seems. Looks like ya don't need that big sword of yours to be strong after all!"

"...!" Kintarō's words set off even more alarms in Ichigo's mind, he knew more than just legends. Ichigo was sure of this now. ' _I'm not getting any answers unless I get out of this situation… I need to fight back!'_

"Come here, Kid!" Kintarō yelled and lunged forward, his hand caught the collar of Ichigo's shirt in a vice grip. "Be a good boy and die!" He yanked Ichigo's shirt down, pulling the orangettes' torso towards his rising knee.

' _I can't tank his hits… which means I have to redirect them somehow!'_ Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and padded his chest with his hands. His feet left the ground upon impact, his eyes being forced open by the weight of the attack. "AGH!" A pained cry escaped his lips, his ribs felt as if they'd been shattered on impact.

"Pathetic, you're boring me Shinigami! Aren't ya supposed to be a bringer of death or something?!" Kintarō howled and changed his grip. He twisted Ichigo's arm and swung his body over his shoulder, his body smacked into the earth. Cracks spiderwebbed along the concrete, a small Ichigo-shaped dent was left in the wake of the attack.

"D-Damn it all…" Ichigo spat out, frustrated and in pain. His throat tightened as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, staining the broken concrete beneath him. ' _If I could only see his attacks a little clearer…!'_

"You sound frustrated, kid. Not used to this are ya?" Kintarō grinned and squat down over Ichigo's body. "You have so much power, an astronomical amount to be honest. Yet all you do is rely on your big sword and those little spirits in your soul. _You_ do _nothing_ with the strength you have. How does it feel? To come to terms with your own inadequacy?" He leaned over, glaring directly down into Ichigo's eyes.

"S-Shut up! Don't act like you know anything about me!" Ichigo growled and jolted himself up, his head smacking to Kintarō's. The golden man reeled and cupped his face, stumbling away from Ichigo. "I'm not weak… I don't need them! I can survive without them, I did before!" Ichigo's body groaned as he rolled over and planted his swollen palms on the ground. His arms quivered as he lifted himself up. "You have no right to talk down to me!"

As he rose to a kneeling position, Ichigo kicked off the ground and launched himself at the shaken Kintarō. It felt as if he hit a brick wall when they made contact, but he ignored the pain and drove his forearm into Kintarō's neck. The taller man lost his balance and stumbled onto the ground, a look of surprise on his face.

Ichigo refused to give him a moment's reprieve and mounted him, his face bloodied from his earlier assault. With his arm pressed into Kintarō's throat, Ichigo pulled his arm behind his head and made a fist. Then, he punched.

Once.

Twice.

A third and fourth time.

Flesh tore against flesh as the pugilism continued unabated, pale ground quickly turned red as the onslaught went on. Sweat and spit mixed together under Kintarō's head, his face turning a dark red from his lack of air. Ichigo's hand throbbed and his knuckles bled, but he continued despite it all. His efforts were meaningless in the end, as the only one bleeding was himself.

"Truly disappointing."

"What…" Ichigo began, his fist slowed mid swing as Kintarō's bloody eyes lightened. Like a bolt of lightning, Ichigo felt his wrist snap when Kintarō grabbed and crushed it. "A-MMPH!" His scream was muffled by another hand, his body being flipped and his head being driven into the crimson concrete. His vision turned white, the sound of cracking concrete coming from behind his head.

"While stronger than any normal human, to be this pathetically weak without your powers is just upsetting." Kintarō shook his head, his messy golden hair splattered blood across Ichigo's face. "Your punches are weightless and wild. You're acting like a spoiled brat, ' _You don't know me. You have no right!'._ Guess what, Ichigo. You're the one with no right."

"MMPH! NNGH!" Ichigo growled and thrashed under his captor. In response, Kintarō dug his fingers into Ichigo's cheeks and stood up, lifting Ichigo up and over his head.

"Shut. Up." Kintarō hissed, his nails cutting into the soft flesh of Ichigo's face. "You got cocky with your power. You assumed that because you were strong, you were invulnerable. That's why you lost to those hollows, that's why your father _saved_ your ass. All that killing instinct, honed like the edge of a blade, eaten away by your mortal incompetence."

The air around Kintarō, and by extension Ichigo, grew heavy and warped. His grip grew tighter, his glare harsher. With a single, powerful motion, Kintarō twisted his torso and flung Ichigo across the shrine courtyard. Unable to stop himself, Ichigo's body crashed into the Torii, which splintered and crumbled down upon impact.

"Ugh… haah… ngh…" Ichigo coughed and groaned as he crawled out from under the ruby wreckage of the once beautiful Shinto gateway. ' _My wrist… broken. A few ribs, my right arm is fractured.'_ Another bloody cough ripped free of Ichigo's throat, splattering against the dusty ground. His vision flickered from darkness to a hazy filter. ' _Kintarō? That's why his name is so familiar… doesn't explain… why he knows so much…'_ With no small amount of effort, Ichigo raised his head and glared at Kintarō.

"There's the look I used to love, all the fury and drive." Kintarō wiped the blood off his face, shaking his hand to clean it off. "I thought you'd lost that look, considering you haven't had a challenge for a long while. Guess ya were just full of yourself." He shrugged and began walking towards Ichigo, "But look at the progress we made! Forcing you to fight for your life was a great idea, you actually hurt me… a little, I wasn't expecting you to go all brawler on me! Totally not your style. Not to mention we got that look back in your eyes, I'd say we can call it a day. Don't you?"

"Kintarō… eh?" Ichigo sputtered, letting his body fall back to the ground. "I thought you were… just a legend."

"Clearly I'm not!" Kintarō crossed his arms as he stared down at the bloodied Ichigo. "But, Shinigami are supposed to be myths too, right?"

"..."

"Now, now. Don't get all sulky on me, kid! There was _no_ _way_ you could've beaten me in your human form, it was stacked completely against you. I'm rather impressed you're not dead, I barely pulled my punches!" Kintarō grinned and clapped his hands together, "Congratulations, you disrespectful little punk. Seeing as you're heart is still beating, and you've got some of that fighting spirit back, you pass her majesty's test!"

' _Whoopie…'_ Ichigo rolled his eyes as he laid motionless, having managed to find a comfortable position where his body didn't feel horrible. ' _If he's trying to make me feel better, he's doing a horrible job.'_

"Now, once you heal up, I want you to come back here in your spirit form. Alright?" Kintarō spoke aloud before he began muttering something. "Your sisters go back to Karakura tomorrow afternoon, so be here for this evening. Everything will be explained to you at that time."

"S-Stop deciding things… for me…" Ichigo coughed out, his body growing gradually warmer.

"Until then, get some rest. I'll bring you back to your room." Kintarō's voice slowly began to trail off as the warmth drew Ichigo into a gentle, painless sleep.

* * *

 **The Leviathans Berry**

* * *

Bones cracked and splintered, the horrendous sound of flesh being torn apart and the gargled screams of a dying monstrosity. What would usually be a gruesome, gut-wrenching sight, was thankfully confined to the privacy of a small, walled off factory building. Blood was splattered all across the walls and the ground, fresh scratches marked the sites of conflict. The stench of iron and urine turned an already foul scene into one that even the perpetrator couldn't stand.

"Fuck! You're a disgusting bastard, y'know? I thought your face was bad enough, but this is a whole new level of trash."

The cold, harsh words belonged to a furiously angry man who was currently hunched over an immobile and recently deceased corpse. His light blue hair was tinged red with blood splatter, as was his rugged white coat. Flesh and viscera hung from his lips and fingers while he dined on the now-dead creature.

"I don't know what the fuck you were, but you were damn weak, which means appetizer to me." He grumbled and licked the leftovers off his fingers, "Ugh, I haven't eaten this shittily since I lost my arm… what a fucking joke. If I was in better shape, I wouldn't be eating like a damn mutt."

He rolled back on the heel of his foot and moved away from the bloodied mess of a corpse. A rosy scent suddenly drew his attention away from the putrid, warm stench he had been accustomed to for so long. The muscles in his legs and arms tensed up as he glared towards the heavy, iron doors on the opposite end of the room.

' _Guess I should make myself look presentable for dinner… heh.'_ He grinned to himself, lapping the blood off his mouth while his azure eyes shone in the darkness like accursed sapphires. "Hup!" With a single motion, he leapt up from the ground and took point in the rafters overhead, reigning his presence in. "Now, let's see what little rats just scurried into my den…"

His eyes narrowed as he felt a surge of power before the doors flew off their hinges and came to a loud halt after bouncing across the factory floor.

"Watch it! It could be hiding anywhere…!"

"I know…"

"H-Hey guys… wait! Something seems wrong!"

Three teens rushed in through the broken door; a small, white-haired girl, a blonde haired boy with a sword, and a brown haired boy with a red gauntlet on his arm.

Up in the rafters, the man bristled at the sight of the last boy. The gauntlet on his arm brought back unpleasant, irritating memories. "He's like that one guy back home… bastard! Pisses me off just thinking about it!" He spat, his relatively handsome features contorted into a twisted scowl.

"Where is it?! Do you see anything?" The blonde boy called out, his sword held at the ready in front of him.

"No… the factory is way too dark. This can't be normal! The floors all slippery too." The gauntlet-wearing teen replied, a hint of disgust in his voice. "Koneko, you got anything?"

"Yeah… over there." The white-haired girl raised her hand, her finger pointing at the pile of flesh in the centre of the factory. "The factory is so dark… because there's blood everywhere."

"Eh? Everywhere…? Did something kill it before us?" The brown-haired boy audibly suppressed his bile and rejoined the other two. "Kiba?"

"That's how it seems, Issei." Now known as Kiba, the blonde-haired boy adopted a grim expression, his eyes shifted cautiously around the factory. "You were right, Issei. Something really is wrong here… we all felt a presence here until just a few minutes ago."

"We should go back… tell Akeno and the President." Koneko frowned, her eyes narrowed as she examined the mangled corpse further. "Hm?"

"What's up, Koneko?" Issei glanced back at the young girl only to find her staring up at the ceiling. "Huh? Is something up there?" He stepped away and craned his neck back, his eyes straining to see through the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, Issei felt a cold droplet splash in between his eyes, a cold trail stretching the bridge of his nose and onto his cheek. "This is…" His fingers wiped away at the liquid on his face, and he squinted his eyes to see it properly. "Blood?!"

"Issei, move!"

"Damn…!"

Kiba kicked off the ground and launched himself towards Issei, tackling him to the ground and away from where he was standing. As the two of them came to a skidding stop, Koneko leapt up and lashed out at what appeared to be nothing.

"Kiba, what's happening?" Issei exclaimed, lifting himself off the ground and helping Kiba to his feet. "I can't see anything there, what's she attacking?!"

"It's… a man. Issei, I need you to go and get the President and Akeno… we need them!" Kiba pushed Issei away and leapt into the air to help Koneko.

"I- Alright…! Just hang on!" Issei nodded and ran to the door, glancing over his shoulder to see both Koneko and Kiba jump away from the centre of the room and stop moving. "Damn it…" He cursed and ran outside.

Issei's feet beat against the hard concrete pathway that led away from the factory, his hazel eyes set on the feminine quartet that stood patiently by the entrance.

"I-Issei?! What is it, are you okay…?" A long-haired blonde girl quickly separated from the group and rushed over to Issei's side. "Where is Kiba? Koneko?"

"Hah… President… Akeno… Kiba told me to get you…" Issei put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, smiling at her. "I'm fine, Asia. I was just caught off guard!"

"Caught off guard? By what…?" The so-called president, known as Rias, stepped forward. Her blue eyes were filled with concern, while her long red hair fluttered behind her back. "What's going on?"

"The stray devil we were hunting." Issei began, having regained his composure from the shock. "When the three of us got in there, all we found was a mangled body and blood. Then Kiba saved me from… something and he joined Koneko in attacking it."

"Oh my… could it have been a second stray?" A dark-haired woman walked up beside Rias. Her violet eyes were somewhat clouded, she was either concerned or excited, Issei couldn't tell.

"I don't know what it was, but it was pushing both Koneko and Kiba back at the same time when I left," Issei spoke fast, trying to hurry the conversation along. "Come on, we have to get back in there!"

"Rias…?" Akeno glanced over at the red-head, waiting for her to go ahead. "What's your call?"

The red-head hesitated for a little, staring at the factory that was laid out before her. Something about the presence inside unnerved her, it felt unnatural and twisted. After a few moments of silence, she replied.

"It should be obvious…" Rias frowned and walked forward, staring at the darkness of the factory entrance. "We're going to help, but Akeno, I want you to call for my brother. Tell him what's going on, I don't want a repeat of what happened with Kokabiel."

"Of course, it will take just a minute." Akeno nodded and separated herself from the group to carry out her master's orders.

 _Abandoned Factory, Kuoh._

"Who are you?!" Kiba hissed, his body skidded back after being thrown by the blood-covered man.

"Why does that matter, kid? We're fighting, not on a date." The man growled, hunched over and lunged at Kiba. "So shut up and fight!" His words tore from his mouth as he left the ground, blood flying off his body.

His blue hair was swept back by the wind, the fabric of his jacket ruffled as his hand reached out to grab Kiba's throat. The man's advance was halted as Koneko grabbed his ankle, her heels dug into the bloody floor as she struggled to slow him down.

"Oi! Don't interfere, shorty!" The man tilted his body down and pressed his palm into the ground. In a flourish, he spun his body and swung Koneko off his leg. As her body went airborne, he flipped back onto his feet and barely leaned out of the reach of Kiba's blade. "Two on one is hardly fair, where'd your friend go?! You need all the help you can get! I want a challenge!"

"Tch… Koneko, you alright?!" Kiba glared at the man, quickly putting some distance between them.

"Yeah… I'm fine! Focus on him…" Koneko confirmed her safety and landed a few feet away from the two men. "He's strong Kiba… be careful."

"Yeah." Kiba narrowed his eyes and dashed around the man before driving his sword through the back of the man's torso, "I know!" He couldn't help but grin as he felt the man tense up after the attack landed. "I got him, Koneko! Hurry!"

"Right…!" Koneko lowered herself to the ground and broke into a sprint, hurtling towards the stationary man. "Take… this…!" She cried out, spinning off her back foot to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick.

"Alright, that's enough playing around… you've bored me now." The man sighed and seemingly vanished from sight, Koneko's kick passing through thin air. A loud buzzing sound reverberated around the room.

"Kiba… I thought you got him?" Koneko's eyes opened wide in shock as she stumbled, all of the pent of force being released on absolutely nothing. Steadying herself, she turned to face Kiba. "He just vanished…"

"I could've sworn I- WATCH OUT!" Kiba let out a concerned cry as the man re-appeared behind Koneko. Before either teen had a chance to react, the man lifted his leg and drove his foot into the middle of Koneko's back.

"Aa-Nngh!" Her stomach felt as if it were on fire, both of her eyes locked with Kiba's as she felt his sword cut through the fabric of her shirt and sink into her stomach. "K-Kiba…"

"Ko-UGH!"

Kiba's concerned cries were cut short with what felt like a truck collided with the side of his head. His hands released his sword and his world turned on its side, darkness danced along the fringes of his now muddled and hazy vision. His body bounced off the ground and skidded to a stop, he stared up at the blue haired man as he glared back down at him.

"You're both fucking pathetic, you know that? Full of openings, ya never shut up, you're weak as hell… I could go on!" He snapped and drove his foot down into Kiba's stomach. "And on! And on, and on!" He continued stomping, a satisfied grin on his bloodied face.

"A-Uugh… gah… nngh… s-sword…" Kiba stammered, his body screaming in pain. "Sword… birth…!" He finally let his cry go free, the ground around him growing bright.

"Huh…?" The man raised his eyebrow while Kiba yelled, "What the hell is all this?" He stepped off Kiba's stomach and jumped back, hundreds of swords shooting up from the ground. "Hahaha! You've been holding out on me, eh blondie?!" As he landed, the man watched Kiba shakily get up and grab the hilt of one of the many swords. "Heh, finally done talking?"

"Shut up…" Kiba hissed, slowly inching towards the prone form of Koneko. She was breathing, and the sword hadn't hit anything serious. He smiled down at her and let out a heavy breath "Good… Koneko, don't worry… I'll make up for this. I swear, I'll kill this bastard for you- what?! Not again-Nngh!"

Once Kiba turned his eyes back on his opponent, he saw nothing. He brought his arms together and tensed himself up. The following kick lifted him off his feet, however, before he could recover he felt the man's fist bury itself in his gut.

"It don't matter if she's dead or not, you're alive! So focus!"

His body rocketed up towards the rafters, where his back smacked into a dense metal beam. It caved in on impact, a spray of saliva and blood followed shortly after when Kiba let out a harsh bloody cough.

"You're a child, both in body and mind! Your instinct is fucking hilarious!" The man yelled and quickly jumped up to the rafters where Kiba was starting to fall from. He caught the teen by the throat mid-fall and hurled him towards the ground, grinning as Kiba's body created a deep crater on contact. "You _got_ me? Don't make me laugh! You don't got shit!"

The man fell back to ground level and watched Kiba drag himself out of the crater, a tattered and bloody mess. He wandered over to the bevvy of swords that Kiba summoned earlier and pulled one from the ground, sizing it up,

"Smell that brat? Your friend is back." He whispered as he swung the sword around in his hand, "Only took him what, three minutes? Haha, just in time to watch you die." As he spoke, he stabbed the tip of the sword into the ground and forcefully dragged it along behind him.

"KIBA!"

"N-No way…"

"Bastard!"

The man turned his blue eyes towards the entrance and grinned. ' _Not exactly dinner, but it'll be a good exercise I suppose'_ He thought to himself and stopped the sword at the edge of the crater, bringing it high over his head. He brought it down immediately after. "See ya brat, you bored the hell out of me…!"

" _ **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!**_ " A deep voice filled the factory before the man felt a sharp fist connect with his jaw. The sword pierced Kiba's shoulder but left him alive.

"You bastard… I'll kill you!" Issei yelled, bringing his fist back once again before punching.

"You?" The man blunk in genuine surprise, stepping out of the way of Issei's punch. "Kill me? Ha… haha… HAHAHAHAH" The man broke into laughter, not malevolent or cruel… just genuine laughter. He stumbled back and put his hand to his stomach as if he were in pain.

"What the hell's so funny?!" Issei snapped, his body now covered in what appeared to be red armour with a draconic motif. Behind him, Asia was escorted by Akeno and another swordfighter, to Koneko's prone body. "You tried to kill my friends, you won't get away with this!"

"Hahahaha, Stop! You're too much! A puny little thing like you? Kill me?! Don't be fucking ridiculous!" The man took a deep breath as his laughing fit came to an end, his smile quickly faded and was replaced with a vicious glare. "I'll rip you to shreds before you can even scratch me. Hiding in armour ain't gonna stop me from breaking you."

"Issei, be careful! This man is extremely strong… don't let your guard down!" Rias called out, her hands nervously gripping the hem of her skirt.

"Don't worry… Ddraig already gave me the rundown on this guy. He doesn't stand a chance!" Issei brought his fists up and returned the taller man's glare.

" _ **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOO-**_ "

The man scowled as Issei began powering up once again, the deep voice once again coming to life. This time, however, it was cut short. In a sudden attack, the man kicked Issei away. His armour shattered under the brunt of the attack and he crashed into a coughing heap beside Rias. "Never waste time powering up, dipshit! Who the hell is just gonna stand there and wait for you?!"

"Issei?!" Rias cried out, Akeno and the others mirroring her desperate cry. "How dare you…! Akeno!"

"Yeah… I know!" Akeno nodded and left Koneko in the care of Asia and the other swordsmen, Xenovia. "Let's go…!" She rushed over to Rias and began chanting something.

"This is your end, you monster! How dare you hurt them!" Rias held her hand out in front of her, a swirling red and black orb starting to form.

The air in the factory grew heavy with electricity as Akeno was enveloped in both a new outfit and a veil of power. Lightning danced along her fingertips, and she too prepared to attack.

"This is getting annoying… pests, pests, pests and more pests! Fuck it… I'm done waiting! I'm pissed off now." The man raised his hands and pointed a finger at both girls, his eyes wide and furious. "The power in those attacks is a joke, you call that threatening? You two are no better than blondie on the ground over there! All of you should just fuck off and die, I'm done with you! CERO!"

A dark red ball formed at the tip of his finger before it shot off at breakneck speed. Rias and Akeno barely had the time to cancel their attacks and dodge as the two red beams of energy ripped passed them and shot out the door. Everybody waited for the explosion, but there was nothing.

"Ha… was that your grand attack? It wasn't anything special." Rias taunted despite the fear that she felt when it was unleashed. Something went wrong and she was glad it did, that attack had enormous power.

"Shut it, woman." He growled and clenched his fist, the same red energy from before enveloping it entirely. "CERO!" As he screamed the name of his attack, a blood red blast shot from his fist and hurtled towards the two recovering girls.

With no opportunity to dodge, they braced for the impact and shut their eyes. The factory room was filled with the desperate cries of their allies before a gentle clink echoed near Rias.

"What the hell?" Now flustered, the man glared at the ground between the two teens. When they opened their eyes, they shared in his shock. His attack had been frozen and was sitting harmlessly on the ground. "Give me a break…" He sighed and turned his eyes to the entrance, where a tall red-haired man and a short, scantily clad woman stood.

"Grimmjow! That's you, right? Gotta say I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you stuck to getting beat up over in Karakura?"

"Tch… why the hell are you here, Sirzechs?" The man known as Grimmjow spat, crossing his arms.

"Haha, pretty sure I should be the one asking that question. After all, you _are_ attacking my baby sister and her friends." Sirzechs walked forward, "Serafall, on the other hand, is being rehabilitated… in a sense, so she's just tagging along."

"Sirzechs… you know this person?" Serafall narrowed her eyes in confusion, looking between the blank-faced Sirzechs and the scowling Grimmjow.

"Unfortunately-"

"Hey! The fuck does that mean?!" Grimmjow snapped and stepped forward, the still shell-shocked Rias and Akeno flinched somewhat.

"Now, now. Stop scaring the kids, Hollow." Sirzechs lowered his voice, stepping in front of the girls protectively. "Or else Serafall and I will need to step in ourselves… and I don't think you're in the condition to deal with that. Are you?"

"Hollow? I have a name, prick." Grimmjow grit his teeth and eyed the two of them, having forgotten about the other occupants in the room. "What makes you think I'm in bad condition? I dealt with these shits rather easily."

"Well, we can start by saying they're alive." Sirzechs smiled at Grimmjow's flinch. "Starvation, right? Your homeland is in shambles, there's no leadership, and you're lost." He motioned for Akeno and Xenovia to carry Kiba and Koneko over. "If you pack up and leave now, I'll make sure nobody knows you're here."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you where you stand."

"Man… what a fucking buzzkill." Grimmjow scoffed and held his hand up, middle finger raised to the sky. "Just wait, I'll come back soon Princess."

"Please don't, you're a headache." Sirzechs smiled neutrally, waving him off. "Go on now, before I lose control."

"Hmph. Whatever…" Grimmjow turned his head and spit, "You brats got lucky this time. I'll make sure to kill ya properly next time."

"Grimmjow…"

"I'm going! Just shut up already, damn!" He waved Sirzechs' threat off and shook his head. Like before, a loud buzz echoed around the room and Grimmjow was gone.

"What a pest…" Sirzechs pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Rias, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… I think." Rias nodded and brushed herself off, standing up. "Thanks for coming… but what are you doing with my brother, Lady Serafall?"

"We were just patrolling the city! Kinda…" Serafall smiled and turned her eyes to the recovering teens. "When Akeno called for Sirzechs, we both hurried over here to see what was going' on! It's a good thing we did too, you guys were totally outmatched!"

"N-No we weren't… we could have taken him out… all of us." Kiba groaned as he stood up, the side of his face painted red with blood. "He just caught us off guard, we weren't expecting a stray to be that strong."

"Yeah… Kiba's right! If only I'd had a little more time to boost." Issei lifted himself off the ground, his face contorted in an expression of pain as his bones cracked uncomfortably. "Ugh… he's got nothing on Kokabiel after all!"

"..." Serafall eyed the two boys with a silent smile before she pat Sirzechs on the shoulder and stepped forward. "Nope! He would have totally killed you all!"

"Lady Serafall… pardon my disagreement but, his power wasn't even half that of Kokabiel. What makes you so sure of our loss?"

"You're… Xenovia right? That ex-church girl?" Serafall set her eyes on the dark blue-haired teen that acted as Rias' second knight.

"Y-Yes. I am."

"Well Xenovia, from what I could sense, that man was restraining most of his power. When I froze his last attack, I felt his magic… no, his strength skyrocket." Serafall thrust her finger high into the air for effect, "If that attack connected, this entire district might have been blown away."

"The entire… district?" Asia spoke up, cradling the healing Koneko. "What about all the people? He would've killed them all!"

"Yeah… he would have." Serafall frowned, sympathizing with Asia's concern.

"You know that and you still let him go?! What's your problem!" Issei yelled, having rejoined the group. His glare was locked on Sirzechs, who raised his eyebrow in surprise. "You're supposed to protect this town right? Not put it in greater danger!"

"Issei, that's enough!" Rias moved between her brother and her pawn, her eyes furious. "I know you're angry, but remember who you're talking to!"

"It's fine, Rias. He raised a good complaint, and I'll answer him justly." Sirzechs smiled and crossed his arms. "First off, that man was no stray devil. His kind makes stray devils look angelic by comparison. He is what is known as a Hollow, or in other words, a spirit without a heart. They are mindless and vicious monsters that hunt mortals and souls alike."

"A Hollow? Like a ghost?" Xenovia tilted her head as she helped Kiba stabilize himself.

"In a way, I suppose." Sirzechs conceded before he continued, "They live in a world separate from our own, and they are _not_ our jurisdiction. Most hollows are killed before they can cause any serious damage, thanks to the efforts of an obscure militant organization in the spiritual world. However, there are cases like him, where hollows regain their sentience."

"Once they regain their minds, they get extraordinary power along with it," Serafall interjected, once again pointing to the frozen Cero on the floor. "These advanced hollows are not only dangerous and ruthless, but they also have a code. Should any of them be killed needlessly, a war would surely break out as a result."

"Trying to kill us isn't reason enough?" Kiba hissed, his body still throbbing with pain.

"It would be if any of you actually died," Sirzechs answered, motioning to the bloody mess of flesh in the middle of the factory. "Hollows are like animals, and as such, are territorial. Grimmjow may have felt you were intruding on his territory and launched an attack in recognition of that. If I had killed him, it would have been seen as murder. Not self-defence."

"Why?! Just because he was eating?" Issei raised his concern again, which elicited a tired sigh from Sirzechs.

"Because he was starving. Most hollows like Grimmjow refrain from actually eating flesh like that, so for him to sink that low…" Sirzechs frowned, his expression darkening somewhat. "Bottom line is this, Issei. The hollows aren't our pests to deal with, and the consequences of interfering with this other faction are almost certainly negative. If you, any of you, come across Grimmjow or another Hollow again just run. The only ones that can pose a threat, are far above your level."

"You said you know this Grimmjow, brother…" Rias interrupted, somewhat irked by being told to flee. "How strong is he exactly?"

"Hmm." Sirzechs closed his eyes in thought before he finished his answer. "At full power, he'd be stronger than Kokabiel. He is faster, crueller and more aggressive. Though it has been a while since I've seen his prime, so he may have gotten stronger. Though, Hollows of Grimmjow's level are nearly extinct at this point. The ones that remain are trying to maintain a stance of neutrality. So long as we don't antagonize them, they'll stay peaceful."

"Stronger than Kokabiel?" Rias shook the fear from her eyes and cleared her throat. "U-Understood, Brother. We will steer clear of him in the future."

"Good, then go along home! You kids have school in the morning, you shouldn't be out this late!" Sirzechs clapped his hands and spurred the stunned teens into action. "No shortcuts! I'll know!" Reluctantly, the dishevelled group of friends left the bloody factory, leaving Sirzechs and Serafall alone.

Once he was sure they were gone, Sirzechs groaned and walked farther into the factory. After a few steps, he leaned against a pillar and stared up at the ceiling in exhaustion.

"Is Grimmjow really stronger than Kokabiel, Sirzechs? That's a scary thought." Serafall whispered, rubbing her arms as if she were cold. "Not that we would have a problem though~"

"Honestly? I don't know. That entire tri-faction is unbalanced in terms of power… I mean one of their strongest players make our best look like children in terms of power and ability, but others are barely stronger than low-class devils." Sirzechs turned his head to the side and met Serafall's eyes. "If only we could get you in there, bring that crusty old man over here for the faction's meeting. Maybe then we'd be able to get a better grasp of their capabilities…"

"Haha, that would be hard." Serafall chuckled and joined Sirzechs in the centre of the room, "They barely talk to their citizens, let alone foreign diplomats like me. I'd have no way of getting a message to them."

"Hm…" Sirzechs hummed and drew his eyebrows together in thought. "What about we get word back there via one of their own?"

"How do you expect me to do that?" Serafall tilted her head and pursed her lips, "Their allies aren't known for being very chatty."

"What about the winter war hero?"

"The one that helped subdue Aizen? I guess I could talk to him, but didn't he lose his powers though?" Serafall crossed her arms and tried to recall one of the hundreds of reports she received during that time.

"He did, but there have been reports coming in recently stating that he regained them through some unknown means…" Sirzechs looked at the mangled corpse once again before he shook his head. "Of course, this is all up to you. If you want to stick to menial tasks around the city and back home in the underworld, I won't stop you."

"..." Serafall bit her lip in thought, her eyes conveyed her conflicted emotions. "I'll do it. I need to get back in the swing of things, after all, something like this is perfect! Besides, a grumpy teenager is totally better than some crotchety old man!"

"Haha, you're not wrong Serafall." Sirzechs nodded and laughed, his once dark expression quickly began to lighten up. "Alright, if you're sure about this then I'll send a scout out to locate him. Once he has been found, I'll contact you. Until then, the two of us need to focus on the upcoming faction meeting. Do you think you'll be okay participating?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Serafall stuck her thumb out and grinned, "I'm already feeling a little better! I'll feel even better if I get to yell at some of those Fallen Angels… especially Azazel."

"Just be cautious, we're looking to stop a war… not make it worse." Sirzechs held his hand out and conjured a magic circle under his feet. "I'm off for now, I will see you soon Serafall."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry about me messing anything up! See ya~!" Serafall waved Sirzechs off before she dropped her smile, letting out a hefty sigh. "I guess I'll finish these rounds and then head home to Sona. I really would like to know what a hollow like Grimmjow was doing all the way out here though, could've sworn they all took refuge in their own world…" She spared one last pitying look at the dead devil on the floor and turned away. "Eh, whatever~ I'll deal with that problem if it shows up again! Right now I need to focus on keeping this city safe for Sona! Stray Devils and Hollow's beware!" She cried out as she vacated the abandoned factory, leaving the putrid, bloody mess behind.

* * *

 **The Leviathan's Berry**

* * *

"Let's go, Scowles. You've been asleep long enough, it's time you woke up. Ya can't sleep this entire trip away."

"Nngh…?"

"Hmm. How do I go about waking this kid up without hurting him? Ah! I know."

Kintarō leaned back in his chair, lightly kicking the frame of Ichigo's bed. The mattress shook with every kick, and as a result, Ichigo was gradually forced to sit up and steady himself.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo snapped, his hands gripped the sides of his mattress as he adjusted himself on top of it.

"You were taking too long to wake up, and we're on a time limit. Now come on, due to your little nap we're behind schedule." Kintarō pilled Ichigo out of the bed and forced him to stand up. "I'd suggest ejecting your body, I don't think the transition will go over well in your human body."

"Hold on, where are we going? And why are you in my room?" Ichigo protested, his hands held up in front of him to slow Kintarō down. "What transition are you talking about? I don't want to use my badge for nothing."

"Feeling inquisitive, are ya? Alright." Kintarō nodded and put his palm on Ichigo's shoulder. "We are off to see the Queen, I'm not in your room- you're in mine." He raised his other hand and thrust it into Ichigo's stomach. "And this should take care of your complaint."

"...!" Ichigo's world split in a familiar way, his body falling forward towards the ground as his spirit pulled itself free. "What the hell…?"

"I may not be good at spells and stuff, but I know how to manipulate the soul. So don't worry, as long as you're with me, you've got no excuses!" Kintarō grinned, lifting Ichigo's soulless body up and dropping it back onto the bed.

"S-Sure… but what's this about a Queen? I have to get back to my sisters. They must be freaking out…"

"Chillax bud, I've already taken care of that." Kintarō motioned for Ichigo to follow him out of the room, "Queen Yasaka, leader of the Yokai. She's the one that had me kick your- administer your test earlier."

"Took care of it how?" Ichigo pressed, choosing to ignore Kintarō's slip of the tongue, "What exactly did you do?" He frowned as his mind ran through the many possibilities of his life coming to an embarrassing end. ' _And Yokai? Is he serious?'_

"Don't worry about it~ You know, you're much stronger like this. Why didn't you come to fight me yesterday in this form? You might have lasted a little longer." Kintarō brushed Ichigo's insistence off, expertly changing the topic.

"Because I wasn't expecting a fight…" Ichigo averted his gaze as he followed Kintarō out of the room and into the dim hallway. "Besides, if you wanted a good fight so bad, why didn't you just force me into my spirit form yourself?"

"Touché, kid." Kintarō shrugged and pointed at a door directly in front of them. "Can't tell ya that yet, but I can tell you that we need to go through that door. It's a shortcut since we don't have time for sightseeing, okay?"

"Whatever…" Ichigo frowned and stared at the door. ' _It's not like you're giving me a choice.'_ He stopped his advance as Kintarō began muttering something to himself. The door in front of them began to glow slightly before it quickly turned into a bright white veil.

"Come on, let's not keep her majesty waiting." Kintarō grabbed Ichigo's shihakusho and pulled him through the veil.

"W-Wait…! Wait!" Ichigo stammered as his body was effortlessly pulled along by Kintarō. He squeezed his eyes shut as he passed through the veil and braced for some sort of impact.

The impact never came.

Cautiously, Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by vibrant street life. He was pulled from his reverie when Kintarō clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the _real_ Kyoto, kid!"

"Kintarō what's all this about?" Ichigo questioned, stunned. Something seemed off about Kintarō's voice, so he glanced up at the older man and felt his shock grow exponentially.

Kintarō had grown, now towering over the relatively tall Ichigo. His blonde hair had grown in length and seemed to become wilder. Even his golden eyes had become sharper and more defined. "Come on! The palace is just up this road!" In addition to his body, Kintarō's voice grew in power as well. He was loud… obnoxiously so.

"Kintarō, uh, what happened to you?" Ichigo asked, having to crane his neck to meet the other man's eyes.

"Oh! It's easy, I shed my human form!" Kintarō raised his arm and pat his bicep. "I'm much stronger like this! Once you're up to snuff, I'll let ya try and fight the real me!"

Ichigo blanched and let out a disinterested chuckle, "N-No, that's okay… I'm fine." He turned away and submitted himself to silence for the rest of the walk. ' _He's just like Kenpachi… just, saner.'_ Ichigo shivered at the mental image of the battle-crazed captain.

"By the way, Kid." Kintarō immediately destroyed the silence that Ichigo had created, his voice boomed with as much pride as it did back before they fought. "Call me Sakata when it's just us, Kintarō is wayyyy too formal for me. Friends should be close anyway, alright? Great."

"Sure…" Ichigo couldn't help but smile somewhat. Sure, Kintarō was pushy and prideful… but he had begun to re-assess the warrior.

Ever since he was a kid the exploits of the legendary Sakata Kintoki, were among his favourite stories, right alongside the stories about Okita Souji and Miyamoto Musashi. His heart swelled with a reluctant excitement as the situation began to properly sink in. Here and now, he stood beside one of his childhood heroes, one of the reasons why he wanted to become a protector.

"So, when you meet the Queen just be polite. Okay? She deals with me all the time, so don't worry too much about being formal just don't disrespect her." Sakata stared down at Ichigo as they came up to a large set of decorated double doors. "Refer to her as highness or something nice sounding', and don't interrupt her. If she asks a question, don't be a dick and ask one back."

"Yeah, I get it. I've dealt with old, stuffy politicians and leaders for a few years now. I know what to do." Ichigo brushed off Sakata's warnings and motioned for him to open the door, ' _I can't waste time being star struck like this, I have to get back to Karin and Yuzu.'_

"In a rush huh? Fine, fine." Sakata relented and grabbed the doors, prying them open with little effort. "Remember, behave."

"Just get on with it!" Ichigo hissed, ushering Sakata forward. "I get it, I'll be quiet!"

"Hm…" As the doors opened fully, Sakata took a deep breath and stepped inside. "Your Highness, the boy has passed the test! I have brought him to you as you requested!" His voice thundered forth, easily filling the room and stunning its occupants.

"A bit much, Sakata…" Ichigo whispered as he stepped into the room to stand beside Sakata, inside he found a rather small, yet homey set-up. Tatami mats on the floor, a small tray with tea and cups, sliding doors on one side of the room.

In the centre of the room was a kimono-clad woman, with fox ears and a set of tails behind her back. Much like Sakata, her eyes were a sharp gold, and her fox-like pupils were both soft and threatening. "Ahem… Kintarō, I appreciate your enthusiasm. However, I would appreciate if you could refrain from startling my daughter like that in the future?"

"Of course, sorry 'bout that your highness." Sakata rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and pushed Ichigo forward.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Yes?"

"Yes." Ichigo replied quickly, and curtly, having stopped himself from offering a casual reply.

"Very good, in that case, I would like to congratulate you on proving yourself to the world of Yokai." The woman smiled warmly and motioned for Ichigo to sit, which he did.

"Uh, thanks." Ichigo nodded and cleared his throat in the most polite manner he could manage. "Who are you?" He could almost feel Sakata roll his eyes behind him but refrained from making any visual note of it.

"I am Yasaka, leader of the Kyoto Yokai faction. It is an honour to make your acquaintance, former-hero."


	4. Bonds and Betrayals

Ichigo was wide-eyed. To his back was one of his childhood heroes, and sitting across from him was the proclaimed Queen of Yokai. Just yesterday he felt as if he had seen all there was to see in the supernatural world, yet now he didn't know what to feel. His perception had been flipped on its head in a matter of seconds, by the equally cold and inviting words of Queen Yasaka- who was a Kitsune herself.

She hadn't been speaking for long, but Ichigo already felt as if he was drowning under the weight of all the new information. Not only was he some kind of recognized saviour across all factions, there were even some minor factions that had incorporated him into their own myths and legends. It felt odd to him, being so unanimously accepted for his actions… aside from a select few, his deeds usually went unnoticed or unappreciated.

"Ah, I must apologize Ichigo." Yasaka covered her mouth in some display of surprise. "I have been rambling on this entire time, I am sure that you must have questions? Feel free to bare them all, I will answer to the best of my best ability."

"You're fine." Ichigo let out a relieved breath, all the tension flooding from his body. Something about this atmosphere made it impossible for him to be rigid and on edge. Even with his familial concerns lurking in the back of his mind, he felt nothing but calm. "I do have a few questions though."

"Don't be shy." Yasaka smiled, her tails swayed ever so carelessly behind her back.

"You called me former-hero…" Ichigo drawled, his eyes lingering on the tails behind Yasaka. "What do you mean by former?"

"Exactly as it sounds, you were formerly a hero," Yasaka answered simply, her eyebrow raised slightly as she caught Ichigo's lack of eye contact. "Are they distracting?"

"Wha-?" Ichigo shook his head to tear his eyes free of Yasaka's tails. Now focused, he met her eyes and replied in a less than graceful manner.

"My tails. They seem to have caught your attention." Each of the nine tails fanned themselves out around Yasaka's body as if to emphasize her words. "Would you like to touch them? They are quite soft, I assure you." Yasaka grinned and wrapped one of the tails around her arm.

"M-Maybe another time…" A heavy red blush settled across Ichigo's cheeks, his comfort fleeing alongside his dignity in the presence of Yasaka's playful grin.

"Oh? So you are interested in them, I see~" Her grin widened as Ichigo's blush darkened. "Haha, it is a good thing, Ichigo! For a warrior of yourself to still bear such innocence, it is a truly refreshing sight. Far too many warriors wall themselves off and forget what it means to be alive off the battlefield."

"Ahem… thanks… could we get back to the meeting now? Please?" With a forceful cough, Ichigo broke the flow of Yasaka's words and tried to lead her back on track.

"Ah, yes. We will finish this conversation later then." She nodded and eased her grin back into a neutral smile. "As I said, you were formerly a hero. After your conquest of Aizen's upstart empire, and your victory over that beast himself, you began to slack off. While still strong, you have unfortunately lost your edge… though I am fairly certain you are already very aware of that fact."

"..." Refusing to answer her, Ichigo pulled his eyes away from hers and began staring out the windows they were sitting beside. Despite his lack of a reply, Yasaka continued.

"A hero fades with time if they stop being heroic. Their deeds may be forever engraved in the history of time, but they themselves will be forgotten at one moment or another. Such is the struggle of life." She tapped her fingers on the decorative plate that rested on the table, "In rare cases like Kintarō's, heroes have their deeds and likeliness written down as an act of reverence. In your case, your legacy is purely oral."

"What's your point."

"Oh? Have I struck a nerve? That was not my intention, entirely… I apologize." Yasaka lowered her head slightly before she continued. "As for my point, you are in a rut. With no actual challenge, your blade has been dulled. You have begun to underestimate your opponents and wind up in disheartening situations like the one on Karakura's train line."

"Urk…" Ichigo flinched as Yasaka brought up his most recent disappointment. "How do you know about that? How much do you actually knew about me?"

"I have eyes all across Japan, after all, my people span the entire country, and I know everything I need to." Brushing over her investigative nature, Yasaka held her finger up and frowned. "The way you are now, pushing your body will only harm you. Your physical and spiritual centres are off balance and without that equilibrium? You might as well try to lift a mountain with a twig."

"You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid, I can feel how little all the effort I'm putting in is doing!" Ichigo finally snapped, his hand clenched in a tight fist. "I don't need some queen to tell me about how shit of a job I'm doing!"

"Ichigo, watch it!" Sakata stepped forward, his voice effortlessly drowning out Ichigo's yell.

"No, I won't just sit here and take this, Sakata." Ichigo shook his head, his trademark scowl formed on his face as he glared across the table at Yasaka. "Did you bring me here just so you can tell me everything I'm doing wrong? Or is there a point to all this."

"Hm." Glancing at the tense giant behind Ichigo, Yasaka smiled and returned Ichigo's glare tenfold. "See how on edge you are? All it took was a little poking and you went for my throat like a rabid dog on the streets. It's no wonder you are having trouble fighting, your mind is as unfocused as your body is."

She bit her lip and idly played with the fur on one of her tails, pointedly ignoring Ichigo's worsening mood. Her eyes occasionally drifted to his, but for the most part, they were staring into space as if she were in deep thought.

Ichigo shifted restlessly in his spot, already starting to regret his snappy response. Yasaka hit the nail on the head, and he had no right to reply to her like he did… which made him realize just how bad the shape he truly was in.

"You are strong, Ichigo. Nobody will argue that, nor will they dispute the possibility of you becoming a global power with enough training." Yasaka stroked her tail gently as she spoke, her tone was soft and gentle. Like a mother speaking to a child, or a teacher encouraging a struggling student. "Without a challenge, you can't progress, but because of your power, there are few enemies that can actually challenge you as of now. Quite the conundrum wouldn't you say so, Kintarō?"

"Yes… Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't almost." Sakata replied quickly and earnestly, still bristled from Ichigo's earlier outburst.

"Indeed." Yasaka drawled and eventually released her tail, "Ichigo. While I'm sure you have more questions tucked behind that smouldering scowl of yours, would you be kind enough to listen to a Queen's honest request?"

' _What the hell are they talking about?'_ Ichigo eyed the Queen cautiously before he nodded slowly, "What is it?"

"Pardon the informalities, but, would you be opposed to working alongside myself and the rest of the Kyoto faction? You would be a wonderful bolster to our ranks." Yasaka tilted her head as she spoke, giving Ichigo some time to process her words. "In return I will do everything in my power to restore- no, to push you beyond your original peak."

"Work with you…? You mean like, join the faction?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, taken aback by the sudden proposition. ' _Forget formalities, that came out of nowhere.'_

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Her tails wrapped around each other as she nodded in approval of his reply. "We are well aware of your obligation to the Seireitei as a Shinigami, and quite frankly, we would prefer to avoid attracting their hostilities. Think of this as more of a give and take relationship."

"I have no obligation to the Seireitei. I have a duty to protect my friends there, but that's it." Ichigo corrected, his voice was harsh and serious.

"Do you mean to say you are unaligned…?" Yasaka's eyes widened slightly, apparently surprised by Ichigo's oblivious confession. "They just let you come and go as they please? A third party?"

"If I am not following the orders of politically charged old farts means unaligned, then yes." Shrugging, Ichigo scoffed and shook his head. "Nah, I can only go when they call for me. If I show up unannounced they see me as a threat… I mean it's gotten better recently, but it's still rough."

"Have you not saved them on countless occasions? I expected a little more decorum from a faction that is so hung up on etiquette." Yasaka shook her head, clearly off-put by the lack of reciprocity in the Seireitei.

"I have a few allies there, it's not all bad." Yasaka's frown was waved away by Ichigo as he attempted to lighten the atmosphere somewhat.

"If you say so…" Yasaka relented, a small pout forming on her face.

"Anyway, let's say I did accept your offer. How exactly would you go about helping me? My problems aren't exactly skin deep, as you pointed out…" In another attempt to redirect the conversation, Ichigo tried to bring the topic of their tentative alliance to the forefront again.

"Well, we Yokai are fairly well versed in matters of the spirit. If I do say so myself." Yasaka perked up, composed herself, and answered. "I will not say anything else, out of respect for my ancestors' secrets. You will just have to trust me."

"After you had Sakata attack me out of the blue?"

"You held your own, just as I suspected you would." Yasaka sat tall, defending her choice. "I can give you a little to think over this if you would prefer? Be aware that I can not offer you much time. Even though I wish for you to make a truly informed decision, we do not have the luxury nor the means to offer you that opportunity."

"Hah… how much time do I get?" Ichigo adjusted himself, having grown tired of sitting down.

"I can give you until midnight on Monday."

"Two days? That's fair enough I guess…"

Both Yasaka and Ichigo fell silent, the former hoping for a positive response from the latter. Despite the offer of forty-eight hours, it was honestly more than she could actually afford.

"Alright, I'll think about it. How can I get my answer to you?" Ichigo finally answered after a long minute of silent thought. His words seemed to blow away Yasaka's tension as she slumped forward and smiled.

"Kintarō will be accompanying you back to Karakura, simply call for him when you have reached a decision. He will bring you back here."

"Okay, is that everything?"

"For now, Ichigo." Yasaka nodded, placing her hands on her legs before she bowed her head lowly. "I thank you for hearing me out, despite my lack of warning. I truly appreciate your patience."

"Eh? U-Uh, yeah. Don't worry, it's fine… just stop bowing." Ichigo stammered, the sight of the beautiful Queen before him almost robbed him of his composure.

"Kintarō will lead you back to your sisters then, have a wonderful evening, Ichigo. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance." Yasaka raised her head as Sakata re-opened the white veil behind Ichigo.

"Likewise… thanks for having me, uh, your highness." Ichigo stood up and bowed out of respect for Yasaka's position, and her understanding. He was honestly caught off guard by her behaviour as it starkly contrasted the nobility he had become so accustomed to in the Seireitei.

"Off we go, Kid. Your sisters will be waking up soon." Sakata pat Ichigo on the shoulder and bowed to Yasaka as well. "Farewell, your highness. Call if you need anything, and be careful!"

"I will, Kintarō." Yasaka giggled at Sakata's protectiveness, "You be careful as well. I can't have one of my favourite guards getting hurt!"

"Y-Yes!" Sakata grinned and blushed slightly, joyfully stepping through the veil and leaving Yasaka behind in the room.

 _Sakata's Inn, Kyoto._

Having crossed the veil for a second time, Ichigo found himself standing in the hall of Sakata's inn one again. He had no time to recover from the transport as Sakata, now in his human form, smacked the back of Ichigo's head with a resounding clap.

"What the hell was that, kid?!" Sakata growled while Ichigo hunched over, tenderly rubbing the back of his now sore head. "Ya lost your cool and yelled at the Queen!"

"What the hell was _that,_ old man?!" Ichigo retorted, stood up and met Sakata's golden glare. "Everything worked out, didn't it? I don't know who you think I am, but I wasn't just gonna sit there while she went on like that!"

"You're supposed to! You're supposed to take her shit, that's the whole thing. Goin' off like you did just proved everything she was saying was true!" Rubbing his chin, Sakata sighed and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You're lucky she was _trying_ to make you snap, you really need to get a better grasp on your insecurity Ichigo."

"Oi, don't you start on me too…"

"I'm saying this as your ally, as an equal." Sakata's hand reached around Ichigo's body and pulled him into a one arm hug, "Your progress is being impeded by your own thoughts if you think there's something wrong… then something will go wrong."

"What's with everybody lecturing me today?" Worming out of Sakata's hold, Ichigo fixed his shihakusho and turned away from the Yokai Warrior. "I get it, I'll try and forget it. Can you just stop with the speeches? They're getting really old, fast."

"Haha, of course! Let's get you back to your sisters. The last day of the trip is tomorrow morning right?" As they walked back to his room, Sakata brought the conversation back to Ichigo's job as a chaperone. "Gonna have to make some excuse for where you've been all day today."

"What do you mean? They know I was in my room, I haven't been gone that long." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder as he walked, his voice filled with confusion. "How long could I have been gone?" As he opened the door to Sakata's room, he froze in shock.

Outside the window was the dim horizon, with the faintest outline of the early morning sun peaking through the mountain tops. It was a truly beautiful sight, so much that Ichigo felt himself become lost in the image… but he quickly snapped back to reality.

"It's dawn?! What the hell! It was barely noon when I fought you!" He exclaimed, wasting no time in running to his body and climbing back inside. "What the hell happened to the rest of the day?!"

"You spent most of it sleeping, remember? You woke up here and it was nighttime. Add the time we spent with the Queen and voila, it's dawn." Sakata grinned, his arms crossed comfortably as he watched Ichigo fret over his lost time.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to the other teachers? To my sisters?" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he felt a migraine coming on already.

"Say you got kidnapped, and I saved you!"

"I don't have the time for jokes, I need a legitimate excuse. Nobody is gonna believe that." Ichigo deadpanned, "I'll say I checked myself back into the hospital or something and forgot to tell them. That'll work."

"I guess… it's not nearly as fun though…" Sakata pouted as he rubbed his fingers together, feeling a bit disappointed. "Are you sure we can't say you got into a-"

"No."

"Fine~" Sakata groaned and waved his hand for Ichigo to follow him out of the room. "Come on, let's make our way back to your place Ichigo. We'd best arrive before everybody wakes up."

"We can agree on that at least, let's go." Ichigo loosed a sigh of relief, as he followed Sakata out of the room and down the hall. ' _I swear, I can never figure this guy out. He's super serious one moment, then he's buddy-buddy the next…'_

"It's about a ten-minute run, think you can keep up in that human body of yours?" Sakata teased, opening the front door of the inn as he waited for Ichigo to join him.

"Shut it."

"I just don't want you to feel bad about losing a race to an _old man_."

Both men stared at one another, one with a look of annoyance and the other with a look of eagerness. Neither man spoke a word, but Ichigo could already feel himself getting exhausted. ' _I'm still awestruck by him being who he is though… sure he can be loud and obnoxious… but he's still one of Kyoto's lead protectors…'_ He looked up at the golden man and suppressed a smile, ' _I can't let him learn that I like him… I have a feeling I'd never hear the end of it.'_ Ichigo closed his eyes and pat Sakata's arm. "You're right, you are an old man… we should walk. I'd hate for you to get hurt because of me."

"Wha-?" Dumbfounded, Sakata blunk in surprise as Ichigo calmly strode outside. "H-Hey! You don't actually think I'm old, right!? Do you…?" He managed to pull himself from his stupor and called after Ichigo who just ignored him.

' _I'll meet his taunts with taunts for now… until I figure out a better strategy.'_ Ichigo's stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked, eyes fixed on the path in front of him.

"I-Ichigo! Answer meeee!" Sakata whined and broke into a jog after the orange-haired man.

"Don't yell, you'll wake people up." Ichigo ducked under Sakata's arm, narrowly escaping a hug. "And don't cling to me, you're loud."

"Why are you being so mean all of a sudden? All I did was call you human…" Sakata narrowed his eyes and fell silent, for a few seconds at least. "Ohh~ I get it. I've got you all figured out, Ichigo."

"You get what?" Ichigo answered almost immediately, his heart stopping.

"You're being coy because you feel bad about losing the fight to me! It's okay, Ichigo! There are very few people on this planet that can beat me in a fist fight!" Sakata laughed, his hand patting Ichigo's back to comfort him.

"Not even close." Ichigo scoffed and moved away from Sakata once again, eliciting a groan from the older man.

"Stop running away, we're friends! I'm sorry I talked down to you back at the Shrine, it was all part of the moment!" Sakata quickly joined Ichigo at his side and clapped his hands together. "Forgive me?"

"Fine." Ichigo relented, however, he spoke again once he felt Sakata raised his arms. "But you still can't hug me."

"Damn…"

' _Is he a child?'_ A bead of sweat made its way down the side of Ichigo's face as Sakata began to pout once again. ' _I guess the strength equals eccentricism? Well, whatever. I won't complain about his company, he'll be helpful. I just hope he doesn't say anything stupid to my sisters…'_

"Hey! Ichigo, let's get some daifuku!"

"It's five in the morning… nobody is ope- what." Ichigo sighed and turned to shoot down Sakata's offer, only to find him standing outside a twenty-four-hour sweets shop. ' _Why… ah. Whatever.'_ He followed Sakata inside the shop, much to the latter's pleasure. "Fine, but no more stops along the way."

"Agreed!"

 _Three hours later, Kyoto._

"Iiiiiichhhhiiigoooo!" A loud voice screamed the name of our hero, jolting him awake from the sleep he had just achieved.

"Wha-? Is it national law that I can't wake up normally…?" Ichigo grumbled and sat up, rubbing the beggings of sleep from his eyes, "Whaaaaaaaaatttt!"

"Don't _What_ me, you phantom! Dressed or not, I'm coming in!" The voice that seethed with fury belonged to none other than Daichi, one of the two teachers that accompanied Ichigo to Kyoto from Karakura. He quickly made his threat a reality by forcefully swinging the sliding door open and barging into Ichigo's room. "Where have you been?!"

"Good morning, Mr-"

"Call me Daichi, I thought we covered this." Daichi let go of his anger for a moment to correct Ichigo, he just stared blankly at him. "Go on."

"A-Ah…" Ichigo fell silent before he let himself get swept up in the tides of Daichi's mood swing. "Good morning, Daichi. How are you?"

"Thank you, I'm doing well. Tired though…" With a satisfied smile, Daichi crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Ahem… don't good morning me! You've been missing for over a day! How dare you make me work harder than I had to. Were you sightseeing? Without us? That's not fair!"

"That's your issue…?" Ichigo deadpanned as Daichi glared down at him, "Well, uh… there's some daifuku in the bag by the window? I bought some last night… sorta."

"Hah! Don't think you can bribe your way out of this one! You're gonna get a serious awakening right now!" Turning away from Ichigo, Daichi closed the door and took a deep breath.

"D-Daichi? Are you okay?" Confused, Ichigo got out of his futon and pat the wrinkles out of his clothes. ' _I have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on. He's not mad that I was missing, just that I didn't take him with me?'_

"Ichigo, no. I'm not _okay._ " Daichi backed away from the door and turned around, staring Ichigo dead in the eye. "I'm so disappointed in you… do you think you can just get a taste of freedom like that and not have to pay a price?"

"What the hell are you talking about."

"You run away after being left alone yesterday, just to go hang out with that delinquent friend of yours? I hope you're ready to be worked to the bone today."

' _Was that supposed to be an answer?'_ Ichigo stared down at his ex-teacher, struggling to make heads or tails of whatever Daichi was fussing about. "Hold on. Let me see if I understand."

"Hmph." Daichi scoffed and stopped talking, his hands set comfortably on his hips.

"You're mad because I went out without you." Ichigo spoke slowly, giving Daichi time to answer.

"Yes."

"And now I'm going to do extra work because I was with a friend?"

"Yes."

"So, you're not really mad. Just jealous?"

"Yes."

A dead silence fell between the two men, Ichigo was stunned into a stupor. He could not try as he might, find a way to make sense of Daichi's issue. "Are you a child?"

"I mean, aren't we all children at heart? And children have to share! So take my group today!" Daichi snapped, his chest puffed out in bravado.

"Yeaahh, not gonna happen." Ichigo scoffed and pat Daichi's shoulder as he walked by, "Feel free to help yourself to the daifuku, it's good."

"..." Daichi fell to his knees as Ichigo left the room, he let out a melodramatic cry which came from the room once Ichigo shut the door behind him.

Somewhat amused, Ichigo let out a low chuckle at his teacher's antics. "I swear, he and dad would get along great." Still waking up, Ichigo continued to rub his eyes. He wasn't too familiar with the inn… since he never truly spent time there, so he just followed the sounds of early morning laughter to find the rest of the school.

He found them in the lobby of the inn, already packed and ready to go with their group leaders. A few faceless teachers that he'd never encountered barely acknowledged him, but he received a cheery wave from Kyoko… what truly caught his attention was the blonde man that stood by the entrance. Sakata grinned and leaned against the frame of the door, waiting for Ichigo to come over.

After returning Kyoko's wave, Ichigo crossed the room and made his way over to Sakata. "What are you doing here? Can't you be like… invisible or something?"

"Good morning to you too, and yeah, I can." Sakata frowned, "Can't even say good morning… youth today."

"Good morning." Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked around cautiously, "So why aren't you invisible?"

"Harsh! Do I embarrass you that much, Ichigo? I thought we bonded last night…" With his head hung low, Sakata jabbed his thumb in the direction of Kyoko. "I planned to go invisible, but Ms Nakamura caught me when I was going outside for an early morning jog. She was patrolling the girl's side all night for any guys… she's a trooper."

' _Doesn't she sleep…?'_ Ichigo glanced in Kyoko's direction, and she smiled back. He couldn't help but shiver, ' _She must have made Keigo's life hell…'_

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I managed to convince them that I'm just a friend checking up on you." Sakata crosses his arms and put on a concerned look, "I told them how concerned I was after I heard about your accident, and how I spirited you away yesterday as a celebration of good health!"

' _What an obvious lie… I can't believe they fell for that.'_ Ichigo sighed and gave in to Sakata's little ruse. "Whatever, just don't do anything stupid okay? If you're gonna be my shadow for today and Monday, at least help me."

"Ah? How should I do that?" Sakata raised his eyebrows as he tilted his head, staring down at the grumpy Ichigo. "I'm not exactly good with professional stuff…"

"Show my group around Kyoto when we go out. I'm going to keep my focus on Yuzu, for now. She's concerning me." Ichigo looked over at his twin sisters, they were waiting patiently for him to come over. "We'll split the work."

"Ah, I can do that!" Sakata grinned and agreed with Ichigo's little proposition. "Leave it to me, Ichigo."

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo turned away from Sakata and finally made his way over to his sisters. With little effort, he caught Yuzu's charge and held her against his side. "Hey guys, sorry about flaking on you yesterday."

"Don't worry! We were just worried if you were okay… I'm glad you are." Yuzu whispered, resting her head on Ichigo. "Karin was super angry because she felt lonely without you here, but she's calmed down."

"Hey! Don't go saying weird stuff like that, I wasn't lonely!" Karin blushed, her eyes wide and her cheeks crimson. "You were the one that refused to even go out in case he came back!"

"Eh?! S-Shush… he doesn't need to know that!" Yuzu's cheeks matched Karin's, the two sisters slowly delved into a pointless argument.

Ichigo chuckled and rested his hands on top of both of his sisters' heads, "Hey now, chill. I'm fine, and I'm back, so no need to worry anymore." The sisters reluctantly stopped arguing and turned to face Ichigo. "How are you two doing though…?"

"Fine~" They answered in unison, and stepped away from Ichigo's hands. Both twins smiled up at him, which eased his worries somewhat.

"Let's talk later, we should join up with the main group for now. It looks like Ms Nakamura is going to give separate us into groups now." Yuzu grabbed Ichigo's and Karin's hands, pulling them along behind her as she made her way over to the centre of the room.

Ichigo went along with her and Karin's facade, it was too early in the morning for him to confront either of them about what happened back at the hospital.

' _I'll talk to dad about it when we get home… as much as I hate to admit it, he handles them better than I do.'_ Ichigo gently pushed his sisters forward as Kyoko began to talk, calling for all the kids' attention.

At some point Daichi had come into the room, muttering something about unfairness but he quietened down once his fellow instructor started talking. Even Sakata, who seemed to love talking, patiently waited for the kind Kyoko to read out all the instructions for the final day.

' _I still don't believe last night happened… Sakata Kintoki and the Queen of Yokai? Talk about an eye-opener…'_ Ichigo eyed the golden man out of the corner of his eye, ' _Once this trip is over, I'll give some serious thought to Yasaka's offer… I'll get Dad's opinion too. He can be useful on occasion…'_ With his eyes still on Sakata, Ichigo recalled what Yasaka said about his soul… and what Sakata said about him in general. ' _Can they really help me? The Seireitei hasn't done anything for me, I'm pretty sure at least Rukia would have told me if there was some way to reverse what was happening. I guess I really will just have to throw caution to the wind if I decide to side with them…'_

With a deep breath, Ichigo turned his eyes back to Kyoko and focused on what she was saying. He had to make up for going off the radar yesterday… especially since she and Daichi hadn't actually given him any trouble because of it. They deserved his hard work in the very least, he'd find some way to repay them later.

"-and that's all! Everybody go meet up with your assigned instructor, and remember to enjoy our last day here! Behave, and have fun! Dismissed!" Kyoko clapped her hands and sent the students off. Ichigo led whatever kids came over to him to Sakata, trusting his tentative coworker to pick up whatever slack he made while taking care of his sisters.

* * *

 _ **The Leviathans Berry.**_

* * *

The final day of the school trip went by in a flash, with the united effort of Ichigo and Sakata, their group had been able to see a vast majority of Kyoto's old districts. Unsurprisingly, Sakata pushed for the group to visit most every shrine they came across… and the students went along with it without much protest.

Emotions were high as the orchestrators of the excursion recalled all the groups and ushered them onto the bus. For the entirety of the trip back to Karakura Ichigo was subjected to his sister's recollections of their first, and last, high school trip. Seeing his sisters so happy did much to ease his stress, so much so that he never once thought about the Yokai or his missing spirits.

As if someone had sped time up, the group found themselves back in their own city… tired and worn out from the long journey home.

"Ahhh~ the warm fuzzy feeling of home." A pleasured yawn came from the barely-awake Daichi. "Eh, Kyoko? Feels great to be back, no?"

"I suppose so, being a city girl myself, I've always loved Kyoto. It's so… retro." Kyoko rose from her seat alongside her longtime friend. "But Karakura is nice. After all, we met here."

"Hehe, hush. Nobody knows yet." Daichi ushered Kyoko down the aisle of the bus and out into the evening air. As they got off, the students followed suit- each equally tired as the next. The last ones off the bus were Ichigo and the twins, who were in relatively high spirits compared to the rest of the group.

"Hey, Ichigo… who was that Kintoki guy? He claimed to be a friend of yours…" Karin stuffed her hands in her pockets as she wandered away from the bus with her siblings. The question had been stewing in her for the longest time, but she was kind enough to let Yuzu talk most of the time on the bus.

"Sakata? He's a… colleague." Ichigo cleared his throat, inconspicuously shifting his eyes to his right. He couldn't see him, but he _knew_ Sakata was walking right alongside them. Just before they boarded the bus, he turned himself invisible and got on with them. "We met through work and he's been throwing me some odd jobs here and there. He really helped me out not too long ago, so don't be too suspicious if you all meet again. Okay?"

"Oh... sure." Only half convinced Kari,n shot her older brother a look before the trio approached the school gates. "Ichigo, don't you wanna say bye to the teachers or something?"

"Yeah, it seemed like you guys were really hitting it off! You shouldn't just leave." Yuzu unwound herself from Ichigo's arm and walked ahead of him. "You should go and say bye or something!"

"Ahaha… no, they're nice and all but I really just want to get home and crash. I'm beat." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We live in the same city, I'm sure I'll see them around."

"If you're sure then…" Yuzu sighed and quickly waved bye to a few of her other friends. "Let's get going then, yeah?"

"Sure, come on." Ichigo dropped his sheepish grin as his sisters turned away and picked up a scowl, ' _Something isn't right… Sakata has gone quiet. He'd been talking to me up until we crossed the city limit. I'll have to ask him once we get home.'_

Ichigo pulled himself out of whatever conversation his sisters were having during their walk home, taking the time to try and come up with pros and cons regarding Yasaka's offer. He didn't want to be caught completely off guard when his father started to question him.

Despite the stressful situation Ichigo had managed to find himself in, he couldn't help but find some solace in the idea that he might get his spirits back. That alone was enough incentive for him to considering saying yes, but he forced himself to refrain and struggled to paint the full picture of the situation.

It wasn't only him that was going to be affected by his choice here, it was his entire family… maybe even his friends. His words carried a lot more weight than he was used to, and it threw him off balance. With so much to mull over, Ichigo didn't even notice they had drawn close to the house.

As he expected, his eccentric of a father was waiting impatiently outside for his two daughters to run into his arms- which Ichigo knew they wouldn't do. Both Yuzu and Karin greeted their waiting father with warm, yet distant smiles before they slipped into the house.

"Hey… Ichigo. Is your dad famous or something? He seems familiar to me…" Sakata, who remained invisible, whispered as he and Ichigo approached Isshin.

"No, he's just obnoxious." Ichigo whispered back, keeping his voice low enough so Isshin didn't hear.

"When did they get too old to hug their poor old dad… they wound me." Isshin whispered as he stared dejectedly at the concrete of the sidewalk. "Ichigo, did your uncaring attitude rub off on my little angels! I blame you!"

Already used to the verbal conflicts with his father, Ichigo rolled his eyes and ignored his complaints. "It's good to see you too, Dad. The trip was fine, and the girls had fun." He smiled and crossed his arms, "How are you?"

"Your lack of hostility… what aren't you telling me?" Isshin stood up straight and mimicked his son's pose. "Not to mention you're smiling at me… ah! You're not my son… you're an imposter!"

"What…?" Ichigo tried to form a response to his father's accusations several times, but he failed each one. "Whatever, when you're ready to act your age come, find me. I have a few things to ask you." Re-adjusting his grip on the luggage, Ichigo walked around his father and wandered into the house.

"..." Isshin stared at Ichigo's back as he walked into the house, narrowing his eyes when his son disappeared up the stairs. "Hmph…" Looking around, he let his eyes linger on the horizon before he took shelter from the setting sun in the house. "I'll go talk to the girls first… I feel like Ichigo is going to need more than a few minutes of my time…"

 _Ichigo's room, Karakura._

Finally, back in his own room, Ichigo wandered up to his bed and fell onto it. His shirt billowed slightly as his body sunk a bit into the cushiony mattress. "He is exhausting." His voice was muffled by his blankets, his face buried.

"Well, he is your father." Making himself visible once again, Sakata pulled out Ichigo's desk chair and swung it around to sit down. "He's supposed to get under your skin, isn't he?"

"I guess…" Ichigo flipped himself over on his mattress and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Anyway, I gotta ask you a question. You've been really quiet since we got back here… what's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I simply get motion sick, that's all. My body wasn't made for travel!" Sakata leaned against the back of Ichigo's chair and kicked himself across the room, sliding around.

"Uh-Huh." Ichigo nodded and watched the blonde man scoot around his room, "Can you stop that? I'm trying to talk to you."

"And I'm trying to avoid talking, effective isn't it?" Sakata smiled and rolled along the side of Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo shook his head and turned to his bed, "So, you're sure there's nothing you need to tell me? If we're spending the next day or so together, I don't want you to drag me down."

"Ouch… don't hold back on me, Ichigo." Sakata stopped spinning and shot Ichigo a look of faux-hurt. "Alright though, I'll spill. Just remember that I'm not really supposed to talk about this, since it's a private affair, okay?"

"Well, if it's that confidential don't worry about it. I thought I'd done something." Ichigo shrugged and rested the back of his head on his arms.

"Here it is-" Sakata began, clearly not listening to his orange-haired teammate. Ichigo shot the golden man a confused look before he resigned himself to listening. "The next town over, Kuoh, is currently serving as the base for a faction meeting between the three biblical factions. Not too long ago, I felt a massive surge of power coming from the direction of the city. I've just been concerned about it, after all, the world is a very big place and the biblical factions have a lot of enemies."

' _He didn't have much problem telling me once he started…'_ Ichigo raised an eyebrow in amusement as Sakata vented. "I understand why you'd be worried about that, but try not to stress too much. With what Yasaka told me, if anything bad does happen the other factions will step in for damage control. It'll all work out."

"Hm. You're more helpful than you look, Ichigo. I'm glad I didn't accidentally kill you." Sakata smiled, "So, do you have any questions about the faction? I'll answer what I know."

"What happens if I agree? Will I have to move to Kyoto?" Ichigo shifted in his bed, propping himself up so he could better see Sakata.

"Hm… it would make things easier. I wouldn't say it's a necessity, but it would be convenient."

"What about my obligations?"

"Oh, this one's easy." Sakata sat tall and grasped his bicep. "Work alongside me and other guardians to protect the Queen and her daughter! Aside from that, just act as a messenger when needed, and stop anybody that seeks to threaten the city! In terms of a social obligation, you will be expected to fight on the front lines should a battle break out. Everybody pulls their weight."

Ichigo nodded and stared at the walls behind Sakata's head. His obligations were rather basic as expected. Aside from shipping off to Kyoto, it wouldn't affect his life all that much. ' _If I accept… I guess I'd just need to handle any fallout with the Seireitei.'_ Ichigo tapped his thumb idly against the back of his head, chuckling to himself. ' _I'm tempted to agree just to see those geezers go blue in the face.'_

"Anything else?" Sakata spoke up, finally pulling Ichigo out of his thoughts. "Or is that it?"

"Uh, that's it for now. Thanks." Ichigo cleared his throat, his eyes drifting to the bedroom door. "Hey, can you hide? I'd rather not have to deal with my father's nosiness… I hear him coming up the stairs."

"Sure~ I guess that's fine with me. Holler if ya need me." Sakata rose from Ichigo's desk chair and vanished, turning invisible once again.

As if Ichigo's room were a revolving door, Sakata snuck out through the window and Isshin stepped in through the closed door. Without his usual boisterous attitude, Isshin gently shut the door behind him and proceeded to lean up against it.

"What's going on, you never greet me."

' _That's how he judges something is wrong…? Geez. I kinda feel bad now.'_ Ichigo frowned and shook his head, sitting up. His bed creaked under his shifting weight almost as if it were protesting the movement. "I'm worried about Yuzu. Her power is growing more prominent, and her anxiety is bubbling up with it."

"Yeah, I know." Isshin's features softened, his eyes drifted down to his feet as he listened to the twins laughing downstairs. "It's unfortunate, but she's developing your mother's awareness. I don't know if she'll be able to deal with it."

"A few things happened in Kyoto, to me don't worry." Ichigo took a deep breath, letting his body fall back into his mattress again. "Yuzu locked up when I got hurt, I'd never seen her get so bad before. Did something happen?"

"You mean aside from that xcution bastard toying with her mind? No, nothing." Isshin crossed his arms and strode farther into his son's room. "I'll keep an eye on Yuzu from now on, why don't you tell me what's really bugging you?"

' _He's still mad at me about that, I thought we were passed that?'_ Ichigo hung his head slightly under his father's accusatory stare. "Ahem… yeah. Let's move on…" He fidgeted slightly and stared at the ceiling. ' _I'll bring Yuzu up again later when Dad isn't as stressed.'_

"Go on then."

"Alright, first off… I want to ask if you can help me decide something. I was approached by somebody recently and they offered me a trade." Ichigo began, waiting for his father to nod before he continued. "The deal is my alignment with their cause in exchange for knowledge."

"That hardly sounds like you, Ichigo. The Seireitei offered you power and fame… it was a good deal. Even if they are a bunch of crooks." Isshin all but spat his response, quickly pulling himself back together. "This deal is much more one-sided… why are you even considering it? What kind of knowledge are they offering you?"

"A way to get my powers back- completely."

"Ichigo… we gave you your powers back." Isshin scowled, his pacing coming to an abrupt stop. "You're just going through a slump, you'll come out of it."

"Dad, it's not a slump. I've tried to tell you before, something is wrong with me."

"You've lost a few battles, it happens to everybody." Isshin whispered, his eyes shifted to the door. "There is _nothing_ wrong, Ichigo."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, frustrated with his father's obstinance. "I haven't been able to contact Zangetsu in over a year. Are you gonna tell me that's totally normal? For your own soul to shun you?"

"...What?"

"You heard me, Dad. They refuse to even acknowledge me…" With his hand outstretched, Ichigo made a fist, digging his nails into his palm. "I was hospitalized in Kyoto, the doctors say my body shut down due to excessive strain. They couldn't find anything, but you and I know exactly what it is."

"Ichigo… why didn't you tell me?" Isshin relented at last and a look of concern spread across his face. "This is more than just ' _I think something is wrong'_. Much more."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly know what was happening either. The only thing I knew… no- know, for certain is that it's humiliating. I've never felt so frustrated with myself." Ichigo sighed and relaxed his hand, letting it fall onto his knee. "No matter how hard I tried, how much I tried to change… the outcome was still the same. The bad guys won, and I lost."

"..." At a loss for words, Isshin stared down at his son, thoughts of regret passing through his mind. Why didn't he listen when Ichigo came to him…? It didn't matter now, all Isshin felt was his paternal drive to protect his little boy. "Who contacted you. Was it a Shinigami?"

"N-No… it was uh…" Let alone Isshin's sudden change of heart, Ichigo couldn't find the proper way to even explain the situation. ' _He's going to think I'm insane…'_

"Ichigo?"

"It was the Queen of Yokai." Ichigo finally forced it out, his cheeks turning red from his father's dead silence. "I mean, technically it was Kintarō who brought me to her."

"Forgive me, Ichigo, but I need to ask." Isshin bit the inside of his cheek to keep a smile from cracking through, "Are you high?"

"High? No! Where the hell did that come from?!" Ichigo snapped, his sombre mood vanished as furious embarrassment washed over him. "I'm not joking, Dad!"

"Ichigo, you want me to believe that Kintarō himself came to get you? The Golden Boy?" Isshin raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, his smile breaking through despite the tension in the air. "Put yourself in my shoes, I believe that you're hurting but a living myth? Please, Ichigo."

' _For the love of… fine. I'll prove it to you.'_ Ichigo rose to his feet and stepped around his amused father. He approached the window and opened the pane. "Come out onto the roof, I'll show you."

"..." Isshin lost his smile and Ichigo climbed out his window and scaled up onto the roof. "Oh, Ichigo… please be mistaken." He whispered to himself before following in his son's footsteps.

As he lifted himself up onto the roof, he found Ichigo standing- unimpressed, next to the aloof Sakata. Isshin hesitated as he met the golden man's eyes, but pressed on.

"Ichigo, I thought you wanted to keep your Dad from finding me? Bringing him _to_ me seems a little counterproductive…" Sakata leaned down and laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Sakata, you are one of Kyoto's four braves- right?" Ignoring the majority of Sakata's questions, Ichigo motioned towards his father. "My old man refuses to believe what happened after I got out of the hospital in Kyoto."

"I see, well…" Sakata met the harsh stare of Isshin and let out a conflicted sigh, "Whether he believes you or not doesn't change the fact that I am Sakata Kintoki, nor does it change Queen Yasaka's position."

"Well, Old Man?" Ichigo stared across the roof at his silent father, a feeling of unease welled up inside of his chest. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Where did you meet this man, Ichigo? Just wandering around Kyoto?" Isshin tore his eyes away from the conflicted Sakata, settling his gaze on his confused son. His expression was one of hurt, it almost looked like he felt betrayed.

"No, he drew me to a shrine the day after I was released from the hospital." Ichigo explained, recounting his first meeting with the Kyoto warrior. "He attacked me, and well… I lo-Huh?"

Mid-sentence, Ichigo felt his train of thought skid to a sudden halt. A loud crash and a gust of wind was all the notice he got before he saw Isshin leap at Sakata, bringing the taller man down.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo snapped, rushing over to pry the two men apart.

"Shut up, Ichigo… I tried to play dumb but you're just as stubborn as I am." Isshin retorted, managing to keep Sakata pinned down. "This man is no friend of ours."

"Now, now… I think I remember why your dad seemed familiar to me, Ichigo." Sakata groaned as he began to push back against the suddenly livid Isshin. "We met a long time ago… before his last name was Kurosaki. It never clicked for me… but once I saw him up close it made sense."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo stood confused, unsure of whether to intercede or let the two of them duke it out. "How do you know each other?"

As Sakata freed himself from his pin, Isshin forced him back down with a resounding thud. "It's simple… he tried to kill your mother- and I stopped him."

"What…?"

* * *

 _ **The Leviathans Berry**_

* * *

As Ichigo was confronted by his father's revelation, the city of Kuoh was currently manic- at least, it's supernatural denizens were. Just as Sakata had felt upon their return from Kyoto, there was a grand clash of powers at the site of the biblical faction's meeting. The Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils were confronted by dissidents and stragglers of the old Satan faction. Unfortunately for them, the leaders of the three factions managed to push them back and quell their threat.

With the meeting completed, the treaty in place- tentatively-, and the city safe from destruction, the leaders willingly returned to their respective posts… for the most part. Serafall was contacted by her mother's Rook; Edmond, almost immediately after the battle ended. He said that her mother wanted to speak with her, and requested that she return home to 'visit'.

Warily, Serafall parted ways with her sister and her friends returning to her -old- home. She couldn't help but feel anxious as if her stomach were filled with butterflies. Once the azure light of her magic circle died down, the great devil stepped out of the inscribed circle and set foot on Sitri property.

With the exception of faint traces of magical energy, she couldn't feel anything. Friend or family, neither could be felt… however, she did feel as if she was being watched. It was an irritatingly familiar sensation, one she felt whenever she was alone in the underworld. Serafall pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and pressed onward, making her way up to and through the main doors of the Sitri manor.

"Let's see~ Mother would be in her study at this time… hopefully." Serafall muttered to herself as she wandered down the long and ornate corridors of her family home.

After a long, silent walk, Serafall came upon the doors to her mother's study. Her anxiety had grown exponentially since her arrival, all she could feel was the cold and isolated embrace of her mother from beyond the heavy, dark doors.

' _Alrighty, you got this Serafall! She's just your mother… what's there to be afraid of?'_ Clearing her throat and gathering up pluck, she wrapped her knuckles on the door and stepped inside. "Mother, you wanted to talk?"

In the centre of the room was Serenity Sitri, the icy matriarch of the Sitri clan. Her cold, azure eyes flicked up from the page of her book and settled on Serafall. "I did, thank you for coming. I am certain you must have a tight schedule?"

"Well, it's certainly not light. That's not important, what did you need?" Serafall struggled to match her mother's tone, it was far more direct than she was used to.

"Edmond recently told me that he thinks I have been harsh on you, do you agree?" Serenity closed her book and crossed one leg over the other, her dress clinging tighter against her body. Serafall couldn't help but blush faintly at the sight of her mother, she was a truly beautiful woman… but she was just as heartless. "Am I a bad Mother for letting you take care of yourself?"

"N-No, Mother." She squeezed her eyes shut to avoid having to look into her mother's. "I have never thought of you in that way."

"Is that so? Hm." Serenity tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair as she fell silent.

Neither woman spoke, the two of them just staying totally silent as the awkward tension cosied up to both of them, as if it were an old friend. Unable to take the silence any longer, Serafall opted to break it.

"Look, Mot-"

Before she could even finish her thought, Serenity spoke up and forced Serafall to fall silent once again.

"I do not appreciate being lied to, you are aware of that… no?" Leaning forward, Serenity picked up a small envelope from the table near her chair. She held it up between her index and middle finger, never taking her eyes off her daughter. "So why did you just lie to my face?"

"Are those-"

"Your letters to Lord Sirzechs from when you were both kids? Yes, they are." Frowning, Serenity gently waved the envelope around in front of her face. "You seem to have had quite the dislike for your Mother, in all my years I have never been so thoroughly offended as I have been reading these letters."

"Where did you get those letters, Mother. With all due respect, they are not yours to read." Serafall stepped forward into the room, her cheeks flushed.

"They pertain to me, yet I have no right to read them? That hardly seems proper to me." Serenity narrowed her eyes and tossed the envelope towards Serafall- who caught them with little effort. "As for how I got them, I simply requested they be recovered once I learned of their existence. Mail is meant to be _sent_ , my darling daughter."

"You went into my room? How did you even know what they were about?!" Serafall snapped, thoroughly embarrassed by her mother's lack of respect for her boundaries.

"I know everything I need to know about you, after all just because you are a Satan does not exempt you from being part of this family." Standing up, Serenity approached Serafall and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You are, and always will be my child. Does a mother not have a right to know about her child?"

"A mother has every right…" Serafall whispered, leaning her head into Serenity's hand before she pulled back. "You, on the other hand, have no right to know. Don't act like you care about me now, when I was here depressed all you did was hide from me."

"Excuse me? I am to ensure your happiness, not to feed that sick obsession you harbour for your younger sister." Serenity put her hands on her hips and glared down at Serafall. "If I think your happiness will blossom from your struggles, then I will act accordingly."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Mother? You have had your servants _stalk_ me, you've broken into my personal space… and now you insult me?" Serafall refused to retreat, despite the trembling of her hands. "The only sick one here is you… please don't tell me you have them watching Sona too?"

"Of course I do. Far fewer, since she causes significantly less trouble than you do." Serenity turned away from Serafall and returned to her seat, lifting her glass of wine off the table as she sat down. "What of it?"

"What of…? Mother! Take them off her, she doesn't need to be watched!" Serafall grit her teeth, the envelope in her hand being crushed by her grip. "I don't care what you say about me, I get it. I disappointed you… but I won't stand by and let you violate Sona's privacy like this."

"Why should I listen to you? You are clearly biased against anything I do, therefore I have no need to give in to childish demands." Serenity sipped at her wine, letting out a refreshed sigh as she swallowed. "You do not understand what it means to be a mother, to have something you would die for… something you bled for. If you did, then you would understand why I do what I do."

"Childish demands, huh? Fine." Serafall tossed the envelope down and stormed over to her mother's chair, managing to draw out a look of surprise. "Make a contract with me, right now."

"A contract? What sort of agreement could we ever come to… there is a reason you moved out. Do not think I have forgotten what you said that evening." Serenity set her glass down and smiled. "Alas, you have managed to pique my interest. What do you propose, Daughter?"

"I'll prove you wrong… I will find something worth dying for, and _prove_ that your methods are twisted and unnecessary." Serafall held her arm out and glared down at her mother. "If I succeed, I want you to apologize for everything."

"...and if you fail?" Serenity narrowed her eyes, her icy demeanour was sharp as a blade now. Serafall knew that she was little more than a pest in her mother's eyes… such was the hidden vanity of the Sitri clan. Her own mother felt as if she was beneath her.

"If I fail…?" Serafall hesitated and pressed her hand to her heart. "I will step down as a Satan, and come home. Just like you wanted me to."

"Is that so?" Serenity rose from her seat once more, a small smile on her face as she grabbed hold of Serafall's hand. "You have a deal, daughter. If you succeed, I will apologize for everything I have supposedly done these past years… if you fail, you will relinquish your title of Satan and give up on this foolish dream of unity. I will agree to a duration of three years for this contract."

"As will I." Serafall nodded after her mother's declaration, agreeing to the time constraint.

A sharp pain shot through both of the women as a dark blue ring etched itself around their wrists. Both of them winced at the burning sensation but stuck it out until the contract was sealed.

"Should either of us fail to uphold our ends of the contract, all that awaits us is damnation." Serenity pulled Serafall in for a hug, much to her dismay. "I look forward to welcoming you home."

"Not as much as I look forward to hearing your apology." Serafall pried herself away and left her mother's side. "It's time for you to open your eyes mother, the world is different now. People like you aren't welcome any more… the hatred you bear has no place in our society."

Serenity did little more than watch as Serafall left her office, only smiling once she was out of sight. On the other side of the door, Serafall was staring at her wrist, beads of nervous sweat rolled down her face.

"W-What have I done…" She whined as she hurried down the hall, "I'm such an idiot! She manipulated me again… I played right into her hand." Serafall turned and entered a room, the lights flickered to life automatically. "Come on… it's not too late right?"

With hope in her voice, she turned on the tap and shoved her wrist under the rushing water. Grabbing a face cloth, she desperately scrubbed at the brand. Her pristine skin turned a bright red as she scrubbed and scrubbed to no avail. In a fit, she whipped the face cloth across the room and slammed her hand down against the sink.

"Damn it… Sirzechs is going to kill meeee…!" She groaned and balled her hand into a fist. "Ugh, what am I supposed to do now. I've gone and gotten myself into a real problem…" Her blue eyes were brimming with tears as she stared at herself in the mirror. With no hesitation, she drove her fist into the mirror and watched it shatter, her reflection fragmented with the glass. ' _I really hate this side of you, Mother… why do you have to be like this? Why can't you just let the past go? I didn't mean to do it…'_


	5. Blind Pride

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did you actually try to kill my mother?"

"Haha… yeah… well, life was a bit different back then. It's not as cut and dry as 'I tried', there's a lot to it."

"Bullshit. Why the hell didn't you tell me? It never crossed your mind to tell me that?!"

"It slipped my mind, sorry-"

"Sorry? We have the same last name! That isn't something that just _slips_! Kurosaki isn't a common name after all!"

Ichigo's voice echoed off the rooftop of the Kurosaki household. His fists were clenched firmly in anger, both eyes were wide in shock and betrayal. The subject of his anger was Sakata, who was pinned beneath Isshin.

"Just hear me out, Ichigo. Get your father off me and we can talk." Sakata spoke calmly, resisting the urge to free himself. Worsening the situation wouldn't help him whatsoever. "Let me explain myself, I swear it isn't as bad as it sounds. Masaki-."

"Shut it. You have no right to speak of Masaki or our family." Isshin growled, his teeth ground together as he kept himself from yelling. "Don't you dare twist the events to your benefit."

"Dad, stop. If he wants to talk, let him talk." Ichigo scowled and grabbed his father's shoulder. "If he thinks what he did was excusable, I want to hear why."

"Ichigo-"

"Let him go, Dad. Please."

Finally relenting, Isshin reluctantly pushed himself off of Sakata. With a sharp glare, he crossed his arms and stood behind his son. "Anything shady, and I'll put you down. I was patient enough to see who my son had brought home; I will not be patient now."

"Scary…" Sitting up with a groan, Sakata ruffled his hair and stared at Ichigo. "Am I just ad-libbing this or do you have questions?"

"Of course I have questions, but I don't want to give you an idea of what _I_ want to hear. Just be honest." Ichigo eyed the blonde man impatiently, his foot tapping against the shingles. "I haven't forgiven you, if I feel like you're lying I will do everything in my power to make you tell me the truth."

"Kind of an empty threat, isn't it?" Sakata teased and rose to his feet, "Alright. I will tell you what you _need_ to hear, and nothing more. Only because we're friends, if you were anybody else I wouldn't say a thing."

"Our friendship is debatable right now, speak." Without getting caught up in Sakata's little speech Ichigo hurried him along. "Enough stalling."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakata hung his head and glanced at the still fuming Isshin. "I'll make it quick to avoid saying anything you're not supposed to know, but here's the gist of what happened."

"..." Ichigo nodded, staying silent so Sakata couldn't try and redirect anything he said back at him. ' _What does he mean by that? What can't I know?'_

Sakata spent a few minutes gathering his thoughts, which wore the Kurosaki's patience down and effectively snuffed it out. Eventually, much to the appreciation of Ichigo and his father, Sakata spoke. "A long time ago, your father showed up in Kyoto with your mother. Queen Yasaka requested that we keep an eye on them due to your father's… reputation."

"What reputation?" Ichigo cut in, eying his father from the corner of his eye.

"He was a rowdy drunk in the past, and whenever he came to Kyoto for a vacation… well, he'd usually instigate some kind of conflict." Sakata explained, jutting his chin out towards the blushing Isshin. "At the time, none of us were sure whether the presence of Masaki would encourage his behaviour or quell it."

"What happened to not saying unnecessary things… get on with it." Shying away from Ichigo's stare, Isshin pressured Sakata into continuing.

"Anyway, shortly after their arrival, some of our people began to go missing. The Queen lost track of them entirely, they just… vanished." Sakata grit his teeth at the memory. "The look on her face, confused and afraid… how much the loss was hurting her. As a member of her personal guard, I couldn't just sit there and watch her suffer!"

"So you assumed that their disappearances were the work of my parents…? If that's your reasoning, you'll be heading back to Kyoto alone."

"Oh, don't you dare act like you've never trusted your gut above all else." Sakata hissed and shook his head, slowly relaxing his hands. "I didn't just attack your parents, I confronted both of them first. Your mother was adamant about their innocence, while your father took more offence to my accusation. Things between myself and him got heated, so your mother stepped in and broke us up."

"Don't stop there, blondie. Tell Ichigo what you did next." Having recovered from the rush of embarrassment, Isshin narrowed his eyes. "You can't leave the best part out."

"I know…" Sakata sighed, scratching the side of his head. "I felt something painfully familiar from your mother; an old feeling that I hadn't felt since I was a child. It scared me, so I lashed out at her. Thankfully, Isshin stopped me from hurting her and knocked my senses back into me. I apologized _immediately_ after that, and let them go."

"Is that all? You're not hiding anything?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, confused as to why his father was so furious with what Sakata thought was a resolved conflict.

"Nothing. I told you everything you needed to know." Sakata stared at both men, his eyes did nothing to tell them he was lying. "The reason your father still harbours a grudge is most likely because of how I treated them before I realized what a grave mistake I'd made. I don't blame him for hating me either, I know I would if I was in his position."

"So you understand why I don't want you in my house, or near my family." Isshin growled, the skin around his knuckles turned white from the strain.

"Yes…"

"Good." Turning to his son, Isshin frowned and put his hand on Ichigo's arm. "I will side with you with whatever you choose to do, even if it means putting up with _him,_ however that doesn't mean I will side with the Yokai. Do whatever you think is best for you right now… I'll still be in your corner either way."

"Dad…" Ichigo reached forward, only for Isshin to pull away.

"Ahem, I'm going to go check on the twins. If you two wanna talk, do it away from the house. I will not house him." With his back turned to Sakata, Isshin descended the rooftop and entered the house through Ichigo's window.

As he climbed down from Ichigo's bed, he silently left the room and came to a stop in the hallway. He glared at the wall, and punched, ignoring the sudden burn of his knuckles as the drywall and paint scratched his skin up.

Back up on the roof Ichigo and Sakata stood in awkward silence, neither man was able to find the words to break the tense atmosphere. With nothing to say, Ichigo sighed and walked towards the golden warrior, who tilted his head in confusion. Sakata's unspoken questions were quickly answered as his jaw flared up with pain, his vision filled with the sight of Ichigo's fist.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, you didn't kill my mother so I have no reason to feel the way my father does." Ichigo reached out and pulled Sakata closer by the collar of his shirt. "But if you ever pull something like this again, I will kill you. I take a lot of shit, but people messing with the ones I care about is way over the line. Am I clear, Sakata?"

"Crystal…" He answered quickly, his body shifted slightly as Ichigo released his shirt. Wiping his mouth Sakata fixed his clothes and crossed his arms. "I know this isn't the best time to bring it up, but don't let this incident influence your decision. My actions and the matters of the Kyoto Yokai are separate."

"Yeah, it won't… don't worry." Ichigo glanced down at his yard and grimaced. "Now about a place to sleep… you can't stay here, the old man would flip."

"That's fine, I grew up in the woods anyway. A little night adventure ain't gonna kill me." Sakata smiled and wandered over to the edge of the roof where he hesitated, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo. "You know, I really did forget. It's a part of my life that I'm anything but proud of."

"Whatever. I'll see you in the morning." Ichigo turned to leave but hesitated and stopped. "Be honest, how much did you leave out of that story? Dad has forgiven people for more than that…"

"I left out why Isshin is _really_ angry. On the surface, it's because I attacked them, but that's only the start. Once everything with the Yokai is settled, I'll tell you everything. It's just… there's too much ya wouldn't understand right now." Rubbing the back of his neck, Sakata averted his eyes under the pressure of Ichigo's expectant stare.

"I'm not a child, Sakata."

"You are to me."

"...Fine. I'm not going to push you, it's too late for that. Try not to get into trouble tonight- Kyoto is one thing, but starting shit here is an entirely different headache."

"I'll try. Goodnight man."

"Yeah, night." With his brief parting words, Ichigo followed his sulking father's footsteps and disappeared back into the room.

Conflicted, Sakata stared out at the city skyline and jumped down from the roof. While he wandered away from the Kurosaki household, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and lost himself in his own thoughts. It was a long time until daylight, and he had plenty of time to kill.

 _Urahara's Shop, Karakura_

A door seldom opened, was locked as the few remaining rays of evening light fell victim to the night. In front of the doors stood a tired looking man with long, messy blonde hair. His hands scratched at the faint stubble that had recently taken up residence on his face. Kisuke Urahara was his name, and he had absolutely nothing to do. Well, at least nothing exciting.

With little consumer traffic, his home-turned-candy shop was a nice haven for him and his cohabitants. Lately, however, his unending boredom had been getting to him. At first, he thought it had to do with his routine, so fearing a rut, he decided to start waking up later. His results were less than desirable if anything he had become more bothered by his lack of work.

"It's Ichigo." He finally declared, with his emotionless eyes locked on the thin fabric of his sleeve. "Ever since he graduated last year, he's had nothing to do with me. I feel excluded."

"Perhaps it has something to do with you rigging his cake?" A second voice entered the storefront from the back of the building, it was gentle yet stern at the same time. "I know Ichigo wasn't too impressed when it blew up in his face."

"Ah, Yoruichi. Such a simple and uninspired conclusion!" Kisuke shook his head and spun around to face the one known as Yoruichi.

She was a slender, yet endowed woman with dark skin and long purple hair. Her amber eyes shone in the dimness of the room and her lips were undoubtedly in the shape of a frown. "What, pray tell, is so uninspired about the truth?"

"Ichigo has a sense of humour! If he didn't, he sure as hell wouldn't put up with me~" Kisuke chuckled while he moved toward Yoruichi, his sandals marked his footsteps with sharp clicks.

"He doesn't put up with you, Ichigo hasn't spoken to you in almost a year." Yoruichi sighed and closed her eyes, spinning away from the approaching blonde. "Just apologize to him about the cake already."

"It was hilarious though! You were laughing the hardest out of all of us!" Kisuke exclaimed with his index finger pointed sharply at Yoruichi's back.

"Eugh… T-That has nothing to do with this situation. Funny or not, the explosion left him without e-eyebrows." Yoruichi cleared her throat and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Poor kid had to draw them on for over a month…"

"Despite your protest, you seem to be enjoying yourself over there…" Kisuke grinned as he watched the faint trembling of his friend. "I had a really hard time getting a read on his expression though, he always looked surprised."

"Nngh… ha." Yoruichi let out a quivering breath as she composed herself. "Ahem, I'm sure h-he'll come around more once you clear the air. Trust me."

"I guess you're right, maybe I should give him a cat as a peace offering?" Kisuke mused as he strode passed Yoruichi. He grinned at her stiff smile before he wandered into his dining room. "Are Tessai and the kids asleep?"

"Hmph." Yoruichi huffed and followed after Kisuke, her head nodding at his sudden question. "Yeah, for a while now. Tessai still isn't feeling great, and Jinta tired himself _and_ Ururu out. The three of them are out cold in the guest room."

"Good. That means we can play~" Kisuke rubbed his hands together excitedly, his body being drawn to the cabinet in the corner of the room. "I'm going to make up for last week's loss, Yoruichi. Get ready."

"Hah, quite the comedian tonight aren't ya? You don't really think you can win-" Yoruichi's proud speech was rudely cut short by the sudden ringing of Kisuke's dial-up phone.

"Ah? Ichigo?!" Like a child, Kisuke spun on his heel and all but lunged at the phone with a joyous grin on his face. "Hello~ Calling to apologize, Ichigo? Ignoring your Uncle is rude!"

Yoruichi pulled her eyebrows together amusedly, her head shaking side to side as she listened in on Kisuke's phone call. "He's such a kid… I can't believe _this_ is my best friend." She whispered the backhanded compliment to herself while Kisuke continued to scold the person on the other end of the line.

"You still owe me a birthday _and_ Christmas gift, Ichigo. I'm feeling chocolate and a new employee~" Kisuke drawled and chuckled but his expression suddenly lost its life. With a disappointed frown, he hung his head and sighed. "Oh. It's just you Isshin."

"Hm?" Yoruichi tilted her head and moved closer, sitting on the counter beside the phone stand. "What's wrong?" Silently she mouthed the words to Kisuke, who shrugged in response.

"Eh? I can't really go out, Isshin… you know Sunday is game night." Kisuke pouted and eyed Yoruichi pleadingly.

"Invite him, it's fine." She whispered and grinned, "Make sure he brings his wallet~ Momma's feeling lucky tonight!" She giggled, pushed off the counter and walked up to the cabinet to begin setting up.

"N-No! You can talk, but why don't you join Yoruichi and me? Just like the old days, we can talk about your issue here." A few moments after his suggestion, Kisuke nodded and gave Yoruichi the thumbs up. As if it was planned, she began setting a place for Isshin as well. "Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes. Yeah, talk soon."

The receiver chimed as Kisuke set the phone down, the call between the two men now officially over. Unable to restrain herself, Yoruichi snapped her fingers and grabbed Kisuke's attention.

"So, what's going on? Is everything okay?" She leaned forward on her knees, her white tank top creasing as she bent.

"I don't think so… Isshin sounded really upset. Something about the school trip that the twins just got back from." Scratching his head, Kisuke shrugged and moved to the storefront once again. "Wait here, I'll be right back just going to let Isshin in. He was calling from a payphone- surprisingly."

"Sure." With a nod, Yoruichi crossed her legs and put her elbows on the surface of the kotatsu, resting her chin on her palms. Patiently she waited and a few minutes after leaving, Kisuke returned with a grumpy looking Isshin. She couldn't help but smirk at the expression on his face, "What's up, Isshin? Ichigo ignoring you too?"

"Bite me." With a grunt, Isshin plopped down at the edge of the kotatsu and let his head fall onto the surface with a resounding thud.

"Yeesh…" Yoruichi pulled away and grimaced slightly, "Sorry."

"You're fine. I'm just in a pissy mood, don't apologize." Without raising his head, Isshin spoke, his words barely registering over his exhausted sigh.

"Apologies aside, what's going on?" Holding a few bottles of sake, Kisuke took his place beside Yoruichi and poured a bit out for the three of them. "You're usually obnoxiously energetic."

"Usually what?" His sharp retort was accompanied by an even sharper glare as Isshin sat up straight.

"Oh~ sorry I must've been thinking aloud! Silly me."

"Hrn- it doesn't matter, say what you want." Waving the flippant blonde off, Isshin quickly downed his cup of sake, finishing the drink with a partially satisfied sigh. "Before you two jump to conclusions; The girls are fine, I didn't kick Ichigo out of the house, and no- Tōshirō hasn't spirited Karin away."

"Yet~" Yoruichi sang as she sipped at her own cup, eyeing Isshin over the rim with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Oi. Watch it, Cat." Without missing a beat, Isshin grabbed a die off the kotatsu and flicked it at Yoruichi's head. She winced as it bounced off and splashed into the bottle of sake to her side.

"Tss!" Rubbing her forehead, Yoruichi set her cup down and returned Isshin's glare. "I'll take you up on your earlier offer if you don't relax. Loosen up a bit, grandpa. Your age is showing."

"He-!"

"Oookaaayy! Let's start the game, shall we?" Defusing the situation, Kisuke cut Isshin off and slid the open bottle of sake towards him. "Since you put the die inside, you need to drink it out. We can't play without it."

"Fine." Pulling himself back together, Isshin took the bottle and tilted it up. With vigour he drank the bottle whole and spat the die out, the bottle lightly clinking against the kotatsu top. "There, now roll the dice."

"Sure, sure." Scooping the dice up, Kisuke shook them in his hands and tossed them out onto the makeshift board in front of him. "Let's see… corner one, slot six. Yoruichi, you're up- what is something that you've never told anybody else?"

"Ugh- right off the bat huh? Alright, at least it's easy." Having cooled down as well, Yoruichi tossed 1500 yen in between the three of them and cracked her knuckles. "Little Byakuya once mistook a stray cat for me and confessed. Poor Kid still got rejected."

"Ouch… no wonder he's so cold with you now." Kisuke whispered to himself and motioned for Yoruichi to roll. "Go on then."

The amber-eyed woman bristled at Kisuke's offhand remark but refrained from calling her long-time friend out. She quietly picked up the dice and shook them in her palm before casting them onto the tabletop. "Three-three? That's you, old man."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Isshin teased and tossed 1300 yen into the _pot._ As he pulled his hand back, Yoruichi picked up his card and read it out for him.

"Ahh~ This is a fun one." Yoruichi smirked and levelled her eyes with the disgruntled father. "When was the last time you got some?"

"..." Looking away, Isshin clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Longer than I care to mention."

"Ohhh? The question was rather specific… but that answer sounds rather evasive! Wouldn't you say so, Kisuke?"

The blonde nodded along with Yoruichi's words, his arms crossed sternly over his chest. "Indeed it is, I wonder what penalty we should dole out?"

"Ngh… this is why I never play with you two. I'm always ganged up on." Isshin hung his head in defeat, patiently awaiting his aforementioned punishment. "Hit me with your best shot, just get it out of the way."

"As you wish~" Cracking his knuckles, Kisuke leaned forward with a look of smug determination etched across his face. "Why isn't Ichi-Mmph!?"

"What's got you in such a pissy mood?" Having covered Kisuke's mouth with her hand, Yoruichi spoke in his place. Her eyes were sharp, offering Isshin no escape from their sight.

"That's my penalty…? I was expecting an actual- Nevermind." Isshin brought his hand up to his lips and cleared his throat. "I'm pissy because Ichigo brought a new face home after the girls' trip."

"It's obviously not a woman, so who is he?"

"Haah…" With a heavy sigh, Isshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "One of Kyoto's Braves. Specifically, Sakata."

"Eh? Why would somebody of that calibre reach out to Ichigo personally?" Yoruichi's eyes were wide as she wore her shock clear on her face, "Scratch that- why'd he leave Kyoto? Aren't the Braves supposed to guard it?"

"They are, but he got dispatched out here-"

"That would mean their Queen has an interest in our boy." Pushing Yoruichi's hand away, Kisuke rejoined the conversation by cutting into Isshin's announcement. "You should be proud! He's finally getting some women's attention~"

"He was getting it before, Kisuke. Ichigo's just an idiot. He certainly didn't inherit Masaki's awareness." A nostalgic smirk spread across Isshin's lips as he recalled his late wife. "I don't care about their Queen's interest, what upsets me is who Sakata is and how flippant he's being about what he did to us."

"What he did? Have you two made contact before, Isshin?" Tilting her head, Yoruichi poured herself another serving of sake.

"Years ago, yes." Mimicking Yoruichi's movements, Isshin quickly downed another cup and explained himself for his friends. "Before any of the kids were even a thought, Masaki and I went on a little vacation-runaway to imperial Kyoto. Almost immediately when we got there, the two of us were confronted by that monster."

"Ah, yes. I remember this…" Kisuke frowned and nodded. He couldn't help but chuckle at the puzzled expression Yoruichi wore. "Go on, Isshin."

"...?" Still lost, Yoruichi rested her elbows on the sides of her knees and focused on Isshin.

"Long story short, Mr Golden Boy decided that calling my Masaki a blight plaguing Kyoto and then trying to kill her… was acceptable." Isshin gripped the sake bottle in his hand, deciding to just drink from it instead of pouring it. "The three of us fought, he eventually backed off, and we left. All Masaki and I did were show up, drink a bit, and wander around."

"Alright, I can agree that this guy seems a bit rough around the edges… but to hold a grudge for this long? It's a bit childish, isn't it…? Imperial Kyoto was a very different place than Kyoto is now. The fact both of you got inside is rather impressive. Even I had trouble getting in there… so for two humans to get in? Can you blame him for being threatened?" Yoruichi frowned and examined her nails, "Aren't you overreacting?"

"You'd understand if you were there…" Isshin sighed and set his sake bottle down. "I know we weren't welcomed, but we hadn't even introduced ourselves yet. It was rude."

"You're more right than you know, Yoruichi~" Speaking up, Kisuke tossed 1300 yen onto the Kōtatsu- earning everybody's attention. "Masaki wasn't killed there- she wasn't even injured. Sakata pulled back before the fight got too intense."

"Kisuke…"

"Shut it, Isshin." Yoruichi snapped and eyed Kisuke expectantly. "Let's hear it!"

"Ahem." Clearing his throat, Kisuke ignored Isshin's warning and held his hands out as if he were holding Benihime. "Isshin was dishonoured in their brief spar."

"Isshin? Lost in swordplay…?" Stunned, Yoruichi stared incredulously at the suddenly quiet Isshin. "How?"

"I'm going to kill you, Kisuke. One of these days…" A frustrated Isshin flicked one of the question cards at the grinning blonde, who took shelter behind his infamous fan. Glancing at the impatient Yoruichi, he finally answered her. "I didn't lose in swordplay."

"Then _what_ happened?"

"He... stopped me from using Bankai."

"He stopped you…? Was it magic or something?" Yoruichi pressed, struggling to understand the source behind Isshin's ongoing grudge against the legendary Brave.

"He grabbed Engetsu." Kisuke answered from behind his fan, and Isshin flinched in response.

"How does grabbing a Zanpakuto stop it from transforming? That isn't possible." Yoruichi shook her head in an act of denial, "His brute strength may be nearly unrivalled in the spiritual world, but it means nothing."

"You're right. It means nothing." Kisuke agreed, staring at Isshin from over the top of his fan. "That must be what Engetsu felt as well, no? Sakata wanted to end the fight, and deep down… Isshin didn't see a point in fighting." His fan snapped shut and he laid it across his lap. "The only thing that kept Isshin's combative fire alive- was pride. _Never fight the same battle twice_ , right Isshin?"

"..."

"You believe in that kind of philosophy, Isshin? Colour me surprised…" Yoruichi reeled back, caught between feelings of disappointment and awe. "You were such a lazy captain- I'd never expect such a do or die ideology…"

"Look. I was young and in love, okay? I wanted to impress Masaki and he… he was the bigger man that day. He turned me against myself, apologized and then left. Was I supposed to just let that go?"

"Yes." "Mmhm~"

The unanimous agreement from the other two prompted Isshin to let out a loud groan.

"Man, you Shiba's really are the weirdest out of all us nobles. Be prideful, or be flippant. You can't be both!" Yoruichi chided and reached across the kotatsu to flick Isshin's ear. "I swear… No wonder Ichigo gets so frustrated with you! You're still a kid!"

"I'm not proud of it… I just can't let it go." Isshin gingerly rubbed his ear, "It's all because he attacked Masaki with nothing but suspicion as his reason! For my pride, and her honour, I can't forgive him. Not until we fight again."

"Say you did fight again, can you even win right now?"

"What are you implying, Kisuke?" Isshin narrowed his eyes, "You think I'd lose?"

"I'm just saying that you should look at the bigger picture here. You're both different people now, don't scratch at old wounds." Waving off Isshin's thinly veiled hostility, Kisuke grabbed the dice and grinned. "Let's keep playing, you're out of course."

"..." Rolling his eyes, Isshin scooted back from the kotatsu and leaned against the dresser behind him. Both Yoruichi and Kisuke returned to the game, occasionally throwing more money into the increasing victory pot. ' _What does he mean by different people. Our lives are the only things that have changed- not who we are.'_ A sharp pain in his head urged him to stop thinking about the conflict- if only for a while. ' _Whatever. I might as well have fun while I'm here… I'm not free like this often.'_

"Isshin! Be our judge… Kisuke claims that he's driven before!" Yoruichi yelled across the room to pull Isshin out of his thoughts.

"I don't know why you can't just believe me, have I ever lied to you before?"

"When _haven't_ you lied to me?" Yoruichi hissed, her words making Kisuke hide behind his fan once again. "Driving would require you to eventually leave this building- which you _never_ do!"

"Sorry Yoruichi, but he has driven before." Isshin mustered a grin and inched forward. "He once stole my truck 'cause he wanted to go pick Ichigo up from school."

"You don't have a truck, Isshin." Yoruichi argued, her finger coming up as a point of interjection.

"Exactly." Isshin glanced sidelong at Kisuke, who was no doubt smirking behind his fan.

"Kisuke… what did you do?" Yoruichi deadpanned as the blonde man suddenly leapt to his feet and clapped his hands.

"I'll go put some tea on! Be right back~" Sidestepping the accusatory Yoruichi, Kisuke skipped into the storefront in order to escape the inquisitive atmosphere.

"Isshin, what did he do?" Turning to face the tired looking father, Yoruichi felt her heartbreak at the sight of his expression.

"My beautiful little girl… he managed to sink her in the bay." Isshin clutched at his heart and took another swig of sake.

"I-Isshin… there's no water between your house and Ichigo's elementary-"

"I know! I don't have a clue where the hell he went! All that I'm certain of is that he owes me 3.1 million yen for her."

"3.1 million…" Yoruichi's eyes trembled slightly as Kisuke began brewing the tea. "I-I'm so sorry, Isshin."

"It's fine. I've been slowly swindling the debt out of him by joining these gambling games of his…" Isshin jabbed his thumb at the pile of money on the Kotatsu. "That's why I can't complain when you guys swindle me back- like tonight."

Yoruichi's body stiffened under Isshin's knowing gaze, a faint blush coming across her face. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is that so? So we'll ignore the weighted dice you rolled for me then." Nodding with a satisfied grin, Isshin poured the two of them the last bit of sake.

"Hehe… he… sorry." Yoruichi graciously took the drink from Isshin with a lowered head.

"Hmm."

"Isshin? What's up, you look like you've got something to say." Having raised her head, Yoruichi sipped at her portion of sake and stared at the thinking Isshin. It took the father of three a little bit of time, but he eventually answered her.

"I have a bit of a big favour to ask… can you hear me out?" Isshin lowered his voice, his hands resting atop the Kotatsu to bring himself closer,

"What is it?" Mirroring Isshin's movements, Yoruichi tilted her head and listened.

"Well…"

* * *

 _ **The Leviathan's Berry.**_

* * *

While Isshin and the others indulged themselves, Sakata found himself sitting on the roof of a tall building staring out over the Karakura cityscape. His golden eyes lazily drew themselves across the small town, a sense of homesickness washing over his relaxed form.

"We head back tomorrow night, whether he agrees to the alliance or not. I just have to hold out until then." His arms crossed behind his head, both legs dangled off the edge of the roof. They swung gently as Sakata tried to ease the anxiety in his chest. "We might only be a little ways from Kyoto but I still feel out of place. Kyoto in the human world feels foreign enough for my liking."

Throwing himself back he felt himself land on the flat surface of the roof, his eyes now turned up towards the night sky. Thoughts of disaster continued to bombard his busy mind, his vacancy weighed on him heavily.

"I hope Queen Yasaka is okay… and the little one too. The other guys better pick up my slack this time!" His voice rose towards the end of his little blurb, a sharp echo bounced across nearby rooftops. "Lazy bastards…"

He flipped over onto his stomach, and to his back again. What started as a low huff quickly grew into a prolonged groan as he rolled around in place, letting his frustration and boredom out vocally.

"Why is this town so damn quiet?!" In a sudden burst of energy, Sakata launched himself into a sitting position and glared off the edge of the roof. "You're too good at your job! Good enough to be annoying…!"

While the seemingly targetless scream died out, Sakata turned his head and narrowed his eyes. His hands tensed up as he lifted himself off the edge and rose to full height.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people." He turned and frowned, locking eyes with a noticeably shorter man.

"It's even less polite to scream your frustrations out. I don't know where you're from nor do I care, but please act appropriately in my town." The shorter man took on a slight edge as he spoke, warning Sakata. "Karakura has its fair share of disturbances, we don't need to add you to the list."

"You're calling me a disturbance…? That's cute, coming from someone like you." Sakata crossed his arms as he spoke, throwing the hostility back at the newcomer, "This is hardly your town either, but I'm sure I don't need to explain that to ya."

"So you're really not human. At least, not fully."

"If you're all done checkin' me out, mind telling me who the hell you are? Whatever happened to respect…"

"Respect is earned."

"I've done enough in my life."

"Hmph. I'm one of Karakura's guardians, Uryu Ishida." Uryu held his hand out, a white glove shining in the night, "This building belongs to my father and it's private property."

"Ishida, Huh? I'm not sure where ya went to school, but hospitals are public property. Ain't nothing private here." Sakata jerked his head up at the bright hospital sign. ' _Guardians, eh? Ichigo said nothing 'bout that… is this kid lying to me?'_

"Let me rephrase that then, this building is private property for you." Uryu mirrored Sakata's stance and tilted his head. "Now am I going to escort you off the premises nameless, or are you going to cooperate?"

"Hah, alright. I see how it is… just try and get rid of me. I'll tell you my name if you can manage at least that." Moving his hands to his waist, Sakata beckoned the bespectacled Uryu over. ' _Legit or not, I don't like him. Do they teach kids nothing today? He should know by my legend at least! I am gold…ish… after all!'_

"Don't you underestimate me, you clearly have no idea who I am-"

"I don't care who you are. You're the only one underestimating somebody here, and it isn't going to end well for ya." Glancing over his shoulder, Sakata spared the Kurosaki Clinic a quick glance. Once he was satisfied he looked back to Uryu. "You Quincies always blind yourself with pride. It's no wonder y'all died."

"Nng… how the hell do you know about Quincies…" Uryu grit his teeth, staring up at the smug Sakata. "No, that doesn't matter. You'll tell me eventually, once I've beaten you."

"Hoh? Bring it on, ya wannabe angel. I'll make sure to beat that warped pride right outta ya." His hands balled up into tight fists which he held out in front of his face.

"..." Uryu didn't respond with words, instead, he leapt upwards and held his hand out in front of him. An ethereal blue shone from a small pendant on his wrist before a sort of bow materialized around his hand.

With a silent but lightning fast movement, Uryu's free hand met the thin blue string by his forearm and pulled it straight beyond his shoulders. The bowstring ripped free from his fingers and fired off an arrow of light directed at the centre Sakata's chest.

"Come on, Quincy. Gotta do better than a measly arrow to beat me." Sakata called out as the arrow connected, shattering into ephemeral fragments. They lasted only a second before they were gone. "See? Not even a burn on my shirt."

True to his words, the only proof of the arrows brief existence was the horsehair thin plume of smoke that rose from Sakata's uninjured chest. Uryu, unperturbed, loosed a volley of similar arrows down at the stationary Sakata. Most met a fate similar to their predecessor, either shattering off of Sakata's body or missing him entirely. Either way, none managed to so much as scratch the hulking man.

"Is this really what the last of the Quincies has to offer me? I have at least nine hours to kill man… don't tap out here in the first round." Sakata spoke through the volley, little more than irritated by the strikes. Dropping his stance, he raised his hand up to cover his face. "Ya gotta give me more than this!"

Uryu overextended the string and held it taut for a few moments as Sakata put his strength on display. Once his hand was over his brow, the string whipped back into place. "Hopefully this is satisfactory." Relaxing somewhat, Uryu suppressed a grin at the surprised expression on Sakata's face.

From the drawn attack came a spiralling mass of blue that struck the cocky man square in the chest. It tore through all arrows in its path and ripped the concrete roof up in its wake. The impact was coined by a loud boom, followed by a blinding flash of white.

On the other end of the attack, Sakata couldn't help but grin at the force of the technique. His legs tensed up and his feet dug into the cracked roof, pulling his hands together Sakata put his guard up against the remainder of the strike. As the light died down, he shook his head and dropped his arms.

"Ya know, that wasn't half bad. Managed to move me a little bit." Sakata pat his chest down and scowled at the torn and burned fabric. "Ya even managed to burn me up a little. Nothing historic though… my chest is my best feature after all. It's taken punishment far worse than that."

"How about your head then?"

"Huh…?"

Looking up, Sakata's smugness faded as he watched the tip of another blast prepare to pierce the centre of his eye. Beyond the blinding light was the airborne Uryu, seemingly running in the air. Sakata had just enough time to turn his face away before the unpredicted impact, his body being flung through the cracked roof and the subsequent floors below.

"The upper floors are currently being renovated, and are unused. We don't have to worry about any innocents getting caught up inside." Uryu hopped down to the crumbling roof and closed his eyes. The building shook as the second attack exploded, blowing the upper floor windows out entirely. ' _Father shouldn't mind much… I hope.'_ A lone bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as he heard at least one of the floors collapse completely.

With no time to waste on regrets, Uryu descended into the newly formed battleground. Closing his eyes, he held his breath as to not inhale the debris. Expending little effort, he extended his senses and felt around for any traces of Sakata. As if warning sirens went off in his mind, Uryu dropped down so he was level with the cracked floor. A harsh gust of wind ripped through the space where Uryu once stood tall.

Dust rolled over itself in a sort of wave, quickly exploding into a harmless cloud against the nearest wall. Uryu altered his grip and pushed himself away from his landing point, the dust-covered form of Sakata gradually coming into view. Arm outstretched, fist clenched with knuckles white, he had fully intended to end the fight with that punch.

"What's up, kid? Not feeling a fist fight?" Sakata growled and lowered his arm, glaring down at the recovering Uryu. "Get up and prepare yourself, I'm playing to win now." What remained of Sakata's outfit rustled as he dropped into a stance, his arms held up in preparation. Scorch marks littered his body, but no clear injury could be seen.

The sight of a nearly unharmed Sakata did little to quell the feelings of unease that swirled about in the depths of Uryu's mind. He charged into this fight without thinking, he let Sakata antagonize him. ' _I can't win head to head like this… taking a punch from him would be suicide. I need to subdue him somehow.'_

"Thinkin'll get ya killed kiddo!" Sakata roared while he launched himself at the stationary Uryu. His fist shot forward, slicing through the air as it careened for the young Quincy.

"Damn…!" His foot slid back as Uryu evaded the strike, quickly jumped away to avoid Sakata's overhead follow up. "HYA!" While airborne, Uryu shot off a series of corkscrew-esque arrows.

Most missed their mark as Sakata swatted or sidestepped them, quickly advancing on the retreating Quincy. "Oi, stop running brat! My patience is wearing thin with ya…!" He dropped himself low and tensed his legs up, kicking himself across the now derelict hospital floor towards Uryu. "Wanna play with weapons…? Fine! Take… THIS!"

Sakata's hands grabbed the exposed mesh of the destroyed roof overhead and flexed. His fingers dug into the already unstable concrete and created a series of spider web-like cracks. His rapid approach suddenly stopped as his trajectory turned vertical.

"What are you…?" Uryu came to a skidding stop a ways away from Sakata. With his eyes widened, he watched the blonde man kick off the ceiling in order to launch his body back down. "No… are you insane?!"

"YES!" The muscles in Sakata's arms tensed and strained as his legs swung up behind him. "CATCH, QUINCY!"

Uryu's heart stopped as the sound of cracking shot all across the room. His gaze briefly turned downwards as he imagined the floors below and the casualties that could result from this. "GEIST ERDE: WAND!" His voice tore from his throat alongside an arrow aimed at the damaged floor beneath his feet.

His now free arms rose to cover his head as a transparent blue platform immediately covered the floor as if it were an impenetrable shield. With a brief moment of relief, Uryu braced himself as what felt like a truck fell on top of him.

 _Kurosaki Residence, The same time._

"I-Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!"

"Nngh…"

"Wake! Up!"

"If you don't shut up… I'll feed you to our neighbour's dog."

"Eh… I… No! Just wake up, Uryu's in trouble!"

With a start, the groggy Ichigo threw himself from his bed and steadied himself. A soft squeak rang out from the corner of his room where the source of panic began to groan.

"Kon. What do you mean, what's going on?" Crossing the distance in a hurry, Ichigo grabbed the plush arm of his miniature companion and held him up.

"Uh… Uryu's in a fight… at his hospital. It's not going we-MMPH?!" The little lion plush struggled for a brief moment before it fell limp. Its stuffed body was tossed carelessly away while Ichigo pinched the small pill between his fingers.

Quickly swallowing it, his body split from his soul and he took off through his window. Meanwhile, his body- now inhabited by Kon- struggled to centre itself.

"I-Ichigo… Wait! Call your father, you can't handle this alone…!" Stumbling over to the window that Ichigo's spiritual body just flew out from, Kon let out a harsh cough. "D-Damn it! He acted like… he expected this…" Rubbing his throat, Kon looked behind him before he crawled through and jumped down from the bedroom window. ' _My help wouldn't make things any worse…!'_ He set his eyes on the quickly shrinking back of Ichigo's black Shihakusho and began sprinting after it.

Up far ahead, Ichigo kicked off of rooftop after rooftop as he sped towards his friend's location. He knew Kon was chasing after him, but he couldn't risk stopping now. Not with what was at stake, it was a matter of whether he was _able_ or not. It was what needed to be done. ' _Uryu… just hold on. I'm almost there…!'_

 _Ishida Hospital, Rooftop._

"Haah… note to self, don't try to look cool anymore…" Uryu groaned as he slowly crawled out from his makeshift concrete tomb. His palm tingled as it made contact with the energy platform that he had erected seconds before impact. ' _I still have feeling in my limbs… they hurt but I can move them. I'm okay.'_

His legs kicked away a large piece of rubble that stubbornly kept him pinned down, freeing himself. With a sigh, he tossed himself onto his back and stared up at the now exposed starry sky. The three floors that once covered his head were no longer in sight, they were instead scattered around his prone body and the surrounding area.

"Alright, I need to move…" He whispered to himself and lifted his body into a sitting position, his face honestly expressed his discomfort. With no little amount of willpower, Uryu climbed to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Ya got out, I see."

The sickeningly familiar voice made Uryu flinch and spin around, holding his arms at the ready. Small pieces of debris were shaken loose from his hair as he did so, yet they failed to even make him blink as he stared down the blonde man across from him.

Sakata was leisurely sitting on a part of the collapsed ceiling, his arms behind his head. Like Uryu, he too was covered in dust and debris, minus the injuries. "Took you three minutes, any idea how many times I could have killed you? You should thank me for being so patient. It's rare."

"You say that like it's something to be proud of…" Uryu called forth his bow and drew the string back, "I no longer care who you are, you just put the lives of hundreds of innocents on the line. If I hadn't have moved fast enough, who knows what would have happened?"

"The people in this building would be dead. It takes a lot to survive to have three floors dropped on your head." Sakata stretched his arms out and hopped onto his feet. "Lemme guess, your Blut saved ya? Probably activated it just as your body hit the ground, yeah?"

"Why do you… know about Blut?"

"A Quincy told me once. I know a few more of your little tricks as well. Like your little Letzt Stil technique, among others." Sakata eyed the dishevelled Uryu and shook his head. "You're a sorry sight, ya know that? Showed up claiming to be some great protector, yet you're nothin' but a kid."

"Is that so…? Better than being an arrogant fool I suppose." Uryu shrugged and rolled his shoulder back into place with a loud snap. "Ngh… wouldn't you agree?"

"Gettin' lippy eh?" With a harsh scoff, Sakata stepped towards Uryu once more. "Do I need to actually kill ya?"

"No, all you need to do is stay still." Uryu held his arm out and grasped a now solid bow, already drawing an arrow back. "Heiliger Pfeil: Bindungsketten." Vacant of emotion, Uryu fired the lone arrow at Sakata, who chose to take it head-on.

"More arrows? It's not going to do anything." As he readied himself to finish the fight, what looked to be a mesh of light materialized around his body. With a quick scan, he could tell that he was trapped inside a box of light that took the form of barbed wire. "Oi. What the hell is this? Another sneak attack?"

"I prefer strategy, sneak attack just sounds distasteful." Uryu lowered his arm and let out a heavy, but steady breath. "It's a cage made of my reishi. You can have fun trying to break out, you'll just hurt yourself."

"Is this a joke…? You're ending our fight with a trap? This is no different than running away!" Sakata grabbed the 'barbed fence' and squeezed his hand, wincing slightly as it dug into his flesh. "This doesn't mean you won… a fight isn't over until one of us is down and out!"

"Sure. If we were brawling, that'd be true. However, in the real world, pure physical strength can only get you so far. You need to match that brawn, with brains." Uryu groaned and sat down, his body ached. "If you can't do that, you're no more than a rabid dog."

"..." Sakata narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip, throwing his other hand into the mix. "Match it with brains… huh? I really don't get you Quincies."

"Of course you don't, from how it sounds you've spent your life hating us." Uryu glared at the confined Sakata, his eyes sharp. "Tell me about this Quincy you got information from. What kind of Quincy would just willingly give our secrets up like that?"

"I never said they were willin', just that they told me."

"...!" Uryu bristled and shot to his feet, "Bastard! How dare you- Huh?!" His fury driven monologue was cut rudely short as Sakata's 'cage' shattered under the force of the blondes grip. "...How?"

"How? I _thought_ about it. Like you told me to, teach." Sakata grinned and reformed his fists, "Let me repay the favour now, I'll teach you why you should keep your mouth shut!"

"Damn it…! Heilig Pfeil: Ge-"

"-tsuga Tenshou!"

Uryu dropped his bow and put distance between him and Sakata as a tide of reiatsu collided against his straining platform. Both he and Sakata covered their eyes as the winds and light assaulted them, quickly dying down, however.

"Ichigo…" Uryu smiled slightly at the sight of his old friend, currently lifting Zangetsu onto his shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Across the battleground, Sakata raised his hand in a cheery greeting. "What are ya doing up? It's late ya know…"

As the dust settled, Uryu and Sakata found themselves staring baffled at each other, the latter showing it more than the former. Ichigo, however, felt nothing but irritation with both of them.

"Alright. Who's explaining what, first?" Ichigo eyed both men seriously, a heavy silence fell upon them all. In the distance, the sounds of emergency sirens quickly approached the hospital building. "I'm in no mood to play the waiting game, your tantrum got innocent people hurt. What the hell happened here?"

"Four eyes over there picked a fight with me, so I retaliated." Sakata punched at the air for emphasis, prompting Uryu's brow to twitch in irritation.

" _Blondie_ was screaming so I told him to stop. Then he insulted me, and I defended myself. He's in the wrong here." Uryu composed himself and held an accusatory finger up against Ichigo. "More importantly… why do you know this man! As if befriending hollows wasn't dangerous enough, now you're adding psychopaths to the list?"

"Oi! I'm no psychopath, watch your mouth kid!" Sakata quickly snapped his irritation clearly shown on his face. "Why does this wannabe hero know you, man? He's way too dull for you."

"Wannabe hero…?"

"You heard me. Preaching your warped pride, all you Quincies are the same. Ya think you're some stallion of justice? Don't make me laugh." Glaring across the debris, Sakata once again attacked Uryu, the young man bristled just the same.

"Ichigo! Are you truly allied with this man?" With a grandiose swipe of his hand, Uryu forced Ichigo's eyes to move to Sakata. "He is no different than everybody we've fought until now, he's obsessed with strength and cares only about himself."

"..." In an attempt to remove himself from the conversation, Ichigo looked down at the thin barrier Uryu had erected. "The fight aside… Uryu, you can't blame him. You fought him here, both of you are at fault."

"Ichigo…!"

"Uryu!" Ichigo raised his voice and cut his friend off, adopting his usual scowl. "Enough. I'm really not in the mood to deal with this right now… just drop it."

"Fine. I'm still not okay with this though- he's a flight risk." Reluctantly, Uryu stepped down and unarmed himself. "Even if we're not at war anymore, you can't get lax."

"Yeah, I know. This wasn't exactly something I thought was going to happen." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and glanced at the irate blonde to his left. "Sakata, get ready. You and I are going back first thing in the morning- I can't trust you in my city if you act like this."

"Ya can't trust me, huh?" Sakata eyed the younger man and frowned somewhat. "I guess I understand… startin' shit on your territory and all. Sorry." With his paper-thin apology, the blonde man crossed his arms and shot a final glare at Uryu. "I'll be at your place. Let me know when we're leaving."

"Yeah, I will." As Ichigo settled Zangetsu against his back, he waved the retreating Sakata off. As he left the scene, Ichigo let out an exhausted sigh and turned to face Uryu once more. "Sorry about this, he's a bit... odd."

"Odd? That's an understatement, Ichigo. Who is he…? He doesn't feel like a Fullbringer." Uryu looked around the ruins and winced. "Doesn't really fight like one either… and he's certainly not a Hollow or Shinigami."

"He's…" Ichigo wracked his mind to try and explain Sakata to his old friend. "An acquaintance. We met in Kyoto when I was there for the twins' trip. You're right to say he isn't a fullbringer, he's a Japanese legend."

"A Japanese legend, is he?"

"Yeah, Sakata Kintoki to be exact. One of the four braves of Kyoto."

"Huh…"

As Ichigo finished his brief explanation of Sakata, Uryu could only nod and digest the new information. After a while, the bespectacled man snorted and shook his head.

"Did you hit your head, Ichigo? He's a myth, an urban legend. I'm sorry, but that man tricked you." Having composed himself by this point, Uryu fixed his clothes and dusted himself off. "He's nothing more than a supernatural con-artist, that's it."

"He isn't, Uryu. Believe me, I've seen Kyoto. It's exactly like the legends." Ichigo stepped away from the ledge and closed in on Uryu. "Yokai everywhere; Tengu, Nekomata, Kappa, Kitsune, all of them. Besides, you just fought him. You should know I'm serious."

"Ichigo…" The tone of Uryu's voice lost its playfulness, taking on more of a serious tone. "What's going on with you? You're not the type to play around like this. Why do you sound so excited about this?"

"Why not come with me? I'll prove it to you." Dodging Uryu's questions, Ichigo replied with a sudden proposal. One that caught the Quincy off guard.

"To Kyoto?" Uryu's eyes widened in light of Ichigo's suggestion. "I have classes, Ichigo. I'm not able to just… drop everything and cross the country with you."

"You skipped half of the third year, a day of classes won't kill you." Ichigo pressed and tapped Uryu on the shoulder. "I promise you won't regret it. Kyoto…it looks like it came right out of a manga."

"..."

The conversation came to a stop as Uryu began to think, his eyes locked on the path that Sakata had used to leave. With a large sigh, he scratched the side of his cheek and shrugged.

"Fine. When I prove you wrong, don't complain." Uryu finally relented and accepted Ichigo's request. "On top of that, you're going to tell me why you're acting so excited. I've never seen you like this."

"Haha, Deal." Ichigo accepted immediately and look around at what remained after the battle. "Do you need me to help you clear this place up? The both of you really made a mess… what's Ryuken going to say about this?"

"Father? He'll lecture me about misusing my powers and then refuse to talk to me for a month. The usual treatment." Uryu shook his head and gingerly rubbed the side of his left arm. "You go home- it sounds like you and Mr Urban Legend have a few things to talk about."

"You sure…?"

"Yeah." Uryu reaffirmed himself, motioning for Ichigo to get going. "I won't be ready to leave until tomorrow- so don't change your plans. Just give blondie a good lecture for me."

"All right, see you in the morning then." As Ichigo chuckled, the grating and anxiety-inducing sounds of sirens pierced through the once quiet night. Both men fought off their annoyed urges and said their goodbyes.

The dark-haired Quincy watched silently as his dear friend took off before he gradually undid his reishi barrier. Debris crumbled and fell onto the ceiling of the lower floor, but didn't break through. He couldn't be bothered to clean it up himself, not after the night, he'd just had. So he chose to leave it to the emergency crews and made himself scarce- leaving the site of conflict in a hurry.

Ichigo, on the other hand, had to scour the streets that led to Ishida Hospital in search of Kon, who had gotten himself lost in his hot pursuit of himself. It wasn't until a third of the way home that he came across the prone body which Kon currently inhabited. Despite the clearly dishevelled state of his human body, Ichigo couldn't help but feel irritated at the sight.

As he touched down, Kon perked up and grabbed hold of Ichigo's Shihakusho. "Buddy, pal! You're alive, I knew you didn't die again! I-I mean not that I thought you _would_ but it's been a long time since you-!"

"Enough. Why did you leave the house?" Ichigo coldly interrupted Kon's stuttered and rushed greeting, which prompted the mod soul to mimic Ichigo's trademark scowl.

"Why? Because I _care,_ that's why! You wake up and run off, not telling me a thing. All I know is that some guy is starting problems and you run off to see him! Like. _Always!"_ Kon snapped and crossed his arms.

Seeing his own face make such a huffy expression unnerved Ichigo to no end, although Kon's concern did make him feel somewhat guilty. "I'm sorry, alright? Now let's get home, you're causing a scene."

"I don't care! Sorry ain't gonna solve this- you only think about yourself! What about me? How about my needs? You can't keep me locked up all the time and not expect me to run away!"

"K-Kon, that's enough…"

"M-Making me run outside in the middle of the night like this… makes me wonder why I ever chose you." Stubbornly ignoring Ichigo, Kon spun away and puffed his chest out.

However, the blood in his veins froze solid as he turned, noticing behind him was an officer with his squad car parked by the side of the road. Kon blinked cluelessly for a second before he ran off, the police officer called out for him to stop, but eventually gave up.

With a worried expression, the officer rested his hands on his hips. His partner soon approached from the squad car, mirroring his expression. "Who was that Captain?"

"A headache… that's who." Answering in the captain's place, Ichigo groaned and gave chase, following Kon back home.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? He might have just been venting; calling him a headache is a tad excessive." Putting some distance between himself and the captain, the younger officer gently chided his superior.

"Huh? I didn't say anything, Rookie." The captain shot his partner a confused look before motioning to the car. "Go on, we have to get to the hospital. Can't waste time on crazies right now." With a quick jog, the captain hurried back to his car and left his partner confused and slightly afraid.

"A-Alright… no more anime for me. Mom was right- I should've stopped in high school…" The Rookie shook his head and joined his superior back on the road.

 _Ichigo's room, Karakura._

After chasing Kon, Ichigo reclaimed his body and made the trek back home from downtown. When he arrived and entered his room, Ichigo found that Sakata had let himself in, and decided to lay claim to his bed.

"Oi. What're you doing?" Ichigo called out to the blonde man, closing his bedroom window as he hopped over the bed and onto the floor. "Don't think you can just sleep what you did away. Get the hell up."

He received no response, so he chose to leave the man be for the time being. Ichigo surveyed the floor of his room and located the motionless stuffed vessel that housed Kon's soul. Reuniting the mod soul with his body, Ichigo let him down and covered his mouth to hide a yawn.

"I'm sorry Ichigo… I didn't know the police were there." In a quiet voice, Kon shyly toed the ground while his hands rubbed together.

"Forget it, they were too preoccupied with the hospital to care about you." Quickly dismissing Kon's apology, Ichigo turned his attention back to the silent Sakata. "Are you going to stop sulking anytime soon?"

"Ichigo… that's the guy! Why is he here?!" Kon climbed up onto Ichigo's shoulder to whisper, his plush paw locked on to the prone Sakata.

"I'll explain it later," Shaking Kon off he crossed the room and stopped by his bed. "Listen to me, Sakata. You can't just run around swinging at people you disagree with. If Uryu hadn't thrown his barrier up when he did, do you have any clue how many innocents you could have hurt?"

"..."

"Ignore me if you want, but at least pretend to listen."

The bed creaked as Sakata sat up and turned himself around to face Ichigo, a calm smile on his face. "I'm not ignoring you, Ichigo." He swung his legs over the side and bent over, his knees supported his elbows. "To defend myself in some way, I'll say this; Fighting is a method to overcome disagreement, and in this case… talking wouldn't have done anything. I'm sorry for acting rashly without waiting for you, but I won't apologize for the fight."

"If those people had gotten hurt-"

"Then we would have found a way to deal with it. A battle with no casualties is a dreamer's ideology, there's never a perfectly contained fight." As he rose to his feet, Sakata cut Ichigo off and waved his hand out in a fantastic manner. "If you wish to be a dreamer, I'll do my damndest to make your world all sparkly. Leave all the dirty work t' me."

"I don't want to be a dreamer, Sakata. I want to _protect_ people, and I can't protect people if I let battles get out of hand. You of all people should know what it means to protect!" Swatting Sakata's hand down, Ichigo glared up at him.

Sakata raised his eyebrow in the wake of Ichigo's statement, a small, pitying smile stretched across his face. "Our definitions of protector seem to be contradictory Ichigo. Mine is realistic, but yours…?"

"What are you getting at?" As Sakata spoke, Ichigo moved over to his desk and leaned into it.

"Hm…" His hum was partnered with hesitation. It didn't last long however, Sakata soon broke the short silence. "I live to protect Queen Yasaka and her daughter from harm, and by extension, I defend Kyoto as well. You want to protect everybody, everything. It's not possible for a single man to do, even the Gods can't help everybody at the same time."

"..."

"You're lack of a response proves that I'm right." Sakata stepped forward and grasped Ichigo's shoulder. "It's a wonderful dream to have Ichigo, but live a bit smarter. Instead of protecting everyone, protect those you love and care for."

Ichigo looked away as he processed Sakata's words, ' _I don't care if it's impossible…'_ Resolving himself in his mind, Ichigo shook his head and mirrored Sakata's smile. "Guess I'm an idiot then," He brought his hand up and tapped the side of his head slowly, "This dream is why I strive to improve, if I lower the bar for myself I'll never get anywhere in life. Besides, you always do the impossible. Why can't I?"

"Hmm… if that's what's you truly believe Ichigo." Releasing Ichigo's shoulder Sakata took a deep breath and stepped away from him. "I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you from now on. After comparing yourself to me like that, there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you slack off."

Ichigo nodded his eyes narrowed into a sharp stare. "Don't think trying to bond with me is going to get you off the hook. You're going to apologize to Uryu tomorrow, alright? I decided that he is going to be coming with us."

"Ughhhhh, fine." Sakata dropped his mature act and let out a long whine. "Is four-eyes really comin' with us though? Her highness only granted you permission…"

"If she wants me to accept her offer she better let him in." Ichigo moved past Sakata and clapped his back, "If she gets mad, I'll just bring up how you destroyed his hospital."

"Oi, it was three floors Ichigo. That building's got like… twenty more." Sakata quickly spun around and tried to defend himself, though his case fell on deaf ears.

"We leave first thing in the morning, I don't want to be gone all day. I still need to go and apologize to the teachers about flaking out as a chaperone." Opening his closet, Ichigo rummaged through his belongings until he found a travel bag. As he pulled it out, he glanced back at Sakata. "I got a question for you by the way…"

Irked by Ichigo's total disregard regarding his defence, he offered little more than a grunt in response to his question.

"Why do you slip between formal and informal speech so often…? I only ask because it's kind of jarring." Tossing Sakata the bag, which he effortlessly caught, Ichigo shut his closet and turned himself around.

"Eh? Well… it's kinda embarrassing." Sakata scratched his chin shyly and glanced down at the lion plush. "If either of you two tell anyone, I'll kill ya."

"Just spill." Ichigo quickly retorted, "Nobody really talks to Kon but me, so you can just pretend he's not there."

"Hey!" Kon yelled and swatted Ichigo in the ear, "Don't listen to him blondie! I'm super popular, so popular that it hurts!"

"Got it." Coldly dismissing Kon's self-explanation, Sakata crossed his arms and exhaled sharply. "Well, Queen Yasaka always gets upset with me because of the slang. I got used to it and started speaking formally around her…"

"That's the embarrassing bit?"

"I'm not done." Quickly answering Ichigo, Sakata cleared his throat and looked away. "The young princess on the other hand… told me I sound boring when I talk formally. Whenever I'm around her I speak normally so I swap between them so much, it's just habit now."

"So you got bullied by a little girl."

"I mean, that's one way to put it, yeah." Sakata begrudgingly acknowledged Ichigo's blunt analysis, which prompted the younger of the two to snort.

"Ahem, I'll take it to my grave." Ichigo swallowed his laughter and nodded at him, "For now though, let's get some rest. You're not supposed to stay here, but I don't want to be woken up again because you got in a fight. You can sleep on the floor."

"The floor…? Don't you have a futon or somethin' I can use?" Sakata chuckled nervously as Ichigo crawled back into bed.

"I have a futon, Kon's using it."

"But he's a stuffed toy."

"A stuffed toy that doesn't destroy buildings."

"..." Sakata flinched and watched Kon climb excitedly into the closet, mockingly sticking his tongue out at him before shutting the door. "Good night, Ichigo." Eventually, Sakata accepted his fate and laid down on the floor.

"Yeah, Goodnight Sakata." As Ichigo closed his eyes, the room fell silent.

After a short time, Sakata felt a soft pile fall onto his chest. Looking down, he let out a quiet chuckle. Gratefully taking the pillow and blanket, he curled up next to Ichigo's bed and tried to fall asleep.


	6. Tainted

**Hello all! Finished my first year of University about two weeks ago so my beta and I finally cracked down on this chapter. We ended up having to split it in two since the length had gone over twenty thousand words and didn't want to upload an even bigger wall of text than we usually do. So! This part of the chapter is shorter than it's partner, however, I hope you all enjoy it just as much.**

 **These chapters mark the end of what could be called the 'foundation' of the story and there'll be some big things coming up soon! I won't keep you guys any longer, please enjoy the chapters!**

 **Big thanks to my beta: Talking Pumpkin**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Bleach nor DxD, they are owned by Tite Kubo and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

The morning sun warmed Ichigo's room as he stirred awake, pushed himself up and looked around. By the side of his bed was Sakata, who still slept soundly, regardless of the sun's presence. Ichigo gently left his bed and stepped over his sleeping comrade, his eyes locked on his closet.

 _'We're leaving for Kyoto soon, I'd better get ready.'_ He thought to himself as he clutched at his heavy heart, the fabric of his shirt stretched beneath his fingers. 'Soon… all this will be over with. '

The closet in front of him swung open before he could grab it, courtesy of Kon, who stared up at him with his beady black eyes. "You okay, Ichigo? You were loud last night." He asked quietly, his words filled with concern.

"Loud? What are you talking about, Kon." Ichigo replied as he reached passed Kon and grabbed a fresh shirt to change into. "I slept just fine."

"It seemed like a nightmare to me. You never move that much when you're sleeping… in fact, you barely move at all." With his arms crossed, Kon tapped his plush foot and sighed. "Either way, you're awake now. I think Yuzu came in last night, you should go find her."

"Yuzu…? What makes you say that?"

"I woke up because of the noise and saw her by your bed. At least, her shadow- it's hard to see through these closets you know?" Kon laughed to himself, "Seriously though, she seemed angry."

 _'I would've noticed if Yuzu came into the room… she would have made a fuss about Sakata.'_ Ichigo glanced back at his bed as a feeling of unease seized his heart. Quickly, he changed shirts and left his room. He shut the door gently as to not wake the other man up.

As he stepped into the hallway, he was met by the familiar commotion of his family on the main floor and rushed down to greet them. His bare feet clapped against the wooden stairs as he ran his hand along the railing. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuzu and Karin sitting around the table while Isshin stammered himself out of whatever trouble he had gotten stuck in.

"Morning Karin, Yuzu." Ichigo greeted from the foot of the stairs, his hand raised to accompany his words. "What did the old man do this morning?"

"Morning, Ichigo!" Yuzu turned and waved at her older brother, while Karin nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Dad's trying to explain why he brought a woman home last night, Karin's pressing him way harder than I thought she would." She giggled lightly, the absence of her cheery voice gave way to the sounds of Isshin's rapid-fire apologies.

"A woman?" Ichigo tilted his head and eyed his nervous father, who had yet to acknowledge him. "Let Karin rip him a new one, I've got a question for you anyway." He walked up to the dining room table and sat beside Yuzu, his eyes levelled with her own.

"A question…? Sure! What's up?" She quickly nodded at him and waved her hand to spur him on.

"Did you come into my room last night while I was sleeping? I… uh… vaguely remember you coming in or something."

"I never came into your room last night." Yuzu slowly shook her head, a look of confusion on her face as she did. "Ah! Ichigo, no matter how close we are, dreaming of your little sister is a big no-no. Don't pick up those hobbies, we already have to deal with Dad."

Ichigo stared blankly at Yuzu as he processed the words that she spoke, only for his cheeks to quickly light up. "N-No! Don't even joke about that, it's not even remotely true!" He stammered and subconsciously distanced himself from Yuzu.

"When you deny it to that extent…" Yuzu leaned away for a second before she winked at Ichigo and smiled. "I'll just have to believe you."

"Don't do that to me Yuzu… it's too early." Ichigo fought his blush down and glared down at his younger sister "Where'd you even pick-"

"It's somebody Ichigo has to see! I can't explain it more than that, please Karin! Daddy isn't doing anything naughty!" Isshin suddenly yelled, his body hit the floor at Karin's feet with an audible thump. "I'm sorry!" His hand and forehead flush with the floor, Isshin begged for Karin to free him from her cold glare.

"Hmph." Instead of forgiving him, Karin spun around and glanced up at her brother. "Morning Ichigo, just so you know Dad is dead to me this morning."

"Urk…" Isshin recoiled as his daughter's words sliced clean through him. With little emotion, he lifted himself from the ground and stared across the room at his son. "Ichigo… please. Talk some sense into Karin."

"Who'd you bring home, old man?" Ichigo decided to humour his desperate father for a time, "And why."

"It's Urochiyi, and I did it because you need to see rhe," Isshin explained himself, keywords jumbled, as he turned himself to the living room with his arm extended.

"Who…? I didn't get that." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion which prompted his father to clear his throat.

"I said it's Oyrgetch."

"P-Pardon?"

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Yuzu reached over and grabbed his shoulder firmly, "Dad said its Etsnzuga."

"I… I got it!" Ichigo forced a smile and looked over at the living room. He decided to save everyone time and look at the person themselves.

As his eyes focused on the unnaturally dark living room, Ichigo felt a rush of nausea overtake him. The world around him seemed to stretch away and spin, only for it to snap back into place. He turned his head and went to lean on the table, only to stumble and nearly fall to the floor.

The kitchen table was behind him and he was next to the television in the living room. His nausea morphed into a pulsing headache, his eyes struggled to keep anything in focus. With great effort, he managed to raise his eyes enough to stare at the unknown occupants of the room.

"It's… a while… Ichigo…" The figure spoke, their words muffled by an unknown scratching sound. "…You… have to… save…"

Ichigo gripped the side of his head and forced himself to focus on the figure, his blood ran cold as he did. Before he stood who he originally called Zangetsu, his robes in tatters and his glasses cracked.

"Z-Zange-!"

His words were silenced by a hand, the cold glare from behind the cracked glasses sent a chill down Ichigo's spine. _"I… Juha… do not… say… name."_

"Juha," Ichigo spoke the name and the hand moved, a bright light erupted from beneath them to form a sort of pillar around them. The unfamiliar name struck Ichigo as odd, though he felt that now wasn't the time to question him about it. As the light finally settled and Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, he waited for the newly dubbed Juha to speak.

 _"It's been a while, Ichigo. You must forgive me for this odd reunion, but I have my reasons."_ The one who called himself Juha spoke, the sound of scratching finally vanished and left his words unobscured. "I tried to make you hear my name, but the others were too ingrained in your heart. I had to intervene physically."

"Intervene? What the hell is going on, Zan- Juha? Where is Zangets-"

 _"Stop. If you say that name, we'll both be killed."_ Juha cut Ichigo off once again, his exposed eye shifted to the barrier of light around them almost fearfully. _"It's too much to explain, but that's not why I brought you here."_

"Explain."

 _"This Sakata person, his leader as well… you mustn't trust them to the extent that you are."_ Juha settled his eye on Ichigo once again. _"I'm not sure exactly what has happened since your inner world is not exactly safe as it is, but there's been some kind of hex cast on you. It's been present for a while, so it's deeply rooted."_

"A hex? By Sakata…? Don't joke around Juha, he's a good guy… maybe a little aggressive, but he wouldn't do anything like that." With his arms at his sides, Ichigo quickly denied Juha's suggestion, much to the displeasure of the other.

 _"You aren't yourself, Ichigo. A few months ago you'd never had allied yourself with such a man like this, he's no different from Kenpachi."_ Juha scowled and approached him, his arm stretched out to grab Ichigo by the collar.

"What are you saying? Sakata is nothing like Kenpachi, he's somebody that wants to protect others. He's like me." Once again, Ichigo denied Juha's words and smacked his hand away. "Forget him, what's going on with Zangetsu? Why do you keep stopping me from saying his name."

 _"Ichigo!"_ In a flash, Juha grabbed Ichigo by the arm and flung him back, the pillar of light suddenly burst and darkness returned. _"Stop… being so stubborn… and open… eyes! H… is… ere… ave!"_

Whatever Juha's final words were they were unintelligible to Ichigo, as the scratching from before was now deafeningly loud. He put his hand against the wall behind him and steadied himself before he covered both ears. His hands did nothing to stop the sound as it effortlessly pierced through and continued its assault on his mind.

 _'What the hell… is happening?!'_ He exclaimed in his mind, even his own thoughts could barely be heard over the noise. His eyes darted around the room, all he could find was darkness. Juha was gone and so was the living room, it was like he had fallen into an abyss.

At last, the scratching ceased and an eerie silence surrounded him on all sides. He lowered his hands and stood tall, he squinted to try and make something… anything out in the endless void.

Finally, there was a crunch. Not one of food, nor one of bone but a crunching of glass. The crunch was accompanied by another, and another. It didn't take long for Ichigo to identify the moving crunches as footsteps. Silently, he turned his body to follow the sound.

The crunching never grew distant, it never neared either. It simply circled him from a place just out of his limited sight, as if it were mocking him. "Who's there? Is that you, Zangetsu?" Fed up with the scene Ichigo spoke, his words felt quiet to him. He knew that he had spoken loud enough to be heard, but his voice sounded weak.

When the words finally fell prey to the endless expanse, the grating silence returned once again. Even the crunching had stopped its roundabout. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak again, but something urged him to stay silent. Whether it was the hairs that stood on the back of his neck or the sudden dryness of his mouth, he knew that he shouldn't speak.

In his place, however, was the sound of a toddler's laughter or was it the sound of a choking man? The sound was nearly silent, it was a wonder that it was audible at all.

 _'I… shouldn't be here. Something is very wrong.'_ He thought to himself, his words echoed oddly in his ears. _'What…?'_ Again, his thoughts rang out around him, the sound dancing around him before it was swallowed up by the darkness.

 **"You lied… to us."** The voice stopped and spoke, it's words strained but pronounced. **"For granted, like we were nothing but a tool. Our sacrifice felt pointless. The bond felt pointless. We felt useless. And then you call out to us, because life isn't right without us."**

"What the hell are you? You're not either of my spirits- don't pretend like you are!" Ichigo raised his voice, bravely he shrugged off his anxiety.

 **"A soul is not your own. Your spirit stands before you, salivating at you. We, are around you. Above and below, within and without."**

"Enough of the damn riddles, just tell me what the hell you want from me!" Ichigo shouted and swung his arm out expressively, he turned himself around in some attempt to follow the travelling voice.

 **"What we desire is not what you will provide, nor is it what we can take from you ourselves."** The voice finally settled behind Ichigo, the sound lowered itself to what he assumed was the ground. **"One got away, one gave in. The one that gave in is the one that we use." A new voice joined the fray, distinguishably feminine. "Impart yourself unto us, Ichigo. We will undo the pain of your heart."**

"I said enough! Just give me a straight answer, damn it!" Ichigo all but screamed, his voice once again being swallowed by the empty sea. "What do you want!"

 **"Blood."**

The answer was unanimous and emotionless, both voices spoke from his back as if they hovered beside his ear. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated, his heart came to a stop. Ichigo's every instinct screamed death, but he couldn't do anything aside from turn around. Behind him stood a familiar figure, distorted by the darkness. The frenzied yellow sclera belonged to the one whom Ichigo sought earlier, but something about them seemed different.

"Zan...getsu?" Ichigo whispered, baffled as to when Zangetsu had gotten behind him. How long had he been there, had he just been staring there since the crunching stopped?

 ** _"K...ing…"_** Zangetsu spoke, his voice was distorted and seemed to come from out of his body. **_"Feed… us… run."_** As if two minds fought within Zangetsu's head, he spoke brokenly. Slowly he raised his hand and pressed it to Ichigo's chest.

"What's going on, Zangetsu. Why can't I feel our connection? What happened?" Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's forearm only to feel his hand dampen. Before he had a chance to do anything further, a great force beat into his chest and the darkness vanished.

"Ichigo! Are you with us?" A familiar, non-feral voice pulled Ichigo out of his daze. His eyes shot from side to side, the light burned them as they struggled to re-adjust to the artificial light of his room.

"Nng… what the hell happened to me?" He groaned and sat up, somebody's hands kept him steady as he did. Once up, the headache from earlier returned in full force. "Agh, my head's killing me."

"Isshin, get a glass of water. Tell the girls that he's alright."

"On it." Isshin opened a nearby door and hesitated, "Sorry Ichigo. I should have noticed sooner." His apology was followed by the click of a closed door.

"Notice what…?" Ichigo grumbled and finally managed to open his eyes fully despite the bright light. Yoruichi stood behind him with his sweaty hand held firmly in her own. "Yoruichi? When did you get here."

"Last night, Isshin brought me back from Urahara's place." She spoke softly, her free hand tenderly pressed against his forehead. "He tried to tell you earlier, but you totally zoned out when you saw me. Started muttering something about voices."

"I did… what?" He raised his left hand and pressed it to his head to try and numb the pain. Behind Yoruichi was a set of bloody cloths, and a bowl of crimson water. "Is that my blood?"

"Ah, yeah. Only some of it I think." Yoruichi shifted in her place to hide the gruesome scene. "Your dad and I looked away for a second, and when we looked back your chest was covered in blood. Your hand was as well."

"..." Ichigo recalled the last scene from his experience and shivered. "What happened to me, Yoruichi?"

"I have a faint idea, but it's not something I'd like to entertain. For now, let's get you washed up and ready to go." She took Ichigo by the arm and slowly helped him to his feet, "Uryu and the yokai are waiting in the living room. We're the last of the group."

"You're going with us?" Ichigo stumbled forward in the direction that Yoruichi led him. "How do you even know?"

She chuckled slightly and steadied him once again. After a bit of a walk, she finally answered him. "Isshin asked me to go, and frankly, I'm hurt that you didn't tell me."

"Yoruichi…"

"No. I consider you my family, Ichigo. You know this." Yoruichi scowled and pinched the side of his arm, "I get that you want to be independent and strong, but this isn't how you do it. You can't just cut people out."

"I didn't mean to cut you out, I just didn't know where to go." He whispered after he pulled away from Yoruichi. "You all already restored my powers, if I turned around and said they were gone again? Even worse than before…? I couldn't do that to you."

"Your powers aren't gone, Ichigo." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and spoke bluntly, "There's something wrong, for sure. But your powers are very much present."

"But I can't contact Zangetsu and even Yasaka-"

"Oi. Since when do you, of all people, take strangers words to heart?" She firmly grasped Ichigo's chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "This Yasaka doesn't know you, why do you think she has any idea what's going on?"

"But she does… she knew about the war, and about me getting my powers back." Ichigo shook his head and tried to explain himself, unperturbed by Yoruichi's disappointed stare. "She even knew about things only I know… and about my inner world. She knew I didn't feel… strong. Like myself." As his words faded, he felt a sharp sting in his cheek that forced his head to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ichigo?" Yoruichi snapped, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "None of that means anything. So what if she knows about your deepest darkest secrets? That doesn't mean anything. The only thing wrong with you is the way you're acting, it's totally out of character for you…" As she lowered her hand, Yoruichi adopted a pensive look. "Has anything weird been going on around you, Ichigo?"

With his composure regained, Ichigo rubbed his red cheek and glared down at his former teacher. "Everything! I couldn't even beat a simple hollow, nothing has been norma-m!" His rant was cut short by Yoruichi's finger, pressed against his lips.

"Specifically around you. Not to you." She pressed, "Maybe things you didn't notice yourself, but seem weird now."

When she pulled her finger away, Ichigo began to shake his head only for his conversation with Kon to come to the front of his mind. "Y-Yeah, Kon said that he saw Yuzu in my room last night… well her shadow, but I asked her and she didn't know what I was talking about."

"Alright." Yoruichi nodded and turned to the door, "Keep that between us for now, and pretend like this whole conversation never happened. Can you do that for me?"

"Yoruichi, what are you talking about?"

"Can you."

"Fine." Ichigo relented at last and watched the door open to reveal Isshin. He held a glass of water, and behind him were the twins, both wore worried expressions that quickly melted away at the sight of their conscious brother.

"Wonderful, in that case, we'll get going soon! I had Urahara prepare a faster way there for us so just come down when you're ready." Yoruichi clapped Ichigo's shoulder and moved away, she nimbly stepped around the trio that waited for their chance to speak.

As soon as the way was clear, the rest of the Kurosaki family rushed into the room and crowded Ichigo, who quickly apologized for worrying them.

"Here, drink up." Isshin said as he handed his son a glass of cold water, "I'm sure Yoruichi has already told you, but the rest of the group is waiting for you. Don't take too long up here."

"Thanks." With his thirst quenched, Ichigo set the glass of water down and glanced at his rather irritated sisters. "What's up?"

"What's up?! That's what we wanna know, all you've been doing lately is fainting!" Karin snapped and flicked her older brother's chin. "What's going on with you?"

"Karin's right… this isn't normal. First being hospitalized in Kyoto, and now this?" Comparably calmer than her twin, Yuzu crossed her arms and sized Ichigo up with uneasy eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry too much about me." Ichigo raised his hands to rub his sisters' hair. Behind them, he saw the remnants of his medical attention. Not wanting to draw his sisters' attention to it, he cleared his throat and begin to usher them out of the room.

"E-Eh? Ichigo! What are you doing?" Karin dug her feet into the floor, but it was a useless attempt. Both she and Yuzu were easily ejected from the room, though Ichigo was out with them.

"I have to get going, remember?" As Ichigo truthfully explained himself, he glanced over at his nearby father for help.

"He's right girls, go on downstairs and finish up breakfast. Ichigo and I will follow shortly, we just need to talk about a few things." Isshin shooed his daughters away, who reluctantly returned to the table downstairs.

"Thanks, I forgot that stuff was in there." Ichigo nervously rubbed the back of his neck and turned himself fully to face his father. "Before you say anything, I don't know what happened. Here, back in Kyoto. I don't know."

Isshin chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I was going to say," he grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Listen, I know you don't want to listen to me, but you have to be careful around Sakata. Especially in Kyoto."

"Dad-"

"Listen to me, he may seem impulsive but it's the exact opposite." Immediately, Isshin shut down his son's complaint in order to get his point across.

"From what I've seen, he's just an idiot." Ichigo deadpanned as he recalled his encounters with the Kyoto warrior.

"No mere idiot can defend Kyoto for over a thousand years, Ichigo. He's the chief of the four braves, everything he does has a meaning." Isshin whispered as he stared down the staircase, "As for Yasaka… she's a Kyuubi. They're best treated with caution."

"I appreciate the concern, but this is a bit excessive." Ichigo scowled and wandered over to the stairs, "First you get Yoruichi to warn me, and now you do it yourself. I'll be careful, I'm not an idiot okay?"

"Just don't do anything that you wouldn't normally do, be careful." As Ichigo nodded and walked downstairs, Isshin did little more than glare down at his back. _'Yoruichi is right. I couldn't tell before, but there's certainly something off…'_ He turned around and scratched his head with a look of amusement, "I guess it's good he's interested in a woman. I just wish it was natural." With his thoughts expressed, Isshin returned to his room and anxiously prepared for the worst.

After a rather rambunctious breakfast, save for the tension between Uryu and Sakata, the group of four left for their departure back to Kyoto. Ichigo gave his body to Kon before they left, knowing he'd have nowhere to store it in Kyoto. Once he reunited with Sakata and the others, they walked to a secluded clearing a bit beyond Karakura High, as Yoruichi asked them to.

"I'm amazed how easily Yuzu let you leave, Ichigo. Back in high school, she'd throw a fit if you tried to leave with a cough." Uryu commented to break the silence in the group, his words made Ichigo wince at the memory.

"Dad explained it to both of them before we left, she was more or less okay with it." Ichigo watched as Yoruichi and Sakata set up Urahara's newest invention. "Though she demanded that we be home before dinner."

"Before dinner…? Does she know we're going to Kyoto?" A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Uryu's face.

"Nah, she thinks the four of us are going to some kind of reunion. Karin suspects something though."

"Of course she does, with all the lies she's had to tell to sneak away with Toshi- Ahem." Uryu quickly cleared his throat and looked away, "Toshiko."

"Clever." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Is this Toshiko a good person?"

"From what I've heard she's a wonderful person that Karin enjoys being with." Uryu reached for his glasses and pushed them up. "Your sister aside, we are all lucky that nobody was hurt last night. Father was furious, but I managed to calm him down."

"You threw me under the bus, didn't you," Ichigo questioned bluntly, his accusation elicited a flinch from his longtime friend. "That's what I thought. It's fine, I'll be sure to remember that."

"Sorry…"

Both men stared at one another before they laughed softly. With the mood lightened, Uryu held his hand out and punched Ichigo in the shoulder. Somewhat surprised, Ichigo rubbed his shoulder and shot a glare Uryu's way. "What was that for?"

"You'll figure it out soon, don't worry about it. For now, just focus on the mission." Uryu lowered his arm and motioned over to Yoruichi. "Let's get going, it looks like they're about done."

 _'What's going on with everybody?'_ Ichigo curiously scratched the back of his neck before he and Uryu hurried over to Yoruichi. "So, what's this supposed to do again?" As he pushed his confusion to the back of his mind, he took in the small cube that Yoruichi and Sakata stood beside.

"It's a portable senkaimon, and with blondies help, it should open up right outside Yasaka's throne room." Yoruichi stepped away and motioned for Sakata to demonstrate.

As he stepped up, he nodded at Ichigo before the cube activated and created a fissure above it, large enough for someone to fit through. Without hesitation, he walked into it and vanished from their sight.

"We're just supposed to trust this? Failure means no return, Yoruichi." Uryu frowned while he looked over the device. "Kisuke isn't exactly the paragon of safety, after all…"

"It's got failsafes and everything, according to Kisuke at least." Yoruichi waved Uryu's concerns away and stepped in front of the fissure, "I'm going on ahead. If you two care about my well being, you'll follow."

With a knowing grin, she slipped into the fissure despite the shouts of the remaining two. Both Ichigo and Uryu shared a pensive look before they leapt through after the other two.

As they blunk the bright green fields of Karakura were replaced with the dimly lit wooden floors of a palace. When they looked up, they found Yoruichi in her cat form and the unnaturally large Sakata. Ichigo, who had seen him before simply shook the change off while Uryu was more taken aback.

He refrained from saying anything, however, since the atmosphere among the four was thick enough to cut.

"Alright, I hope this works," Yoruichi grumbled, her masculine voice pulled the others out of their thoughts as she reverted to her human form. Her usual attire was gone, replaced by a formal kimono. "Great. Nothing came undone…"

"Er… when did you change?" Ichigo tilted his head to the side when presented with Yoruichi's new appearance.

"On the way over." She shrugged before her voice lowered, "Disappointed you didn't get to watch?"

"N-No!" Ichigo stammered and backed up, his face red with embarrassment for the second time in the day. "Sakata, can we get this over with?" Ichigo shook his blush away and held his breath.

"Sure." With his hand raised, Sakata opened the doors they stood outside of. With the sliding door parted, he inhaled sharply and announced their arrival with a booming voice. "Queen Yasaka, I present to you Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin and Uryu… Ishida!"

On the other side of the room sat Yasaka, just as she had when Ichigo first visited her. She waved her hand out and motioned for the group to enter the room. "Welcome back, Ichigo. You arrived a bit earlier than I expected you to, has something gone wrong?" (Is there any differences in the throne room this time? Any advisors by her side? Is she wearing a different kimono?)

"Kintaro and a friend of mine got into a fight on top of a hospital. I decided that it was too much of a risk leaving him alone in my city so I brought him home early." Ichigo shifted his eyes over to Sakata, who quickly shied away with a nervous laugh, "It really isn't funny."

"You're right, you're right." After he composed himself, Sakata guided the other three to their designated spots around the table.

"I see." With a serious expression, Yasaka lowered her head and began to apologize in Sakata's place. "The responsibilities for my subordinates fall squarely on my shoulders. I will ensure that Kintaro is properly punished for his reckless actions."

"A-Ah… don't worry about it. The two of them stopped before anything went too far." Ichigo raised his hand so Yasaka would look up, "I do have another question for you though."

While Ichigo settled into his spot, both Yoruichi and Uryu took their seats beside him, their senses on high alert. Neither of the two relaxed too much, Yoruichi in particular who refused to take her eyes off of Yasaka. Whether the Queen noticed or not she didn't give it away, all her attention focused squarely on who she hoped would be a future ally.

"Of course, I will gladly answer to the best of my abilities." Yasaka offered up a warm smile and prompted Ichigo to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kintaro knew my parents? From what he's told me it wasn't a quiet encounter, so you must have known." With his eyes narrowed, Ichigo leaned forward and rested his forearms on the edge of the table. "It just strikes me as odd, especially since you're a mother yourself."

"That's...complicated Ichigo. I know it sounds simple to you, but please hear me out." Caught off-guard by Ichigo's question, Yasaka shifted her gaze away from him and met Sakata's for a brief time. "As a member of a political party, it is difficult for me to involve myself with members of other factions directly. When your parents arrived here in Kyoto that year, Kintaro and your father got into a bit of an argument. After the fight was later settled, I made sure that Kintaro properly faced the consequences."

"That doesn't explain why you withheld that information from him, Lady Yasaka. After all, you seek to bring Ichigo into your faction as an ally, no? The common practice in talks of this nature is that both parties lay everything bare." Yoruichi suddenly spoke having pounced on the window that Ichigo had to reply. "Even if you hide a few things, you shouldn't hide them so poorly. So, again, why didn't you tell Ichigo about this?"

"..." Yasaka turned her eyes to Yoruichi and hesitated. "You speak as if you know of politics such as these? I assume you have read up on the workings of inter-faction meetings?" Once again, Yasaka dodged the question and turned it around on Yoruichi.

"More than that, I have partaken in meetings such as these. Which is why I find your needless omission of information to be quite odd." Yoruichi closed her eyes and smiled at the blonde fox, "I have sat exactly where you are now… albeit a long time ago." Her smiled darkened as unwanted memories forced themselves back to the front of her mind, but she made sure that the uneasiness didn't seep through.

"Hm, who are you Yoruichi Shihoin…?" Intrigued, Yasaka straightened her back and met Yoruichi's sharp gaze head-on.

"I was born as the princess of the Tenshiheisōban, then claimed the title as head of the family. So I may not be a Queen such as yourself, but I once held the same responsibilities as you do." Without hesitation, Yoruichi made her history known to both Sakata and Yasaka, neither of which had expected the revelation. "Now that my formal introduction is out of the way, would you kindly answer Ichigo's question?"

"As you wish." Backed by a defeated sigh Yasaka nodded her head in assent and cleared her throat. "I was concerned that learning of such a history would result in Ichigo's opinion of the Yokai becoming jaded. Seeing how he felt it a serious enough topic to question me directly, my judgement was right. Had Ichigo learned of the altercation prior to our initial meeting, or even during the course of said meeting, there is no doubt that he would have reacted negatively. Am I wrong Ichigo?"

"N-Not exactly… though I would have prefered you told me. " Ichigo glanced curiously at Yoruichi, somewhat bewildered by her sudden sternness. _'A bit aggressive, don't you think Yoruichi?'_ He shook his head to pull himself out from his thoughts and refocused himself on the meeting at hand. "With that out of the way, I believe we ca-"

"Hold on, Ichigo. I have a question of my own." Uryu, who had remained silent until now, cut Ichigo off and pointed across the table at Yasaka. "You claim to have disciplined him for attacking Isshin and claim that he'll undergo punishment for attacking me as well. Pardon me for not believing you, but if you truly punished him back then for his actions, this altercation would not have come to be at all. He lied about Masaki being a Quincy back then, and then attacked me because I was one."

"Mistakes were made, Mr Ishida. I give you my word that he will face the consequences for his actions this time around as well." Quickly re-iterating her earlier statement, Yasaka shot down Uryu's attempt at cornering her. "If that's all…"

"That isn't good enough." Uryu butt in once more and Yasaka's eyes widened, "As the leader of a faction, he should receive serious punishment. As the Queen of a people, he should be removed from his position as the leader of the four braves. I know that if I were a citizen here and a tyrant like him was the leader of Kyoto's defence force… let's just say I would be looking for a new home."

"That's quite enough, Uryu. Don't forget that Lady Yasaka is a Queen. I won't toler-"

"Stop, Kintaro. Mr Ishida is not entirely in the wrong…" Yasaka silenced Sakata, who reluctantly backed down. "Should Ichigo agree that Kintaro needs to be punished, I will suspend him as Captain until he makes amends for the havoc he has caused. Surely that is acceptable with you, Mr Ishida?"

"The sentence is far too light, but I suppose it's acceptable." Uryu straightened his back again and smiled up at Sakata as he mouthed, "Brains over Brawn, goldie."

"You little…!" Sakata quickly flared up, visibly ready to launch himself at the smug Quincy only to be silenced by the surge of power from his impatient Queen.

"Any further outbursts from you and I will ask that you leave the room, Kintaro. Do not make matters any worse than they already are." Yasaka snapped while she kept her voice steady, not a single crack in her composure. "Ichigo, I must also ask that you restrain your allies in this manner as well. Lady Shihoin is one matter, however, Mr Ishida is little more than a bystander in this affair. As his case was dealt with, please ensure that he disrupts us no further." (Maybe add another outburst from Kintaro later on to add the removal of him from the throne room?)

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him…" Ichigo nodded and shifted his eyes to the side, both Uryu and Sakata in his sights. _'Uryu… what are you doing? I understand you don't like him but that was bit much…'_ He kept his thoughts to himself before he shifted in his place. "If it's alright with you, could the three of us speak in private? It won't take long."

"As you wish, I can give you five minutes." Yasaka nodded at Sakata and stood up, "Come. I need to have a talk with you as well, Kintaro."

"Yes, Lady Yasaka." Without another word, Sakata left his post and followed Yasaka from the room.

With the two yōkai gone, the tense atmosphere which had previously made itself at home amongst the group, quickly dissipated and made way for awkward silence. "Alright. Just what the hell has gotten into you two? I was have convinced that you were going for Yasaka's throat Yorucichi, and you Uryu… I get that you don't like Sakata- but that was totally uncalled for!"

"Why was it uncalled for? Sakata put the lives of hundreds in danger because of his petty xenophobia. Somebody that looks down on another species that much doesn't deserve to hold any kind of political power." Uryu quickly snapped and proceed to push his glasses up. "You can't honestly think he should have any sort of power, do you?"

"If you put it that way…"

"There is no other way to put it. His legend may recognize him as a hero, but I doubt that reputation extends beyond the borders of Kyoto. From what I've seen, I wouldn't put it past him to let the world burn if it meant protecting Kyoto."

"That's a bit-"

"He's right, Ichigo. Take a step back and really look at the man's character." Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "He is the exact opposite of the kind of people you usually hang around with. Yasaka on the other hand… I've never seen a woman so desperate to seal a deal as she is right now." She nimbly changed the direction of their conversation to the currently absent Queen. "Letting the reputation of Kyoto's greatest heroes rest in the hands of a kid not even half his age? It'd be like the head-captain letting you exile a captain. You understand that's more than a little wrong, right?"

Ichigo grit his teeth and stood up above his two allies, "I understand that this entire thing seems rushed. I also get that Sakata isn't the most stand-up guy, but frankly, I don't care right now. If they can help me, great. I'll deal with the fallout afterwards, but for now, I really can't doubt them."

"Haah… Ichigo, I really didn't want to do this to you." Yoruichi frowned and put her hand on the top of her knee. "But you're being so damn stubborn it's pissing me off!" With a shout, she quickly spun in place and knocked Ichigo off his feet. During his descent, she pounced on top of him and pinned his shoulders to the floor.

"What the hell Yoruichi!" Ichigo snapped and glared up at the furious woman. "I'm only being stubborn because I want to figure everything out. That's it!"

"Shut up," Yoruichi spoke coldly and took a sidelong glance at Uryu, who seemed more than a little surprised with her sudden outburst. "Make sure they don't come back in. At least not until I'm done."

"Done? What the hell are you going to do?!" Ichigo demanded an answer, struggling to push the determined Yoruichi off of him. "Don't just stand there Uryu, help me!"

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo, I have to go keep watch…" Uryu looked away in shame and rose to his feet, "I'll tell you if I hear them." He spared Ichigo a single pitiful glance and crossed the room to wait for the inevitable return of the Queen.

"Yasaka did something to you, I'm almost certain of it. Ever since you came back from Kyoto you've been acting differently, and I'm going to find out why right now." Yoruichi pressed her knee into Ichigo's stomach and covered his mouth. "This may seem barbaric, but forgive me. It's the only way I know to break charms like this, so please don't move." She raised her hand up high and aligned her fingers with his chest. After a deep breath, she jabbed her fingers into Ichigo's chest and gathered energy in her fingertips. "Sho."

Ichigo's body flinched as the force from Yoruichi's kido smacked into his body. As it connected Ichigo fell to the brink of unconsciousness before he felt the familiar heat of his power start to surge through his veins once again. The sudden re-connection elicited a cry of pain from Ichigo that was instantly muffled by Yoruichi's hand.

 _'What is this?! I- I can hardly breathe!'_ Ichigo cursed in his mind and tried to muster up the energy to push Yoruichi away from him. His arms refused to listen and locked up instead, his fingers dug into the tatami under him.

"I know it hurts, but bear with me Ichigo." Yoruichi moved slightly and kept Ichigo pinned down. The pronounced veins in Ichigo's forehead and neck worried both of his companions, but Yoruichi refused to stop when she could feel his affliction start to melt away. She resisted the urge to wipe the sweat from her forehead and slowly lessened the output of her reiatsu.

As the force on his body and soul began to weaken Ichigo started to relax and Yoruichi withdrew her hand. She moved off of Ichigo and took a napkin from the table to wipe some of the sweat from his body. Once his breathing stabilized, Yoruichi let out a sigh and hung her head though her peace was quickly disrupted by Uryu.

"Yoruichi did you just do what I think you did?" Uryu stepped away from the door and hurried over to Ichigo. "It reminds me of what my father did to me when he restored my powers."

"Your father did something like this…? I guess it is safer with an arrow..." Yoruichi mumbled and dismounted from Ichigo. "I stimulated the flow of his power from its source. It may be temporary, but it's a sudden burst of his full strength. If he really was charmed like I think he was, this would break the power that it holds over his subconscious long enough for him to make a recovery."

As Yoruichi returned to her spot she couldn't help but smirk at the bewildered look on Uryu's face. He knelt down beside Ichigo and carefully helped him sit up. "Are you insane, Yoruichi? If you were a millimetre off you'd have killed him!"

"I'm aware, that's why I used a kido spell instead of my actual hand. He might have to deal with some heartburn for a few days though…" Yoruichi lamented and shot Ichigo an apologetic smile. "Sorry kid, it was a necessary evil."

"..." With little movement, Ichigo glared at Yoruichi and let out an uneasy breath. "Forget it. Just tell me what the hell is going on, all this talk of charms and hexes is giving me a headache."

"Oho! So I wasn't far from the mark, though this won't undo a hex…" Yoruichi's elated smile faded away as her efforts were almost immediately nullified. "Although you should at least be aware that something is wrong inside of you now- something that isn't your own power."

"I feel like I was punched in the chest…" Ichigo drawled and lifted his head so he could properly face Yoruichi. "Oh wait, I was. Now stop dancing around the reason and tell me what the hell that was for. It seriously hurt and now you're saying it was useless?" Uryu and Yoruichi glanced at each other before they smirked and sat down beside the irate Ichigo.

"Well one thing is for certain, his attitude is back." Uryu smiled at Ichigo who's eyebrow twitched in response.

"If you want answers, ask Yasaka. She'd know better than I about what's going on with you, that is why you set this up behind all our backs… remember?" Yoruichi stretched her arm out and flicked the lobe of Ichigo's ear. "Get her to explain the hex to you."

"Fine, I will." Ichigo tenderly rubbed his chest and sat with his arms on the table before him. His chest ached from Yoruichi's attempted fix, and just as she'd predicted, he had heartburn. 'I swear, she'll be the death of me. Though I guess I appreciate her attempt at fixing me, even if it nearly killed me… I kinda wish it worked.'

 _"It did… to a degree…"_ Juha suddenly spoke from the silence, _"Yoruichi didn't remove it all, it was a powerful Hex after all but its core has been removed so I can deal with the rest. Sorry for the wait, Ichigo. I'm back."_

* * *

 **End of the first half.**


	7. Cleansed

**Part two.**

 **I said what needed to be said in the last chapter, so without further ado, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Bleach nor DxD, they belong to Tite Kubo and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

* * *

Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as the familiar voice echoed inside his head, the sound of which brought a smile to his face. _'Zangetsu! What the hell was that back in the house and why can I suddenly hear you? Did Yoruichi really do this?'_ As if he had been reacquainted with a childhood friend, Ichigo shot question after question at his spirit.

 _"As I said before, please call me Juha for now. Using that name is too risky as we are… though to answer your question, yes. Yoruichi's makeshift technique gave me enough time to purge the affliction in your soul. It was nothing short of a miracle really, although there are some remnants left scattered about here."_ Juha quickly answered Ichigo, his smile widened even more. "As for what happened back home, I can't explain that quite yet. All I can say for the time being is that you need to get your emotions in check, Ichigo. It's been a mess ever since we were returned to you."

 _'Why don't you two just accept me? Stop making things difficult.'_ Ichigo questioned, his eyes flicked to the far door as it opened and Yasaka returned with Sakata behind her.

 _"Because the other one is as stubborn as you are, and now he's gotten himself into a mess that he can't get out of. Frankly, if he weren't part of me I'd let him fade away."_ Juha explained, a bit of venom in his words. _"Don't worry about the mess in here for now, just focus on dealing with the mess you got into out there."_

"Yeah…" Ichigo muttered and drew the attention of the newly settled Queen. "Welcome back, your highness." He looked up at Yasaka and forced a smile, "After talking with my group I've come to a conclusion. Depending on your answer, I may just walk out here and now."

Stunned, Yasaka pursed her lips and nodded. She kept quiet so nothing she said could be used to weaken her already unbalanced position in the meeting.

"Great, did you or did you not manipulate me in some manner before we met," Ichigo asked sternly, his eyes narrowed into his trademark scowl. "And no it wasn't my friends that told me- it was my soul. So think about your answer carefully."

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi and Uryu whispered in unison, though he responded to neither of them.

"Hah, if I answer honestly will you hear me out before flying into a rage?" Yasaka asked curiously, though she knew her words already clued Ichigo in as to what the answer was, "I had a good reason. Believe me."

"Believe you…? I don't even know if I like you!" Ichigo snapped and stood up. "You manipulated me into believing you held all the answers I was looking for, hell I still think you do. You claim to know so much about me, but what you did to me is exactly what put me in such a shitty frame of mind. I'll hear you out, but this reason better be damn good or else I'm leaving."

Yasaka weathered Ichigo's outburst with a sad smile, her fox-ears bent down somewhat. Once Ichigo was finished, she cleared her throat and folded her hands on her lap. "I did it because I was afraid you'd reject the offer. Ever since you made a name for yourself in the spiritual world you remained strictly neutral, never joining any faction. Not even the one from which your power stems. When I heard you were coming to Kyoto I… I had Kintaro use his subordinates to put you in the hospital." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and risked a glance at the opposing party. Uryu was livid, as was Yoruichi- who seemed like she was ready to leap at the Queen. Ichigo, however, was silent and stone-faced.

"Go on, Yasaka. Don't stop there." He said flatly as he stared through her. "As for you Sakata… we'll be having a discussion when she's done." Ichigo briefly turned his attention to the now silent Brave, a silence which didn't appear to be his own choice.

"While you were in the hospital, the hex was placed over your heart. I can not directly manipulate your power since it is of a different nature than my own, so I influenced it by adding my own to the flow. It was weak at first, so I needed to meet with you directly in order to properly utilize the hex. I'm certain you understand where everything else falls in relation to this…"

Ichigo stood silently for a time, but he eventually gave in and asked one final question of Yasaka. "Everything you said in our first meeting, making me believe that I was nothing anymore was all a lie then?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Tell me why," Ichigo demanded, his hands clenched firmly at this sides. "Hex or not, I really felt like you could help me. So tell me why you lied to me like this."

"Ichigo, that's enough." Sakata finally spoke, his hand stretched out to grab Ichigo's shoulder. "You're going too far."

"Shut up, Sakata. I haven't gone far enough." Ichigo smacked Sakata's hand away and turned his focus back to the silent Yasaka. "Enough stalling. Tell me what made you think hospitalizing me, and lying to me were good ideas?"

"I… I was afraid. I know somebody is after me… whether it's for my life or my power, I'm being targeted. With you being as strong as you are, I thought that if I could stimulate your growth and make you think I did something special, you'd be indebted to me." Yasaka hung her head and flinched as she heard Yoruichi scoff.

"Just like a fox, sly and underhanded." She hissed and crossed her arms, "You think the yōkai would have learned with the last one they let run free."

"Oi! That was uncalled for, how dare you even suggest the two of them are the same?!" Sakata yelled, his voice made the room shake before it fell off.

"Kintaro, don't. Cats are moody creatures by nature, look at the Nekomata… I find it quite amusing that the young Quincy blames me of letting xenophobia run free, while he parades about with her." Yasaka returned Yoruichi's glare, her mood already soured due to Ichigo's earlier outburst. "I am almost impressed she hasn't eaten half your town yet, Ichigo."

"Enough, both of you!" Ichigo finally intervened in the sudden fight and forced Yasaka's attention back onto himself, "You're not making yourself any more appealing, Yasaka."

"..." The Queen met Ichigo's eyes but she didn't say anything in response.

"I get you were afraid, so I'll chalk the poor thinking up to that, but I won't forgive it. You should have just spoken to me normally, I'd never refuse help to somebody in need." Ichigo scratched his arm and lessened his scowl somewhat.

"You're being awfully calm all of a sudden, why the change in mood?" Yasaka spoke softly, not wanting to incite Ichigo's anger once again.

"The situation has changed, at least for me." He raised and pointed a finger at the confused Queen, "You have a daughter and you getting hurt or, in the worst case dying because I outright denied you would weigh on my conscience too much. She shouldn't have to suffer for your mistakes."

"You're too kind for your own good…" Yasaka smiled, her worries now alleviated to a degree. "It seems you truly are better than the company you keep…" She mused and glanced over at the reluctantly silent Yoruichi, who refused to hold her tongue any longer.

"Hey! Watch it you half-baked mutt! If we're talking about being in bad company, It's a wonder a Kitsune was given reign over anything after her! You'd think that Inari would have recognized their mistake." Yoruichi slammed her hand down on the table and nimbly avoided the hand Ichigo had outstretched to grab her.

"How dare you… attacking me is one matter, but insulting the Gods is another!" Yasaka snapped, her tails stiffened and spread apart behind her. "Her actions are a blight on the history of Yōkai- of all Asia! Many Kitsune would lay down their lives to erase that monsters wrongdoing- but the past is absolute. Inari entrusted this duty to me in order to clear both their name and the names of all Kitsune."

"You say it like they automatically fixed all the damage that was done because of their negligence- as if all the lives lost are atoned for! Have you any idea the repercussions she and her followers had on the order of this world? If you do, I can't see it, because you charming Ichigo is no different than her seduction back then."

"Y-Yoruichi, that's enough!" Ichigo tried to intervene once again, he and the other two men were completely taken aback by the behaviour of the two women. "I don't get what's going on- but it's not Yasaka's fault."

"You're right Ichigo, you don't know what's going on." Yoruichi sighed and paused her fight briefly- both she and Yasaka were noticeably winded. "While I may not live amongst them, yōkai blood runs through me, just as it does Captain Komamura. It pains me to see the yōkai making the same mistake in the modern era as they did all those years ago."

 _'Yōkai…? I guess that would explain his appearance…'_ Ichigo recalled his memories of the giant Captain and found no reason to protest Yoruichi's claims… though it upset him that she hid it from him for this long. "What mistake are they making?"

"Careful, Ichigo. Even a domesticated house cat is capable of harm when feral, try not to get too close to her." Yasaka chimed in, her tails still puffed out behind her back.

"The same can be said for the Kitsune, leave one in the wild long enough and they're bound to turn to mischief. Not that you needed any sort of push, Yasaka." Without a second thought, Yoruichi barked back in her defence.

"Enough! Stop fighting for one second and explain what the hell is happening, you're fighting like cats and dogs!" Fed up with the seemingly pointless screaming match, Ichigo finally called the two out on their behaviour only to be met with disappointed stares from both. "W-What is it?"

"Seriously Ichigo…" Yoruichi sighed and shook her head.

"How discourteous… please think before you speak, Ichigo." Yasaka closed her eyes and frowned, her reaction mirrored Yoruichi's.

"Huh…? What did I say?" Ichigo stared at the two women baffled, neither of them offered a response so he turned to the rooms, other occupants. "Guys?"

"They're fighting like cats and dogs because technically, that's what they are," Uryu answered and Sakata surprisingly agreed with him.

"Four-Eyes isn't wrong… Lady Yoruichi seems to be some sort of Bakeneko or at least a descendant. Lady Yasaka is a Kitsune… a fox, which are closely related to wolves and dogs."

"But we Kitsune are not dogs. It was rude of you to compare me to such." Yasaka spoke up once again, her words cut deep into Ichigo who suddenly felt the urge to apologize but didn't.

"Regardless, just tell me what mistakes the Yōkai made, Yoruichi." In an effort to keep both Yasaka and Yoruichi in a placated state, Ichigo chose to bring all the attention onto him, even if he was made out to be the bad guy.

 _'H-He's just going to ignore that…?'_ Was the unanimous thought of the room as all but Ichigo sweatdropped at his attempt to forget his mistake. Yoruichi, in particular, found herself surprised with his behaviour, though her concerns were quickly alleviated by the burning blush on Ichigo's face. A quick glance across the table at the smirk Yasaka wore proved that she wasn't the only one to figure out what Ichigo had tried to do.

Not wanting to embarrass him further, Yoruichi went along with it. "The last nine-tailed Kitsune that roamed the world plunged China, Ancient India and Japan into chaos for three and a half thousand years. From royal murder to starting wars, nothing was too much for her… While not the sole cause, she is one of the reasons that humans hold the negative feelings they do towards Yōkai." She rested her head on her hands and glanced upwards at Ichigo, the blush on his face was greatly diminished at this point.

"I suspect Lady Yoruichi's hostility stems from the fact that she assumes we are the same breed of Kitsune." Yasaka relaxed her body and let her tails settle on the ground behind her.

"You certainly aren't a pure-blooded Kitsune and you have nine tails, I don't see much room for debate when it comes to the source of your power." Yoruichi straightened her back and glanced up at Ichigo- who looked to be even more lost. "...What?"

"A-Aside from the heroes I don't really know much about folklore," Ichigo muttered bashfully as his hand rubbed the back of his neck. "How isn't Yasaka a pure-blood?"

"My, for one who claims to be the number one guardian you're grossly uninformed!" Yasaka giggled into her sleeve at Ichigo's revelation, who quickly sat down in response, his face stained red by his blush. The tense atmosphere that straddled the room began to slowly disappear. "A pure-blooded Kitsune bears pure white fur, they act as messengers for Inari Okami. Kitsune with nine tails and golden fur are known as Kyuubi-no-Kitsune and are immensely powerful. Dear Yoruichi over there seems convinced that I am one of these."

"You aren't?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the Queen, "Everything about you says otherwise, right down to your personality, so forgive me for not believing you."

"I only hold the appearance of a Kyuubi-no-Kitsune because I have amassed enough power to take on such a title. When I earned my ninth tail, Inari offered me the position and I declined." Yasaka smiled sadly at the memory, she adopted a bittersweet expression shortly after. "Hearing the legends and seeing the damage caused by the last one, I refused to take on such a risk. We Kitsune can be quite greedy and power like that… I simply did not need it. After all, I have no need to become a goddess when I have my daughter to raise!"

 _'Kyuubi-no-Kitsune… Inari Okami… I really should have listened when the old man told me stories. To think there was something like that in Japan.'_ Ichigo grit his teeth and stared down at the table, _'It terrorized almost all of Asia, what kind of power is that?'_ The thought alone worried Ichigo, and it seemed that he wasn't the only one concerned.

 _"A terrifying one. Aizen held ideals similar to this and built an army to reach his goal… this creature appears to have achieved something greater- alone."_ Juha whispered from the depths of Ichigo's inner world, his words did nothing to ease the anxiety that Ichigo felt.

"Even without taking the position, Lady Yasaka wouldn't lose to that woman! She's more than strong enough to win." Sakata suddenly voiced his thoughts, a look of pride on his face.

"You praise me far too much, Kintarō. While I am strong, I would stand no chance against a Kitsune of her stature. Our power, our tails, come with age- my daughter is a rare exception. Without that luck, it would take at least nine centuries to master nine tails. This woman lived for three and a half millennia- most of her life spent as a Kyuubi-no-Kitsune… a fight between her and I would be no different than Kunou and myself."

"Now you're sellin' yourself too short, Lady Yasaka." Sakata shook his head, his arms crossed. "You keep Kyoto and all Yōkai going with your power and then have some to spare. You'd fare better than you think."

"Blind confidence will get you killed, Kintarō. I cannot win." Yasaka hung her head and leaned forward slightly. "The curse she cast upon her death still claims lives today, striking at least once a year. When I rose to power I decided that I would break the foul curse, so I travelled to the resting place of her spirit and all I found was death. The flowers, the animals, even magic died when it approached her remnants."

"Still a pest, even after her death." Yoruichi groaned and rested her head on her palm. Thanks to Ichigo's intervention her urge to fight was gone, but now she was restless.

"Indeed." Yasaka agreed and glanced up at a charm she had hung above a door. "Even as her power fades, she still exudes the aura of a goddess. During her rampages no God or Goddess could stop her, she tricked and outwitted each and everyone until she grew so strong that they couldn't intervene without risking lives. In the end, she was killed by the very humans she loved to destroy."

"I have one question, Yasaka." Yoruichi cracked her neck and crossed her legs had grown tired of keeping up her noble appearance. "I doubt the others have noticed- but what's up with one of your tails? It's spiritually weaker than the rest."

"Ah! Does this mean you have abandoned your catty attitude and wish to talk? Splendid!" Yasaka clapped her hands together with a smile, Yoruichi's eye twitched at the Queen's comment but she stayed cordial- barely.

"Just answer the question…"

"I am impressed you noticed honestly, I have been quite particular about masking its weakness." Yasaka laughed nervously as the tail in question wrapped around her waist and settled atop her open hands. "I lost it when I tried to banish her spirit- her curse latched onto me and began spreading through my tail- so I cut it off."

"You cut your own tail off…?!" The surprise in Ichigo's voice wasn't restrained at all, his sudden outburst made the Queen jump.

"O-Of course, if I let it spread unabated I would have died without a doubt. I am no longer foolish enough to believe I can dispel what the gods themselves can not." She gently ran her fingers through the fur and lifted it up for everyone to look. "Even after regrowing it, the curse can still be seen. Look." Yasaka briefly lessened the level of magic that enveloped her tail and a blackness quickly seeped through the golden fur. "The curse is greatly weakened now, but I refuse to remove it entirely. It serves as a reminder of what great power truly begets."

"Why did you have to turn out to be good… I really wanted to dislike you…" Yoruichi huffed and stared at the blackened tail, the curse quickly vanished once Yasaka resumed the flow of her magic.

"I shall take that as an apology, Lady Yoruichi." With a playful smile, Yasaka returned her tail to its spot behind her. "You have to forgive me, Ichigo. What was meant to be a calm and formal meeting devolved into something of a lesson, I fear that I have been less than a model host."

"No, it's fine. I should know these things anyway so don't worry about it." The orange haired man quickly assuaged the queen's nerves and glanced at the sulking Yoruichi. _'I'd take a history lesson over a cat fight anyway…'_

 _"Phrasing, Ichigo."_ Juha chirped to Ichigo, although his voice still felt somewhat foreign in Ichigo's ears.

 _'Shut it, it's not like they can hear me.'_ Ichigo snapped back at his spirit before he set his eyes on the patient Yasaka once again. "About this woman, none of you have actually called her by name- who was she?"

"Ah… yes." In the presence of Ichigo's question, Yasaka's face fell and she let out a quiet sigh. "She has many names due to the nature of her life, but she is known popularly as Tamamo-no-Mae. She is one of the most powerful Yōkai ever to walk this earth and is part of the Nihon san Dai yōkai."

"The three great yōkai of Japan…?" Ichigo leaned forward and looked between the two women, both seemed equally unwilling to answer. "Either I find out here or I find out on the battlefield, I'll learn either way."

As if Ichigo's threat were the trigger, Yasaka quickly answered- albeit reluctantly. "Tamamo-no-Mae, one of the greatest Kyuubi-no-Kitsune to grace the lands of Asia. Ōtakemaru, an oni so powerful and violent he was known as a kijin, one who is both demon and god. Finally-"

"Shuten-Dōji, a fitting nickname for that bastard. Like the other two, he was one of the cruellest and most vile of Yōkai in our history. The rightfully dead king of the Oni." Sakata interrupted Yasaka to voice his restrained anger. "He's the son of a bitch that killed my master."

"An unfortunate loss, yes." Yasaka nodded after she let Sakata speak his piece, "Though I must ask you to refrain from swearing in my presence, Kintarō. You know full well how I feel about such vulgarity."

"Ah! S-Sorry…"

As Sakata apologized to Yasaka, Ichigo sat up straight and processed everything. He had heard about the three of them in school, but to hear first-hand accounts for two of them was an entirely different feeling. He spared a glance at Yoruichi and reached out to tap her shoulder. "Oi- she's not lying again, right?"

"You can't decide that for yourself…?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and whispered back to Ichigo before she shook her head. "No, she's not. There's also the three great Onryō, which I'd suggest you keep clear of. Unlike the spirits we deal with, us Shinigami can't purify them."

"All three were at one point deified by the people in an effort to appease them, so they shouldn't interfere with us. Their days as Tatarigami have passed for the most part." Yasaka chimed in and quickly grabbed the attention of both Ichigo and Yoruichi. "Just keep living as you have been and you should be fine if they become a problem we will deal with them then. For now, though, I suggest we bring this meeting to a close."

"What makes you say that..?"

"Well, Ichigo… Lady Yoruichi and I can barely stand one another, your dear friend has fallen asleep, and you know we deceived you." Yasaka smiled softly and changed positions so she was propped up by her heels. "I think it is fair to call this meeting a failure, yes?"

"Eh…?" Ichigo's head snapped to the side and sure enough, Uryu's eyes were closed. 'I was wondering why he stopped laying into Sakata… I guess Ryuken really tore him a new one last night.'

"Well, Ichigo?"

"Ah… I guess, yeah." Ichigo looked back at the Queen and scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, I don't hate you or anything… this might just be the side effect of whatever you did to me but I don't mind helping you. I've protected hollows in the past and they've done much worse than what you did."

"Oh?" Yasaka tilted her head to the side and sat back down, from the corner of her eye she saw the look of surprise on Yoruichi's face, which sparked a smile on her own. "Well, I truly appreciate that. It seems as if we truly underestimated your person, though from your phrasing I take it we won't be formal allies."

"I'd prefer not to be, I haven't pledged allegiance to anybody so I didn't think being freelance would be a problem." Ichigo answered and crossed his arms, "I'll probably still help even if you say no."

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to agree, now do I? I will call upon you should I ever require your assistance." Yasaka chuckled and nodded her head in agreement with Ichigo's proposal. "Honestly, Ichigo, I intended to push the weight of indebtment onto you and found myself to be the one beating a debt. The stories about you fail to do you justice."

"Huh? No- you don't owe me anything. I want to protect people because it's the right thing to do. Repay me by staying safe." Ichigo's eyes widened and he quickly denied the possibility of her being indebted to him.

"Nonsense, I will find some sort of gift for you, so until then please be safe. Farewell, and once again, I apologize for deceiving you." Yasaka pressed and lowered her head, "Kintarō, I trust you to see them out safely. I must go and check on Kunou."

"Of course, your highness!" Sakata bowed as Yasaka left before he sighed and moved his hands to his hips. "Seriously Ichigo, never thought about being formal huh? I know you're mad about the lyin' and all, but she's both your elder and a Queen."

"I really don't care about those things, I won't make an exception for anybody." Ichigo shrugged and nudged Uryu, who quickly jolted awake. "Everybody deserves the same, nobody is made better because of a title."

"Hmph, I guess that's one thing you inherited from your mother." Sakata scoffed and leaned up against the wall, "Her unshakeable pride, I guess it's a Quincy thing."

"Please, if anybody is prideful it's yo- what did you just say?" Ichigo froze and stared up at the blonde man, "About my mother, what did you say."

"About her being a Quincy? Yeah, through and through." Sakata smiled as he clarified, each word struck Ichigo harder than the last. "Just like four-eyes there, prideful and arrogant, it's no surprise somebody had it out for her. You inherited both traits, but I guess I'm in no position to judge." He laughed to himself despite the glare from Ichigo and the others.

"Take that back, Sakata." Ichigo rose and crossed the distance between the two men, Sakata's robes trapped in Ichigo's grip. "Take that back right now."

"Why? Mad that you're part, Quincy? I'd be pissed too, don't worry!" Sakata easily brushed Ichigo's hands away only for him to be grabbed once again.

"No I'm pissed because you're talking about my mother like she deserved to die, you don't know shit about her!" Ichigo snapped and pushed Sakata up against the wall, the height difference between them was painfully evident.

"I knew her better than you did, Ichigo. Parents always act nice around their kid-!" Sakata's robes were ripped from Ichigo's hands as he flew through the wall of the room, breaking apart wood and stone alike until he was out of sight.

Stunned, Ichigo turned to see Uryu lower his bow with an arrow still nocked and Yoruichi began to fix her kimono. "Y-Yoruichi…?"

"Don't worry about it, just go kick his ass. I can't hate Yasaka, but he's a different story." She frowned and tried to pull the torn fabric around her thigh together. "And see if you can beat some of the gold out of him, I really liked this kimono and they aren't cheap to fix."

"Thanks…" Ichigo smiled at the fussing Yoruichi and stepped up to the Sakata sized hole in the wall, "Uryu, come on." He called out before he took off after Sakata.

"Right." Without hesitation, the Quincy nodded at Yoruichi before he gave chase and followed Ichigo out into the open.

"Geez… why people like that ass get so much power I'll never understand." Yoruichi grumbled and quickly reverted to her cat form, the ruined kimono held between her teeth. "I'm sho making her pay for thish…" Despite the masculine voice of her feline form, Yoruichi's personality remained the same. She let her senses run for a few seconds before she found Yasaka and started to head for her, the beautiful kimono was dragged beside her every step of the way.

* * *

 _ **The Leviathan's Berry**_

* * *

Ichigo and Uryu both ran opposite of where Sakata had landed once they emerged from the walls of the palace. Neither fighter expected the prideful warrior to take that attack laying down, and he wouldn't chase after Yoruichi so long as she was in the palace, so they baited him. Both of them ran in line with one another, weapons at the ready for whenever Sakata appeared.

"Are you going to be okay with this Ichigo?" Uryu questioned as he ran alongside the stone-faced Ichigo. "You can barely use your powers right now, from what I've seen recently I'd put you-"

"I'll be fine. Just focus on the fight…" Ichigo quickly silenced his longtime friend and suddenly halted his advance due to a rapidly approaching presence behind him. "Looks like he wasted no time following us… he even past us."

"Of course he did, you're slowing me down." Uryu raised his hand and gripped the centre of his bow that materialized in front of him. _'It's nothing special… but it'll work long enough for me to do what I need to.'_ Uryu thought to himself as he fired off a volley of arrows in the direction that Sakata was rushing in from. "I'll keep you covered Ichigo, be careful."

Uryu's arrows made no contact with Sakata and he came to an explosive stop to their side, his feet kicked up a wall of dust around his body which obscured Ichigo and Uryu's vision.

"You don't need to remind me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and readied Zangetsu at his side. ' _Zang… Juha. Can you help me out here at all?'_

 _"I helped you when I was alone before, remember? Fight like you usually do… I'll try to regulate your reserves."_ Juha quickly answered, much to Ichigo's relief.

 _'Understood. In that case…'_ His hands tightened around the handle of his sword and he shot forward, his arms swung up in a vicious strike to blow away the cloud of dust that still hung around Sakata.

The Brave stood unperturbed in the centre of debris, the only signs of a fight were the traces of dirt and rocks in his hair and on his clothes. "Ichigo… I can't forgive this. Lady Yoruichi not only disrespected her majesty but she also attacked one of her personal guards. Even if you defend her, she must face the consequences." Sakata spoke slowly, his hand lazily wiped the surface of his clothes off.

"Good- I don't want your forgiveness."

"I see… it's unfortunate, but let's begin round two shall we?" Sakata shifted in his spot and lowered his chest towards the ground. His stance was reminiscent of a sumo wrestler, and his eyes were that of a killer.

"It's already begun, Sakata," Ichigo spoke before he vanished from Sakata's sight, his body propelled forward by shunpo. As he came into sight by Sakata's side, Zangetsu was already in a position for a downward slash lined with the back of the blonde's neck.

The steel met flesh but moved no farther due to the iron grip it was now held in, Sakata's fingers pinched the sides of the blade behind his neck while he stared at the ground. "You're right… it has." He whispered and twisted his body so Ichigo was pulled towards him.

Sakata balled his free hand up into a fist mid-turn and delivered an uppercut to Ichigo's stomach. Zangetsu was torn from his grip as Ichigo took to the air, his face contorted in an expression of pain. He quickly shook himself from his stupor, however, and readjusted the grip he had on Zangetsu's hilt.

"It won't be that easy this time… I've taken harder hits!" Ichigo yelled and used his momentum to spin himself around. He unleashed a wordless Getsuga back down at Sakata before he hit the ground himself and nearly collapsed on impact. _'Still hurts though…'_

 _"I wouldn't advise taking many direct blows from him as you are now. Too many and your body would be ruined."_

 _'I know. Any ideas on what we can do to this guy?'_ While Sakata recovered from the annoyance that was Ichigo's sudden attack, Ichigo and Juha spoke with one another. They fully intended to use Sakata's lapse of focus to their advantage.

 _"Due to his nature, I wouldn't worry about an all-out assault unless you leave yourself open. Surely he must have noticed the returning sharpness of your sword, not to mention he's currently focused on Uryu."_ From his usual perch in Ichigo's inner world, Juha watched over the fight through Ichigo's eyes. _"Your safest option would be to bring this conflict into the city…"_

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing over there?!" Uryu called out as he jumped from place to place in order to keep Sakata occupied. "You've had more than enough time to catch your breath!"

 _'The city? How's that my safest option?! What about the people?'_ Ichigo snapped and kicked off the ground, he barely intercepted a strike from Sakata with the side of Zangetsu. "Sorry Uryu… I zoned out for a bit." His feet dug into the dirt as the blow pushed him away, though the action gave Uryu enough time to put some distance between himself and the brawler.

 _"As you are now, you stand no chance in a head to head bout with this man. Neither you nor Uryu are prepared to deal with his strength right now… in Kyoto, he is many times stronger than he is in the human world."_ Juha quickly explained so that Ichigo could move without impediment, _"Being in the city will restrict his movements. Run for the city. He'll follow."_

"Don't do it again." With his hand raised, Uryu fired off a set of particularly bright arrows, each crackled with his over-imbued reishi.

"Two on one is hardly fair, you guys!" Sakata finally broke his silence and brought his arms up to shield himself from the newest volley courtesy of Uryu. His irritated eyes widened as the arrows burst on contact, chains of light quickly restrained his body and brought him to his knees. "Damn it… you and your sneak attacks!"

"That wasn't a sneak attack, you're just an idiot." Uryu lowered his arm and welcomed Ichigo with a silent nod when he rejoined him. "What's the plan, those won't hold someone like him for very long."

Ichigo stared at the glowing chains and frowned, "How much stronger can you make those chains?" He asked Zangetsu held at the ready should Sakata suddenly charge at them.

"Significantly…but I'd need time." After a bit of hesitation, Uryu answered, though he was clearly confused. "Why?"

"We're… bringing the fight into the city." Ichigo lowered his voice, "I'll keep his attention while you prepare a stronger set… we'll trap him in the centre of the city."

"Are you insane, Ichigo? What about the people… they'll be in serious danger!" Uryu immediately shot down Ichigo's plan, and Sakata broke free of the binding chains shortly after.

"I don't care if you agree… it's happening. The people will be fine, just trust me!" Desperate, Ichigo pushed Uryu away and used the body of Zangetsu to shield himself from the sudden strike. He shifted his hand up the hilt and grabbed the cloth that hung off the end. With confidence, he used it to pull Zangetsu to him as he leapt away from Sakata's next attack.

"Enough whispering, kids. It's time to fight!" Fed up with the lack of progress in the fight, Sakata began a barrage of punches aimed squarely at Ichigo. Each blow was enough to send a shockwave of pain through Ichigo's body despite being stopped by the blade.

With little space left between them once again, Ichigo glanced at Uryu who nodded… albeit reluctantly. _'Good… you'd better be right, Juha.'_ His eyes closed and Ichigo turned his back to Sakata, he quickly ducked to avoid a kick before he took off once again with shunpo. From the corner of his eye, he saw Uryu do the same with hirenkyaku.

"Oi! Don't you dare run away from me!" Sakata howled after them and kicked off the ground once they were out of sight. "Damn it… this is why I need magic!" With an irritated huff, he broke into a run and gave chase, too focused on their backs for them to realize where they had led him.

As Juha predicted, the blonde Brave followed their footsteps closely without fail. He nearly matched their speed, but without the boost from earlier, he was a tad short. Soon the grass gave way to brick and Sakata forced himself to stop, though he slid a few feet before he was totally motionless. Both Ichigo and Uryu continued their mad rush away of him, but he was more focused on what surrounded him.

"Ah! It's Kintarō…! Kintarō!"

"Uwaaa! He's gigantic… even bigger than an Oni!"

"Mr Kintarō, are you chasing those people? Are they bad guys…?"

 _'Ichigo… you bastard.'_ Sakata cursed in his mind as the sounds of excited yōkai children surrounded him from all sides, along with the star-struck whispers from other passersby. Only now had he realized that Ichigo and Uryu led him into the city, and he had to stop them. "Hahaha, you bet! Those are the bad guys, kids. Go tell your parents to get inside, it's dangerous out here!" He forced a confident grin and knelt down to pat one of the children on the head.

Without pause, all the excited children quickly dispersed to carry out their hero's command. Once his path was clear Sakata restarted his chase, following after the trail of Ichigo's leaking reiatsu. All along the way, he was forced to avoid the clueless children and concerned adults, which significantly slowed his speed.

 _'I was just going to hurt you Ichigo… I know you didn't start this.'_ He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes into a glare, the skin around his knuckles turned white from the pressure of his grip. _'But this is different… you've put my people at risk. I have no choice but to kill you.'_ Sakata dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small whistle that had the shape of a demon's finger. Once he blew it he crushed the small item in his hands, jumped off the streets and up onto the rooftops where he quickly regained his speed and closed the distance between himself and Ichigo.

 _Higashiyama District, Kyoto_

 _'It seems like Uryu's in place… good. Now I just need to deal with Sakata myself.'_ Ichigo stood halfway down the Ninenzaka steps, yōkai of all breeds openly avoided him, a split in the sea of citizens had formed around him.

With his eyes shut and Zangetsu held at the ready it made sense that people would avoid him. Though despite not being approached, Ichigo still heard what they said about him.

"Think that's the guy…? He's human…"

"Him? Impossible! A mere human forcing the chief of the Braves into action? I doubt it. I'm more worried about how he got into the city."

"Hey, hey… go ask what he wants!"

"I don't wanna die, you do it!"

"N-Nevermind."

Many conversations of the same nature were held on all sides, each one brought Ichigo closer and closer to his limit. Just as he was about to snap at them, he felt Sakata rapidly approaching. It sounded like the ground beneath him was shattered by the force. When Ichigo opened his eyes, it became clear that he wasn't the only one that noticed Sakata's arrival.

"Ichigo, how dare you do this!" Sakata roared and kicked himself off the rooftop, his fist pulled back to throw a punch at the stationary Ichigo. When he punched, however, his furious glare was immediately replaced with a puzzled look.

"You had no problem doing it in Karakura, remember?" The source of Sakata's surprise lied with Ichigo, who had released Zangetsu at the last moment and grabbed Sakata's wrist to stop his punch. "And as much as I hate having to do this… I'll be respectful and return the gesture!" He stabbed Zangetsu into the steps and suddenly grabbed Sakata's forearm with his now free hand. In a single spin, Ichigo swung the giant man off his feet and whipped him through the storefront of a pottery shop.

The gathered crowd screamed when the building crumbled, all of the ancient pottery held within was completely destroyed in the wake of Ichigo's unconventional attack. From beneath the rubble, Sakata lifted himself up and a pile of debris fell off his back. Much to the surprise of Ichigo and the crowd, a large gash had formed down the side of Sakata's bicep. The crimson blood poured out onto the mess of wood and clay, though Sakata showed no signs of pain. "Go on, I'll handle this."

Once Sakata rose to his full height, an elderly couple quickly ran out from under him and took off down the steps without a second thought. He then shook his head and turned to stare down at the unarmed Ichigo.

"I never expected such an underhanded tactic from you Ichigo. I thought you were much more honourable than this." Sakata kicked away the rubble in front of him and joined Ichigo on the steps.

"Says the man that levelled the upper floors of a hospital." Ichigo snapped, his arms held in front of him defensively. "I endangered two people… you endangered hundreds."

"That's how you're going about this, huh?" Sakata lowered his stance and matched Ichigo's. "Fine then. I'll admit I was wrong."

"I won't."

"..." Ichigo's cold reply threw Sakata off balance, who couldn't muster up a proper reply. After a few tense moments, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Round two begins for real now, hey…?"

Ichigo's answer was a roundhouse kick, which Sakata blocked with his bloodied arm. Droplets splattered around them and stained the otherwise pristine district. "What's the matter, Sakata? You're being unusually reserved."

"You know damn well why I'm reserved!" He snapped and grabbed Ichigo by the leg. Sakata hesitated with the follow through and Ichigo capitalized on the opening. He swung his free leg up and kicked Sakata in the chin, which prompted the Brave to release Ichigo's leg.

As his body fell to the ground, Ichigo planted his hands on the uneven steps and spun around so he could deliver a follow-up kick to the centre of the stunned Sakata's stomach.

"Ugh… damn it!" Sakata spat through his teeth as he stumbled back, desperate to keep the fight contained.

Ichigo, on the other hand, had no such reservations and quickly hopped back to his feet. Without a beat missed he grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and tore the blade from the steps, a Getsuga already prepared mid-swing.

"Ichigo don't…!" Sakata cried out and leapt for the shorter man, his hand desperately extended to try and grab the blade before it peaked.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The giant blue crescent carved through the steps and ground in its path before it collided with Sakata, who was carried off by the energy until he was out of sight. All that remained of his presence was a series of crumbled buildings.

In the distance, the slash exploded and undoubtedly destroyed even more of the ancient district's history. Despite it being essential to his and Uryu's plan, Ichigo couldn't stop the guilt he felt. He lowered Zangetsu and set his sights on the top of a nearby temple.

"It's up to you now, Uryu. Don't do anything stupid." Ichigo hoisted Zangetsu onto his shoulder and turned away from the path that was left in the wake of his attack. "Now I just need to-"

 _"Ichigo, dodge!"_ Juha suddenly called out and Ichigo jumped backwards as a flash of light nearly cut through his cheek.

"Who the hell…"

 _"Retreat, Ichigo."_

As Juha spoke, the newcomer rose and held his tachi in a passive stance, the tip of the blade positioned above the ground by his hip. "You are the boy that Kintarō speaks of, yes?"

"Kintarō…? Who the hell are you." Caught off guard by the familiar use of Sakata's professional title.

"Such vulgarity, though as you are near death, I will let it go." The man spoke and lowered his body, his tachi lifted somewhat in response as he readied for an attack. "I am one of the Four Guardian King's, also referred to as the Braves of Kyoto, Watanabe no Tsuna."

"The samurai that drove the Oni away from at Rashomon gate?" Ichigo asked and brought Zangetsu down in front of him, his eyes locked with Watanabe's.

"I see you have heard my legend." Watanabe flashed Ichigo a ghost of a smile before he shot forward. His left foot slammed into the ground and his tachi curved into an upward swing, the sharp yet slender blade easily sliced through the fabric of Ichigo's shihakusho despite his early reaction. "That won't spare you from death, boy."

Ichigo winced as he landed, the long and shallow cut he had just taken on spanned from his hip to his shoulder. _'He's fast… and I can't swing Zangetsu fast enough to counter.'_

 _"Which is why I told you to retreat, Ichigo. Without Bankai, you can not match this man- even as a normal human he was a match for the supernatural."_

 _'I can't retreat… Uryu would have to fight both of them. I'll just have to hold Watanabe here until Sakata is restrained.'_ Ichigo swung Zangetsu down to meet the jab from Watanabe's tachi, the thinner of the two swords was repelled and its wielder stepped away.

 _"Good luck, Ichigo. Leave no openings, he will go for the kill."_

 _'I know.'_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes and fixed his stance as his mind raced to find a solution, "Your blade is not nearly as sharp as the stories say, Watanabe."

"Nor are you as powerful as we have been told." Watanabe retorted with another faint smile, "It seems we Kings are not the only disappointed party tonight."

"Tch…" Ichigo frowned and briefly shifted his eyes to the temple, 'Hurry up, Uryu… please.'

 _Yasaka Shrine, Kyoto._

Uryu stood hidden atop the roof of a temple, his rapid-fire arrows restrained the dazed Sakata's movements enough that he couldn't pinpoint the Quincy's location. _'Ah? It seems like we have an uninvited guest back at the steps…'_ Uryu's concentration broke briefly as he felt a powerful, yet foreign presence arrive at Ichigo's post.

"Oi… stop hiding and get your ass down here, Quincy! Your arrows are destroying her Majesty's shrine!" Sakata shouted, unable to counter Uryu's shots and defend the site at the same time. With his shattered focus, Uryu's arrows had begun ripping into him, albeit barely.

 _'Why would I take you head on?'_ Uryu scoffed in his mind and spread his fingers across the string of his bow, three arrows crackled to life before he let them fly. They tore through the air and lodged themselves into the ground around Sakata in the shape of a triangle, who now stared directly at the young Quincy. "Three…" Uryu whispered and fired one last arrow which blew up on impact, the force staggered Sakata while Uryu relocated.

Uryu used the smoke that gathered around Sakata after the explosion to hide his presence and close the distance while being unseen. His free hand drew back an arrow which he promptly funnelled reishi into until it trembled with power. The bow was once again raised and he released the string- the arrow snapped free and cut through the wall of dust.

The dust swirled around the arrowhead before it dissipated entirely as if a great wind had blown through the site. _'That's four of eight. It went easier than I expected it to.'_ Uryu let out a relieved sigh and leapt into the air once again. He landed a few feet away on top of a cracked and abandoned fox statue. _'He's been awfully quiet.'_ As Uryu settled in on his new perch, he narrowed his eyes in the direction of where Sakata should have been.

Now that Uryu was steady on even ground, he prepared for a follow-up attack. However, Sakata was no longer in the centre of the now desecrated shrine and was nowhere in sight. He hesitated for a split second before the hair on his neck stood on end and he swiftly ducked. After he narrowly evaded a bullet-like slab of concrete which carved deep into the tree behind him, he stretched his senses out and eliminated any openings he had. "Guess he decided to stop playing around," Uryu grumbled as his eyes scanned the area, however, he was only able to find traces of where Sakata had been.

He had little time to recover as another slab rocketed towards him, which destroyed the statue that he had taken residence on. "Shit…" In a sudden manoeuvre, he rolled forward and kicked off the ground into an aerial recovery- a series of arrows were fired from his bow in the direction that the slab was thrown from. "Our positions have been totally reversed." Uryu landed by a small storage shed and pressed his back against the door.

"Come on, Quincy. Can't find me?" Sakata yelled out mockingly as another slab whistled out from the treeline. Uryu quickly dodged it and watched as the shed was obliterated upon contact. "You and Ichigo really played a dirty trick… using the city and its people to make me lower my guard. It almost worked."

"...Almost? You were the one that had to run away from me." Uryu retorted, his hands at the ready as his eyes shot from side to side, his senses on high alert. "I think it worked pretty well myself." Without a second thought he fired another reishi charged arrow into the woods, the tree it hit erupted and damaged everything around it- though Sakata remained hidden. 'Damn.'

"I say almost- because you gave me enough space to call for backup. Though I'll admit you did a good job in hurting me this time- see how much better it is when you don't care about somebody else's people? Their lives aren't your issue." In the wake of Sakata's twisted praise came an airborne tree which Uryu promptly shot down.

With some time to breathe, Uryu's eyes noticed a new poorly concealed shadow hidden behind a window, "Nobody got hurt." He snapped and levelled his bow with the shadow of the man. "Except you of course."

"Is that so~?"

Uryu closed his eyes and managed to lock on to Sakata's magic, 'It feels so different from ours… but that's definitely him.' The string of his bow strained and the arrow was aimed at the shoulder of the man- who now held a spear above his head. "That's five." He whispered and let the arrow fly shortly after he laced it with reishi once again- it quickly ripped through the window and pierced the man.

The arrow exploded and destroyed the walls of the hall it was in upon impact, Uryu took the time to reposition himself once again and ran for another doorway. His advance was halted mid-run as he heard the chime of bells and a loud thump. "You did get me… but I wasn't the only one this time." Sakata spoke slowly, stepped out from the smoke and wiped the fresh blood off his chest. Once the area was clear, Uryu saw the disfigured and unmoving body of a temple monk.

"That's…" Uryu's hands clenched around his bow at the sight of the man, dead by his own arrow. "It was you. I felt you in there, not him."

"Exactly. You didn't know he was there, and now he's dead because of your mistake." Sakata shrugged and moved away from the body, "Don't let it get to you- I failed to protect him."

"Don't even try with that, I wouldn't have shot if you weren't there." Uryu quickly fired off another volley of arrows, desperate to hit the Brave once more. Sakata had little problems as he evaded the arrows and approached Uryu. From the corner of his eye, he noticed faint movement from the Brave and immediately felt the urge to act.

"Pay attention, Kid!" Sakata suddenly yelled and kicked off the ground, the distance between them was covered in an instant. Uryu had just enough time to brace for the blow before he was lifted off his feet and sent up into the air.

"Guh… damn it." He cursed and frantically aligned himself so he could fire another arrow. As soon as it took flight and dug into Sakata's spine, the Brave delivered a crushing kick to Uryu's side which shot the Quincy across the yard and into the already destroyed hall.

"I felt a few ribs snap there… now we're even." Sakata groaned and reached behind him to rip the arrow out of his back. "Ah- that's right. These just vanish." With no arrow to remove, he instead wiped away the blood from his lip and crossed his arms. "You could've won back in Karakura if your arrows were this strong- but instead ya went for a flashy style. Though even now, your heavy-hitters are few and far between each other. Conserving your strength?"

Sakata cracked his sore neck and began to approach the downed Uryu when a loud crash pulled his attention away. The sound came from the steps where Watanabe had met up with Ichigo. Sakata smirked and shifted his gaze back towards the destroyed hall. "I wish I was over there… Watanabe has one hell of a style. I wonder why the other two haven't jumped in yet though…" As he stood atop the torii he felt two pricks in his calves. "Huh…?"

"And that's eight. The complete set…" Sakata spun around to find Uryu mostly unharmed, his bow by his side. "You took your eyes off me, even after you called me out for my sneak attacks. You're an even greater fool than I thought."

"Bastard… what have you done!" Sakata moved to attack but his body just fell forward and collided with the ground. "The hell…?"

"Don't worry about it, explaining it would only confuse you." Uryu wandered up to the prone Sakata and nocked an arrow, the arrowhead aimed for Sakata's back. "Just know that you lost to a Quincy."

"Damn it." The blonde sighed and felt the arrow dig into his back, his vision went black and he lost consciousness shortly after.

With the Brave out of commission, Uryu slumped against the side of the torii and held his side. He grit his teeth and tried to mend the bones in his side, "I'm glad he left me alone… gave me just… enough time. Now I need to get back to Ichigo." Once he was satisfied with his work Uryu began the trek back to Ichigo, not trusting his ribs to withstand hirenkyaku as they were.

 _Ninenzaka steps, Kyoto_

"Guh…! Damnit!" Ichigo cursed through his teeth as his swing missed the agile Watanabe once again. Zangetsu cut into the steps with ease and was caught between the stone.

"Come now, surely a war hero like yourself can do better than this." Watanabe raised his eyebrow at Ichigo, his tachi held across his body in a neutral stance. "A Shinigami should prove to be a formidable foe, yet I've failed to see why your kind is so feared."

 _"What a talkative man…"_ Juha mused to Ichigo as Zangetsu was torn from the steps.

 _'Tell me about it…'_ Ichigo scowled and readied his sword once more, the fine tip was levelled with Watanabe's forehead. "I'd hate to kill an old man like yourself, so I'm holding back."

"Oho… is that so?" Watanabe shifted his foot back and lowered his stance. "Don't worry about my age boy, these bones have been broken many times- once more won't be the death of me. Stop holding back."

"I-Is that so…" With a stuttered response Ichigo felt a few beads of sweat roll down the side of his face. Unlike Sakata, Watanabe took the verbal attack in stride and called Ichigo on his bluff. Ichigo inched forward and momentarily looked away from his opponent to confirm the lack of pedestrians. "As you wish then."

Ichigo's shihakusho fluttered when he leapt into the air over Watanabe. The older man's eyes followed his ascent and leaned back when Zangetsu came down on him. He met the downward slash with the edge of his own sword and pushed the orangette away.

As Ichigo landed Watanabe lunged forward with a battle cry, "Heeyha!" His foot slammed down on the stone in time with his swing, the thin tachi mercilessly cut into Ichigo's shoulder before it was knocked away by Zangetsu.

There was no respite for Ichigo as Watanabe quickly adjusted his stance and swung his sword in a diagonal arc which narrowly missed Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo stumbled away and had to sacrifice his unsteady balance to match Watanabe's swing.

The two diagonal swings met between the two men, Ichigo was quickly losing ground to Watanabe who held more experience. He felt the back of Zangetsu press into his chest and lost focus on the tachi as it inched closer to his neck. "I… I won't lose to you…!" Ichigo yelled and grabbed the collar of Watanabe's kimono. He pulled the older man closer and flipped him over his shoulder, he let go once Watanabe hit the ground.

"Cheeky brat…" Watanabe hissed and rolled out of the way before Zangetsu pierced the ground where he had been. He rose to his feet and immediately brought his arm up to defend himself from the sudden kick.

While he lowered his leg, Ichigo spun around and delivered another kick to Watanabe's unguarded left. The kick connected with his chin and sent the samurai into the wall- his stance destroyed.

"It's my turn now, Watanabe!" Ichigo ripped Zangetsu free and slashed the length of Watanabe's back open, an arc of blood followed the tip of Zangetsu.

"Agh… so it seems." Watanabe growled out and flipped around while he struck, the steel of his tachi seemed to all but vanish from sight. "I'll have to stop playing around then."

"What… the hell…" Ichigo felt his stomach flare up in pain, blood flowed freely from the deep cut above his waist. It took great effort but he managed to stay on his feet with Zangetsu as support.

"It is a cowardly skill so I refrain from using it actively." Watanabe drawled and brought the hilt of his sword up, though the blade was nothing but a black void with splashes of red. "Sun-Nashi, one of the many forms this blade can take on. I'll spare you the details of its abilities and end your life here."

 _'I-I can't move… what the hell… is this…'_ Ichigo watched silently as Watabe pulled the formless blade to his shoulder with the tip aimed at Ichigo's chest.

"Farewell, I truly hope you are remembered as a warrior." Watanabe smiled and thrust Sun-Nashi forward, "You are truly strong."

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu as his death was quickly approaching him. _'T-There's no harm right… it's worth a shot.'_ He grit his teeth and imagined himself with Zangetsu held at the ready. "B-Ban...kai!" The words finally left his throat and a loud explosion followed them. _'I-I don't feel any different…?'_ Confused, Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at himself.

 _"You're not in Bankai, Ichigo. Something else happened."_ Juha cut Ichigo's examination short and began to repair the damage Ichigo had taken to some extent. _"Try and pull out, for now, let her handle it."_

 _'Her…?'_ Ichigo blinked away the blur in his vision and found Watanabe to be missing. In his place was an exhausted Yoruichi, clad in her usual attire. "Yoruichi…?"

"Yo! Sorry, I'm late, I was discussing a few things with the Queen. I didn't expect Sakata to call for reinforcements so we were both caught off guard." She approached Ichigo and took his arm before she led him to the side of the stairway, "I'll deal with him, you focus on finishing that transformation."

"H-He's strong, be careful." Ichigo groaned and leaned against the wall, the effects of Sun-Nashi were starting to subside. "Don't let him cut you either… it does something weird."

"I'm sure it does, now relax," Yoruichi smirked and left his side, her sights set on the man that was now at the bottom of the stairs. "Here I come Mr Samurai, don't blink!" Her yell echoed before she knelt down and took off.

The wind cut into her skin until it stopped touching her altogether, a loud whistle followed her as she hurtled down to Watanabe. He brought Sun-Nashi up and slashed as Yoruichi came near, though the blade simply phased through her. As confusion overtook him a great weight slammed into his throat and he was pushed down to the ground, the back of his head snapped off the concrete before everything went silent.

Watanabe's head spun but he still managed to focus on the woman who held his throat in a death grip, "H-How… I saw it cut you…"

"You blinked~" Yoruichi cooed and tightened her grip on the Brave's throat, her foot digging into his left wrist. Sun-Nashi laid loose in Watanabe's disabled left hand, Yoruichi's foot made it impossible to get a good grip.

"You're… the cat then…"

"That's me." Yoruichi nodded and pressed down on Watanabe's wrist, a loud crack sounded off as the bone broke. "I also double as your superior, so show some respect."

"Respect…?" Watanabe tilted his head faintly and ignored the pain in his wrist. "Earn it… traitor." His eyes narrowed and a loud roar broke the otherwise quiet area.

Yoruichi recoiled and jumped away, her hands covered her ears as they rang. "W-What the hell?!" In front of her, Watanabe rose to his knees and stared at his now useless hand which acted as a resting place for a different sword.

"One arm… this won't be easy." Watanabe reached across his chest and grabbed the sword with his right arm, stood up and took a stance. "Shishi no ko, it's been a while since I used you. Always such a pain…"

 _'T-That explains it… but it doesn't help…'_ Yoruichi whined, the ringing in her ears finally stopped. "Quite the odd samurai you are… fighting with invisible swords and loud sounds."

"I detest having to use them as well, however, I can't let you and yours escape." Watanabe raised Shishi no ko and closed his eyes, an equally loud roar ripped from the blade and Yoruichi was forced to put more distance between them. "I'll use any methods to protect the peace."

"Agh… what an annoying sword!" Yoruichi yelled, while her head was spinning. Watanabe lowered Shishi no ko and launched himself at the distracted Yoruichi who leaned back and ducked under the swing. "Don't underestimate me…!" She kicked at his calf and forced him to his knees. As he dropped, Yoruichi planted her palms on the broken stairway and flipped herself over, her knee smacked into his chin during her ascent.

Once she landed, Yoruichi bent her hand into the shape of a claw and hit Watanabe square in the back of the head. The swordsman grunted and stopped himself from falling forward with a wide diagonal swing to flip himself over, Shishi no ko loosed another roar mid-slash and made Yoruichi recoil.

She was once again stunned by the roar and couldn't avoid the strike, a deep gash appeared along her forearm. "Shit…" Just as Ichigo predicted, the blade did something to her body. While not totally paralyzed, her movements were slowed to the point that she wouldn't be able to dodge well enough. "You really… get on my nerves."

"That's fine, I don't mind having to bear your hatred. So long as the Queen is satisfied, I am content." Watanabe stood and approached the afflicted Yoruichi. "I must thank you though, if it weren't for your assault, us Braves would have simply rusted into nothing. It has been a very long time since I last needed to use any of my blades' abilities."

"Ah… so you aren't fighting at full capacity, huh?" Yoruichi sighed and stepped back, "That's good, it means we won."

"You and Ichigo must be close, always bluffing when your backs are against the wall." Watanabe scowled and willed Shishi-no-ko to return to its original form. "Just accept your loss with dignity and stop the lies."

"But I'm not lying, you lost." Yoruichi smiled and bit down on her tongue. Before Watanabe could react she spun in place and kicked him square in the chest. He was thrown back by the kick and failed to recover in time as his body erupted in pain, Zangetsu buried deep into his side.

"W-Why didn't I… sense you." Watanabe choked as Zangetsu was ripped from his side and then fell to the ground, his body sprawled out on the steps.

"Because you thought I was down for the count and ended our fight." Ichigo swiped Zangetsu to the side and cleared the blood off the blade. "Uryu helped me out when he found me and here we are."

"The Quincy beat Sakata…?"

"He's not in as bad a shape as you are, but I won- yes." Uryu wandered out from behind Ichigo and nodded at Yoruichi. "You Braves have been slacking off, I never expected the Kintarō to go down that easily."

"Times of peace… are truly terrifying, aren't they?" Watanabe chuckled and spit out a mouthful of blood. "Go on then, let me scold myself in silence."

"You aren't going to ask for death?" Having sheathed Zangetsu, Ichigo hobbled down to Yoruichi's side with Uryu's help

"You bore no intent to kill during our fight, Ichigo. I'm fully aware that you were only stalling for time, though the cat's appearance was truly a surprise." He rolled himself over and stared at the trio, "Besides, the time of the Samurai have long gone. I have no need to kill myself for anyone or anything."

"I see." Ichigo nodded and gratefully accepted Yoruichi's support. "Then recover and start training again, you Braves can't defend Yasaka from shit if we can beat you this easily."

"Being scolded by a junior swordsman, if this isn't what shame is, I don't know what is." Watanabe hung his head and chuckled, "Fine- I'll make sure that we live up to our legends when we next meet. Now leave me alone."

"Sure." Ichigo let Yoruichi lead him down the steps with Uryu at their side. They cleared the length of the steps after a while of walking and eventually found themselves in a populated area once again. All three of them ignored the stares and whispers, mostly because they weren't in the mood to deal with them.

"Yasaka is waiting for us by the gate, she wants to apologize for everything before we go," Yoruichi said while Ichigo pulled away and walked on his own, albeit with a limp. "Let's get it over with and go home, okay?"

"That's fine with me, an apology is the least she can do after all this," Uryu muttered, his hand still pressed firmly against his side. "I must say though, it's a fulfilling feeling to have beaten two Braves."

"Yeah… I know what you mean." Ichigo agreed and looked around, "None of these people even know what went down either, unless rumours have already spread."

Yoruichi let her eyes wander before she took Ichigo and Uryu by the arm. "I think they've done more than just spread, I'd suggest picking up the pace before something happens." Neither of the men protested and let her drag them along to the gate where Yasaka was waiting for them.

 _Forest Torii, Kyoto._

Once the trio left the city, they wandered a short distance into the surrounding woods and found Yasaka standing patiently beside a worn out torii. At her back were two men, both of which exuded a similar aura to that of Watanabe and Sakata. It didn't take them long to place the newcomers as the remaining members of the Braves.

"Welcome, Lady Yoruichi explained the situation to me earlier. Once again, I must apologize for the trouble." Yasaka bowed her head and the two Braves behind her followed suit, "Lies beget nothing more than conflict, I should have known better."

"It's alright, we took our frustrations out on Sakata and Watanabe so we aren't too bothered any longer." Ichigo answered with a smile, "Still not forgiving you though."

"I expect nothing less." Yasaka nodded and turned her attention to Uryu, "Mr Ishida, do not worry about the man at the shrine, he is injured but he will be alright. Despite the act that Sakata put on he truly saved that man's life."

"Oh…? I'm glad I wasn't wrong then." Uryu's body loosened up and he smiled. "I still felt some life force in him when I saw his body but I wasn't certain, your magic seems to work differently than ours."

"Huh?! You didn't say anything about that, Uryu!" Ichigo snapped and grabbed his friend by the collar, "How could you leave that out?"

"It was trivial since I wasn't sure if he was actually dead, I didn't see a point in worrying you two," Uryu answered calmly and lowered his head before he grabbed Ichigo by the collar as well. "And who are you to complain about that?! You kept things from me for over a year, don't be a hypocrite!"

"H-Hypocrite…!" Ichigo flinched and backed down, "Ahem. You said you wanted to talk to us, Yasaka?"

 _'Subtle…'_ Uryu's eyebrow twitched at Ichigo's sudden topic change but he held his tongue and let Yasaka answer.

"Yes, I have some parting gifts for the three of you. I know they will mean very little in the grand scheme of everything… however, I hope they at least lay the foundation for a future relationship." The queen nodded to one of the men behind her and he quickly approached Yoruichi, "I repaired your kimono myself. Kunou helped as well, I hope it's satisfactory."

"Ah? That was fast…" Yoruichi eyed the package in the hands of the Brave with suspicion. Not wanting to cause any more drama she accepted the 'gift' with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"As for you, Mr Ishida." Yasaka began and folded her hands across her waist, "I will cover the cost of reparation for your family's hospital. In addition, I will ensure that Kintarō faces the proper punishment for endangering the public as he did."

While he had previously requested Sakata be punished he hadn't expected Yasaka to actually follow through with it. Curiosity got the better of him and he voiced his thoughts, "What kind of punishment will he be facing, exactly?"

"A year's imprisonment due to his display of dishonour towards both you and Ichigo, in addition to his reckless and shameful behaviour," Yasaka answered without missing a beat, her face was stoic and her tone was serious. "I share responsibility as well, I acted on my emotions rather than thinking things through as a proper ruler should. However, I must ask that you refrain from fighting in my city next time. I will let it go this time since there was no irreparable damage done but no more, okay?"

"Hm, I didn't think you'd actually do it. I'm satisfied and thank you. It won't happen again." Uryu nodded and Yasaka moved down the line to Ichigo, who greeted her with a small nod.

"The most harm was done to you, and as such, I will be eternally in your debt. Not only did you spare the lives of my Braves, but you also showed me mercy. It may seem excessive to you, but we Kitsune never forget these sorts of things." Yasaka's expression softened. "If you ever require… assistance with earthly desires please don't hesitate to call upon me. We have many facilities here in Kyoto that can service your needs."

"Uh… I-I'll have to pass on that." Ichigo blushed and cleared his throat after he mustered up a shy response. A quick glance told him that Yoruichi didn't appreciate Yasaka's proposition in the least, but the Queen continued on nonetheless.

"The offer will always remain on the table, you need not decide here and now. Though as for your actual gift, please take this." Yasaka reached out and pushed a small charm into Ichigo's palm. "It is a charm infused with both my power and the holy aura of Inari themselves. This will drive away any being with malicious intent."

"Will it stop people from cursing me like you did?" Ichigo questioned and eyed the crimson charm in his hand. He saw Yasaka flinch from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"Y-Yes. So long as you carry that on you it should be impossible to tamper with your spirit." Yasaka nodded and looked down, "I truly am sorry about all this, I cannot apologize enough."

"You're right, you can't." As Ichigo hung the charm off the side of his Shihakusho he confirmed what Yasaka had said, "So stop apologizing. If you want to make it up to me that bad you should just improve yourself."

"Hm, if you wish Ichigo." Yasaka relented and stepped back. Her tails spread apart behind her back and the torii activated, a multicoloured portal formed before the group. "In that case, please use this gateway to return home. I have linked it with the origin point of your original gateway so you will get off right where you began."

"Thank you, we'll be going now." Yoruichi all but spat and walked forward, "Let's go you two. We don't need to be here any longer!"

"Huh…? She seems angry again." Ichigo felt a chill travel down his spine when Yoruichi called for himself and Uryu.

"Just as dense as ever, I see." Uryu shook his head and nodded his head at Yasaka. "I'll be waiting on the other side, don't make Yoruichi wait too long." He clapped the confused Ichigo on the back and followed Yoruichi through the torii.

Ichigo felt a sense of dread from beyond the gateway and contemplated staying in Kyoto for a while longer. Eventually, he raised his hand and approached the portal, "I'm not going to make her wait at all…" He suppressed a shiver and stepped towards the torii. "I'll be off then."

"Ah, one moment Ichigo!" Yasaka suddenly called out and grabbed Ichigo's sleeve.

"What's up?" Ichigo turned to look down at the Queen, who released his sleeve.

"Just a warning about what's transpired in the world during our meeting." She stepped back and adopted a rather concerned look as she spoke, "There was another faction meeting early this morning before our own began. It went far better than ours, however, there was an intruder and a fight broke out. Due to this, the spiritual world is on edge so please act with caution, even if you are a neutral party, people will see your strength as a threat. I am not able to leave Kyoto myself but send word and I can try to help you."

"I appreciate that." Ichigo said with a genuine smile, "You should have started like this instead of sneaking around."

"Indeed." Yasaka frowned as Ichigo turned and stepped up to the threshold of the gateway. "If it is not too much trouble, I would like for you to come and visit my daughter. I think she would like you quite a lot."

"Sure, I'll drop by once in a while. See ya, Yasaka." Ichigo raised his hand and stepped through the gateway. His departure was a bittersweet one for Yasaka but she knew it was her own fault.

Once his presence was gone the queen turned to the two motionless Braves and looked towards the faint plume of smoke that came from her shrine. "Go and get your partners the medical attention they need. After that, gather up the workers and begin reparations on the district."

"Yes, your highness!" The larger of the two shouted and vanished from sight alongside their comrades.

"Nn… today really sucked. I got scolded by a child… how humiliating." Yasaka grit her teeth and brought a tail up around her body to cover her faint blush. "Inari is going to tease me endlessly about this, I know it." With a small pout, Yasaka opened her own personal gateway and returned to the palace, ready to forget the events of the day.

* * *

 _ **The Leviathan's Berry**_

* * *

As soon as Ichigo emerged from the other side of the portal he found both Uryu and Yoruichi to be waiting for him. The latter of the two seemed to be inexplicably irritated with him but she kept the reason to herself.

"Are you doing okay, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked curiously, her arms crossed over her chest. When she saw Ichigo's confused look she explained herself, "About what that blonde idiot said to you."

"About being a Quincy…?" Ichigo clarified and Yoruichi nodded. With a bittersweet smile, the young man shrugged, "There's no point in getting angry over it. I mean I'm upset that I wasn't told but I'm sure the old man had his reasons."

"I take it that means you aren't going to ask your father about it?" Uryu asked as he shifted off his left leg to give his injuries a bit of a break.

"Nah. I'll pretend like I don't know and let him explain it to me when he feels the time is right." Ichigo looked back at the now-closed portal as he answered, "I don't plan on playing Robin Hood any time in the near future anyway, so it's fine!" He joked with a grin to which Uryu could only chuckle.

"Fair enough…" The full-blooded Quincy took the backhanded comment in stride before he turned to the still irate Yoruichi. "By the way, where's Urahara? I didn't see him here when I got out."

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about that too." Ichigo chimed in and joined his companions, "Did he actually start work for once?"

"Unfortunately no," Yoruichi sighed before a smirk spread across her face. "Tessai is punishing him right now. He overheard a few things the other night and now Kisuke is paying the price~."

"W-What did he hear…?" Ichigo asked after a moment's hesitation, "It must have been pretty bad."

"It doesn't matter~! You two just get on home and focus on healing up, I'll deal with the idiot." Yoruichi said sweetly as she began to walk away from the two men. About halfway to the clearing's exit she stopped and turned around with her finger held out in Ichigo's directions. "Before I forget! If you ever use those services Yasaka offered, it'll be the last thing you use that for."

"You heard her, Ichigo. Keep your sword sheathed." Uryu grinned and teased the beet red Ichigo.

"Oh, that goes for you as well, Uryu. Men at your ages don't need to be around those places, there are plenty of other, wholesome, opportunities." Yoruichi quickly shot Uryu down from his pedestal and left without another word.

"I… think that was the oddest yet most terrifying threat I've ever gotten." Uryu shuddered and squeezed his legs together

"I'm right there with ya." Ichigo pat Uryu on the shoulder and helped him walk without straining himself. "Let's get going, I just want to get back in my body and crash."

Uryu nodded in agreement with Ichigo's words and walked out of the clearing alongside him. Exhausted and wounded, both men longed for their respective beds and well-earned rest.

* * *

 **Aaaand, that's all folks.**

 **I'm currently working on chapter 8.**


	8. The Second Meeting

_**Hey! Hope you all enjoy chapter 8!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **I own neither Bleach nor High School DXD, they belong to Tite Kubo and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**_

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty pleease?"

"I have school, I can't just pack up and go to another city."

"It's only for a day! And we can go on the weekend, I'll even treat you!"

Two sisters currently sat across from one another, locked in a neverending staring contest. On one side sat Serafall Leviathan, the bubbly Satan. On the other side sat Sona Sitri, the serious and outwardly cold little sister of said Satan. Sona was a girl in her teens and attended Kuoh Academy alongside Rias Gremory and her peerage.

She was nowhere near as endowed as her sister or friends, but Sona was beautiful nonetheless. She styled her black hair in a short bob cut and wore glasses over her violet eyes. As the student council president, Sona wore the academy's uniform and she ensured that it was immaculate.

"Sister, you have spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince me to accompany you on this… weekend trip." Sona said slowly, her hand motioned to the clock on the wall. "I fail to see a reason why I should accept the offer."

"Because it's important, and you love me." Serafall said matter of factly, "Isn't that enough of an incentive to help your dear older sister?"

"Not even close."

"How cold!" Serafall exclaimed and recoiled in her seat, she pressed her hand to her heart and put on a hurt expression. "You didn't even hesitate!"

"..." Sona hung her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Putting the trip aside- why are you wearing Kuoh's uniform?"

"Ah, this?" Serafall straightened up in her seat and pulled at the blazer she wore.

Just as Sona said, Serafall arrived on campus earlier in the day wearing a surprisingly acceptable version of Kuoh's uniform. It still clung to her body and drew the attention of any guy she walked by, but it was a thousand times better than the magical girl outfit she had worn a week ago.

"Yes, that. You could have worn your work clothes here instead of a uniform, I'm sure you had them on before coming here." Sona frowned, her hands folded together on the desk. "Though I appreciate you not behaving like a gravure model this time."

"Hehe, I made sure to draw no attention today! As for the uniform, cosplay is fun! Don't you remember how much we used to do it together?" Serafall pat her blazer down, "You were so cute~!"

"That's…! I was a little girl, and I only did it because I was curious." Sona looked away with a blush, fidgeting in her seat. "Regardless! I won't be accompanying you this weekend so please go back to work. You're causing trouble for everybody else."

"Even after totally excluding me when that fallen angel attacked…" Serafall pouted and slumped down in her seat, "You're so cruel, Sona!"

"Gah… A-About that… I uh… well, I'm sorry." Sona lowered her head, Serafall's words had struck a nerve. "Rias told me that it really bothered you. More than you said it did."

"Ah…"

"I didn't mean anything by it, and it's not that I don't want to rely on you. It's just that I didn't want you to overreact, and you kind of always do..." Sona continued, her guilt only grew as she saw Serafall sink deeper into her seat in what she thought was sadness.

"Well… don't worry about it!" Serafall said as she waved Sona off, "If it was all a misunderstanding then it's okay!"

"Huh? You're okay…? I was under the impression that you were seriously depressed." Sona said with a scowl, "Was that incorrect?"

"Not at all! I was super duper depressed for a while! I thought that my sweet little sister was casting me aside." Serafall shook her head seriously, "But now that you've been honest with me, I'm fine."

"..." Sona grit her teeth and stared down at her lap, her hands trembled as she gripped the hem of her skirt tightly.

"Sona? Is everything okay…?" Serafall cocked her head to the side, ' _Is she sick?!'_

"You shrugged off work for almost two weeks… because you felt left out?" Sona said as she trembled.

"Y-Yes…?"

' _You…!'_ Sona squeezed her eyes shut and finally snapped, "Stop wasting my time and go home!" She yelled and slammed her hand down on the table.

"Eh?! But Son-"

"I'll go on the trip with you, so just get back to work!" Before Serafall could even begin to get her point across, Sona stood up and pointed at the door. "Now!"

"Okay! I'll pick you up early tomorrow morning then!" Serafall gleefully hopped out of her seat and rushed around the table before she glommed onto her sister. After she crushed Sona, Serafall pulled away and wandered to the centre of the room. "See you!"

"Ah! Wait, don't do that he-!" Sona raised her hand and tried to stop her older sister from using her magic inside the student council room. She was, unfortunately, too late and the room was engulfed in a brilliant blue flash. ' _Why do I even try…'_ Papers and folders fluttered in the air before they slowly fell to the ground around Sona, courtesy of Serafall's exit.

 _Serafall's Residence, Underworld._

The light of Serafall's magic faded away as she strode gleefully out of the vanishing circle on the floor. Her eyes danced around the contents of her lobby and finally settled on the door to her own bedroom.

"I've got a date with Sona~," Serafall said in a singsong manner, carelessly throwing the doors to her room open. "I'll be working too so it's a win-win!"

A big smile sat on her face, one that disguised any trace of her earlier depression. Deep down she knew that what she did was hardly befitting of somebody in her position, and she knew all too well of the apologies that she would have to make when she made her debut back in the field.

"It's not a huge problem though! I'll just work extra hard to make up for what I missed." With her determined declaration, Serafall spun in place and fell back onto her bed with a soft thump. ' _Sirzechs and I already dealt with a lot of the hard stuff before the attack…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she recalled the ambush and her confrontation with Katerea Leviathan.

She rolled onto her side and settled her eyes on something outside her window, more focused on the claims made by Katerea and the others present that night. Their threats weren't directed only at her but at the whole of the underworld.

"She lost her life trying to prove us wrong in such a bold manner. Who knows what they're planning next." Serafall narrowed her eyes, worried about what was to come in the future. Her attention turned down to her wrist and the small reminder of the deal with her mother flashed into view. ' _I really don't have the time to deal with this, Mother. Why did I even make this deal… it's not even fair!'_

Serafall mentally kicked herself for behaving so poorly and allowing herself to get tricked by her mother, despite usually avoiding Serenity's schemes. Her hands suddenly slammed down against the mattress as she sat up.

"It doesn't matter why I did it! I'll prove her wrong and I'll shut her up once and for all!" Her conviction was almost tangible, it was further emphasized by the confident punch she threw at the air in front of her. Even though her punch hit nothing, she felt a soft impact before a spark erupted from the air around her fist. ' _Lightning? Did I subconsciously learn a new spell?!'_

Serafall pulled her arm back once again and threw a second punch, this time with a small battle cry to add effect. She cocked her head to the side when the streak of lightning failed to appear again.

"Not a spell then…" She drawled and opened her hand to reveal a small magic circle hovering above her palm. ' _The Sitri crest?'_ With her eyebrows drawn together in confusion, she finally addressed the caller. "Hello?"

" _Ah, Lady Serafall, you finally answered."_

"Edmond? What do you need?" Serafall adjudged her posture and grew serious, ' _You don't need to add the Lady, Edmond…'_ She thought to herself since she knew telling him was pointless.

Shortly after Serafall called his name, a small magical version of Edmond formed over the magic circle. Clad in his usual formal attire, he quickly bowed and cleared his throat.

" _Before that, I was informed by Lady Serenity that the two of you entered into a pact with one another. The highest stake being your position as a Satan, is this correct?"_ Edmond asked, his hands held neutrally at his sides.

"Ah. Yes, that is correct." Serafall nodded.

" _And if she loses, she must apologize for all she has done. This is hardly an even bet, I hope you conduct business better than you gamble…"_

"E-Enough! Just tell me why you contacted me, Edmond." Flustered by Edmond's sudden, but accurate, comment Serafall urged him to get to the point. ' _I just pumped myself up too… I'll remember that, Edmond.'_

" _As you wish,"_ Edmond said and bowed his head, " _Are you aware of the reason Lady Serenity wishes you to abdicate for?"_

"Uh… maybe? Tell me anyway." With a soft chuckle, Serafall leaned forward and waited for Edmond to answer.

" _She wishes to save the Sitri name from what, in her eyes, you are bound to bring down upon it,"_ Edmond spoke slowly and crossed his arms, losing some of his seriousness. " _I refer to what happened back then, though I'm sure you're well aware of what I mean."_

"Yes, it seems to be quite the topic of discussion within the Sitri household these days…" Serafall said as she scratched her chin, trying not to think about the bet with her mother, "Has there been any luck in finding the missing bodies? I wouldn't be surprised if there hasn't been, it's been over a hundred years."

" _On the contrary, there has been some semblance of progress. About a month ago there were readings of a large surge of demonic power a few miles off the Gulf of Mexico."_ Edmond explained, " _I dispatched some trusted members of the peerage to investigate. However, when they arrived there it was too faint to even try tracing."_

"Do you think it was…"

" _Rizevim? I doubt that. He has a penchant for leaving a mess in his wake."_ Edmond cut Serafall off and put her growing concerns to rest. " _Nonetheless, I do believe that it's time we bring Lord Sirzechs in on the issue."_

Serafall pursed her lips and nodded reluctantly, "You're right. Once I'm finished with my business in Karakura I will speak with him. Was there anything else?"

" _No, just make sure that you don't lose to my master. She'll never go back to how she was if you relinquish your position, things can only go down from that point."_ Edmond's eyes shone with concern for his master, but his voice remained as stoic as always. " _And please be careful… I'm certain the attack on the meeting is an ill omen."_

"I'll do my best, I promise." Serafall nodded and Edmond quickly bid his farewells, leaving her to her thoughts. As soon as his projection vanished, she squeezed her hand shut and fell back onto her bed. ' _Looks like even Edmond is bothered… there must be something bad coming if even the great Dantès is unnerved.'_

Edmond's sudden appearance and serious demeanour quickly deflated Serafall's giddy mood. With their conversation done, and her excitement dead, Serafall reluctantly got off her bed.

"I'm meeting Sona tomorrow morning, so I have until then to come up with something." She muttered to herself and tapped her foot thoughtfully. "I should probably get some kind of plan in order… while it is a date I am still working." Her hands moved to her hips and she began mulling over how to make the upcoming day a success. "We need to come across Ichigo Kurosaki, and I can't let Sona know that I'm looking for him. The fewer people that know the better right now."

At a loss Serafall started pacing back and forth in her room, every plan that she came up with would result in Sona finding out. It wasn't like she really cared if Sona knew what was going on, but her protective instincts won out as always. Since Serafall was mostly unfamiliar with the Shinigami she wasn't certain how her interaction with Ichigo would go. If a fight broke out, it'd be easier to protect a surprised Sona than a battle-ready one.

"Nngh… it's been too long since I had to do something like this! Why do these two factions have to be the most stubborn!" She finally snapped and marched over to a desk that sat comfortably in a corner of the room. "Just because you're old and important doesn't mean you have to be difficult… I get enough of that from the older devils here!"

Determined to concoct the most perfect of plans, Serafall pulled the chair back with conviction and sat at the desk. She grabbed a pen out of a drawer and flipped open the notebook that was waiting on top of the desk for her. Holding the cover down, she leafed to a fresh page and started writing out her plans.

Before she knew it, the day had changed places with the night and her 'date' was fast approaching. After a quick glance out her window, she yawned and opted to take a brief break. Serafall's notebook was filled with plan after plan, all of which were scratched out for various reasons.

Her pen clattered against the desk as she dropped it, eyeing the one plan that remained. "That's all that remains, huh? Sona will be surprised!" Serafall said and closed her notebook, finally satisfied with the plan she had so carefully devised. "I just hope she goes along with it."

Tired and at ease, the bubbly Satan practically crawled away from her desk and slipped into bed after changing out of her 'uniform' into pyjamas. She wanted to sleep through what little remained of the night. When she woke up the following morning, Serafall hastily readied herself and rushed off to pick Sona up from her residence in the Human World. If they were going to make her plan work, they had to adhere to a strict schedule until they arrived in Karakura.

 _Two hours later, Karakura Trainstation._

"Remind me again why we couldn't just teleport here? It would have been significantly faster, and we wouldn't have wasted money." Sona said with a sigh, "And why are you still wearing a uniform? I thought you were just cosplaying for yesterday."

"Taking the train means that we get to see the countryside! Unlike Kuoh, Karakura isn't as fast paced so it's important you get in the mood on the way here!" Serafall said and led her sister off the platform, "As for the uniform… it's a secret~! You'll find out if everything goes according to plan today."

Sona narrowed her eyes and wandered ahead of her sister, holding her hand up to stop her from advancing any farther. "What are you hiding from me. You should know that you're an atrocious liar."

"Am I really that bad?!"

"Yes. Now spill, what are we doing today?" Sona pressed her sister further, determined to pry whatever information she was hiding out of her. "I won't cooperate if you aren't totally honest."

Serafall hung her head slightly and nodded, "Alright, alright. I'm here on official business as a Satan, I can't tell you exactly what I'm doing but it has nothing to do with you. We're on a date, I just happen to be working as well!"

"Hm. I suppose that will have to suffice for the time being…" With a reluctant nod of her head, Sona held her arms together and looked around curiously. "There don't seem to be many strong beings in the city. Though I suppose after what we have been through most places will seem lacking."

"Don't kid yourself, Sona. There are plenty of powerful individuals here, you just can't sense them." Serafall glanced at her sister as they left the station and wandered onto the main sidewalk. "Unlike the erratic power of us devils and the roaring power of angels and fallen angels, the beings that reside here mask their strength with a calm facade. You won't know how strong somebody is unless you make them show you."

"I see… I won't let my guard down then." Taken aback by her sister's rare display of maturity, Sona quickly took her words to heart. "I take it you have met them before?"

"A long time ago, yes. They don't get out much, they'd have too much of an influence on the world if they did." Serafall answered while she approached a small stand that held brochures. "If we're lucky they'll overlook us being here."

"So that's why we took the train?"

"Bingo~ arriving in style might be the go-to back in Kuoh… but they're old fashioned here. We have to be more subtle." Serafall explained while she took a brochure from the stand and opened it to look over. ' _If what we were told is right… there should be a clinic around here that will lead me to Ichigo.'_

' _She really can surprise me sometimes…'_ Sona thought while she watched Serafall read over the brochure, ' _Maybe today won't be as bad as I was imagining it would be.'_

"Aha! Found it!" Serafall exclaimed and folded the brochure up, "Let's go Sona, our target has been acquired! Onward!" In a sudden movement, Serafall grabbed her sister by the hand and ran off down the street.

"You don't… have to drag me! I can run by myself!" Sona pulled her hand free and ran ahead of her elder sister to hide her faint blush. ' _I take that back, she draws too much attention!'_

The two sisters ran for a good few minutes before they came across a fairly quiet residential district. There were few people on the sidewalks; The sisters saw mostly families walking together. Both Sona and Serafall welcomed the change of pace from the usually bustling streets of Kuoh and the Underworld's Lilith.

After a brief spell of sightseeing, the two girls came upon an empty street. Either most residents were at work or they hadn't started their day yet. Whichever it was, Serafall knew it was where they needed to be.

Karakura was a small town in comparison to Kuoh so she wasn't surprised that they came across her destination so quickly. However, she was surprised when she saw her person of interest leave what she assumed to be his house.

"There we go! Now we just have to meet him." Serafall smiled and watched a girl in her teens walk into view from behind him. "Oh? He has a sister?"

"What are you talking about?" Sona asked as she came up around Serafall and looked at the man she was so focused on. "Who is that, Sister?"

"That, my dear Sona, is a living legend! His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he is a war hero." As Serafall answered her sister's question, she motioned to the tall orange haired man across the street. "If it weren't for his efforts, we would have been dragged into conflict two years ago."

"Is that so…? He doesn't seem all that special to me, what sort of magic does he use?" Sona asked as she pushed her glasses up, ' _If even Sister knows of him he must certainly have at least some prestige…'_

"Uh… he doesn't use magic. Ichigo is more of a physical fighter than a caster like you and I. Think of him as a really, really strong knight." To accentuate her comparison, Serafall held her hands out wide in front of her. "At his peak two years ago, he was at least on the level of Ultimate class- if not higher. It was something we'd never felt before so comparing it would be hard."

' _Ultimate class…? Maybe even higher?'_ Sona felt her throat tighten at the thought of such a person living such an average looking life. _Somebody like him lives so close to Kuoh but I never would have known he existed if I didn't hear of him from Sister. I don't know if I should be frightened or impressed.'_

"Much like the people that guard this city, he never really leaves. Don't be surprised because you never heard of him." Serafall winked and smiled when she saw Sona flinch, "Hit the nail on the-"

"Oi. It's rude to point at people."

"Eh?" After being cut off, Serafall could only let out a surprised exclamation as she spun around. Her vision was filled with blue until she backed away and found herself staring at Ichigo's chest. She quickly tilted her head back so she could meet his eyes. ' _This wasn't part of the plan…'_

"I said, it's rude to point. Was there something you needed?"

"Ah! Ehehe, sorry about that! My sister and I were just talking about whether or not to ask you for directions." Serafall quickly apologized and pulled Sona in for a one-armed hug.

"We were?" Sona tilted her head.

"Yup! We were!" Serafall hurriedly answered Sona so Ichigo wouldn't get suspicious, "The two of us are on a bit of a celebration trip! She graduates later this year!"

"I see, well, in that case, I guess it's fine." Ichigo sighed and reached up to scratch his head, "Congratulations, high school yeah?" He asked as he turned to Sona, who nodded.

"Yes. I'm a student at Kuoh Academy, my name is Sona Shitori." Sona held her hands in front of her and bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"And I'm her older sister, Sera Shitori! Nice to meet you!" Serafall said cheerfully and held her hand out.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, it's a pleasure," Ichigo said plainly and shook Serafall's hand. "The girl across the street is one of my little sisters, Yuzu Kurosaki."

"Oh? You've got more than one sister, Ichigo?" Serafall asked and turned to Yuzu, waving at her.

"Yeah, I have two. Yuzu, and then Karin. She's studying for her exams right now though, she'd be with us otherwise." Ichigo pointed at one of the shut windows of his house. "Anyway, you were looking for directions, right? Where to, I can probably help you."

Serafall froze and fidgeted somewhat, ' _I can't tell him we're looking for the clinic… this is why I don't make plans. Ah, I know! Forget the plan!'_ She grinned at her thought and shrugged. "We were looking for some nice spots around the city to visit actually! I kinda just forced her into the train this morning… didn't really have a plan in mind haha."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at Sona, shrugging when she nodded in agreement with her older sister. He stood quietly for a second before he motioned to Yuzu, "I can't give you a big tour, but if you want you can accompany my sister and I. We're on our way to the hospital, so I can only take you that far."

"That would be great! Is she okay with it though…?" Serafall asked after exchanging a quick look with her sister, ' _I get the feeling that this Yuzu and I are kindred spirits.'_ She thought to herself, smiling at the idea of having a sister in arms.

"She is the one that sent me over here." Ichigo waved Serafall's question off, "I'll go get her then we can get going." He said and quickly crossed the street to leave Serafall and her sister alone.

Sona wasted no time confronting her sister in Ichigo's absence. She quickly took his place before Serafall and held an accusatory finger up, "Sister! You can't use the Sitri last name, even if it's modified. What if they find out back home? Think of the trouble it could cause!"

"Relax, Sona! It's all going to work out fine!" Serafall said flippantly and crossed her arms with a confident smile, "Sera Shitori and Serafall Leviathan are two totally different people! Besides, people won't find out!"

"If you get caught I am NOT helping you!" Sona hissed and lowered her hand, "That aside, I think I'm starting to see why you asked me to join you."

"Hehe, that's my sister~" Serafall giggled and perked up when she saw Ichigo return with Yuzu in tow. "Hey! You're Yuzu, right? It's nice to meet you!"

"Huh? Ah, Sister! Wait!" Sona exclaimed as Serafall sidestepped her and jogged up to meet Ichigo's little sister. ' _Ugh… here we go.'_ She pinched the bridge of her nose to stem the oncoming headache before she joined the rest of the group.

* * *

 **The Leviathan's Berry**

* * *

Ichigo and Yuzu expertly showed off the town they lived in, to the Shitori sisters, unaware that only one of them was truly interested in the tour. While Sona let herself revel in the slow pace of life and beautiful sights, Serafall found herself lost in her thoughts.

' _How do I bring the topic of a partnership up…? He's so reserved.'_ Serafall thought to herself and settled her eyes on Ichigo's back. ' _It's almost like he's purposely keeping his distance from us.'_

"Sister…? Are you okay?" Sona whispered, having noticed Serafall's serious expression once again. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Ah, no! Not at all! I'm just thinking about work is all." Serafall answered and looked between Ichigo and Yuzu, "Hey Ichigo, is that the hospital you were talking about?"

"Hm? Yeah, Ishida Hospital." Ichigo said softly, "Once we get there Yuzu and I will be saying goodbye. I just have to check her in."

"Mmhm! You said so earlier!" Serafall nodded and moved closer to Yuzu, pulling the teen into a friendly hug. "Sona and I will keep an eye on her while you handle the boring stuff! Don't worry."

"...?" Sona raised her eyebrow at Serafall's declaration but kept her own voice quiet. ' _What are you planning?'_ She thought to herself, watching the interaction between her sister and Ichigo.

"Are you sure, Sera? You don't have to." Ichigo said with a bit of surprise in his stoic voice.

"Yeah, it'll give the three of us some time to talk! You just worry about getting everything taken care of inside! I'm sure Yuzu doesn't mind~" Serafall gently squeezed Yuzu's shoulders.

"Me? No, I don't really mind…" Surprised, Yuzu hesitated before she replied but her answer was positive nonetheless. "You go on ahead, just come get me when I'm good to go!"

"If you say so…" Ichigo scowled slightly but gave up in the end, "I'll leave her in your care, Sera."

"You got it, Sir!" Serafall saluted Ichigo playfully and he took it in stride with an amused scoff before walking ahead so he could get into the hospital. Once he was gone, Serafall turned to Yuzu and Sona with a smile. "Let's find a place to sit!"

With no reason to decline, Yuzu and Sona nodded and they wandered around the area to find a place to sit down. Eventually, they came across a bench that was a few feet away from the hospital entrance. Serafall sat down in the middle and the other two girls sat at her sides.

"Yuzu, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sona said suddenly, leaning forward to look across the bench.

"Hm? Go ahead!" Yuzu nodded and waited expectantly for Sona's question. "Ask me anything, I'll do my best to answer!"

' _How sweet…'_ Sona thought with a smile before she motioned to the quarantined sections of the hospital. "Is there some kind of construction going on here? There's debris everywhere."

"Yeah! I was wondering the same thing actually. The roof is totally blocked off too!" Serafall chimed in and turned slightly to face Yuzu.

While she knew the answer, Yuzu debated whether or not she should tell them. In the end, she saw no harm in them knowing and answered, "Well, a few days ago there was a massive explosion in the middle of the night. Dad rushed over to the hospital after seeing the smoke and said police were everywhere."

"An explosion?! Here? But the town is so quiet… that must have been surprising." Serafall exclaimed and she quickly looked up at the roof, ' _Traces of magic…? It was an attack then…'_

"Apparently. Nobody was hurt though. The next day we were all told that there was a gas explosion on the roof…" Yuzu sighed with a shake of her head before she crossed her arms. "Gas explosion this, gas explosion that. Either our lines are horrible or we're being lied to! Dad gets all weird when I bring it up though, so I try not to."

' _You're right on the mark, Yuzu.'_ Sona thought with a smirk, "I see. That explains why there's caution tape everywhere, thank you."

"No problem! Was there anything else you two wanted to know? Ichigo isn't the best at showing people around… he's always so focused on his own stuff." Yuzu laughed slightly as she recalled her older brothers struggle during their tour. "He really does try though, there's just been a lot on his mind recently."

Sona and Serafall nodded in understanding, both of them knew exactly how it felt to have a full plate.

"I actually do have another question, Yuzu! I noticed Ichigo got rather grumpy when we arrived at the hospital. More than he already was! Did Sona and I upset him?" Serafall asked bluntly, yet also innocently. It was for that reason Sona struggled to call her sister out for prying.

"Ah. No… it wasn't anything you two did." Seemingly bothered by something, Yuzu crossed her arm over her body and grabbed her elbow. "It has to do with why the two of us are here…"

Serafall softened her curious expression and gently rubbed Yuzu's head, "You don't have to say if it bothers you! A girls' gotta have a few secrets right?"

"Ha, yeah… but I'm fine! It's just a sore nerve is all!" Yuzu quickly bounced back into her usual cheery self and smiled up at Serafall. Despite her happy facade, both Sona and Serafall could see the tears in Yuzu's eyes. "Ahem… about a year and a bit ago Ichigo got really sick."

"Mmhm." Serafall leaned into the bench and let Yuzu speak freely, Sona did the same.

"No matter how hard he tried to get better he kept getting worse… but then he suddenly _got_ better. Around that time some really weird people started showing up and claimed to be his friends." Yuzu spoke quietly and blinked frequently to keep any tears from falling. "Everything was going good again and then this man named Tsukishima arrived. I got really weird feelings from him."

"Tsukishima?" Sona asked though she spoke gently as to not upset Yuzu further.

"Mmhm. He uh… claimed that we were family. I didn't believe him at first, but then he convinced me." Unable to stop them from flowing any longer, Yuzu grabbed her sleeve and wiped her tears away. "It all seemed normal! Everybody else thought he was family, we even remembered him from our childhood. Even our friends remembered him!"

' _I think I get it now…'_ Sona thought to herself, staring quietly at Yuzu as she struggled to hold herself together.

"Ichigo was the only one that didn't think he was family, and he tried to explain it but none of us listened." Yuzu choked out and sniffled, "In the end, we learned that he had manipulated us all just to hurt Ichigo. Ever since then I've had these horrible nightmares and struggle with… well, life. Ichigo blames himself for it all, and nothing we say changes his mind. The only one at fault is m-mmph?!" Yuzu's words were muffled as Serafall pulled her into her chest.

"The only one at fault is Tsukishima, people that manipulate others for a living are extremely dangerous. Nobody would see it coming, so don't blame yourself. Right Sona?" Serafall said as she held Yuzu close.

"Yes. My sister is right." Sona nodded and shook her head, "No matter how you look at it Tsukishima was a monster. What happened to him?"

Yuzu pushed on Serafall's shoulders until she was free and took a second to catch her breath. Once her lungs had stopped burning she answered Sona, "I think he and Ichigo got into a fight… after that, I don't know. Nobody's seen him since." Having recovered somewhat, she dried her eyes and looked to the doors. "Listen, I didn't say any of this! I'm not really supposed to talk about it, I just felt so comfortable. Please don't tell Ichigo you know."

"We won't say a word! Don't worry, Yuzu!" Serafall reassured the recovering teen and pat her shoulder when Ichigo walked out of the hospital. "Now go on, we'll stop by and say bye before we leave! Tell Ichigo we said bye as well!"

"Huh? You're not coming?" Yuzu cocked her head to the side, slowing down somewhat as she walked to the doors. "Well… bye then! Hope you enjoy Karakura!" Despite wanting them to stay, Yuzu raised her hand and waved at the sisters.

"Bye~!" Serafall waved and got up off the bench. Her attention turned away from Yuzu and settled on her silent sister. "I'm going to sneak into the hospital and talk to Ichigo, can you wait for me?"

"Yuzu just told us that she doesn't want him to know that we know." Sona protested and saw Ichigo wave at them before disappearing into the hospital with Yuzu. "You aren't going to betray your promise to her, I won't let you."

"No! That's not it at all!" Serafall exclaimed and shook her head vigorously, "I'm going to get him to tell me himself, and then go from there. He's got enough on his plate if I can take a bit off I will!"

"I refuse to be an accessory to your little game, Sister." With an outright denial, Sona grabbed her sister by the hand and led her away from the hospital. "I know you mean well, but we can't just stick our noses into other people's lives!"

"Eh?! But Sona! I'd do it for you!" Serafall whined as she was practically dragged away against her will. Once they were far enough away, Sona released her hand and let her walk alone.

"You're hardly an ideal role model, Sister." Sona sighed and made sure they were far enough away from anybody that they could speak freely. "As a leader, you're great. But your priorities aside from that are more than a little skewed."

"That's mean! You're my top priority and there's nothing wrong with that!" Serafall pouted and crossed her arms with a huff. "Family should always come first! When they're important at least..."

"I meant for work…" Sona clarified as a vein bulged on the side of her forehead. "You always focus on the weirdest things! I know that your work gets finished, but you get side-tracked way too much!"

"..." Serafall didn't respond, which prompted Sona to push onward with her lecture.

"Am I wrong? Going after Ichigo instead of finishing your mission first doesn't seem wrong at all?" Sona asked, though like before she got no response. Confused, she spun around and saw nothing but the sidewalk. "Sister? Where are you?"

Her answer came in the form of a bright blue flash from within a nearby alley. Hoping she was wrong, Sona ran up to the entrance and looked inside. All she found was a dead end and some discarded papers that were slowly falling to the ground.

' _I am going to strangle her!'_ Sona exclaimed in her head and clenched her jaw, berating herself for letting Serafall trick her so easily. ' _A bell. That's what I need, I'm going to put a bell on her when I see her next!'_

She knew exactly where Serafall went, but she didn't follow after her. No, instead of tracking Serafall down Sona decided to reluctantly play along and then chew her out when she had nowhere to run. Furious and with no intention of showing her sister mercy, Sona left the alley and re-traced her footsteps back to the bench that they sat in earlier.

 _Ishida Hospital, Fifth floor._

"Freedom~" Serafall whispered as she stepped out of the small janitorial closet she teleported into. ' _Sorry Sona, but this is my mission, I just can't tell you right now. Not unless Ichigo agrees to talk with me and the other Satans…'_ Despite being nowhere near her younger sister, Serafall still apologized. ' _I'm not keeping it a secret because I want to… this just isn't a normal duty.'_

She pat her uniform down and started wandering down the hall in search of Ichigo. Her search ended quickly since the hall was rather small; Ichigo was standing alone by the door to what Serafall assumed was Yuzu's room. She didn't even get the chance to call out to him since he looked up and saw her on his own.

"Sera…?"

"Hey, Ichigo! Surprised to see me up here?" Serafall asked as she raised her hand, joining Ichigo by his sister's door.

"Yeah, why are you here? Yuzu said you and Sona were leaving." Ichigo asked and narrowed his eyes, "Did something happen?"

"Not really, I just wanted to chat." Serafall said with a shrug, "You seemed kinda bummed out earlier, figured I'd check up on you."

"Ah, sorry about that. I didn't want to worry you or anything, it's just some personal stuff. Nothing serious!" Ichigo waved Serafall's concern off and looked around, "Since you're here though… want a drink? I was going to grab one for myself, it'd be weird not getting you one as well."

"How thoughtful~" Serafall winked and accepted Ichigo's offer. "How's Yuzu doing?"

"She's hanging in there, today is simply a few precautionary tests. We would have gotten in faster if it weren't for the construction." Ichigo grumbled and led Serafall to a small row of vending machines at the very end of the hall. After paying for the drinks, he keyed the codes in and tossed one to Serafall when it came out.

"Thank you." Serafall smiled and opened the bottle, a loud carbonated hiss came out from under the cap. "Yuzu said something about an explosion here? Is that true?"

"An explosion…? Yeah, that's more or less what happened." Ichigo drank a mouthful from his own bottle before he leaned against the wall, "Nobody got seriously hurt and that's all that matters, they made sure it won't happen again."

' _Yuzu was right… he won't talk about it.'_ Serafall thought to herself and moved to stand in front of Ichigo, "Were you here when it happened? You seem pretty shaken up."

"Nah, I arrived shortly after. The police weren't far behind me either, so I decided that staying wasn't the best idea." Ichigo chuckled somewhat, "But it does bother me. If I was just a little more attentive to what was going on around me, it might not have happened."

"We're still talking about the… gas explosion, right?"

"Yeah, the gas explosion." Ichigo nodded and stared down into his bottle, ' _Something isn't right here… keep an eye on her for me Juha.'_

"Well, Ichigo. I've seen a few… gas explosions… in my day. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that I know how you feel right now! But moping isn't gonna fix anything. Sure it's fun for a few days, but then you start believing that it's really your fault." Serafall shrugged and drank a bit from her bottle. ' _Sona would be so proud of me. That was great advice!'_

"..." Ichigo watched Serafall wipe her mouth and grin, twisting the cap back onto her bottle. "Hah, how much did Yuzu tell you?"

"About the gas explosion? Not much, Why?" Serafall cocked her head to the side, though she quickly looked away after she answered. "Oh… gotcha."

"So she told you why she's in the hospital then?" Ichigo asked and Serafall nodded slowly. He sighed and prepared himself by drinking a large mouthful- finishing his bottle. "So if it happened to you and Sona, would you be able to just keep going like everything was normal?"

"Not at all! If someone turned my precious little sister against me I'd never forgive them!" Serafall exclaimed with an energetic shake of her head, "I'm not faulting you for being angry about it, just saying you shouldn't blame yourself!"

"You see, it wasn't just Tsukishima. I have a nasty habit of letting people toy with me… every time one problem ends, there's a new one ready to rear its ugly head." Ichigo tossed his bottle into the trash and held up four fingers, "It's happened more than once, so I guess you could say I'm naive."

"..." Serafall frowned somewhat as Ichigo spoke, her arms crossed with her bottle still in hand. ' _Normally he'd have time to heal after a betrayal… but he's only been a part of this world for three or so years. That's not much time to recover.'_

"It doesn't matter though, so long as my family is safe I can be happy. I don't need much more than that, really." Ichigo admitted with a complacent shrug, little did he know that it didn't go over well with his partner.

"Wrong!" Serafall yelled and tapped the top of Ichigo's head with her bottle, it made a loud thump as if somebody had knocked on a door.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo quickly snatched the bottle from Serafall's hands and rubbed his head.

"If I'm not allowed to mope around, neither are you! We're both adults, right? So we should just… y' know… go with it!" Serafall declared with a huff, almost like a child that was in the midst of a tantrum.

"What kind of twisted reasoning is that? Just go with it?!" Ichigo raised his hand and flicked Serafall's forehead; She recoiled and stepped back with her hand over her head.

"That hurt!"

"Like the bottle didn't? You asked for it!"

Serafall and Ichigo glared at one another fiercely, their petty anger was carved into their faces as if they were made of stone. While Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, Serafall's twin tails trembled. Neither of them gave ground to the other.

"All I was saying is that you can't mope about something you have no control over! I do it all the time and it's not fun!" Serafall put her hands on her hips and never broke eye contact with Ichigo.

"If you needlessly mope all the time, doesn't that mean you have no right calling me out?!"

"Ha! So you admit that it's pointless!" Serafall clapped and grinned as if she won some sort of game.

' _For the love of…'_ Ichigo's jaw clenched as Serafall boasted about her one-sided victory. "I

never said that, stop twisting my words!"

"You totally did, just admit it. I won, you lost." Serafall stepped forward and poked Ichigo in the chest with her index finger, "Strawberries are supposed to be sweet, but it seems I've come across a rather bitter one. How unfortunate~"

"My name doesn't mean Strawberry, it means-!"

"Don't care! I don't listen to sore losers. I'll call you Strawberry now, or Berry for short!" Serafall declared and spun around stubbornly, "If you want me to call you by your name then cheer up!"

"That's not how it… Ugh, fine. Do what you want." Ichigo gave up and tossed Serafall her bottle back, "I'll call you Half-Pint then."

"Eh? That's rude! You can't call me that!" Serafall snapped but froze, "Nng… I see what you're doing. You really are a bitter strawberry!" She squeezed her eyes shut and stuck her tongue out childishly.

' _Is she a child…?'_ Ichigo thought to himself and walked back to the room Yuzu was in.

"Berry!"

"What?!" Ichigo snapped and turned around to stare down at Serafall.

"Getting tricked doesn't make you a failure, it just means you know how to trust. Don't beat yourself up over trusting others!" With her thumb held high, Serafall smiled wider than before. "I'm sure Yuzu will feel better if you start feeling better too. She does seem to really care about you, act a little happier!"

"...Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see." Ichigo shrugged and gently knocked on the door to Yuzu's room. There was no response for a short time, but the door eventually opened to reveal a tired Yuzu and her doctor.

"Mr Kurosaki, Yes? We've finished the tests we had to run on Yuzu, I would like to go over a few things with you if you don't mind?" The doctor asked as Yuzu wandered out into the hall, gasping in surprise when she saw Serafall standing there.

"Of course. Half Pint can you take Yuzu back downstairs? I don't want her to be alone right now." Ichigo asked as he saw how Yuzu wobbled back and forth, ' _I'll probably wind up carrying her home…'_

"Of course! She's safe with me!" Serafall walked up and stopped just shy of Yuzu.

"Eh? I want to… lishen Ichigo!" Yuzu raised her protest with a drowsy complaint, her words were slurred and unclear.

Partially concerned and partially amused, Ichigo ruffled Yuzu's hair and gently shoved her in Serafall's direction. "You already know what he's going to say, you don't need to hear it twice."

"Muu… fhine!" Yuzu turned away with a pout and stepped in close to Serafall. "Lesh go…"

Both Ichigo and the doctor shook their heads as Yuzu led her temporary guardian to the elevator. She stumbled onto the car when the doors opened, and they lost sight of her soon after.

"She's a lively one, that's for sure." The doctor said as he chuckled, though Ichigo knew he had something serious to talk about.

"Yeah… so what's going on with Yuzu? Is everything okay?"

As Ichigo walked into the room, the Doctor shut the door behind them. He inhaled sharply and set the clipboard down that he was holding. "While her sleeping pattern has returned to a… somewhat normal state, there seems to be an increase in the activity of her brain while she sleeps. More than usual."

"So her dreams have gotten worse?" Ichigo walked over to the window in the room and looked down, some sense of relief came over him as he watched Yuzu wander out of the building with Serafall. They were promptly met by Sona, who seemed to be upset with Serafall.

"I suppose that is one way of putting it, I increased her dosage for this round. Make sure she keeps her regimen, and ensure that your father routinely checks her blood pressure." The doctor pointed his pen at Ichigo before he wrote something down on a piece of paper, "She is seriously sleep deprived because of these 'dreams'. If she fails to show signs of improvement after this round, I'll have to refer her to a specialist."

"I see… is there anything I can do to help? Something we can do back at the clinic?"

"Well, leave the serious stuff to us. Though you can try making her feel more comfortable at home, take some of the stress off." The doctor rubbed the back of his head, "The school year is coming to a close, so maybe you can keep her home for a few days and let her get some extra rest."

' _Damn it. I'm sure that trip didn't help her de-stress at all either… I'll talk to the principal and see if I can get her a day or two off like the Doctor is saying. Is shouldn't be a problem.'_ Ichigo thought to himself and nodded along with whatever the doctor was saying. Once he finished speaking, Ichigo immediately made for the door only to be stopped by a clipboard.

"Before you leave. How are you doing? I got the results in from Kyoto and they don't show any serious changes in your body, so I'm not concerned about another attack. I'm worried about…" The doctor raised his clipboard and tapped Ichigo's head, "Your mind. Working three jobs, helping at the clinic, watching your sisters… you're not burning yourself out, are you?"

Ichigo glared at the clipboard before he shook his head neutrally, "It's exhausting." He said, "But I can deal with it. I've had to take more on when I was worse off."

"You were also younger."

"I'm not much older either." Ichigo grabbed the doctor's shoulder and squeezed softly, "Yuzu is the one you should be concerned about. Let us know if you get any news."

Ichigo quickly sidestepped the doctor and left the room, blatantly ignoring his calls to stop. Eventually, the doctor gave up and Ichigo called for the elevator. He boarded with a scowl and stood in the far corner, hitting the button for the ground level.

' _Act happier around Yuzu, huh? I guess I have been kinda moody since Yasaka's hex got removed.'_ Ichigo thought to himself and perked up when he heard the piercing ding of the elevator.

As if he were on auto-pilot he walked off the elevator and stepped into the lobby, quickly filled Yuzu's prescription, grabbed a bottle of cold water and made his way out of the hospital. Once he saw the bench where the Serafall, Sona and Yuzu were he couldn't help but hang his head.

' _Dead to the world…'_ Ichigo chuckled as he approached the trio. Sona and Serafall greeted him with silent nods, while Yuzu lay sleeping across Sona's lap.

"She fell asleep as soon as we sat down… I thought we should wake her up but she seemed so tired." Serafall whispered, "Should we?"

"Nah, let her sleep." Ichigo wrapped the small bag around his wrist and motioned for Sona to hand Yuzu up to him. "I'll carry her home, thanks for watching her."

"Eh? Moving her like that could wake her up." Sona adjusted her arms and stood up with Yuzu in tow. "I'll carry her for you, it's not that far from here after all."

' _Sona! That's genius…!'_ Serafall mentally praised her younger sister and hopped up beside her, "Sona is stronger than she looks, it's okay!"

"Ah… I suppose if you're fine with it." A lone bead sweat trailed down the side of Ichigo's face, ' _Juha, got anything?'_

" _They're certainly not human, Ichigo."_

' _Thanks, like I didn't know that. I meant do you have an idea of what they are?'_ As Ichigo spoke with Juha, he waved his hand for the sisters to follow him. "Come on, thanks for the help."

"No problemo~!" Serafall exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry!" She whispered as she held her hand up apologetically.

" _I have no idea, they are neither Shinigami nor are they Yōkai, Hollows and Fullbringer's are out of the question. Maybe they belong to one of the other factions Yasaka told us about."_ Juha answered shortly after Serafall finished speaking.

' _That would make sense…'_ Ichigo nodded while he maintained some level of interaction with the sisters, ' _What about your other half? Any luck finding him yet?'_

" _They took him deep, Ichigo. Thankfully the surface is cleansed so I'm no longer in imminent danger. I'll keep an eye out for any signs of him."_

' _Thanks… once you find something I'll come in and help you.'_

Ichigo severed the connection with Juha and stopped as they all came up to the start of his neighbourhood.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Serafall asked, having narrowly avoided a collision with Ichigo's back.

"No, I just wanted to warn you two." Ichigo cleared his throat and turned to face Sona and Serafall. "My father is insane. He means well sometimes, but most of what he says is completely delusional."

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it!" Serafall winked at Sona as Ichigo brought up his soon to be introduced father, "Right?"

"Yeah…" Sona drawled and gently adjusted her hold on Yuzu, ' _He can't be any worse Sister or Lord Sirzechs.'_

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ichigo said almost defeatedly and turned away, continuing their journey to the Kurosaki household.

 _Kurosaki Residence, Karakura._

After arriving at Ichigo's house, he quietly let the two sisters in and led Sona up to Yuzu's room. She laid Yuzu down and excused herself so that Ichigo could properly tuck her in. Once she was in bed, Ichigo left her room and practically leapt out of his skin when Isshin met him in the hall.

"Ichigo. Two at once. What are you doing?" Isshin whispered, "Do you have any idea what the neighbours will say? Oh look~ the Kurosaki boy is pimping again. I lose business because of that!"

"Again?! When was I ever a pimp before! Besides, it's not like business is booming anyway..." Ichigo hissed and pushed his father back, "And be quiet! Yuzu is sleeping!"

"You be quiet, playboy! Not only are there two of them, but they're sisters!" Isshin reached up and flicked Ichigo's earlobe. "I sent you to the hospital and you come home with a mini-harem… where have I gone wrong with you…"

"It's not like that! Stop being annoying!" Ichigo ducked under a smack from his father and rushed the staircase. "If you bring this up around them I will strangle you!"

"Try it!" Isshin stuck his tongue out and chased after Ichigo.

The two men practically ran down the stairs and came to a skidding stop once they reached the main level. They could hear the sisters talking with Karin in the living room and pushed ahead of one another to get there first.

"You can do better than my son!"

"Ignore whatever my father says!"

Their voices echoed throughout the living room and spooked both Sona and Serafall, although Karin seemed used to it. With a look of irritation, she grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and whipped it at Ichigo. He dodged and let the pillow smack into Isshin. With the immediate attack avoided, Ichigo took a step ahead of the recovering Isshin. He didn't get far though as what felt like a bag of bricks slammed into the back of his head, courtesy of his father.

"Are they… always like this…?" Sona questioned Karin, taken aback by the sheer ferocity of the fight between father and son.

"No, they're usually worse," Karin grumbled and grabbed the teapot off the table, pouring the sisters a cup each. "Ichigo is trying to impress you, and Dad is exhausted. Neither of them is performing at their peak today."

"That's a lie, Karin! Stop talking to dad so much!" Ichigo yelled with a blush across his face, though it was quickly hidden behind Isshin's hand.

"Pick one to have babies with! Don't confuse my grandkids!" Isshin pushed Ichigo away by his face and tried freeing himself from the headlock he was caught in.

"They're not that bad! The two of them just get along really well~" Serafall commented while she watched the struggle between the two of them, ignoring most of what was being said.

"Sister, Ichigo is strangling his father. How are they getting along?"

"Neither of them is bleeding, which means they're both holding back!" Serafall pointed out, "If they were really fighting they'd have at least broken something by now!"

"They usually do. Sometimes a window, sometimes a door. Usually the wall." Karin said flippantly while the little fight started to die down beside the group. "If you two are done embarrassing yourselves, come and sit down."

"Ahem… sorry." Ichigo muttered and sat down in the chair across from Sona and Serafall. Isshin, on the other hand, sat next to Karin. In between everybody.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Isshin Kurosaki." Isshin finally introduced himself, much to Ichigo's surprise. "How did Ichigo tric- I mean, meet the two of you?

"I'm Sera Shitori, and this is my baby sister Sona!" Serafall introduced herself jovially as Sona lowered her head in greeting. "Actually, we met him by total coincidence!" She then answered, "My sister and I had just arrived here and were looking for directions! Berry and Yuzu gave us a little tour!"

"I see, I see." Isshin grumbled and gently rubbed his stubble, "Well, I'm glad that _Berry_ was so considerate! He's usually dense as a brick."

"Oi! Don't you start with that crap too, Old Man!" Ichigo suddenly snapped and glared at Isshin, only for his father to stick his tongue out in response.

' _Isshin Kurosaki… I haven't heard his name in years.'_ Serafall thought as she kept up her smile, ' _One of the few pure Shinigami that live in the human world. He could be a good ally in the future… I wonder if Sirzechs knows he is here?'_

While Serafall idly watched the rest of the group talk, she was lost in her own thoughts. It hardly registered with her that Karin had started to leave the room at her father's request. She didn't want to risk raising suspicion, so she brought her focus back to the matter at hand. Developing ties with Ichigo Kurosaki, and his father if possible.

"Isshin! I was-"

"Why are the two of you here?"

"Pardon…?" Serafall's question was popped before it even took form like Isshin had driven a pin right through it. Stunned, she and Sona glanced at each other. The patriarch of the Kurosaki clan didn't wait for her to muster up an excuse and instead demanded an answer.

"I had the Yōkai after my son up until a week ago, and now the two of you show up. What's your goal here?" Isshin leaned forward, "Don't worry about Karin, she won't come down until she knows it's all done. So speak freely."

' _The Yōkai?! Yasaka reached out to Ichigo as well…?'_ Serafall's eyes widened somewhat as she struggled to keep her mask from breaking. After a quick glance in Ichigo's direction, his almost emotionless glare to her that he was well aware of what they were… at least to a degree. ' _What a cold look for someone so young…'_

"Don't try to weasel out of it, Sera. Just answer us honestly… do you want an alliance as well?" Ichigo asked, his hands were clasped tightly together between his knees.

' _So the Yōkai wanted an alliance…'_ Serafall's expression darkened somewhat and she turned to Sona, ' _I shouldn't talk about this in front of Sona but I don't think I have much of a choice.'_

"Well? What is it." Isshin pressed, his eyes locked on the troubled look in Serafall's own eyes. ' _She doesn't seem to have any ulterior motives aside from meeting Ichigo… her eyes aren't as cloudy as Sakata's were.'_

"Sister…? What do we do?" Sona whispered and leaned over into Serafall's side.

"We tell them the truth, no point in hiding what's already been found." Serafall answered quickly and then lowered into a small bow, "I apologize for deceiving you both, I meant no harm by it. My real name is Serafall Leviathan, and I am one of four Satans in charge of the Underworld."

"Leviathan? Like in the bible?" Ichigo asked and turned to his father, who simply shrugged.

"That's not really important," Serafall explained patiently and drank some of the tea she had been served earlier. "What is important is why I am here. I have been sent in order to establish diplomatic relations with the Seireitei, as well as you Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his seat. He stared at Serafall who patiently awaited some sort of reply from him. ' _The old man isn't saying anything… neither is Sona. I guess this really is between the two of us.'_

" _You've grown to be quite renowned, Ichigo."_

' _You say that like it's a good thing, Juha.'_ Ichigo scratched his head frustratedly, ' _After high school, I just wanted to focus on Karakura. Deal with whatever popped up here.'_

" _Then tell her so, Ichigo."_

' _No. I have a better idea… if they want to have a meeting I'll make it so they're shot down at every route.'_

" _That's rash, what if they have something of worth to you?"_

Ichigo digested Juha's words for a second before he answered, ' _If they really have something that important, they'll try and hold it over my head as Yasaka did. And unlike with her… I'm in my right mind now.'_

" _What do you plan to do?"_

' _Just watch, Juha.'_ Ichigo said confidently to his spirit, ' _You'll see.'_

Juha remained silent as Ichigo cleared his throat. He fished around in his pocket before he produced a small charm, the one given to him by Yasaka. With the small string hung off his finger Ichigo held it up for Serafall to see.

"What is this…? A charm?" Serafall asked as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"It is a gift, given to me by Queen Yasaka herself." Ichigo explained and pulled the charm into his palm, "Even after I rejected her offer of a union, she gave this to me. She claimed it was an act of apology, but I think it's more of a bargaining chip."

"Bargaining chip…? What's your point, Ichigo?"

"My point is that there is always something hidden behind the pretty words, and I want nothing to do with it." After he looked at the charm, Ichigo pulled it off his finger and laid it on the table. "I ally with no single group, all I do is protect people that need to be protected. If you want me to change that, you'd better have one hell of an incentive."

"Incentive! Why should we offer something like that?" Sona spoke up and drew Ichigo's attention to her.

"Because joining an alliance is no different than bargaining with people's lives to me." Ichigo answered sharply, "I don't care how peaceful somebody makes themselves out to be, there is always a bad guy which means innocent people will always get hurt." As Ichigo spoke he tapped his fingertips on the charm, "Blood was spilt to get me this charm. If I were to actually side with somebody, that means even more blood will be spilt when it doesn't need to be. I've already learned that disagreeing with the big shots doesn't go over well."

"What makes you think you'll disagree with who we see as enemies?" Serafall asked, her hand raised to keep Sona from saying anything further. "We seek to stop people from causing harm to the innocents of the world, people that seek nothing but chaos. Our goals seem identical to me."

"Then why do I need to join you in order to do that? If they are, as you make them out to be, evil… then can't I contribute to the fight on my own?" Ichigo asked, "Good fights evil, which means we are already on the same side. Assuming you're not lying to me, we're both good."

"While that is true, you can't fight a war on your own. Beings like Aizen, some even stronger than he was, conspire to destroy everything we know and love. No single person can face that kind of force alone." Serafall protested and held her hand to her chest, "Factions exist so like-minded people can band together and fight as one great power."

"Who said I fight alone? I have plenty of allies that fight beside me. Just because we don't have some clique doesn't mean we aren't a team." Ichigo motioned to his father, "I have Shinigami that fight with me, a Quincy, some… well, I don't exactly know what they are but they're my allies. There are Hollows and even humans that stand with me. Almost all of them came from some sort of… faction, but they fight with me as an individual. I didn't have to join anything."

"Ichigo…"

"No. If you want my help, then ask for it yourself." Ichigo cut Serafall off, "Don't try to trick me like the Yōkai, and don't try to coerce me like the Fullbringers."

' _He must mean Tsukishima.'_ Serafall thought to herself and stared nervously down at the charm. ' _How am I supposed to convince him? I can't enter into a partnership by myself… it'd cause chaos back home!'_

"If you can't throw your title away and ask me as a person, then we have nothing more to talk about. I've had enough of the war games, they're nothing but a headache to me." Ichigo grabbed the charm off the table and slipped it back into his pocket before he stood up, "Don't get me wrong though. I have nothing against either of you, you didn't trick me or lie… much."

"You're delusional, Ichigo. Running around as a mercenary is going to get you killed, or worse, enslaved. You need powerful allies!" Sona snapped and stood up, glaring at Ichigo.

"Sona!"

"No, we're wasting our time. Stop trying to convince him, Sister, he may as well be a brick wall!" Sona turned away and met her sister's scowl, "He's living a fantas- Huh…?"

Sona's vision was suddenly filled with carpet as she fell to her hands and knees. She felt as if some incredible weight was pushing down on her body and it kept growing in strength, it wasn't long before her elbows were forced to the floor as well.

' _I can't… breathe?! What is this…'_ Sona thought as her lip trembled, her eyes were wide open. Droplets of sweat splashed onto the floor as if she just stepped out of a sauna, her body felt as if it were being burnt from the inside out. It took everything she had to turn her head to Ichigo, though he seemed undisturbed by the sudden force. ' _What's… going on?!'_

"Sona!" Serafall exclaimed and quickly rushed to her sister's side, pulling her into her lap. "You're going too far, Isshin! Stop!"

' _Ichigo's father…? What's he doing… is this magic?'_ Sona thought as she stared at Isshin through half-lidded eyes, her vision was blurry and everything seemed to twist and warp like it was alive. Then suddenly, everything stopped. The air rushed back into her lungs and the weight vanished, Sona immediately broke into a coughing fit and clung tightly to Serafall's arm.

"Thank you…" Serafall said quietly and gently brushed Sona's hair from her face, taking her glasses off in the process. "Are you okay, Sona? Can you breathe?"

"Y-Yeah… what kind of magic was that, Sister?" Sona asked meekly while Serafall wiped some sweat off her brow with a cloth she got from Ichigo. "I've never felt… anything like it."

"That wasn't magic, Kid," Isshin answered before Serafall got the chance, his voice was even more serious than when they started. "I simply showed you a bit of what one of Ichigo's allies can do."

"If it wasn't magic, then what was it?" Sona asked as she sat up, using Serafall's help to get back onto the couch.

"That was a portion of Isshin's power, remember what I told you when we first arrived?" Serafall spoke gently, making sure her sister was okay, "It's similar to how we express our presence through demonic energy."

"But it was so… heavy."

"Shinigami and their related factions are known for the density of their power. The stronger one is, the harder they are to actually fight." Serafall said quietly before she left her sister's side and turned to Isshin. "I'll let it go this time since Sona spoke out of line and she wasn't hurt. Keep in mind I will act if you pull a stunt like that again, Isshin."

"Noted." Isshin said curtly, "As you can see Sona, my son has powerful allies. If you're going to insult him, make sure you have more knowledge of the situation. Never start a fight unless you know you can win."

Still recovering from Isshin's display of power, Sona could muster a weak nod in response to Isshin's advice. The tense atmosphere in the room was broken by Ichigo's huff as he slumped down into his seat again.

"Things are awkward now. I had this great thing going and then you had to freak out, why can't you be normal?" Ichigo grumbled and leaned on his hand.

"Huh?! I'm sorry that I defended my son! Next time I'll let her walk all over you!" Isshin snapped and whipped a pillow at Ichigo, catching him off guard and smacking him in the side of the head. "You weren't gonna do anything!"

"Why would I?! I don't need to prove myself!" Ichigo threw the pillow back and held his finger out at Sona. "Look at her! You could have killed her!"

"Nah, she's totally fine! She's still breathing!"

"That's not the point!"

"Ha…" Serafall let out a small chuckle and drew both men's attention. "Hahahaha… you two amaze me! So strong, yet you act like children."

"Oi! Like you have a right to say anything, Half-Pint! What kind of diplomat cosplays in a high school uniform?!" Ichigo ruthlessly turned on Serafall, "Not to mention the name calling!"

"Eh? You called me Half-Pint!"

"After you called me Strawberry. It's only fair!"

"Nng… hmph!" Serafall froze and looked away, she knew he was right on this one. With her out of the picture, Ichigo and Isshin were at each other's throats once again. ' _At least the friction is gone… but I got nowhere with this. I wasted all that time trying to make a plan last night and didn't even use it. Not a good day.''_

She took some relief in the fact that Sona was moving normally again. Sona had totally recovered, though she was a little shaken up. Serafall helped her to her feet before she moved her out of the living room and returning her glasses to her.

"Where are you two going?" Ichigo asked as he slapped his father's hand off his face.

"Home! Our little meeting totally failed, so there's no reason for us to stay any longer." Serafall said and waved her hand for Ichigo to come closer. "Here, take this."

"Don't you dare try to bribe me…" Ichigo narrowed his eyes and slipped from his father's grasp. He came to a stop an arm's length away from the two sisters.

"No! I promise that's not what this is!" Serafall shook her head animatedly and then produced a thin, black piece of paper with a blue crest on the centre. "It's kind of like a charm! Keep it on you and something cool will happen."

' _Another charm… is she playing at something? I still haven't figured what the one Yasaka gave me really does.'_ Ichigo hesitantly took the piece of paper and lowered his arm, "Thanks, I guess. Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I can, that's it really." Serafall said with a shrug before she waved, "Anyway, see ya!"

Ichigo had no chance to call out to her as both she and Sona were covered in bright blue light. Neither Ichigo nor Isshin could so much as sense them when the light vanished.

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo asked as he looked around, caught off guard by their sudden disappearance. ' _She completely evaded my question as well…'_

"They vanished, Ichigo." Isshin declared and clapped his hand on the arm of the couch. With a groan, he got out of his seat and wandered into the kitchen. "I'll make something for dinner, you go relax."

' _What is it with the obvious answers I'm getting today?'_ Ignoring the first half of what Isshin said, Ichigo drawled out a response to the rest. "Sure…" He wandered out of the living room, fixated on the paper in his hand. The majority of his attention, however, was spent on what had been bothering him all day. "Hey dad, when can we talk about mom being a Quincy? It's been a week since I brought it up."

"..." Isshin stopped moving in the kitchen and glanced over his shoulder, staring at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. "Get your Bankai back, we'll talk then. You're not ready yet."

Ichigo resisted the urge to argue and instead went upstairs to his room. Once he entered, he heard Karin leave Yuzu's room and make her way back downstairs. He couldn't help but shiver at the display of her ability to read the room without even being there. Exhausted, yet hungry, he threw himself into his chair and spun around.

' _When will I ever be ready…? Why can't you just tell me?'_ He thought to himself and covered his eyes with his arm. His frustration quickly turned to despair as he remembered something dreadful, ' _Shit, I'm scheduled at the shop tomorrow…'_

* * *

 **The Leviathan's Berry**

* * *

 _Unagiya Shop, Karakura._

Much to his displeasure, Ichigo had been abandoned at the shop where he worked by his boss. To make matters worse, he had to watch over her son. Neither Ichigo nor Kaoru really got along with each other, though they behaved for the most part. Today was a rather quiet day, something that Ichigo was more than happy to welcome, especially after the run-in with Serafall yesterday.

Ichigo currently sat lazily in his temporary seat of power with his eyes trained on the phone, just in case somebody called. He perked up though when he saw a shadow appear at the door before he heard a gentle knock. Confused, he got out of his seat and wandered over to open it.

"My boss isn't here right now so we can't accept any big jobs. If it's something minor, I'll add it to the list." Ichigo rhymed his line off almost robotically as he set his eyes on the possible customer. ' _A robe…? At the end of July?'_

"A minor job? No problem then…" The cloaked man spoke and raised his hand up in front of Ichigo's chest. "This won't take even a minute."

Ichigo's hair stood on end as the air around his body came to life, electricity sparked from the individual's gloved hand before a bright yellow circle formed in front of his palm. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion to Ichigo, first came the white flash and then came the loud bang.


End file.
